El caballero Zorro
by ferduran
Summary: El dia que hizo su primera amiga un ataque despiadado cambiara todo cuando un guerrero le mostrara un mundo que jamas se hubiera imaginado
1. Prologo

Para efectos de la historia la graduación de la academia ninja será a los 14 años y aunque se hará uso de la terminología y elementos de Saint Seiya, los personajes serán otros. Para efectos legales aclaro que ni Naruto ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen y escribo esta historia por que tengo mucho tiempo libre.

* * *

No se suponía que eso debería de estar pasando, hoy debía ser el día mas feliz de su vida ya que hoy precisamente su esposa y el se convertirían en padres, ya los médicos de su aldea le habían informado que esperaban mellisos, el así como su esposa recibieron con alegría tal noticia y pasaron los siguientes meses esperando y planeando para un feliz futuro que ahora fue negado.

Hacia un par de años que extraños sucesos habían estado ocurriendo no solo es su aldea y demás villas ninjas sino por lo que habían averiguando en todo el mundo y ya muchos pregonaban que se trataba del final de la humanidad y en una noche que parecía ser el final de todo, el apretó los puños en frustración, el era el ninja mas poderoso sobre la tierra, el líder de su aldea pero ahora solo podía al igual que todos ser solo un espectador, pero entonces así de misteriosos como esos extraños fenómenos desaparecieron y a la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba con un rayo de luz tan radiante y tan lleno de esperanza que el jamás hubiera pensado posible y que tomo como prueba que el mundo había recibido una nueva oportunidad, misma que se reforzo cuando su espoa les informo que muy pronto serian padres, pero ahora nuevamente enfrentaban un futuro incierto, pero esta vez el tenia el poder de hacer algo para evitarlo.

Ya que hace unos días los ninjas encargados de vigilar las fronteras reportaron que el temible kyubi, el zorro de las 9 colas se dirigía a la aldea, el sabia que ante tal tipo de criaturas solo había una manera posible de detenerlos y que con todo el dolor de su alma debería de condenar a uno de sus hijos a un futuro cruel y lleno de dolor.

Espero que tanto su otro hijo como su madre estuvieran ahí para ayudarlo y apoyarlo pero temía que debido a las complicaciones ocurridas en las ultimas horas en el estado de salud de su querida esposa tanto Akemi como Naruto, nombres que tanto el como su esposa habían elegido al enterarse que tendrían una niña y un niño, tendrían que estar solos y solo podía esperar que su aldea los cuidara y tratara como héroes, su supiera que solo la mitad de ese deseo se realizaría.

Fue durante ese pensamiento que uno de sus ninjas lo saco de su pensamiento.

Hokage-sama lo preparativos ya están listos y todos están esperando la señal, decía mientras le pasaba un pequeño bulto envuelto en una pequeña sabana blanca.

El aludido solo asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba al pequeño paquete que ahora tenia en sus manos para comprobar que se trataba de su hijo naruto quien había sido elegido para llevar la carga de ser el contenedor del mas poderoso de todas las bestias con cola, al haber nacido primero.

Cual es el estado de mi esposa y Akemi, hablo por primera vez aquel hombre rubio de ojos azules.

La pequeña Akemi se encuentra bien y su salud no corre ningún peligro pero su esposa, el ninja ya no supo como dar semejante noticia por lo que guardo silencio, eso fue más que suficiente para dar a entender la noticia.

Tras derramar una lagrima que veloz se deslizo por su mejilla este dio la orden de que todos estuvieran listos, para después ver como este ninja se alejaba a cumplir sus ordenes.

La figura de un hombre de avanzada edad aparecía frente a el, sin necesidad de voltearse el ya sabia de quien se trataba.

Ya tuvimos esta conversación por favor no trates de detenerme, esta es mi responsabilidad como actual hokage.

Yo he venido a desearte suerte y para preguntarte si existe algo que pueda hacer por ti, dijo el hombre de uzaba un traje de batalla negro que era su predecesor.

Solo te pido que los protejas y que les dijas que tanto su madre como yo los amamos con todo nuestro corazón, dijo mientras volvía a ver a su hijo, y cuando Naruto crezca y sea capaz de entender la verdad de lo que paso aquí, dile que lo siento mucho, que realmente lo siento mucho.

El antiguo hokage solo pudo asentir mientras veía a su sucesor por ultima vez dirigirse al campo de batalla después de invocar a Gamabunta el mas poderoso de las invocaciones de los sapos sabiendo que el nunca regresaría y que el futuro de ambos niños ahora era incierto.

Poco tiempo después a lo lejos se podía ver una intensa luz seguida de los gritos desesperados de la temible bestia, y así tan rapido como había llegado la temible la presencia de esa bestia había desaparecido dando a entender que su amado lider habia tenido éxito pero a un terrible precio.


	2. Capitulo 01 El Inicio

**Capitulo 1. El Inicio**

Ya había pasado 5 años desde aquel terrible día en donde el temible zorro Kyubi había sido derrotado a cambio de la vida de varios de sus ninjas y aun mas de su amado y respetado Yondaime hokage, en ese tiempo la aldea había sido reconstruida y la personas habían empezado a rehacer sus vidas.

La ultima voluntad del héroe en cuyo honor se realizaría el festival la próxima semana al celebrarse el aniversario de la derrota del kyubi se había cumplido solo a la mitad ya que mientras su hija Namikase Akemi por ser su hija era la invitada de honor en esa celebración además de ser tratada como la princesa de konoha, como le decían los aldeanos, en contraste a como era tratado su hijo Naruto usumaki cuyos adjetivos según los nombre dichos por los aldeanos iban desde demonio hasta cosas peores para se mencionadas había obligado al anciano hokage a crear una ley especial prohibiendo hablar o comentar el asunto con los mas jóvenes ya que así el pequeño Naruto tendría al menos una oportunidad de tener una vida normal.

Esta situación era la que tenia pensativo a Sarutobi el maestro de los jutsus y Sandaime Hokage, puesto que había reasumido debido a la perdida de su sucesor, quien desde su oficina en la torre del hokage miraba hacia la aldea en un descanso que se daba de su siempre eterno enemigo el papeleo.

Recordaba las horas siguientes al sello de kyubi, como la noticia de la muerte del amado y legendario hokage había afectado a la aldea que se veía desesperanzada tras las grandes perdidas humanas y materiales que el ataque de la bestia había provocado, sin embargo hubo un a noticia que trajo alegría y esperanza a la aldea que curiosamente solo agrego dolores de cabeza al ya anciano hokage, y esa era que la hija de su amado líder estaba viva y a salvo, sarutobi nunca supo como se filtro esa información en todo ese caos y si debería de estar feliz al ver la esperanza regresar a su pueblo cuando mas la necesitaba o si debería estar preocupado por la pequeña, pero ese pensamiento fue seguido por otro al darse cuenta de que Naruto nunca fue mencionado como hijo del cuarto hokage como su hermana ya sea por omisión o descuido pero eso creaba situaciones muy complejas, que lo llevo a tomar decisiones muy difíciles con respecto al futuro de esos niños.

La primera decisión drástica fue la de convencer a su antigua alumna Tsunade de que regresara y decidiera quedarse nuevamente para hacerse cargo de akemi, el sabia de la amistad tan cercana que ella tenia con kushina y como ella había accedido a ser la madrina de esta de la misma forma que jiraya seria el padrino de Naruto, además como haz bajo la manga este decidió crear el programa medico por el cual ella tanto lucho y ponerla a ella a cargo de este, además de decirle que ella necesitaría un buen ejemplo a seguir ( aunque el no deseaba que adquiriera su obsesión por apostar como ella ). Tsunade que aun tenia sus dudas no pudo mas que aceptar a ver a la pequeña Akemi que era el vivo retrato de su madre con ese cabello rojo fuego y eso ojos verdes zafiro que le llegaron a fondo del corazón de la princesa de las babosas despertando en ella esos instintos maternales que todas las mujeres tienen aceptando finalmente tal oferta.

Pero eso genero otro problema, Naruto, tsunade había sido quien atendió a su amiga durante el embarazo y sabia que ella esperaba también a un pequeño niño, y pidió también hacerse cargo de el pero esta vez fue sarutobi quien negó esa propuesta, a lo cual ante la mirada de incredibilidad de la legendaria perdedora el le explico que ahora que todo el mundo sabe que akemi es la hija del cuarto la tendrían vigilada pero al tenerla a ella como guardián y mentora no se atreverían a nada ya que considerarían que en el peor de los casos ella también se convertiría en un ninja medico pero si se descubría que Naruto era también hijo del cuarto y que además el el jinriuky del kyubi no se detendrían hasta eliminarlo al considerarlo el arma definitiva de konoha, cosa que si danzo tuviera la autoridad en eso se convertiría, por lo cual aunque renuente decidió aceptar la idea de su maestro y dejar a Naruto en el orfanato aunque estaría cerca para ver que estuviera bien y que cuando la verdad fuera revela en el momento correcto ella estaría ahí para tratar de hacer las cosas mas fáciles para ambos, a lo cual ambos acordaron que seria cuando se graduaran de la academia ninja a menos que algo importante realmente sucediera, con un profundo suspiro el hokage trato de apartar esos pensamientos por ahora para concentrarse en el papeleo que debería estar listo hoy para que las festividades de la próxima semana.

**Parque de Konoha **

Era el tipo de día que se prestaba para que las familias pasaran tiempo justas al aire libre, compartiendo y disfrutando entre si, ese tipo de escena hace sentir que vale la pena estar vivo, pero si miramos mas lejos de ahí podríamos ver a una solitaria figura que mira esa misma escena con ojos tristes, era un pequeño niño que cumpliría cinco años la próxima, tenia el cabello rubio revuelto y unos ojos azul cielo, había ido ese día al parque a ver si tenía suerte y podía hacer amigos con los cuales jugar, ya que en el orfanato en el cual vivía, no le era posible ya que los encargados siempre lo mantenían apartado de los demás niños a los que les dijeron que la razón por la cual nadie los quería adoptar era debido a él por lo cual los niños siempre se apartaban de el dejándolo siempre solo, ese día en especifico había pedido permiso para ir al parque a jugar a lo que los encargados le dijeron que si y lo enviaron solo mientras decían que con suerte se perdería y no regresaría mientras reían por la broma cruel sin importarles que Naruto lo estuviera escuchando mientras se alejaba cabizbajo ante las crueles burlas que no entendía que habría podido haber hecho el para merecerlas. Las esperanzas de poder hacer amigos ahí y poder jugar con los demás niño duraron poco ya que los padres de los niños de inmediato los alejaron de el al percatarse de su presencia, por lo que resignado se alego mientras observaba a las familias divertirse entre ellos, fue mientras que se alejaba que la vio, ella esta ahí sentada sola en la caja de arena también observando a los demás niños, su cabello era corto de un color azul oscuro, su fiel era blanca como la nieve pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos que eran de un color perla sin pupilas, viendo que ella también estaba sola decidió que ir a hablarle.

"hola, por que estas sola", dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciéndola levantar la mirada del suelo.

"Ah, e es que y-yo", fue todo lo que pudo decir la pequeña niña.

"Mi nombre es Naruto, Usumaki Naruto" , cual es el tuyo, dijo el tratando de hablar un poco mas con esa niña.

"Hi-Hinata Hy-Hyuga" fue lo que pudo decir

"Donde están tus padres, por que no estas jugando con los demás niños".

Hinata estaba sorprendida por que este extraño le estuviera hablando, en especial por la forma tan casual como lo hacia, el era diferente a cualquier otro que ella hubiera visto hasta ahora, desde su cabello rubio y ojos azules hasta las extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, ante las preguntas de rubio ella solo pudo señalar tímidamente con el dedo.

"Ah", fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver en la dirección a la que señalo Hinata para ver a una hermosa mujer que estaba sentada en una banca del parque mientras cargaba a un pequeña bebé en su brazos que no podía tener mas de un par de semanas, era como estar viendo una versión adulta de la niña que se encontraba a su lado con la excepción de que su cabello era mas largo, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue esa sonrisa calida que le dirigió, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho y ya ella se había levanto de la banca en donde estaba sentada y se dirigía hacia ellos pero a diferencia de los demás padres el pudo ver como ella mantenía su sonrisa conforme se acercaba.

"Bueno pero que tenemos aquí, Hinata parece que acabas de hacer a tu primer amigo", dijo la mujer mientras veía como Hinata se sonrojaba ante lo dicho por su madre, permíteme presentarme mi nombre es Naomi Hyuga y esta pequeña que tengo aquí se llama Hanabi, dijo mirando a la bebé que tenia en sus brazos, deberás disculpar a Hinata ella no sale mucho del complejo y me temo que no esta acostumbrada a estar entre extraños, por cierto cual es tu nombre ( la madre de Hinata también había sido una buena amiga de kushina y era una de las pocas personas que sabían la verdad sobre Naruto )

"Mi nombre es Naruto" respondió asombrado por la calidez que esa mujer irradiaba, hasta el momento las únicas personas que se mostraban así con el eran el viejo hokage y esa mujer rubia que venia a verlo una vez por semana para ver si estaba bien.

"Bueno Naruto espero que tu y Hinata se lleven bien de ahora en adelante y sean buenos amigos" dijo Naomi mientras regresaba a su banca para observar a los niños.

Naruto no salía de su asombro ante lo dicho por Naomi, entonces se volvió hacia Hinata y para asombro de ella puso rostro justo en frente al de ella mientras le preguntaba

"Es cierto Hinata -chan, en serio podemos ser amigos" dijo el joven jinriuki, lo que provoco un sonrojo mayor en ella mientras respondía.

Ella solo pudo asentir con su cabeza mientras el joven rubio la abrazaba haciendo que su sonrojo se hiciera aun mayor del que tenía por haber sido llamada Hinata -chan por alguien que no fuera su madre.

"Gracias Hinata -chan, ya veras seremos los mejores amigos del mundo, y ahora que te gustaría hacer".

"Bueno es que yo no se que podríamos hacer "( es cansado tratar de hacer el tartamudeo de Hinata así que a menos que sea un caso extremo lo escribiré de forma normal )

Viendo a su alrededor a ver que podrían hacer, Naruto vio que uno de los columpios estaba disponible, "Hey Hinata -chan te gustaría mecerte en el columpio" a lo que ella accedió.

Durante el siguiente par de horas ambos niños se divirtieron en los columpios hasta que llego la hora de que Hinata y su madre regresaran a su casa para tristeza de Naruto que desapareció cuando Naomi le dijo que ellas estarían de regreso mañana a esa misma hora por si quería venir a jugar con Hinata de nuevo cosa que alegro bastante a ambos jóvenes. Durante el resto de la semana ambos estuvieron jugando y divirtiéndose juntos ya sea en los columpios, construyendo castillos de arena o jugando a las escondidas, así siguió todo hasta el día antes del festival cuando a lo legos escucharon a dos niños hablar.

(niño 1) "escuchaste mi mamá dice que en el festival de mañana va a aparecer akemi-jime en el centro de las festividades".

(niño 2) "en serio, eso es algo que no podemos perdernos la oportunidad de ver a la princesa de konoha, quien sabe hasta cuando se vuelva a presentar esa oportunidad", dijo el ultimo mientras se alejaban

"Hey Hinata -chan quien es esa princesa de la que ellos hablan"

"Eto, se refieren a Akemi namikaze la hija del cuarto hokage, aquí todo el mundo la conoce como la princesa de konoha, piensas ir a verla mañana" pregunto Hinata

"Yo no puedo salir mañana el viejo hokage me dijo que me quedara en el orfanato mañana y que después el vendría a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños".

"Así que mañana es tu cumpleaños dijo Naomi apareciendo detrás de ellos, yo te pensaba invitar a que vinieras a cenar con nosotros pero si no puedes salir que te parece si vamos al centro y comemos todos juntos, yo pago" dijo sonriente.

"En serio", dijo Naruto muy emocionado ante la invitación

"Por supuesto, dentro de un rato cuando los dos terminen de jugar podemos ir a donde te apetezca ir a comer", dijo para después voltearse para irse a sentar a la banca.

"Gracias" fue todo lo que pudo decir Naruto por la emoción mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

"Te pasa algo Naruto-kun" pregunto Hinata al verlo asi

"Es solo que nadie había sido tan amable conmigo como tu y tu mamá, que creo que ustedes deben de ser ángeles, y ahora que lo pienso eso explicaría por que eres tan bonita Hinata -chan, por que solo un ángel podría ser tan hermoso como tu".

Por supuesto que este comentario causo un sonrojo elevado a la quinta potencia en ella quien posteriormente se desmayo, Naomi quien observaba la escena no pudo más que soltar una pequeña risa ante lo ocurrido.

Una vez que Hinata despertara y fueran comer ramen a Ichikaru ( donde mas podría querer ir Naruto ), en donde Hinata mantuvo un sonrojo en todo momento, hasta que llego la hora de despedirse quedando en verse en el parque el día después del festival sin saber que eso no podría ser y los eventos que cambiarían la vida del joven jinriuki para siempre.

Al día siguiente ya todo estaba listo para el festival que empezara en la tarde, desde el orfanato Naruto podía escuchar la festividades que habían empezado, todos los niños y encargados del orfanato habían salido a disfrutar con todos los demás de las fiestas dejándolo a el solo, mientras se preguntaba por que él no podía hacerlo, durante todo el día antes de que los demás salieran todo lo que escuchaba de ellos es que podría ver a la hija del cuarto hokage en el festival, el cuarto hokage era el héroe de Naruto, el soñaba que si lograba ser un ninja tan fuerte como él la gente lo respetaría y estimaría tanto como a él por eso, la oportunidad de ver a su hija en el festival era demasiado para dejarla pasar, así que ya empezando la noche el fue hasta donde se estaba llevando a cabo las festividades, iría, daría una vistazo y regresaría ese era el plan pero los planes no siempre salen como uno quisiera.

Ya en el festival una pequeña figura observaba oculta detrás de unos botes de basura esperando poder observar a la llamada princesa de konoha, sin saber que desde hacia unos momentos el era el que era observado por un par de figuras que lo observaban desde lo legos.

"oye tú que es lo que haces aquí, el hokage te dijo que tu no podías venir aquí, así que es lo que estas haciendo aquí". Dijo la primera figura, ambos portaban un chaleco verde pero a su vez tenia menos bolsillos para llevar sus herramientas, señal de que ambos eran chunnin.

"Bueno es que yo solo quería ver un poco eso es todo", dijo Naruto tras recobrarse de la sorpresa.

"Tu ya sabes que no se puede desobedecer al hokage te tendremos que llevar de regreso al orfanato", dijo el segundo hombre que ahora le daba una mirada llena de malicia a su compañero que asintió a tal mirada mientras tomaba a Naruto para empezar a dirigirse hacia los techos saltando entre uno y otro.

A Naruto no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien ya que se dirigían en dirección opuesta al orfanato e iban en dirección al bosque que estaba a las afueras de konoha.

"hey que es lo que pasa", grito después de que el chunnin que lo estaba cargando lo arrogara al suelo como si de un bulto se tratara, mientras se levantaba frotándose la cabeza después de ese golpe.

"Finalmente llego tu hora demonio, hoy vengaremos a todos aquellos que mataste hace 5 años" decía mientras le propinaba una patada en el estomago poniéndolo de rodillas.

"Pero yo no he hecho nada, de que están hablando"

"Cállate monstruo hoy será tu final", dijo el otro sujeto uniéndose a su compañero en la paliza que le daban al pobre infante mientras este gritaba que por que le hacían eso, a lo que el primero finalmente respondió.

"Si realmente quieres saberlo te lo diré antes de enviarte al infierno madito demonio", dijo mientras miraba la expresión de terror del niño frente a el, nunca te has preguntado por que todo el mundo te evita y te mira como ojos llenos de odio, la razón es que el espíritu del zorro de las 9 colas que destruyo nuestra aldea y mato al cuarto hokage esta sellado dentro de ti.

"N.. no, eso no puede ser posible, estas mintiendo", decía mientras trataba de asimilar esas palabras.

"Si así es, esa es la verdad, la única razón por la que te conservaron con vida es por que querían convertirte en un arma, JAH, konoha no necesita un arma como tu, en especial cuando solo eres un maldito monstruo", pero ahora es tu fin, dijo mientras el y su compañero se preparaban para dar el golpe final.

Mientras que Naruto ya sea por las heridas o por la impresión de tal revelación solo podía observarlos, cerró los ojos esperando el inevitable final, pero este nunca vino, se escucharon un par de gritos seguidos por el sonido de dos cuerpos que caían de golpe, por reflejo abrió los ojos para ver que sus atacantes yacían en el suelo con muecas de dolor en sus caras.

"Es suficiente deténganse ahora mismo", dijo una figura que ahora salía de entre los árboles, al observarlo Naruto pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre de estatura mediana, cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos verdes, llevaba unas ropas extrañas que el jamás había vistos por lo que ese hombre debía de ser un forastero.

"Maldito quien te crees que eres?"- dijo uno de los agresores que se estaba poniendo pie seguido de su compañero

"Solo soy un viajero al que no le agrada la basura en especial cuando esta ataca a niños indefensos", dijo desafiante el extraño.

"Mira forastero como no eres de por aquí talvez no lo sepas pero esa criatura que ves ahí tiene al demonio de las 9 colas encerrado dentro de el y debemos eliminarlo ahora que tenemos la oportunidad".

"En serio", dijo el extraño mirando por primera vez a los ojos del joven que estaba de rodillas en el suelo frente a el sujetándose el hombro con una mano. "Pues los únicos monstruos que yo veo aquí son ustedes dos", dijo con una expresión seria, "si no quieren que los elimine lárguense de aquí mientras todavía pueden", les advirtió

"No creas que nos asustas", dijo mientras el y su compañero tomaban su shurikens y se los arrojaban a extraño cuando sin razón aparente y sin que el extraño hiciera algún movimiento los proyectiles lanzados se detuvieron frente a el para después caer al suelo como si nada.

"Esta es su última advertencia, lárguense mientras aun están con vida".

"No creas que nos asustas con tus trucos". dijo uno ya sea por ira o por estupidez se lanzaba contra el mientras el y su compañero preparaban sus ataques

"**Doton senbon!!" ** grito el primero mientras del suelo salieron varias varillas de rocas que se dirigían hacia el extraño y Naruto al mismo tiempo que el "**Goukakyuu no jutsu"** de su compañero que lanzo una bola de fuego mediana que se unió al ataque de su compañero.

"Estupidos", fue todo lo que el susurró antes de levantar su mano derecha con la palma abierta hacia sus atacantes, fue solo cuestión de un instante pero un brillo dorado cabrio al extraño que era mas intenso en su mano.

"**KIAHH"**, fue un simple grito, tal vez ni tan fuerte para ser llamado grito, pero lo que sucedió después fue algo increíble para el joven Naruto que estaba viéndolo todo, una luz dorada salio de la palma de la mano del hombre y en un instante no solo deshizo los ataques que se dirigían hacia ellos sino que también dio de lleno en sus agresores para después lanzarlos varios metros hacia atrás en donde pesadamente cayeron al suelo sin vida.

"No tenia por que pasar esto pero esos tontos no me dejaron salida, oye niño estas bien", dijo mientras dirigía su atención al niño frente a el solo para ver como empezaba a perder la conciencia atrapándolo justo a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Se sentía cansado y su cuerpo estaba un poco adolorido y sentía que estaba durmiendo en el suelo, eso era lo que pensaba mientras se levantaba, pero lo que mas le molestaba era esa pesadilla que acababa de tener.

"Veo que ya has despertado". Dijo una voz que Naruto reconoció como la del extraño que lo salvo, oh no, eso no había sido una pesadilla.

"He curado tus heridas pero me impresiono como estas parecían estar sanado ya". y era cierto hasta el dolor del hombro había desaparecido casi por completo, Naruto empezó a ver a sus alrededores y vio que aun seguía en el bosque pero en un lugar diferente al de antes.

"Estamos en otra parte del bosque, pensé que seria mejor en caso de que los amigos de eso sujetos vinieran a ayudarlos, aun estamos cerca de tu aldea si quieres te puedo llevar de regreso ahí".

Fue en ese momento que la realidad de lo que acaba de pasar en esa noche lo golpeo en su mente de apenas cinco años, como podía regresar ahora que sabia lo que le habían estado ocultando desde tiempo, sin saber que hacer puso sus rodillas contra su pecho las envolvió con sus manos para bajar su cabeza mientras empezaba a llorar.

El forastero al ver esto solo pudo sentir compasión por el pobre niño y después de dar un suspiro trato de animarlo.

"Oye no debes dejar que lo que te dijeron esos hombre te afecte, dentro de poco estarás en tu aldea con tu familia y todo se solucionara".

"No tengo familia", fue todo lo que pudo decir entre llantos el pobre niño frente a el.

Tras otro suspiro el pregunto. "Dime quien se hace cargo de ti?".

"El orfanato pero siempre han sido muy malos conmigo", dijo rápidamente Naruto

Tras observar al niño frente a el y luego el bosque en dirección a la aldea, no sabia por que pero había algo especial acerca de ese niño y no era el demonio sellado en su interior se lo decía su instinto, curioso aya el Santuario le decían que no debía de confiar tanto en su instinto pero hasta ahora no le había fallado, incluso en la guerra que peleo hace ya mas de cinco años su instinto nunca lo defraudo y sabia que no iba a comenzar hoy. Así que realizo la pregunta que cambiaria el destino de ese niño para siempre.

"Te gustaría venir conmigo", dijo el hombre. Atrayendo la atención del joven. Quien levanto la cabeza de entre sus rodillas por primera vez y lo vio con sus ojos llorosos.

"En serio", fue todo lo que pudo decir por la impresión.

"Por supuesto", le repondio con una amable sonrisa.

"Quien eres tu? Por que quieres hacerlo, que pasara conmigo", Naruto no sabia por que pero tenia que hacer esas preguntas.

"Es cierto todavía no me he presentado, mi nombre es Darios de Aries, y siento que hay algo especial en ti y no estoy hablando del demonio que esta sellado sino de ti mismo y si lo deseas te puedo enseñar a defenderte para que seas capaz de defenderte a ti mismo y a todo el mundo, en especial a tus seres mas queridos".

"De verdad, usted puede enseñarme a ser un ninja tan poderoso como usted?" Dijo un ya más animado Naruto que se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos.

Ante tal pregunta Darios no pudo mas que soltar una pequeña carcajada que confundió a Naruto. "Ah disculpa que me haya reído pero la verdad yo no soy un ninja".

"Que? Pero y lo que acabas de hacer".

"Yo pertenezco a una orden de guerreros que ya tenía miles de años de antigüedad cuando las llamadas naciones ninjas surgieron".

"En serio", decía cada vez mas interesado el joven uzumaki.

"Así es, lo que te voy a decir te parecerá increíble pero nosotros servimos a una diosa".

"QUE UNA DIOSA?"

"Si pero por favor cálmate para que te explique todo", a lo que el joven asintió. "Bueno como te decía nosotros somos los guardianes de una Diosa llamada Athena que reencarna en el mundo cada cierto tiempo para proteger al mundo".

"Protegerlo? Pero de que?"

"Athena es una diosa amable que cuida y protege a los habitantes de este mundo pero existen otros dioses que no son como ella y que lo que desean es destruir a la raza humana para después reconstruir el mundo a como ellos desean, a principios del tiempo ellos atacaron a athena pero con la ayuda de unos jóvenes llenos de valor y poder que luego fueron conocido como los caballeros de Athena, ella fue capaz de vencerlos a todos y sellarlos para que no pusieran en peligro a la raza humana".

"Increíble" decía Naruto cada vez más absorbido por la historia.

"Sin embargo es imposible contener a seres tan poderosos como esos dioses por mucho tiempo por lo que cada 243 años el sello se debilita y las batallas entre sus seguidores y los caballeros de Athena empiezan para decidir el futuro de este mundo, hasta el momento nosotros los caballeros de Athena siempre hemos sido capaces de vencer a los seguidores de estos dioses y reforzar el sellos para que duren otros 243 años, para que después la princesa Athena regrese al mundo de los dioses y no vuelve hasta que se aproxima otra batalla".

"Eso es fantástico, pero un momento dijiste que los sellos se debilitan eso quiere decir que el kyubi se puede salir de nuevo", pregunto con temor Naruto.

"No tienes por que preocuparte yo ya revise tu sello y vi que esta muy bien hecho además el poder de las bestias con cola no es nada comparado a las criaturas que hemos enfrentado".

"De verdad?"

"Si, de hecho la ultima guerra que se libro fue hace apenas 7 años, debido a ella a pesar de salir victoriosos sufrimos muchas perdidas y el santuario recibió mucho daño por eso es que hasta ahora cuando ya todo se ha estabilizado un poco mas fue que varios de nosotros hemos estado recorriendo el mundo para ver el estado en que quedo después de esta ultima guerra".

"Ya entiendo"

"Entonces que dices quieres venir conmigo", dijo Darios mientras le sonreía

Naruto observo al hombre frente a el y luego vio el bosque en dirección de la aldea antes de responde. "Si lo haré".

Ya una vez tomada la decisión ambos viajeros emprendieron el camino hacia el Santuario y hacia su nuevo futuro


	3. Capitulo 02 Hinata

Antes de empezar este capitulo quisiera hacer una aclaración, la madre de Hinata estará viva en esta historia pero su padre seguirá con la personalidad de siempre. Por el momento al menos., además de que cambie el titulo al Caballero Zorro y reedite el 1 cap para que sea más fácil de leer.

**Cáp. 2 ****HINATA**

La última semana había sido la mejor de su vida, hasta donde ella podía recordar, debido a su personalidad su propio padre había tomado una actitud distante hacia ella misma que había empeorado con el nacimiento de su hermana, y no es que ella no quisiera a su hermana al contrario, la quería con todo, de hecho el problema fue que escucho una conversación por accidente entre su padre y dos de los ancianos del clan, en que ellos habían dicho que esperaban que esta vez con la llegada de su nueva hija esta no fuera una decepción como Hinata, pero lo que la impacto fueron las palabras de su padre cuando dijo, yo también lo espero, esas palabras fueron grabadas en su mente, mientras se preguntaba si realmente era tan inútil como ellos decían.

De todo el clan solo su madre la trataba con verdadero amor, el resto del clan aunque la trataban con respeto siempre podía ver una distancia entre ellos y ella, como sus ojos perlados y sin pupilas no tenían ninguna emoción a diferencia de los de su madre que siempre parecían transmitir una calidez que sin importar cuan triste estuviera ella podía hacerla sentir mejor, por eso el día de hoy su madre decidió llevarla al parque con la esperanza de que hiciera amigos fueran del clan que no la juzgaran por los ancianos del mismo decían, Hinata por su parte se sentía nerviosa, que tal si lo que dicen de ella es verdad y por eso nadie quiere ser amigo, sería eso la confirmación de que en realidad era una inútil, pero encerró esas dudas dentro de si y siguió a su madre hasta el parque en donde se limito a jugar sola en la caja de arena esperando que pasara el tiempo para regresar y así no sentirse tan rechazada, cuando entonces lo escucho.

"hola, por que estas sola", dijo la voz de un joven, al levantar la mirada ella se sorprendió de lo que vio, nunca antes ella había visto a alguien como ese niño que estaba frente a ella, tenía el cabello rubio que con la luz del sol parecía brillar como si se tratase de hijos de oro y uno ojos tan azules como el cielo tan diferentes a los tan famosos ojos del byakugan, trato de responder pero de nuevo su timidez le impidió dar una respuesta, sin embargo en lugar de recriminarle o burlarse de ella el amablemente se presento a lo que ella finalmente encontró su voz para decir su nombre.

Naomi Hyuga que observaba desde la banca a su hija mayor mientras cuidaba de su pequeña hanabi se sorprendió al ver al joven Naruto hablar con su hija y no por que lo odiara o algo por el estilo, de hecho ella siempre había tenido sospechas acerca de la verdadera identidad de Naruto ya que después de todo ella y kushina eran muy buenas amigas pero cuando le pregunto que iba a tener justamente después de una revisión que había tenido con tsunade ya que la cara de felicidad que irradiaba parecía haber aumentado pero ella se limito a decirle que dentro de poco les daría a todos en la aldea unas sorpresas. Naomi se limito a asentir ya que conociendo a su amiga no le podría sacar nada mas por lo que ella misma paso su mano sobre su crecido vientre. Kushina al verla y con un tono juguetón le dijo que quien sabe si dependiendo de lo que sus niños sean talvez pudieran comprometerlos y así serian mas que amigas y serian consuegras y compartirían los nietos, a lo que Naomi sonrió ante ese inocente cometario de su amiga, ella sabia que su esposo y los miembros del clan no se opondrían a ese compromiso por saber quien era el esposo de kushina, ni mas ni menos que el cuarto hokage, el famoso yellow flash de konoha y héroe de la tercera gran guerra ninja. Así que un matrimonio arreglado con los namikaze aumentaría su poder político dentro de la aldea, y aunque el cometario fue hecho como una pequeña broma ella simplemente sonrió y le dijo que primero deberían concentrarse en ser madres y luego ya verían por convertirse en abuelas y quien consentiría mas a sus nietos, pero eso nunca paso ya que el kyubi tuvo otros planes que trajeron la destrucción a su aldea así como la muerte de muchos de sus habitantes incluyendo a su amiga kushina y su esposo que dio su vida para sellar a ese demonio dentro de un niño recién nacido. Sin embargo una rayo de esperanza llego en ese caos cuando supo que la hija de su amiga había sobrevivido, ella era una de las pocas personas que tenían libre acceso ella en esos días ya que había sido una buena amiga de su madre y su actual tutora la legendaria tsunade, ella se sorprendió al ver una copia casi al carbón de su amiga reflejada en su hija, el mismo cabello, los mismos ojos y podría jurar que hasta ese mismo carisma que había hecho que su amiga se sacara la lotería en términos de maridos al casarse con el cuarto hokage. Unos cuantos años después cuando vio por primera vez al contenedor del zorro de las nueve colas que casi destruye la aldea no pudo mas que sorprenderse, si bien la pequeña akemi era la viva imagen de su madre, este niño Naruto era el retrato viviente del Yoindame, y al haber nacido el mismo día, todo tenía sentido, sin darse cuenta sus pasos la llevaron a la torre del hokage para obtener respuestas, después de ser recibida por el anciano lider y realizar aquella pregunta que el hokage se limito a responder después de dar un fuerte suspiro dijo La identidad de los padres de Naruto es un secreto de la aldea hasta que sea el momento correcto, en cierto modo esa fue toda la confirmación que necesitaba, por lo que pensó si ella podía sacar al joven Naruto del orfanato y llevarlo con ella a casa, pero después rechazo esa idea ya que sabia que los anciano del concejo jamás lo permitirían y aun si en la remota posibilidad de que pudiera convencerlos de que lo aceptaran sin duda le pondrían ese maldito sello de la rama secundaria y ella jamás podría permitir eso para el hijo de su amiga, pero ahora que lo veía ahí con su pequeña Hinata no pudo evitar recordar aquel comentario hecho en broma hace ya un par de años, y pensó quien sabe si eso podría hacerse realidad y si aun aquel comentario se convertiría en una profecía del futuro a jugar por el sonrojo de su hija por la cercanía del rubio.

Para Hinata cada día de esa semana fue mejor que el anterior ya que encontró al alguien además de su madre que la aceptaba y que además que quería ser su amigo y disfrutaba de su compañía, eso hizo sentir a Hinata sentirse especial, que valía algo para alguien además de su madre quien era la persona que ella mas admiraba, por eso cuando el la compara a ella y a su madre con ángeles la hizo feliz ya que la puso en la misma categoría que su querida madre, pero lo que vino después la tomo fuera de guardia al decirle que era hermosa, no supo por que pero sabia que lo decía con toda sinceridad, no solo la ponía al mismo nivel que la persona que ella mas respetaba sino que también halagaba su belleza, su corazón empezó a latir tanto que parecía que se le saldría del pecho y sentía como su cara parecía estar en llamas para después ver como todo se ponía negro, despertó poco después junto a su madre y Naruto para luego dirigirse a comer ramen para celebra el cumpleaños de Naruto un día antes de este, pero su mente no estaba en la comida sino en las palabras que su joven amigo le había dicho y que la habían tan feliz, por lo que se entristeció mucho cuando llego la hora de despedirse, aunque se habían prometido que se verían de nuevo después del festival, ya camino a su casa si saber como ella le dijo algo a su madre que la sorprendió a ella misma.

"mamá, en el próximo cumpleaños de Naruto podríamos hacerle algo especial".

"Por supuesto mi amor, de hecho estaba pensando en eso mismo en este momento".

Llego el día del festival y aunque todo parecía brillante y emocionante ella no podia evitar desear que todo acabara pronto para poder reunirse con Naruto de nuevo en el parque como lo había estado haciendo todos esos días en las tardes.

Finalmente llego la parte que todos los habitantes de konoha habían estado esperando cuando el hokage y tsunade hicieron su aparición en el balcón de la torre del hokage para dar inicio oficial a las festividades, pero lo que realmente capturaba la atención de todos era una pequeña niña que estaba al entre los dos adultos durante el acto oficial, no pudo evitar escuchar como su madre parecía decir para si misma. "Es idéntica a su madre", sin embargo Hinata le resto importancia a ese comentario y se dedico a disfrutar del festival junto a su madre deseando que Naruto estuviera a su lado también, a lo largo del festival Hinata pudo observar a akemi la llamada princesa de konoha disfrutar del festival mientras iba de puesto en puesto al lado de tsunade y shisune mientras recorrían los diversos puestos.

Finalmente llego el momento de que Hinata y su madre regresaran y la pequeña niña ya solo podía esperar que llegar la tarde del siguiente día para poder jugar nuevamente con Naruto que para ella era mucho mejor que cualquier festival y con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama.

Naomi se había levantado temprano ese día cortesía de su pequeña hanabi que decidió que quería su desayuno temprano ese día y se lo hizo saber por medio de su llanto, si bien ella tenia miembros de la rama secundaria que podrían encargase de esas labores ella siempre había preferido hacerlo por si misma ya que deseaba transmitirle todo su amor a sus dos hijas en cada oportunidad que tuviera. Una vez atendidas las necesidades de su pequeña hanabi que decidió volverse a dormir ella decidió dirigirse a la cocina por un poco de té, cuando escucho la conversación de dos sirvientas que no se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

"Escuchaste que esta mañana descubrieron los cuerpos de dos chunning en el bosque que queda cerca de la aldea".

"En serio? Pero como es posible"

"Al parecer un equipo que venía de regreso y que trato de llegar a tiempo para el festival encontraron los cuerpos cuando decidieron hacer un desvío al ver que no podrían llegar a tiempo y los encontraron esta mañana, yo estaba llevándole algo de desayunar a mi hermano que le tocaba guardia en la puerta principal cuando llegaron cargando los cuerpos".

"Que pudo haber pasado y que hacían ellos fuera de la aldea".

"No lo se pero cuando venia de regreso pase por el orfanato y por lo que escuche de la platica de los encargados el chico zorro no ha aparecido desde anoche".

"Ha, no me sorprendería que ese demonio tuviera algo que ver".

Naomi ya no siguió escuchando, de inmediato de dirigió ha decirle a una de sus sirvientas de confianza que tenia que salir y que cuidara de sus hijas. Rápidamente y después de alistarse se dirigió a la torre del hokage en donde tuvo que esperar dos horas que se le hicieron como dos meses antes de poder ser atendida, una vez frente al anciano hokage y a su alumna ella dijo.

"Es cierto que Naruto ha desaparecido".

"Cálmate por favor naomi, hacemos lo que podemos por encontrarlo", dijo el hokage que aunque quería ser tan optimista las mujeres no pudieron evitar notar la preocupación tangible en su voz.

"Pero que podemos hacer?" dijo la hyuga

"En estos momentos tengo a varios equipos de anbus revisando la zona en donde fueron encontrados los cuerpos y sus cercanías, solo podemos esperar que ellos lo encuentren".

Justo en ese momento un joven anbu apareció, llevaba una mascara de perro pero se podía apreciar que tenia cabellos plateados.

"Han encontrado algo". Pregunto el líder de la aldea en tono ansioso pero a la vez sereno a pesar de las circunstancias.

"Pudimos confirmar por la esencia del lugar que aparte de los chunning que murieron y de Naruto que había alguien mas ahí mismos, después de acabar con los dos chunning tomo a Naruto y lo llevo a lo que parece se su campamento en el mismo bosque, en donde parece que permanecieron por un tiempo para después dirigirse hacía las afueras del bosque pero me temo que le perdimos el rastro es como si hubieran desaparecido en el aire, lo siento mucho hokage-sama". Antes que el aludido pudiera responder alguien mas tomo la palabra.

"Esto es mi culpa, debí de haber tomado también a Naruto cuando acepte a Akemi". Dijo por primera vez tsunade.

"No tienes por que culparte, yo también soy igualmente responsable, sabía quienes eran sus padres pero no me hice cargo por temor a que le pusieran ese maldito sello de la rama secundaria", dijo tristemente la hyuga.

"Ninguna de ustedes es responsable de nada, en todo caso quien tomo esas decisiones fui yo y aunque lo hice pensando que era lo mejor para akemi y Naruto siempre estuve preocupado de que si había hecho lo correcto o si me había equivocado, creo que la respuesta es muy obvia ahora".

"Creo que lo mejor es pensar que es lo que haremos ahora", dijo el joven anbu de quien todos parecían ya haberse ya olvidado que estaba ahí.

"Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir buscando y rezar por que este bien".

"No solo eso", dijo tsunade, "cuando lo encontremos tenemos que estar seguros de que no cometeremos los mismos errores que nos pusieron en esta situación. Akemi perdió a sus padres ese terrible día, y ahora por nuestros fallos puede que también a su hermano".

"Y que podemos hacer" dijo Naomi.

"En el momento que lo encontremos pienso decirle la verdad a akemi y Naruto que sepan que no están solos y que se tienen el uno al otro, tal vez si hubiéramos hecho eso desde el principio ahora no tendríamos este problema", dijo muy decidida dando a entender que no aceptaría negativas y que su decisión era definitiva. A lo que todos los presentes asintieron, pensando que seguramente ella tenía razón.

**Mansión Hyuga **

Hinata había despertado como de costumbre poco después de que su madre se había ido, se dirigió al comedor a desayunar solo para descubrir que su madre no estaba ahí, una de las sirvientas le informo que su madre había tenido que salir pero que volvería pronto, el desayuno fue silencioso junto a su padre, para después dirigirse a practicar con el en el dojo del clan, y como era costumbre recibir comentarios desalentadores de el, pero desde hace una semana eso comentarios no se sentían tan mal debido a una razón que tenia ojos azules, cabellos rubios y una sonrisa que la hacia feliz de una manera especial que no podía describir, por eso al terminar la practicas y los reclamos de su padre, ella se apresuro a alistarse para ir a jugar con su amigo. Cuando escucho llegar a su madre.

"Mamá, ya llegaste ya estoy lista para ir a ver a Naruto-kun", dijo emocionada Hinata.

"Hinata, dijo su madre en un tono triste que llamo la atención de la joven. Me temo que por el momento no podremos ir mas a jugar más con Naruto-kun", dijo con dolor naomi al ver la expresión de tristeza de Hinata. Después de unos momentos de silencio las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus perlados ojos antes de decir.

"Es por mi culpa verdad, es por que soy débil, que Naruto-kun ya no quiere verme, no es verdad".

"No claro que no, Hinata escúchame tu no eres débil ni nada de eso, se que tu padre puede parecer duro pero eso es por que no sabe como expresar el amor que el siente por ti", Hinata miro asombrada a su madre después de escuchar eso.

"Pero entonces por que no puedo ir a jugar con Naruto-kun mamá". Ella pudo ver como su madre se entristeció.

"Es por que algo le ha sucedido a Naruto-kun", dijo mientras vio como el miedo de que algo le hubiera pasado a su amigo recorrió el rostro de su hija, después de su reunión con el hokage ella estuvo pensando como se lo diría a su hija, pensó muchos escenarios y sus consecuencias y al final decidió decirle lo básico sin profundizar en detalles que ella no podría entender todavía.

"Que fue lo que le sucedió a Naruto-kun", dijo con temor Hinata

"El ha desaparecido, en estos momentos varios ninjas lo están buscando", respondió con tristeza su madre

"Pero como, por que, que es lo que le va a pasar ahora". Pregunto Hinata cada vez mas asustada

"Naruto-kun ha tenido una vida muy difícil Hinata, aun para un adulto tener que llevar ese tipo de vida seria algo muy difícil".

"Por que mamá, que fue lo que hizo Naruto-kun para que le pasara eso". Pregunto sin entender las palabras de su madre.

"Nada Hinata, el no ha hecho nada, pero la gente lo juzga por un crimen que el no cometió y no se toman el tiempo para conocerlo ya que si lo hicieran podrían darse cuenta de que el solo es un niño como cualquier otro, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es ser fuertes para cuando lo encuentren, nosotras podamos apoyarlo y ayudarle a demostrar que el es como cualquier otro niño" ya no pudo decir nada ya que vio como su hija empezó a llorar y se fue corriendo hasta su habitación en donde se encerró. Decidiendo que lo mejor era dejar que se desahogara su madre la dejo.

El día pasó y llego la hora de la cena y Hinata no se había aparecido desde que su madre le había dado aquellas notitas sobre su querido amigo. Naomi iba a pasarle a hanabi a su esposo para ir a tratar de convencer a su hija de que comiera algo cuando Hinata apareció en el comedor en donde estaba su familia se veía triste pero a su vez algo había diferente en ella. Fue cuando ella se puso postro frente a su padre a su padre de rodillas y con las manos y frente en el suelo dijo.

"Padre por favor ayúdame a ser más fuerte por favor te lo suplico". Dijo eso ultimo levantando la cabeza y mostrando una mirada llena de determinación.

"Hinata", dijo su padre impresionado por esas palabras en las que no había tartamudeado o dudado al decirlas y esa mirada llena de fuerza. "Hinata dime por que ese repentino interés en volverte más fuerte, es que ya has entendido lo que se espera de ti como futura líder o hay algo mas, pregunto su padre".

"Un amigo mió había estado sufriendo y no me di cuenta de ello hasta que fue muy tarde y ahora algo malo le ha pasado por algo que el no hizo y no fui capaz de defenderlo, es por eso que quiero hacerme fuerte, para poder encontrarlo y cuando lo haga pueda protegerlo y ayudarle a demostrar que es inocente de lo que se le acusa para que pueda vivir feliz, y no solo a el, quiero cuidar y proteger a toda mi familia y a las personas que dependan de mi", con cada palabra sus ojos iban adquiriendo aun mas determinación y en ningún momento tartamudeo o dudo lo que sorprendió y complació a ambo padres.

"A partir de mañana empezaremos con un entrenamiento especial, ahí veremos si puedes mantener tus palabras, ahora come algo y después ve a descansar que lo necesitaras mañana".

Hinata procedió a cenar en silencio para después retirarse, mientras ambos padres la observaban, naomi no pudo más que sorprenderse al ver como su pequeña había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo aunque hubiera deseado que fuera por otras circunstancias.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata y su padre hiashi habían empezado con el entrenamiento especial que le habían prometido ante la atenta mirada de su padre que llevaba en su brazos a su hija menor, ahí ambos padres pudieron comprobar que las Hinata estaba dispuesta a mantener sus palabras de la noche anterior. A partir de ahí padre e hija practicaron día a día y en muchas ocasiones dichas practicas se extendían un par de horas extras mas de lo planeado, su padre miraba complacido por el rápido crecimiento de su hija, por un momento mientras tomaban un descanso de la practica Hiashi no pudo evitar recordar la noche en la que su hija había dicho aquellas palabras que habían dado inicio a aquel cambio que ahora veía ante el, esa noche el le pregunto a su esposa si sabia de que amigo estaba hablando, su sorpresa fue grande al enterarse de que se trataba del niño que era el contenedor del zorro de las nueve colas pero esa sorpresa fue pronto superada cuando su esposa le confeso y le pidió que guardara el secreto de que dicho niño era también el hijo del cuarto hokage y el hermano mayor de akemi, definitivamente un día bastante interesante fue todo lo que pudo decir ahora que recordaba ese día.

El tiempo pasó y Hinata seguía concentrada en sus practicas creciendo a un ritmo mayor de lo esperado, faltaba poco menos de 6 meses para que Hinata entrara a la academia cosa que ella esperaba con ansias y a la vez la asustaba ya que en el fondo todavía seguía siendo esa pequeña niña tímida, pero no dejaría que eso la detuviera ya que consideraba la academia como un paso mas para poder encontrar y ayudar a Naruto-kun.

Su madre viendo eso decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y después de hablar con tsunade, ambas acordaron que serie buena idea presentarlas ya que ambas pronto empezarían a asistir a la academia y de esa forma se acostumbraría a estar con otros niños de su edad. Hinata en un principio no se veía muy segura de querer ir a conocer a esta otra niña ya que sentía como si estuviera reemplazando a Naruto-kun, por lo que se lo dijo a su madre que le respondió que a Naruto-kun no le molestaría que hiciera mas amigos y que así cuando el volviera ella podría presentarle a mas personas que pudieran ser sus amigos, no hace falta decir que después de escuchar eso ella acepto.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Hinata al ver que la niña de la que su madre le hablo no era otra mas que Akemi namikase la princesa de konoha, no hace falta decir que Hinata se sintió sumamente nerviosa ya que ahora estaba en su casa, pero eso nervios pronto desaparecieron cuando ella se le acerco y le dijo mientras sonreía.

"Hola, quieres ir a jugar conmigo al jardín", dijo alegremente, no sabia por que pero ella tenia algo que le recordaba la presencia de Naruto-kun.

"Si", fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras la seguía al jardín mientras su madre y tsunade-sama las veían desde la terraza de la casa.

Como por arte de magia ambas niñas parecían congeniar, y desde cierto punto de vista ambas eran muy similares, las dos venían de familias respetables, las dos habían tenido que permanecer casi aisladas debido a eso ya que fuera de las paredes de su hogar tenían enemigos que querían hacerles daño solo por la familia a la que pertenecían y las dos entrenaban muy duro para hacerse mas fuertes. Con los años su amistad creció, Hinata en ocasiones pasaba la noche en la casa de akemi y akemi en ocasiones pasaba la noche en la casa de Hinata, a veces Hinata se unía a akemi y tomaba algunas clases junto con tsunade-sama sobre jutsus médicos y en ocasiones akemi se unía a Hinata y su padre para una sesión de entrenamiento. Con el tiempo consiguieron permiso de salir a pasear por la aldea "por su cuenta", eso si no incluyes los dos equipos de anbus que las vigilaba de cerca que eran liderados por uno que tenía mascara de perro. La confianza que ambas tenían entre si fue creciendo y fue así como ambas confesaron la una a la otra las razones por las que querían hacerse mas fuertes. Akemi por que quería demostrar que ella era su propia persona y no sola la hija del yellow flash de konoha, además de que quería proteger a si tía tsunade, a shisume-nesan, al viejo hokage, a Hinata y su hermanita que ella también le había tomado cariño y incluso a ese pervertido de pelo blanco que venia de vez en cuando a visitarlas. Mientras que Hinata dijo que no solo quería ser fuerte para proteger a su familia y clan, sino que también deseaba proteger a sus amigos, y que en especial deseaba recuperar y proteger a un amigo muy especial que perdió. Cuando akemi, le pregunto a que se refería con eso ultimo Hinata le contó lo sucedido con Naruto hasta donde ella sabia, después de escuchar la historia ambas se prometieron que se ayudarían mutuamente a alcanzar sus metas. Parecía que esa promesa la habían hecho solo ayer pero la verdad es que ya habían pasado los años y ahora estaban apunto de graduarse de la academia dentro de tan solo seis meses mas después de que terminaran las vacaciones de mediados de año que daba la academia, parecía que había sido ayer que ellas entraron ahí, en un principio causaron sensación debido a las familias a las que pertenecían, pero al pasar el tiempo hizo que ahora ellas no solo llamaran la atención por la familia de donde provenían sino por su gran desempeño y alto rendimiento que era solo igualado por sasuke uchija que nunca les cayo bien a ambas chicas debido a su actitud arrogante y aunque esas fueran las razones por las que sobresalían en un principio ahora se había agregado una mas y era el hecho que desde hace un año el físico de ambas se había desarrollado convirtiéndolas en las mas atractivas de toda la aldea y ahora a sus casi catorce años, alumnos de curso superiores, inferiores y aun mas alumnos ya graduados venían a confesarse ante ellas quien de la mejor manera posible rechazaban a los pretendientes, a veces ellos entendían y se retiraban otras veces no parecían entender y al no querer aceptar el rechazo seguían presionado hasta agotar la paciencia de las chicas que terminaba enviándolos a la enfermería para que tuvieran tiempo para recapacitar, pero siempre hay uno que no parece entender como es el caso de kiba, que no conforme con intentar abordar a una lo hace con las dos lo que ha hecho que en este ultimo año la enfermera simplemente pusiera en una de las camas reservado para kiba inuzuka, lo peor es que cuando los demás le preguntaban por que seguía insistiendo en abordar a ambas el simplemente decía que el era muy hombre y que podía encargarse de ambas fácilmente y que sus ataque solo era como ellas expresaban su cariño, cosa que lo envió de nuevo a su cama reservada ya que ambas chicas estaban detrás de el cuando el dijo eso al resto de la clase, cosa que cerro con broche de oro ese ultimo día de clase antes del descanso de mediados de años, ya después solo serian seis meses y ya serian ninjas y estarían un paso mas cerca de alcanzar sus sueños. Si fue como ambas chicas salían de la academia tras terminar el día de clases.

"Hey Hinata-chan que te parece si mañana nos vemos en ichikarus al medio día y después de ahí vemos como podemos planear el resto de nuestras ultimas vacaciones antes de convertirnos en ninjas y adultos". Dijo una pelirroja con una gran sonrisa, su cabello que bien pasaba sus hombros y que tenia unos ojos verdes zafiros, si bien le habían dicho que ella era el vivo retrato de su madre aun así había diferencias, como la sonrisa tan característica de ella que todo el mundo decía que era idéntica a la de su padre, pero el detalle mas grande era su figura que aunque empezaba a desarrollarse ya daba entender lo bien proporcionada que estaría en el futuro, cosa extraña ya que su madre no desarrollo su figura hasta pasados los 18 años, llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas del mismo color de los pantalones llevaba pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era esa yaket anaranjada sin mangas que revelaban sus brazos por completo.

"Ok Akemi-chan, me parece buena idea", respondió una peliazul de cabello largo que llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda, que portaba en una chaquete blanca y violeta claro los símbolos del clan hyuga como si sus ojos perlados no fueran suficiente indicación de su afiliación con dijo clan poseía una piel blanca como la nieve que la hacia ver como una muñeca de porcelana frágil y hermosa, pero solo la parte de hermosa era cierto ya que poseía una fuerza y talento que no debía ser menospreciados.

"Bueno entonces hasta mañana Hinata-chan"

"Hasta mañana".

Ya en su casa Hinata fue a dejar sus cosas a su cuarto y cuando se disponía ir al dojo para practicar un poco antes de cenar, un sirviente le informo que debía dirigirse al estudio de su padre, en donde después de tocar y recibir permiso por parte de su padre para entra dijo.

"Me has mandado a llamar padre", en ese momento también pudo ver que su madre también estaba presente con una expresión seria en su rostro que tenia años de no ver, lo que solo podía significar una cosa, esto se trataba de algo realmente serio.

"Hinata", dijo primero su madre, tanto ella como su esposo habían decido que seria mejor que fuera ella quien diera esta noticia ya que ella estaba mas familiarizada con todo lo ocurrido en el pasado. Desde que la quinta hokage les había enviado a shisune para darles esa noticia horas, ellos habían estado tratando de decidir si debían o no decirle a Hinata esta noticia, pero la magnitud del hecho y de las personas involucradas hacia que solo fuera cuestión de tiempo para que los rumores llegaran a todas las aldeas ninjas incluyendo a konoha así que decidieron decírselo ellos mismos para pode ayudar a su hija por cualquier reacción que esta pudiera tener ante esta noticia que llevaba años esperando. Hinata es el, finalmente ha aparecido.

"Madre que quieres decirme", Hinata sentía como su corazón se aceleraba.

"Es Naruto-kun, finalmente a aparecido", dijo naomi mientras estudiaba la reacción de su hija.

"Naruto-kun", dijo Hinata en un suspiro que sus padres alcanzaron a oír, donde, y cuando fueron las preguntas aparecieron en la mente de la emocionada joven que pronto les dio voz.

"Al parecer apareció en el país de las olas hace casi tres semanas", dijo hiashi por primera vez en la conversación. "Según el reporte que nos envió la hokage al parecer Naruto-kun ayudo al pueblo del país de las olas que venia siendo acosado y aterrorizado por un mafioso, aun no conocemos todos los detalles pero el tercer hokage, jiraya-sama y kakashi-san se dirigen a comprobar si eso reportes son reales y si es posible traerlo de regreso", finalizo el lider del clan mas poderos de la aldea oculta entre la hoja.

"Naruto-kun", dijo mentalmente la joven, sus emociones se estaban acelerando a cada instante, el momento que había estado esperando desde hacia casi 9 años estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y con una imagen mental del rostro de su amigo la joven hyuga hizo algo que no había hecho desde hace años, se desmayo.

"Creo que lo tomo mejor de lo que esperamos" dijo el padre de la joven, a lo que la madre solo pudo asentir, esperando que esta vez todo resulte bien y su pequeña hija no tenga que sufrir más.


	4. Capitulo 03 Akemi

**Cap. 3 Akemi**

Desde que tenía uso de la memoria la gente alrededor siempre la habían tratado de una forma especial, como si ella fuera una princesa, en un principio le agradaba ya que le cumplían todos su caprichos, a no ser que tentara mucho a la suerte y hiciera que su tutora Tsunade-obasan como ella le decía, perdiera la paciencia cosa que ella ya había comprobado por experiencia propia que eso no era buena idea, y aunque había ocasiones en que ella la hacia enfadar a propósito para ver su cara ella siempre la querría mucho a ella y a shisune-onesan. Sin embargo también había dado cuenta que era especial al darse cuenta mientras miraba por la ventana hacia la calle como niños y niñas iban tomados de la manos con sus padres, así que esa noche durante la cena hizo lo que cualquier niña curiosa de 4 años de edad haría, lanzo la pregunta sin previo aviso y esperando una pronta respuesta.

"Nee, Tsunade-obasan"

"Que te he dicho sobre ese nombre" dijo la aludida con una vena en la frente, indicando su molestia por ese nombre.

"Es que quiero preguntarte algo".

"Y que seria".

"Donde estan mi papá y mi mamá". Dijo la niña atrayendo la atención de su tutora su aprendiz que ahora miraba con ojos serios a su maestra para ver como respondía a tal pregunta.

"Creo que es hora de que te contemos la verdad", dijo después de pensarlo por unos momentos, "sígueme", dijo mientras la guiaba a su cuarto de donde de una caja fuerte saco un álbum de fotografías.

"Quienes so ellos" preguntaba mientras veía las fotos hasta que se percato que la mujer de esas fotos lucia idéntica a ella, "es ella mi…", trataba de decir entra la emoción de ver el rostro de su madre por primera vez.

"Así es ella es tu madre su nombre era Kushina Uzumaki y este hombre, señalando al hombre junto a esa mujer en la foto es tu padre su nombre era Minato Namikaze.

"Eran? Por que, que fue lo que les sucedió" pregunto con impaciencia la niña.

Así fue como por las siguientes horas, Tsunade relato lo ocurrido el día de su nacimiento cuando ataco el kyubi, así como el desafortunado final que les deparo el destino tanto a su madre como a su padre, la pequeña Akemi no pudo mas que lanzarse a los brazos de Tsunade y desahogar su dolor en ese llanto, ya que hasta cierto punto había ten ido la esperanza de que tarde o temprano tendría la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres pero ahora esa oportunidad se había perdido para siempre.

Cuando escucho como su padre derroto a ese terrible demonio y el gran líder que era, comprendió por que la gente la trataba de esa manera, al mismo tiempo que Tsunade-obasan le decía como el protegió esta aldea toda su vida y como por eso también le atrajo varios enemigo de las personas que habían intentado destruir esta aldea en un momento u otro.

La pequeña Akemi había pasado los siguientes días deprimida, ya varios días deprimida mientras pensaba en las revelaciones que había tenido en los pasados días, fue entonces que el viejo hokage se presento y en un intento por devolverle al ánimo le dijo que ella seria la invitada de honor en las festividades que se llevarían acabo dentro de una semana en su cumpleaños que se llevada a cabo en honor a su padre por su victoria contra el kyubi. Akemi que hasta entonces nunca había podido asistir al festival por razones de seguridad de hecho eran pocas las veces en las que había salido de la mansión, así que su naturaleza infantil rápidamente reacciono ante tal noticia y empezó a contar los días para que llegara el festival, mientras se la pasaba todo el tiempo diciéndole a Shisune todo lo que iba hacer mientras ella la cuidaba ya que Tsunade, desde hacia algún tiempo estaba hiendo y viniendo desde el hospital a la torre del hokage ya que por fin su proyecto para una reforma en el entrenamiento de los ninjas médicos hasta la estructuración de los equipos se estaba al fin implementando después de un par de años de planeación.

Cuando llego finalmente el día del festival ella estaba mas que emocionada, en especial cuando pudo acompañar a Tsunade-obasan y al viejo hokage a inaugurar el festival desde la torre en donde ella pudo ver desde ahí a toda la gente conglomerada que los saludaba, después de una breve pausa en donde el viejo hokage la presento oficialmente con los miembros del concejo y lideres de clanes, ella finalmente pudo ir con Tsunade-obasan a recorrer la feria con todas la atracciones que esta tenia, ahí pudo ver como todo el mundo la trataba como si realmente fuera una princesa y no solo a ella, también pudo ver como a su Tsunade-obasan la trataban de la misma.

"ne, Tsunade-obasan, todos aquí me tratan muy bien por que soy la hija del cuarto hokage?"

"Así es akemi-cha, ellos realmente admiraban a tu padre y por eso es que desean demostrar esa admiración hacia ti".

"Pero a ti también te tratan así, acaso tú también eres la hija de un hokage".

"Algo por el estilo", respondio la sannin mientras reía levemente por la pregunta de la pequeña.

"Tsunade-sama es la nieta del primer hokage que creo la aldea konoha, pero no solo eso ella también es uno de los tres legendarios sannin que son los ninjas mas fuertes jamás salidos de esta aldea con excepción de tu padre, además de ser la mejor medico del mundo y ha logrado todo eso por esfuerzo propio". Dijo Shisune hablando por primera vez en la noche.

"Guau, eres increíble Tsunade-obasan".

"Dale con ese nombre". Dijo resignada la sannin

El festival fue la experiencia más emocionante de su joven, hubo juegos, golosinas, música y muchas cosas mas, para cuando llego la hora de partir estaba realmente agotada, apenas habían cruzado la puerta de su casa cuando Tsunade le dijo.

"Se que ha sido un día realmente agotador pero aun quedan unas pequeñas sorpresas", a lo que akemi la vio extrañada.

"Por que no va a tu cuarto a ver de que se trata", volvió a decir con una sonrisa. Lo que hizo sin reclamos después de la sonrisa cómplice que tenia shisune.

"Sukoi", fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver su cuarto lleno de regalos.

"Esos son regalos de cumpleaños que te envían el hokage y los demás miembros del concejo y lideres de clanes, feliz cumpleaños akemi-chan" dijo shisune.

"Ya tendrás tiempo de abrirlos mañana pero este es uno especial que Shisune y yo preparamos para ti", dijo Tsunade mientras tomaba una caja que estaba en una cómoda cercana y se la daba a la pequeña.

Dentro de la caja la pequeña akemi pudo encontrar un álbum de fotos que contenían imágenes de las diferentes etapas de la vida de sus padres, desde sus días en la academia, sus equipos gennin, hasta los inicios de su relación, para acabar en la ultimas paginas con fotos de su boda y algunas que mostraban a su madre con un gran vientre evidenciando su estado mientras su padre tenía sus brazos rodeándola de forma protectora y con evidente amor en sus ojos, pronto empezó a sentir como sus ojos nublarse, hasta que los brazos de su Tsunade-obasan la rodearon, ella instintivamente respondió al abrazo y desahogo todas la emociones que ella tenia en ese momento, hasta que finalmente se calmo. Después de eso Tsunade beso su frente y le dijo.

"Tus padres realmente te amaban Akemi-chan y estoy segura de que hubieran dado lo que sea por estar hoy aquí contigo, ahora descansa, ha sido un día muy pesado, mañana podrás abrir el resto de tus regalos, la pequeña Akemi asintió y después de limpiarse las lagrimas ella se acostó en su cama mientras repasaba los eventos del día hasta que el sueño finalmente y gano la partida".

La mañana siguiente no fue una particular mente buena, ya que algún insensato se había atrevido a despertarla muy temprano en la mañana y eso no era bueno, creía que ya todo el mundo sabía que no se le debe de despertar temprano, la verdad es que su temperamento mañanero, pero el hecho de que su antiguo maestro se arriesgara a despertarla tan temprano quería decir que se trataba de algo realmente importante, no supo por que tuvo un mal presentimiento. Al entrar a su oficina ella pudo ver como este daba ordenes diferentes equipos de anbus que después recibirlas desaparecieron y se dirigieron a cumplirlas, eso lo confirmaba, algo malo había pasado.

"Que ha pasado dijo sin rodeos la sannin".

"Es Naruto ha desaparecido y los cuerpos de dos chunnin fueron encontrados por un equipo que venia de regreso". Dijo muy serio el anciano hokage.

Tsunade palideció ante esto, ese era el temor que ella siempre había tenido dentro de si, de que algo le pudiera pasar a Naruto y ahora este se hacia realidad, como ella sería capaz de decirle a la pequeña Akemi-chan que todo este tiempo ella había tenido un hermano aquí en esta aldea pero que al mismo tiempo habían estado separados.

Fue entonces cuando un toque en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, la asistente del hokage le indico que Naomi hyuga llevaba esperando mas de una hora por audiencia, con un gesto vio como el hokage le indico a su asistente que la dejara pasar. La esposa del líder del clan hyuga según Tsunade se había enterado recientemente era una de las pocas personas que trataban bien a Naruto quien al parecer se había hecho muy amigo de la hija mayor de ella. Después de que el hokage volviera a relatar los hechos ocurridos para que la recién llegada se enterara de la situación, un anbu al que ella a pesar de la mascara reconoció como el antiguo alumno del cuarto, después de escuchar su reporte y decirles lo que ella pensaba hacer en cuento encontrara a Naruto con o sin su permiso ella se retiro, si definitivamente un mal día.

Un par de semanas después su antiguo compañero llego a la aldea para ayudar en la búsqueda, el había sido informado de la situación casi de inmediato y ahora había puesto toda su red de espías a buscar al joven jinriuki, cuando les informo que una organización secreta parecía tener un interés en todos los demonios con cola así como en sus respectivos contenedores Tsunade no pudo mas que palidecer al imaginarse lo peor, pero afortunadamente un par de días después les llego un reporte que indicaba que ellos al enterarse de la desaparición de Naruto habían empezado a buscarlo por su cuenta, ese breve respiro de alivio duro poco ya que si ellos no lo tenían entonces quien?

Los meses les siguieron a las semanas y no había rastro del joven uzumaki, y ya empezaban a temer lo peor, durante una conversación que Tsunade había tenido con Naomi ella se había enterado del impacto tan profundo que la desaparición de Naruto tuvo en su hija Hinata, ambas decidieron que seria lo mejor presentarlas y que pasaran un tiempo justas ya que pronto empezarían en la academia y sería mecho si desde ahora se iban acostumbrando a tener niños de su edad alrededor.

Akemi estaba emocionada esa tarde, el día anterior Tsunade-obasan le había dicho que hoy vendría a jugar la hija de una amiga de ella y que tenía la misma edad que ella, lo que emociono mucho a la hiperactiva niña, aunque le había dicho que ella era algo tímida y que talvez le tomara algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a ella, pero Akemi se limito a decir con una sonrisa que seguramente mente para el atardecer ya serian amigas, cosa que no sorprendió mucho a Tsunade ya que conocía la actitud tan optimista de la niña.

Desde hacia casi un año la legendaria sannin había empezado a trasmitirle sus conocimientos a la pequeña que a falta de una mejor palabra había demostrado en el poco tiempo que era una genio. Cuando finalmente llego la hora y alguien toco a la puerta, Akemi se levanto como impulsada por un resorte a contestar para encontrar al otro lado de la puerta a una hermosa mujer que llevaba a una bebé en sus brazos pero pronto su atención se dirigió hacia la pequeña niña que parecía ser una copia de la mujer que ella supo que era su madre.

Después de las respectivas presentaciones Akemi se dio cuenta de que lo dicho acerca de la timidez de la niña frente a ella no fue una exageración pero ella no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer la primera amiga de su edad, cosa que fue fácil debido a su naturaleza amigable una vez que la pequeña Hinata tomo mas confianza de estar ante ella, con forme pasaron los días y Hinata seguía visitándola a ella o era Akemi la que iba al complejo de los hyugas, ambas se dieron cuenta de todo lo que tenían en común, las dos venían de familias respetables, las dos habían tenido que permanecer casi aisladas debido a eso ya que fuera de las paredes de su hogar tenían enemigos que querían hacerles daño solo por la familia a la que pertenecían y las dos entrenaban muy duro para hacerse mas fuertes. Lo que cimentó las bases para una gran amistad.

Los años pasaron y la pequeña Akemi ya no era tan pequeña, su tiempo se dividía entre asistir a la academia, entrenar con su Tsunade-obasan y shisune, y desde hacia un par de años con ese pervertido ex compañero de su guardiana que cada vez que aparecía en la aldea aparte de realizar su llamada "investigación" para sus libros, también le dedicaba tiempo a ella para entrenarla cuando ella tuviera tiempo, cosa que ella siempre encontraba cuando se entero de que ese ero-sennin como ella mas tarde le bautizaría por sus mañas, había sido el maestro de sus padre, convenciéndola de que el hecho de que su padre no haya acabado siendo un pervertido como su maestro debía tratarse de un verdadero milagro. Y finalmente también le encantaba pasar tiempo con Hinata y aunque ya había conocido a otros niños y niñas de su edad, la heredera del clan hyuga era sin lugar a dudas su mejor amiga, ya que con ella podía sentir un vinculo que no sentía con nadie mas, en eso años en que habían sido amigas y compartido sus sueños y deseos futuros ella le confeso lo que le sucedió a su primer amigo y como ella quería encontrarlo y protegerlo en el futuro.

Akemi se quedo muy impresionada por la mirada de firme determinación que apareció en el rostro de su amiga al hablar de ese misterioso amigo suyo, Akemi siempre había respetado a Hinata, y en ocasiones le tenia un poco de envidia al ver lo cercana que ella era con su hermanita hanabi, a la que ella también quería y en ocasiones no podía evitar preguntarse como seria si ella tuviera un hermano o hermana, pero cuando pensaba en ello al instante trataba de sacudirse esos pensamientos por considerarlos como imposibles, por lo que le prometió que la ayudaría a encontrar a ese amigo suyo, a ese tal Naruto.

Una de las cosas mas importantes que ocurrieron en ese tiempo fue que Tsunade-obasan, (nunca le pudieron quitar la manía de llamarla así ) había sido elegida como la quinta hokage, lo cual lleno de orgullo a Akemi que a pesar de llamarla obasan y hacerla enfadar para divertirse, ella admiraba mucho y la respetaba, ya que ella había llegado hasta donde estaba por merito propio y no por su nombre ni por la familia de donde provenía y eso era algo que akemi deseaba demostrar, que ella era su propia persona y que aunque quería y respetaba a sus padres ella protegería a su aldea y a su gente con su propia fuerza.

El tiempo paso y mientras que ella y Hinata se hacían cada vez mas fuertes para alcanzar sus sueños y continuaban asistiendo a la academia en donde Akemi y Hinata tomaban clases extras especiales para todos aquellos alumnos que sintieran el deseo de ser médicos y que tuvieran la capacidad para ellos podrían asistir, como parte del programa de reestructuración de los equipos ninjas implantado por Tsunade en donde además de los tres integrantes básicos, ahora habría un cuarto que seria un ninja medico en formación, haciendo que los equipos ahora sean de cuatro personas.

El día de hoy era especial ya que era el último día de clases antes del último semestre el cual después de graduarse ya serían ninjas a sus catorce años. Akemi no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido desde que ingreso a la academia, como ella y Hinata atrajeron la atención por las familias a las cuales ellas pertenecían, aunque poco después lo hacían pero esta vez era por sus habilidades, Hinata y ella eran las mejores de su clase, igualadas únicamente por el ultimo uchiha, desde que lo conoció le pareció un arrogante pero después de lo sucedido a su clan el se volvió mas distante que de costumbre, aunque Hinata y ella hicieron lo que pudieron para confortar al chico pero este se volvió inaccesible para todos.

Ahora que pronto todo acabaría no podía evitar preguntarse cuanto extrañaría todo y a todos cuando ya no tenga que volver ahí, pensamiento que murió cuando ella y Hinata escucharon el comentario de kiba de "el era muy hombre y que podía encargarse de ambas fácilmente y que sus ataque solo era como ellas expresaban su cariño", que provoco que el recibiera mas de esa "muestras de cariño" de parte de ambas chicas y fuera enviado de nuevo a la enfermería, y es que no lo podía creer, desde hacia casi dos años cuando su cuerpo y el de Hinata se empezaron a desarrollarse de forma que ahora mas que nunca llamaban la atención de la clase de hombres que ambas chicas mas despreciaban, los pervertidos.

Irónico cuando una de tus personas especiales y maestro es un autoproclamado súper pervertido, curioso ya que el le había enseñado varios ninjutsus que normalmente jamás les enseñarían a una niña de su edad, incluyendo la técnica de su padre y los clones de sombras para que así mejorara su tiempo de aprendizaje.

Alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza se dirigió hacia su amiga mientras salían de la academia y hicieron planes para quedar mañana en ichikarus para hacer los planes de lo que harían durante el resto de sus vacaciones.

Camino a su casa pudo ver de nuevo a kiba en una esquina y antes de que este pudiera decir algo una mirada fulminante de akemi le convenció de que mejor se reservaba ese comentario para el, en opinión de ella el único punto fuerte del chico era su perro akamaru que irónicamente tenia mejores modales que su dueño.

A la día siguiente en ichikarus, akemi estaba esperando a que su amiga llegara, cosa que era extraña ya que ella era siempre la primera en llegar y mucho menos llegaba tarde, cuando vio a su amiga que se dirigía al lugar pero había algo extraño en la expresión de su rostro, jamás la había visto tan preocupada.

"que sucede Hinata-chan por que esa expresión en tu rostro", pregunto preocupada su amiga

"hola akemi-chan, disculpa que llegue tarde".

"Eso no importa, pero dime que te sucede"

"Es el, a aparecido hace poco en el país de las olas, ayer el tercer hokage, jiraya-sama y kakashi-san se dirigen a ese lugar para traerlo de regreso". Dijo la hyuga mientras su rostro mostraba varias emociones en ese momento.

Akemi solo pudo asentir, imaginándose los sentimientos lo que debería estar sintiendo su amiga en esos momentos, por decir el con ese tono melancólico solo podía tratarse de ese amigo suyo del que ella le había hablado, Naruto ese era su nombre, y sabía que se trataba de un tema sensible para Hinata, ella misma le había hablado de los detalles, de lo dura que era su vida, como lo culpaban por algo que no hizo, hasta su desaparición, eso había resulto la interrogante de lo que iban a hacer en estas vacaciones, sin lugar a dudas su amiga la iba a necesitar hasta que este asunto estuviera resuelto y ella no pensaba defraudarla ahora que ella la necesitaba mas que nunca.

Después de haber pasado la tarde con Hinata y de haberla ido a dejar a su casa, ella ahora se dirigía a la torre del hokage sabiendo que Tsunade-obasan todavía estaba ahí, una vez dentro le pidió a shisune-onesan si Tsunade-obasan la podría atender un momento, mientras su hermana mayor adoptiva entraba a la oficina para hacerle la pregunta, ella no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por ese tal Naruto y ahora mas que nunca, cuando Hinata le hablo de el por primera vez, solo pudo sentir lastima por el chico, hacia poco en la academia cuando estaban reunidas con las demás chicas y ellas le habían preguntado que si les gustaba alguien, mientras Akemi respondió negativamente y sin darle importancia a la pregunta no pudo evitar ver como su amiga dudaba y se sonrojaba, cosa que dio a entender que había alguien que ocupaba el corazón de la ojiperlada, mas tarde y una vez libradas de las demás chicas que si la conocía bien ahora deberían estar esparciendo el rumor de que había un afortunado que poseía el amor de Hinata, Akemi le pregunto que quien era ya que ella jamás mostró un interés especial por ninguno de los chicos de la academia, ni siquiera por el idolo uchiha, sin darse cuenta le pregunto si se trataba de ese Naruto del que le había hablado, de inmediato quiso retirar lo dicho ya que sabia que ese era un tema sensible para su amiga, pero se sorprendió al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba aun mas que cuando las demás chicas le preguntaron, para después responder que no lo sabía, ese no lo se de ella, fue mas que una confirmación para Akemi de que ese tal Naruto era mas que un amigo para Hinata, sino mas bien se trataba de su primer amor y ella se prometió a si misma que la ayudaría a alcanzar su felicidad, pero ahora había algo que no encajaba bien, un ex kage, un sannin y un capitán de escuadrones anbu habían ido a buscar a un chico de su edad, eso solo podía significar dos cosas, que se trataba de alguien muy importante o sumamente poderoso, quizás ambas, pero ella debía de averiguarlo ya que lo que menos quería era ver a su mejor amiga lastimada, fue entonces que Shisune le informo que podía pasar.

Intensos, esa era la palabra podía definir perfectamente los acontecimientos de los últimos días, primero los ninjas de iwa habían estado ejerciendo presión en la frontera entre los paises de la roca y el fuego lo que podía generar una nueva guerra ninja, cosa que la preocupaba de sobre manera ya que ella había perdido tanto en las guerras y lo que menos quería era que Akemi-chan que de por si seria un blanco por parte de los ninjas de iwa al ser la "única" hija de su mas odiado enemigo una vez iniciada la guerra, sufriera en la guerra o pero aun que muriera, desde que Tsunade acepto la tarea de cuidar a la hija de su gran amiga había pasado mucho tiempo y ella ahora la amaba como si se tratase de su propia hija por eso la idea de perderla la aterraba.

Otro de los acontecimientos que la perturbaban estaba relacionado precisamente con Akemi, ya que si los rumores eran ciertos la tan esperada reunión familiar podría llevarse a cabo muy pronto, y le preocupaba la reacción de ambos, que es lo que le pensaría Akemi sobre el hecho de que todo este tiempo ella había tenido un hermano y que se lo mantuvieron oculto y que este había estado desaparecido por años sin rastro, y que de Naruto, como seria el después de todo este tiempo.

Si la mitad de los rumores que había escuchado de lo ocurrido en el país de las olas eran verdad, sin lugar a dudas se había vuelto muy fuerte, aceptaría volver a la aldea, que clase de ninja seria ahora, que clase de persona se había vuelto, todas esas preguntas que venían rondando su cabeza desde que recibió noticia de la aparición del joven uzumaki así de los presuntos hechos ocurridos en el país de las olas, sin embargo eso pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Shisune para informarle que Akemi deseaba verla, a lo cual ella accedió.

"A que vienes a la torre que no puede esperar a que lo hablemos en casa akemi-chan".

"Tsunade-sama, quisiera hacerle una pregunta muy importante".

"_Sama_" nada de obasan ni nada por el estilo, eso solo podía significar que se trataba de un asunto serio ya que akemi solo lo utilizaba en asuntos importantes, grandioso otro mas a la lista pensó la hokage. "Y que seria akemi-chan" dijo la hokage.

"Que me puedes decir del amigo de Hinata, de ese tal Naruto", dijo mientras vio como el rostro de la hokage se sorprendió por un segundo antes volver a la normalidad.

"Y por que quieres saber de el?"

"Es que desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que los sentimientos de Hinata-chan por el son muy especiales, no se si sea amor o no pero no deseo verla lastimada".

"Ya veo", suspiro aliviada de cierta manera la hokage. "Lo unico que puedo decirte de el en estos momentos es que se trata de alguien especial y por cierto que es lo que sabes de el".

"Solo lo que Hinata-chan me ha dicho que tuvo una vida difícil ya que lo culpaban de algo de lo que era inocente y que desapareció hace ya casi 9 años, pero dime eso de que es especial que significa, es por eso que un ex kage, un sannin y un capitán de escuadrones anbu lo han ido a buscar".

"Como ya te dije antes el es especial y por el momento solo tenemos rumores de su aparición, por eso hasta que el este de regreso en la aldea es todo lo que puedo decir".

"Entiendo", dijo la joven mientras empezaba a retirarse

"Akemi", llamo la hokage atrayendo su atención antes de que abriera la puerta. "Si de verdad es el y lo podemos traer de vuelta, son la mayoría de los aldeanos lo que deberán de disculparse ante el por lo sucedido en el pasado y que lo que haya pasado con el desde que se fue es culpa de la misma aldea". Dijo la hokage sin intentar ocultar la tristeza de su voz.

Akemi simplemente asintió notando el estado de animo de su mentora por lo que decidió dejarlo ahí hasta por el momento sin embargo dentro de si todo eso solo sirvió para aumentar la curiosidad que ya sentía, mientras se retiraba y se prometía que algún día sabría toda la verdad sobre quien era ese tal Naruto.


	5. Capitulo 04 Naruto

**Cap 4 Naruto**

"Si lo haré".

Con esas simples palabras el joven Naruto había escogido su destino, algo que hasta el momento se le había y que ahora hacia al momento de haber decido irse con su salvador a ese sitio llamado santuario que parecía por lo dicho por ese hombre como un lugar salido de un cuento de hadas. Ahora ese recuerdo parecía ya tan lejano como el mismo santuario que se hacia cada vez mas pequeño a medida que el barco se alejaba cada vez mas de aquel sitio en donde encontró aceptación, amistad y un sentido del propósito y deber, sin embargo en ese momento por su mente solo recorría una sola pregunta, ¿POR QUE DIABLOS TENGO QUE ESTAR CASI TRES SEMANAS EN ESTE BARCO CUANDO PUDE TELETRANSPORTARME O VOLAR HASTA ALLA?

"_Ah si ya lo recuerdo, es mi castigo por convencer a sus amigos de congelar las escaleras entre las casas de Aries y Tauro para luego utilizar algunos escudos como deslizadores para improvisar un torneo de deslizamiento sobre hielo_", justamente cuando le habían dado la orden de volver a su país de origen para cumplir esta misión y tanto el gran patriarca como los demás maestros se encontraban en su acostumbrada reunión semanal, el joven Naruto siempre había querido hacer eso pero nunca se le había presentado la oportunidad y ahora que estaba a punto de marcharse y no sabia por cuanto tiempo seria o si seria para siempre decidió hacerlo de todos modos después de convencer a los que con los años habían sido sus compañeros, camaradas, rivales, amigos y una que otra vez cómplices de travesuras como esta ultima que sin duda fue la mejor de todas lo cual justificaría lo severo del castigo ya que le dieron a elegir o aguantarse las tres semanas en un barco pequeño de carga que eran los únicos que pasaba cerca de las naciones ninjas y no telétransportarse hasta que pudiera ver los pueblos costeros ya que ni siquiera desembarcarían en esa zona o tenia que limpiar todas las escaleras de las doce casas con un cepillo de dientes y aunque se estaba desesperando por estar en ese pequeño barco no se atrevía a telétransportarse ya que su mentor Darios siempre parecía darse cuenta de todo con esa endemoniada intuición suya y que era capaz de aparecerse y obligarlo a hacer el recorrido nadando, por un momento considero la idea de haberse quedado a limpiar las escaleras con sus demás amigos para que una vez cumplida esa tarea utilizar sus propios métodos para llegar a su destino en unos segundos, pero cuando recordó las miradas de sus queridos amigos le estaban dando ya que ellos no tuvieron elección y en estos momentos deberían de estar limpiando las terribles escaleras ya que todos los participantes fueron castigados el se convenció de que tomo la mejor opción, ser el blanco de practica para técnicas que pueden reducir montañas a escombros por parte de sus queridos amigos no seria recomendable para su salud.

Así que decidió meditar para pasar el tiempo, cosa que lo dejo dormido después de cinco minutos. Mientras en sus sueños no pudo evitar hacer un recuento de lo que había sido su vida asta ahora, su tiempo en konoha, lo sucedido en el bosque y como después de aceptar a propuesta de su ahora mentor habían empezado a caminar, el esperaba una larga caminata pero nunca se espero que después de ser envuelto en esa extraña luz dorada que emanaba de Darios, apareciera en un lugar nuevo completamente nuevo diferente a todo lo que el haya visto, en especia por que ahí era de día cuando apenas hace un instante era de noche.

"Este es el Santuario de Athena y en este momento estamos al otro lado del mundo con respecto a tu aldea", dijo Darios adivinando los pensamientos del joven Naruto.

Por lo que Naruto podía apreciar el lugar estaba en un terreno montañoso bastante amplio, al acompañar a Darios que seguía avanzando el pudo contemplar varios edificios de una arquitectura completamente diferente a todo lo que haya visto antes, y como las personas vestían con ropas extrañas para el pero lo que mas le extraño fue el respeto que todos parecían tenerle a Darios, lo que lo convenció de que se trataba de alguien muy importante en ese lugar.

"Existen cuatro rangos entre los caballeros que servimos a la diosa Athena que son bronce, plata, oro y finalmente la guardia de honor de Athena. Yo soy un caballero dorado, los segundos en rango después del patriarca". Dijo Darios

"_Será que el puede leer la mente_" penso Naruto ya que esa era la segunda ocasión en la que parecía hacerlo.

"No, no puedo leer la mente es solo que tus preguntas parecen estar escritas en tu cara" dijo el aludido mientras veía divertido la expresión de Naruto, además no sería la primera vez que alguien me pregunta eso.

Naruto solo pudo asentir mientras seguía al hombre y observaba el lugar hasta que llegaron a la base de una montaña en donde pudo observar un edificio que parecía un templo y no solo uno, a lo largo de un camino que parecía recorrer la montaña pudo apreciar que había varios más, sin embargo apenas llegaron al primer templo fueron recibidos por un niño de la misma edad de Naruto.

"Maestro hasta que por fin regresa" les saludo el niño, mientras Naruto pudo observar como este niño y su maestro hablaban, el se puso observar al recién llegado, se trataba de un niño que no podía ser mayor que el, que tenia unos curiosos cabellos plateados y ojos dorados que lo hacia resaltar mucho si embargo lo que mas le llamaba la atención era esa expresión juguetona que tenía en su rostro.

"Quien es el", dijo cayendo en cuenta por primera vez que su maestro no estaba solo.

"Karius quiero que conozcas a Naruto, Naruto este pequeño torbellino es Karius, mi aprendiz, Naruto se va a estar quedando con nosotros a partir de ahora"

"Mucho gusto", dijo temeroso Naruto ya que una vida de rechazos le habían hecho esperar esa actitud en la gente, sin embargo jamás se espero esta reacción, cuando si previo aviso Karius ya estaba a su lado palmeando muy fuertemente su espalda para después estrechar su mano con mucha energía.

"Que bien, la verdad este lugar suele ser muy aburrido de vez en cuando y además los demás chicos y yo casi no tenemos tiempo de jugar por aquí, pero si tu vives aquí eso quiere decir que podemos llegar ser mejores amigos", dijo muy rápido el joven karius, solo que esta vez lo hizo en un idioma que el joven Uzumaki no pudo entender.

"Karius, Naruto no habla nuestro idioma aun por eso deberás de hablarle en el idioma que utilizamos antes hasta que pueda transmitirle el conocimiento que necesitara", a lo que el joven aprendiz asintió antes de volver decirle lo mismo pero esta vez en el idioma de Naruto para que lo pudiera entender. ( Aclaración, si Aldebaran de paso a Mu el conocimiento de cómo vencer la técnica del espectro que lo mato con tan solo una pequeña chispa después de morir, en situaciones mas normales ellos podrían utilizar esa habilidad para transmitirse conocimientos como idiomas ya que deben realizar misiones a diferentes partes del mundo).

"En serio?" Dijo Naruto sorprendido por el repentino ofrecimiento de amistad al que no estaba acostumbrado.

"Por supuesto", dijo el otro joven

"Si", fue todo lo que pudo decir Naruto al no poder cree que en menos de una hora en este lugar que parecía un reino de fantasía ya había hecho un amigo cuando allá en su aldea le tomo años poder hacer una y fue entonces que la recordó, a su pequeño ángel como le había llamado, a Hinata-chan y no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella estaría bien, todo eso trajo una sombra de tristeza que no fue desapercibida por Darios.

"Karius por que no llevas a Naruto a que como algo y descanse, ha sido un día muy largo para el y ya mañana podrán hablar con mas calma, mientras tanto yo debo ir a reportarme". El joven asintió mientras llevaba a Naruto a la parte residencial del templo y el emprendía el camino hacia la cámara principal del gran maestro.

A la mañana siguiente el joven Uzumaki despertó pensando que todo lo ocurrido había sido un sueño hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación extraña y al asomarse a la ventana y ver ese nuevo paisaje para el se dio cuento que todo había sido muy real.

"Buenos días", dijo la amable voz de Darios, el desayuno ya esta listo Karius tuvo que desayunar antes ya que debía presentarse en el templo principal para una reunión, una vez que hayas desayunado y te hayas aseado nosotros también deberemos ir, Naruto solo pudo asentir mientras seguía a ese hombre hasta el comedor en donde le esperaba su desayuno, cosa que robo una sonrisa del joven Naruto no por que tuviera mucha hambre cosa que su estomago asentaba sino por que era la primera comida casera de su vida, por lo que después de dar las gracias procedió a comerla, una vez que termino, el fue conducido hasta el baño, en donde después de darse una ducha se dirigió a recoger sus ropas solo para darse cuenta que estas ya no estaban y en su lugar habían unos atuendo similares a los que tenía karius la noche anterior solo que parecían nuevos (imagínense las ropas que tenia seiya cuando vio a shaina si mascara cuando eran niños solo que estas eran blancas con cintas azules). Una vez vestido se reunió con Darios y juntos se dijeron hasta la parte de atrás del templo para poder contemplar con horror las temibles escaleras y Naruto solo pudo tragar saliva grueso cuando supe que debían dirigirse hasta la cima.

"Disculpa pero no sería mejor que hiciéramos lo mismo que hiciste ayer para aparecer en la cima?" Pregunto esperanzado Naruto esperando que con eso se librara de subir toda la montaña.

"Lo siento pero eso no es posible, las doce casa del zodiaco fueron creadas por el poder del la diosa Athena y su cosmo reside en ellas es por eso que la única manera de atravesarlas es hacerlo a pie". Dijo muy serio Darios que en su interior compartía la opinión de Naruto en especial después de haber tenido que subir y bajar las infernales escaleras el día de ayer para presentar su reporte y hablar con el patriarca sobre Naruto, de hecho la reunión a la que se dirigían era precisamente sobre el.

"A ya veo", suspiro resignado Naruto al ver que no había escape de ese tormento.

Después de lo que Naruto sintió como una eternidad finalmente llegaron al templo principal que en su opinión más bien parecía una especie de castillo hasta que llegaron a la cámara principal, pero una vez ahí vio que no había nadie, antes de que pudiera decir algo vio como Darios se dirigía hacia lo que parecía ser un trono y entro en un pasillo que estaba detrás de este y lo siguió por ese pasillo para subir por mas escaleras, empezaba a preguntarse si en ese lugar amaban eso instrumentos de tortura.

Una vez que termino de subir contemplo algo que lo dejo sin habla, un grupo de adultos y jóvenes con edades similares a la suya estaban ahí presentes incluido Karius, sin embargo lo mas impresionante eran las armaduras doradas que portaban los adultos que emitían un aire sobrenatural, fue entonces que reparo en la imponente figura de un hombre que sobresalía de todos, portaba una túnica azul oscura y una capa, sus ojos al igual que su cabellos eran negros y parecía ser el de mayor de los ahí presentes, se veía poderoso y con un aire de autoridad que nunca antes había presenciado pero al mismo tiempo poseía un aire de bondad que lo hacia sentirse a salvo, cuando vio como Darios hacia una referencia ante el que Naruto por instinto imito.

"Gran patriarca Dorkas", este es el joven del que le hable.

"Muy bien Darios" ahora por favor viste tu armadura que esta es una ocasión solemne que lo amerita", Darios asintió con su cabeza y después de dar un par de pasos Naruto pudo ver como ver como ese misterio brillo dorado cubría el cuerpo del hombre mientras en voz alta y con tono de autoridad decía.

"Armadura ven aquí y cubre mi cuerpo". Al instante una figura apareció sobre el en un intenso resplandor, cuando la luz disminuyo Naruto pudo ver lo que creyó era la estatua de un carnero pero casi de inmediato ese pensamiento seso cuando dicha estatua se separo en varia partes que cubrieron el cuerpo de su caballero que así lo había ordenado y que ahora poseía una armadura tan imponente como la de los demás adultos ahí presentes.

"Ahora que todos estamos presentes, creo que es hora de las presentaciones", dijo el patriarca, que haciendo un gesto empezó a presentar a las personas que estaban ahí presentes.

"Naruto quiero que conozcas a Crios de Leo y su aprendiz Argos", dijo haciendo un ademán hacia un hombre en armadura y el niño de pie junto a el, Crios era un hombre de cabellos cortos de color azul claro con ojos de un azul un poco mas oscuros mientras que el niño poseía un cabello color miel en contraste con sus ojos verdes, ambos aludidos asintieron con la cabeza para que Naruto los distinguiera y el devolvió el saludo.

"A su lado están Kratos de Sagitario y su aprendiz Halicarnasus", refiriéndose a un hombre con una armadura halada de ojos cafes y cabellos del mismo color y a un niño de ojos y cabellera negras, ambos repitieron el saludo hecho por los antes mencionados que fue respondido de igual manera por Naruto.

"Ellos son Helios de Virgo y su aprendiz Urdus", dijo el patriarca siguiendo can las presentaciones, Naruto no supo que pero había algo en ese en ese hombre de largos cabellos negros que lo hacia sentir en paz, en contraste con su aprendiz Ursus que ha simple vista se veía tan hiperactivo como Karius, lo que mostraba un gran contraste entre alumno y maestro cuando ambos saludaron.

Demios de Acuario a simple vista aparentaba ser el mas amigable de los adultos ahí presentes con sus largos cabellos color lila y ojos azul claro mientras que su aprendiz Phobos aparentaba ser un chico bastante serio su cabello era verde oscuro lo mismo que sus ojos

" y finalmente Mitos de Escorpio y su aprendiz Alexis", este definitivamente era el mas intimidante de todos ellos su larga cabellera verde con ojos de un tono mas claro pero que a su vez parecían emitir el mensaje si te metes conmigo estas muerto, atemorizo un poco a Naruto hasta que su joven aprendiz que era un joven de cabellos cafés y ojos verdes le dijo.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, se que se ve rudo pero en realidad en muy bondadoso, definitivamente el escorpión no es como lo pintan". Dijo sonriendo, solo que ese ultimo comentario le gano un coscorrón por parte de su maestro, mientras que los ahí presentes reían ante tal escena. A lo que el gran patriarca aclaro su garganta para llamar al orden

"Antes que nada quiero decirte Naruto que Darios nos contó acerca de ti y de tu como decirlo condición especial", Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron con temor, ya que temía que ellos también lo trataran como en su aldea y lo echaran de ahí y no tuviera a donde ir, el patriarca viendo la reacción del joven frente a el se apresuro a decir.

"No debes preocuparte", dijo en un tono tranquilizador lo que atrajo la atención del Naruto.

"Todos los aquí presentes saben lo que es tener el destino del mundo y toda nuestra gente sobre nuestros hombros ya sea por elección propia o por que las circunstancias nos pusieron en este camino, yo lamento que en tu caso, esa carga fuera impuesta desde el momento de tu nacimiento pero te aseguro que aquí encontraras aceptación, comprensión y amistad". Dijo de forma consoladora, Naruto no sabia que hacer así que volteo a ver como tanto los caballeros y sus aprendices asentían con sus cabezas dando a entender como ellos estaban de acuerdo, unas lagrimas se derramaron de sus mejillas mientras en un susurro que todos pudieron oír solo pudo decir gracias.

"Quiero que todos vean eso", dijo el patriarca señalando la gran estatua de una hermosa mujer que portaba un escudo en una mano y una estatua de una figura halada en el otro.

"Esa estatua representa a la diosa Athena que desde tiempos mitológicos ha luchado en terribles batallas para defender a la gente de este mundo, de hecho se dice que ella siempre a guiado a los héroes que toman una causa justa hacia la victoria, dijo el patriarca notando como sus palabras habían atraído la atención de los jóvenes así que prosiguió, sin embargo lo que quiero que vean son esa estatuas", dijo señalando a cinco estatuas medianas que rodeaban la estatua de Athena, una era de una mujer joven con cadenas en sus manos, otra era de una especie de ave que aparentaba estar en llamas, luego estaba la de un imponente dragón que estaba al lado de un majestuoso cisne y finalmente al lado de la estatua de la diosa estaba la figura de un caballo con alas, el patriarca dejo que contemplaran las estatuas por un segundo antes de continuar.

"Andrómeda, Fénix, Dragón, Cisne y Pegaso, los cinco símbolos legendarios, la invencible guardia de honor, cinco caballeros que a pesar de empezar siendo caballeros de bronce lograron superar todos los limites y alcanzar niveles de poder inimaginables, venciendo enemigos que parecían invencibles, superando obstáculos que parecían insuperables, derrotando adversarios que eran mas fuertes y experimentados que ellos volviéndose mas fuertes después de cada batalla y todo eso lo hicieron porque jamás se dieron por vencidos pero jamás le dieron la espalda a la vida".

"Que quiere decir con eso gran patriarca", pregunto Phobos.

"Lo que quiero decir es que hay guerreros que están dispuestos a dar su vida para derrotar a un enemigo que parecían mas fuertes que ellos aceptando así el final de todo, pero los de la guardia de honor eran diferentes, aunque ellos no le temían a la muerte jamás se dieron por vencidos, y si es que derrotaban a sus enemigos sin importar las grandes diferencias de poder que tenían en contra, pero aun así también estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas por sus amigos y por Athena no por que renunciaran a la vida sino por que querían proteger la de aquellos que eran preciados para ellos, es por eso que también eran conocidos como los caballeros de la esperanza ya que cuando todo parecía perdido ellos lograban lo imposible. Ese es el poder y el espíritu de los caballeros de Athena".

"Que clase de poder?" pregunto Naruto cada vez más absorto en la historia.

"Se dice que ellos podían unir la esperanza de su corazón con su cosmo".

"No entiendo", dijo Phobos.

"Como muy pronto les explicaran sus maestros, el séptimo sentido que es el estado del cosmo que deben tener todos los que ostentan el titulo de caballeros dorados, es un don que no pueden aprender de nadie mas y que deben desarrollarlo por si mismos, y aunque todos nacen con la capacidad de hacerlo solo unos muy pocos selectos pueden despertarlo ya que se necesita que tenga verdadero valor y jamás pierdan las esperanzas ante nada, recuerden que aunque sus cuerpos estén desechos en medio de una pelea su cosmo es inmortal". Todos los jóvenes asintieron ante las palabras del patriarca.

"La moraleja de la historia que les acabo de relatar es simple, lo que cuenta es su cosmo y no la armadura que utilicen, jamás se den por vencidos y que su cosmo es eterno".

"Señor", dijo Naruto levantando la mano tímidamente, el había escuchado con gran emoción la historia relatada y ahora podía comprender la importancia del lugar en donde estaba y se preguntaba si alguien como el debía estar ahí.

"Si Naruto", dijo el patriarca

"Esta seguro que esta bien que alguien como yo este aquí?".

El patriarca se acerco a el y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y las manos en sus hombros lo miro a los ojos y le dijo en tomo amable.

"Naruto se que has sufrido por algo que no ha sido culpa tuya y que te sientas inseguro debido al pasado pero aquí te damos la oportunidad de que empieces de nuevo, aquí lo que importa es el contenido de tu propio corazón y no lo que este sellado dentro de tu cuerpo ni de donde provengas, además Darios tuvo un buen presentimiento contigo y si algo nos enseño la ultima guerra es que sus presentimientos nunca se equivocan", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien ahora mientras sus maestros y yo tenemos una reunión quiero que ustedes se diviertan por hoy y que se conozcan mejor ya que a partir de mañana empezara su entrenamiento y será algo que jamás se habrían imaginado" , dijo el patriarca mientras el y los dorados se alejaban hacia la sala de juntas, los niños siendo niños empezaron a jugar ahí mismo mientras hablaban y contaban sus historias, para Naruto fue la primera vez que pudo relacionarse con otros niños como si el fuera uno mas de ellos y el hecho de que ellos conocieran su secreto y no les importara le trajo una sensación de paz que jamás había experimentado.

**Poco más de cinco años después**

Cuando el gran patriarca les advirtió que su entrenamiento seria algo jamás imaginado no estaba bromeando, en esos años se había sometido a un entrenamiento en que tuvo que soportar pruebas y métodos de entrenamiento que a veces le hacían preguntarse si no hubiera sido mejor quedarse en konoha, pero ahora después de mucho esfuerzo y trabajo duro por fin estaba viendo los resultados ya que estaba despertando su séptimo sentido y estaba alcanzando la velocidad de la luz, tal vez estaba al nivel de su maestro Darios y los demás caballeros dorados pero esa era una mejora significativa que tanto el como Karius habían logrado se encontraban celebrando en esos momentos, pero dicha celebración duro poco cuando su maestro les dijo sonriente que la mejor forma de dominar completamente todos los aspectos del séptimo sentido era hacer las sesiones de entrenamiento de combate aun mas intensas, tanto Naruto como Karius habían aprendido a temer a la sonrisa de su maestro ya que aunque era alguien muy amable y tranquilo, podía ser alguien verdaderamente intenso y despiadado en las practicas de combate ya que decía que así se prepararían mejor y en mas de una ocasión tanto el como Karius terminaron pasando la noche en la enfermería después de dichas sesiones, fue durante una de esas noches en la enfermería que Naruto por fin conoció el responsable de todo su sufrimiento de sus primeros años de vida.

"**Valla pero miren a quien tenemos aquí si nos es otro más que mi patético contenedor"**. Dijo una voz tenebrosa que parecía retumbar en todo el lugar. Naruto abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta de que se no encontraba en la enfermería y que estaba solo con quien sea al que le pertenecía esa voz, miro a sus alrededores y vio que estaba en medio de un pasillo que llevaba a un gran salón, decidiendo aventurarse a ver de quien era esa voz se sorprendió mucho a ver lo que parecía ser una enorme jaula que tenia puesto un pergamino con la palabra sello en el.

"**Así que tuviste las agallas para venir a verme no es así mocoso". **Ahora Naruto pudo observar que había una enorme figura entre las sombras de esa jaula salvo por esos enormes ojos amarillos que tenían su mirada fija en el.

"**Escúchame** **miserable mortal si no quieres que devore tu alma ahora mismo vas a quitar ese sello, eso si no quieres ser mi alimento". **Dijo amenazante el zorro monstruoso, fue entonces que Naruto supo de quien se trataba.

"TU, TU FUISTE EL RESPONSABLE DE HACER DE MI VIDA EN KONOHA MISERABLE", se paro desafiante Naruto ante la temible bestia.

"**Insolente mortal si no quieres sufrir por toda la eternidad me vas a liberar ahora",** dijo mientras extendía una de sus garras a través de las rejas que lo tenían prisionero que se detuvieron justo frente a Naruto que se quedo mirando desafiante al monstruo, durante los últimos años Naruto había sido inculcado a no darse por vencido nunca, a no perder el valor y la esperanzas y sobretodo a nunca darle la espalda al enemigo, esa actitud solo enfureció aun mas al monstruo de nueve colas.

"**Parece que eres o muy valiente o muy entupido sin embargo tú me liberaras ahora si no quieres que convierta todas las noches del resto de tu patética vida en un verdadero infierno viviente". **Dijo mientras seguía tratando de intimidarlo al querer alcanzarlo con sus garras.

"INTENTALO", fue la respuesta de Naruto que en un acto de desafió encendió su cosmos a su máxima potencia, sin embargo jamás imagino el resultado de esto, el gran rey de todas las bestias con cola, el temible Kyubi dio un grito de dolor y luego se adentro en su celda.

"**Eso no puede ser, esa energía, no hay forma que un ninja y mucho menos uno en entrenamiento posea esa energía", **dijo alterado el Kyubi

"Pues te tengo noticias no estoy siendo entrenado para ser un ninja, no estamos en konoha ni en ninguna otra aldea ninja, estamos en el Santuarios de Athena", dijo seguro Naruto, esperando un duelo de palabras con el zorro pero este solo dijo. "**Maldita suerte la mía". **Y permaneció en silencio dentro de su jaula.

A la mañana siguiente naruto despertó sorprendido por lo ocurrido pero seguro de que lo que había ocurrido había sido real fue a hablarlo con su maestro Darios quien después de escuchar la historia simplemente dijo que los caballeros aprendieron acerca de lo que es el cosmo por Athena que era una diosa así que es natural que la energía que aprendieron de ella dañe a lo demonios.

Cabe decir que dichas palabras tranquilizaron enormemente a Naruto quien pensó que ya no tendría que preocupar de tener que encontrarse con ese demonio en forma de zorro esa noche.

El tiempo siguió su marchar y Naruto finalmente domino el séptimo sentido así como la velocidad de la luz, al igual que todos su amigos, fue entonces que fueron llamados al salón del gran patriarca para decirles que empezarían un entrenamiento especial en que irían rotando por algún tiempo con los diferente caballeros dorados quien les enseñaría lo básico de su especialidad para que así estuvieran mejor preparados para el futuro y incrementaran su nivel a pesar que no les enseñarían las destrezas propias de cada casa del zodiaco, Naruto estaba emocionado ya que así podría pasar tiempo con sus amigos que a pesar de que se veían de ves en cuando por estar siempre ocupados con sus entrenamientos esos encuentros eran breves y nunca estaban todos su amigos reunidos al mismo tiempo por lo que la idea de pasar tiempo juntos le pareció muy bien, otra de las razones fue que así podría desarrollar sus propias técnicas ya que el no estaba aprendiendo las técnicas de Aries ya que Karius era el aprendiz que se convertiría en el caballero para dicho signo y a pesar de que su maestro había hecho una pequeña excepción al enseñare el Muro de Cristal, Naruto sabia que el Tendría que desarrollar sus propias técnicas y la oportunidad de ver a los diferentes maestros seguramente le daría la oportunidad de sacar varias ideas, el entendía por que los maestros solo enseñarían sus técnicas a los alumnos que tomarían su lugar y sabia que el no estaba solo ya que su maestro le explico que debido a la ultima guerra varios de sus compañeros cayeron en batalla como los caballeros de Cáncer, Tauro, Pisis y Capricornio, mientras que el de Libra ahora era el actual patriarca y los gemelos de Géminis ahora custodiaban el sello de Athena, por tal motivo una vez que los alumnos hubieran tomados el lugar de sus maestros, los ya retirados caballeros de oro tomarían otros discípulos para que estos llenaran los espacios que habían quedado en sus filas, aunque una vez que ellos hubieran desarrollada plenamente el séptimo sentido y desarrollado sus propias técnicas, el gran patriarca les los pergaminos que contienen las técnicas respectivas de cada signo.

Al principio fue una experiencia interesante el estar reunidos con todos ellos, sus mayores sorpresas fueron cuando se entero que Helios era la reencarnación de Buda y la experiencia mas memorable fue cuando Demios de Acuario de les informo que en un tono alegre que se presentaran en el coliseo al día siguiente en ropa de invierno cosa que extraño ya que era verano y hacer ese trayecto con ese calor y llevando esas ropas seria una tortura, pensó que seguramente que se trataba de una prueba de resistencia pero pronto descubrió que no era así cuando al estar todos reunidos, Demios simplemente elevo su cosmos y un instante después estaban en un lugar helado y inhóspito además de ser de noche.

- "bienvenidos a lo que en el pasado se conoció como Sibería, en esta parte del mundo las noches duran seis meses así que no esperen que el sol les de un poco de calor y ahora tenemos que ir a nuestro refugio que esta a cinco millas de aquí, así que será mejor que nos apresuremos", si lo desean pueden utilizar su cosmo para calentarse.

Fue una experiencia extrema pero provechosa ya que aprendió mucho de ella de hecho aprendió mucho de todos ellos, al parecer desde hacia algún tiempo el santuario había adoptado ese método de entrenamiento para incrementar el nivel de fuerza de su caballeros y su trabajo de equipo lo que dio como resultado que cada vez mas se hacia mas grande la brecha de poder a favor del santuario con respecto a sus enemigos, lo que hacia que cada vez mas las perdidas de vidas y daños al santuario fueran disminuyendo.

Ya se había cumplido poco mas de siete años cuando el momento que muchos de ellos había estado esperando finalmente llego, por fin serían nombrado como caballeros dorados, en lugar de sus maestros que mientras que algunos se retirarían otros tomarían mas alumnos para llenar los espacios vacíos de sus filas.

Sin embargo Naruto se sentía, confundido como si algo le faltara, ya le habían ofrecido la oportunidad de hacer la prueba y ver si alguna de las armaduras disponible lo aceptaba pero el la declino, si había algo que le faltaba y ese sentimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo, su maestro Darios decidió hacer algo para reanimarlo y sacarlo de su estado por lo que lo llevo a una parte especial detrás de su templo en donde estaba una especie de deposito en la que Naruto podo observar varios armaduras que parecían estar siendo reparadas, hasta que fue guiado hasta una puerta que lo condujo hacia un pequeño cuarto en donde pudo observar tres cajas que tenían figuras grabas frente a ellas , una tenia la forma de un pez vela, otra la de un ave diferente a cualquiera que el aya visto y finalmente estaba la figura de un zorro grabada en la ultima de ellas.

"Son las armaduras de acero", hablo su maestro

"De acero?, no sabia que existían de ese tipo", respondió Naruto.

"Hace mucho tiempo un hombre de una tierra lejana quiso ayudar a Athena y sus caballeros por lo que creo estas armaduras con una tecnología que ahora se encuentra perdida, por eso hace ya mucho tiempo el patriarca de ese entonces le ordeno a su caballero de Aries que las hiciera renacer como verdaderas armaduras del zodiaco para que así pudiéramos incrementar nuestro numero y fuerza, en este momento están dormidas y necesitan de la sangre de aquel que será su caballero para despertar, así que por que no escoges una".

Naruto estaba impresionado por las palabras de su maestro, esas armaduras tenían mucho en común con el mismo si lo pensaba tranquilamente ya que ambos provenían de tierras lejanas y habían recibido aquí la oportunidad de renacer con un nuevo propósito por lo que después de observar la armadura del zorro simplemente dijo

"Esta será, así la imagen de un zorro ya no volverá a ser comparada con la de un demonio".

"Muy bien, de hecho estaba esperando esa respuesta así que ya todo esta listo, solo tienes que verter tu sangre sobre ella ya que como sabes una armadura es un ser vivo y necesita la sangre de otro ser vivo para revivir".

"De acuerdo", y así procedió a hacerse una herida en su muñeca y empezó a derramar ese liquido vital sobre la armadura mientras su maestro dejaba caer sobre ella una especie de polvo que parecía estar hecho de estrellas.

"Es suficiente" dijo su maestro por lo cual Naruto procedió a poner la otra mano sobre su muñeca y después de aplicar un poco de su cosmo la herida sano sin dejar marca alguna. Si que debía de agradecerle a Crio las lecciones que este le dio sobre técnicas curativas.

Un brillo que salía de la armadura lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando el brillo ceso la imagen que estaba frente a el lo impresiona, frente a el ahora estaba la imagen de mini Kyubi con nueve colas solo que de este no se podía sentir ninguna aura maligna, esta poseía parte blancas y anaranjadas que cuando se unían lo hacían mediante líneas doradas bellamente detalladas.

De inmediata la armadura se deshizo en varias partes que se fueron a colocar sobre el cuerpo de su nuevo caballero, la imagen ante si impresiono a Darios ya que podía sentir un gran poder emanando de la armadura, el ya había esperado eso ya que Naruto poseía el nivel de un caballero dorado pero aun así se sorprendió. Por como lo que antes parecía ser una simple maquina con bordes y detalles como los de una tostadora, ahora tenia la imagen de un bello zorro de nueve colas que después de unirse a Naruto pudo contemplar los bellos detalles que podían igualar a los de las mas hermosas armaduras que el haya visto, en especial al ver como las colas del zorro se habían acomodado en su espalda encargándose de proteger esa parte del cuerpo.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que la nueva orden de caballeros había sido nombrada y las armaduras asignadas, cuando su primera llamada a combate se presento, un tirano que gobernaba con puño de acero su pueblo había decido iniciar una campaña militar para poder conquistar toda esa región y el santuario le ofrecía un sitio estratégico para lanzar ataque a diferentes regiones así que reunió a su ejercito y marcho hacia el santuario a pesar de que sus consejeros le advirtieron acerca de la existencia de los caballero y lo peligroso que sería desafiarlos, lo cual el rey desprestigio como simples cuentos de hadas, valientes ultimas palabras.

Al llegar a la frontera del santuario se sintió confiado ya que mientras su ejército contaba con miles de soldados, los habitantes de ese lugar que sus generales y soldados tanto parecían tener por culpa de esas ridículas historias que se decía sobre ese lugar tan solo habían enviado a unas cuantas docenas ( caballeros de oro, plata, bronce y por supuesto a Naruto), de hecho el rey se divirtió al ver como ellos parecían creer ellos mismo esas historias para niños que se decían de ellos ya que habían tenido el descaro de mandarle un ultimado de que si no quería morir debía irse de inmediato pero el decidió lanzar el ataque de inmediato.

El gran patriarca sabía que el ejército invasor no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar y decidió que esta sería una buena oportunidad para que la nueva generación de caballeros tuviera su bautizo de fuego y que como a pesar de ser jóvenes era necesario que se acostumbraran cuanto antes a las mas difíciles tareas que tenían que cumplir como caballeros, además de tener completa fe en su nuevos caballeros.

Durante el tiempo que el se entero que el ejercito invasor se dirigía hacia el santuario el gran patriarca investigo que clase de hombre era ese rey que comandaba el ejercito y como trataba a su pueblo, cabe decir que el dio la orden de que si ese rey decidía atacar el santuario no debería salir con vida del lugar ya que seguramente volvería a su país a explotar mas a su gente para preparar otro ejecito y así volver a iniciar su reinado de terror, y ahora que se había iniciado el ataque el destino de ese rey había quedado sellado.

El rey no lo podía creer lo que pasaba frente a el su ejercito invencible que tenía miles de soldados estaba siendo destruido frente a sus ojos por esos guerreros que poseían poderes que sobrepasaban su imaginación, cuando el terror lo invadió y vio que era imposible ganar dio la orden de retirada solo para ver como algunos de esos guerreros habían aparecido de la nada, cortándoles la retirada cuando escucho una voz a su lado.

"Todo lo que tenías que hacer para salvar tu vida era retirarte antes de que todo esto empezara pero pudo más tu egoísmo y orgullo que tu razón".

El rey sintió el sudor frió al voltearse y descubrir como uno de eso guerreros estaba justo detrás de el, su guardia estaba a sus pies muertos, era un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que portaba una armadura con tonos blancos, naranjas y dorados junto con un casco que tenia unas orejas similares a las de un zorro.

"No me mates, se que podemos llegar a un acuerdo, puedo darles riquezas mas aya de lo que se hayan imaginado". Dijo temeroso el rey.

"Tú crees que nosotros tomaríamos algo que fue robado de otras personas y que tú le hiciste la vida miserable a miles de inocentes por obtenerlas".

"Ellos no importan, es mi destino el conquistar el mundo y gobernar el mayor imperio de la tierra y si ustedes se me unen podré lograrlo, que me dices estoy seguro de que podré llegar a un acuerdo con tu líder si me llevas ante el, yo **AHHH**", fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de el joven a quien estaba tratando de convencer le disparara un pequeño rayo de energía con su mano que atravesó su corazón matándolo en el acto.

"Debiste de utilizar tu poder y posición para el beneficio de tu pueblo en lugar de seguir esa maldita obsesión tuya, si la mitad de lo que escuche de ti es verdad dudo mucho que tu gente se entristezca por ti".

"Escúcheme soldados", grito Naruto en un tono autoritario que detuvo la batalla y los pocos soldados que aun quedaba con vida lo volvieron a ver.

"Su rey a muerto ya no tienen razones para luchar, háganse cargo de los cuerpos de sus compañeros, regresen a su país y asegúrense que alguien como su rey jamás vuelva a gobernar y jamás vuelvan a este lugar, si cumplen con esa condiciones les permitiremos irse en paz".

No hace falta decir que opción escogieron los soldados, que casi de inmediato empezaron a hacerse cargo de los cuerpos, cuando uno de los caballeros de plata se acerco a Naruto y le dijo.

"Hubiéramos podido acabar con todos ellos en un par de minutos mas, por que detuviste la pelea", dicha pregunta atrajo la atención de los demás caballeros de diferentes rangos que estaban empezando a reunirse alrededor de ellos tras escuchar la pregunta.

"No me gustan la masacres innecesarias y con su rey muerto ya no había razón de seguir luchando, además acaso querían ser ustedes los que tuvieran que limpiar este desastre después de la batalla", dijo Naruto mientras señalaba lo que hasta hace menos de una hora era el ejercito que quería conquistar el mundo. Tras ver la lógica de sus palabras y no querer tener que limpiar ese desastre finalmente asintieron.

Después de que lo que quedo de ese ejercito terminara de encargarse de las labores de recolección de cuerpos y limpieza del lugar, ellos emprendieron la marcha de regreso a su país, un par de semanas después de eso en el santuario se supo la noticia de que el gobierno que había creado el rey que los ataco fue derrocado y que el pueblo celebro la inauguración de un nuevo gobierno que se comprometió a restaurar el orden y traer la prosperidad que el antiguo rey les había quitado.

Aun después de todas esa experiencias Naruto seguía sintiendo que algo le hacia falta en su vida, de vez en cuando se preguntaba como estarían Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan y Naomi-san, esos pensamiento siguieron dentro de su mente por un par de meses hasta que fue llamado ante el gran patriarca quien le dijo.

"Naruto, he notado que algo te ha estado preocupando desde hace algún tiempo y que no te deja tranquilo".

"No es nada su excelencia", dijo Naruto mientras permanecía con una rodilla en el suelo y la cabeza agallada en señal de respeto.

"Naruto", dijo en un tono mas suave el líder del santuario, "todos aquí nos preocupamos por ti y si algo te molesta nosotros podríamos ayudarte a resolverlo".

"No es nada en realidad es solo que tengo la sensación de que debo de hacer algo pendiente pero que no se que es".

"En ese caso creo poder ayudarte". Dijo el patriarca atrayendo la atención del joven caballero.

"Hemos recibido reportes de una extraña actividad en tu país de origen que involucra a las demás bestias con cola y sus respectivos contenedores".

"HAY MAS COMO YO", no pudo evitar el sobresalto.

"Si aunque no estamos seguros de cuantos son ni de que sea la situación que se esta desarrollando ya que no tenemos muchos contactos en la zona, por lo que nuestra información es limitada".

"Ya veo".

"Sin embargo por que tú eres de esos países podrás reunir más información que nosotros y de ser necesario tomar las acciones que consideres necesarias".

"Que información decían esos reportes que recibieron"

"Al parecer un grupo de personas esta tratando de reunir a todos los demonios con cola , obviamente no van a poder encontrarte, así que quiero regreses a tu país he investigues la situación, como es una misión de incógnito deberás dejar tu armadura aquí pero de ser necesario podrás invocarla y utilizarla, el plan es sencillo deberás de deambular por esos países un poco tratando de llamar la atención lo mas que puedas cosa que no creo que sea difícil para ti", dijo mientras le dedico una mirada acusadora al bromista del santuario a lo que Naruto solo pudo sonreír y rascarse la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Una vez que hayas atraído la suficiente atención, deberás regresar a konoha".

"A Konoha?" Dijo confundido el joven jinriuki

"Así es, las razones detrás de esto son simples, las personas que buscan a los demonios con cola saben que el kyubi estaba en Konoha al tu aparecer de repente seguramente empezaran a investigar esa aldea", Naruto asintió con la cabeza entendiendo esa lógica.

"Y la segunda razón es que así podrás enfrentar tu pasado y avanzar hacia el futuro, escúchame Naruto muchas veces para ir hacía adelante primero debes regresar al principio de todo, esta misión te dará la oportunidad de avanzar y de cerrar ese ciclo".

"Entiendo su excelencia y le agradezco su confianza en mí para cumplir con esta misión".

"Algo mas Naruto, como no sabemos quienes son y no queremos ponerlos sobre aviso de que el santuario esta detrás de ellos así que quiero que mantengas en secreto que eres un caballero de Athena y si alguien pregunta donde fuiste entrenado solo di que fue al otro lado del océano y lo más importante es que si necesitas ayuda simplemente llámanos y en un instante nosotros nos teletransportaremos y estaremos ahí estaremos para apoyarte, además quiero que me envíes reportes una vez por semana".

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, se despidió del patriarca y luego se retiro a empezar las preparaciones para su viaje, cosa que seria fácil ya que solo debería teletransportarse hasta el lugar cuando vio a todos su amigos hablando en las gradas del templo de Aries así que les informo de su misión y después de dedicarles una mirada traviesa a unos escudos que estaban ahí se le ocurrió la idea de la improvisada pista de hielo y aunque en un principio los demás se habían negado el los convenció diciéndoles que quien sabe hasta cuando volvería y que si acaso nunca habían querido hacerlo, a lo cual todos los presentes con una sonrisa cómplice asintieron.

Al final y después de haber sido interrumpido el torneo de deslizamiento que habían improvisado entre las escaleras de las casas de Tauro y Aries por un muy molesto patriarca junto con los respectivos maestros de cada uno y de haber sido decidido el castigo para todos los participantes, Naruto tomo el barco que se convertiría en castigo por los siguientes tres semanas, después de despedirse de todos sus amigos que en ese momento no tenían cara de muchos amigos y que le lanzaban dagas con las miradas debido al castigo que les consiguió como regalo de despedida, así que Naruto se apresuro a despedirse de los maestros que lo ayudaron y entrenaron todo ese tiempo, en especial de Darios y finalmente abordo el barco que lo llevaría a enfrentarse a su pasado y descubrir su futuro mientras deseaba que o tuviera que tardar TRES SEMANAS en llegar.

"Estará bien, no te preocupes Darios", dijo el patriarca, lo has entrenado bien.

"Gracias es solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme", Dijo el ya retirado caballero de Aries cuando el patriarca le dio un escudo.

"Y esto", pregunto Darios al patriarca.

"Naruto tenía razón en algo y eso es que todos los que hemos subido esa escaleras siempre hemos querido hacer eso", dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

"Pero y nuestros aprendices que dirán".

"Por que crees que los hice empezar con la limpieza de las escaleras empezando por la de Pisis, seguramente tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que lleguen a Tauro, así que vamos que los demás deben de estar esperándonos", dijo el patriarca mientras el y un muy divertido Darios se dirigían a continuar con el torneo de deslizamientos.


	6. Capitulo 05 El país de las Olas

**Cap 5 El país de las ****O****las**

"Por fin", suspiro un desperado rubio desde la cubierta de un pequeño barco de carga de donde se podía ver ya después de tres semanas las costas de los países ninjas.

"Bien jovencito", dijo un hombre de barbado de al menos unos cuarenta años, "eso que ves ahí son las costas de los países del este, los llamados territorios ninjas, pero como ya les habíamos informado nosotros no desembarcamos ahí, en especial en estos días con eso de la guerra que esta por desatarse. Así que no entiendo como piensas llegar ahí". Dijo el hombre en tono de burla

"Muy fácil", dijo sonriendo, es las tres semanas que llevaba en ese barco se dio cuenta de que era bueno que ese hombre dirigiera un barco de carga por que en un crucero sería despedido de inmediato, al parecer el era de esos que creían que las historias de los que habitaban el santuario eran puros cuentos, así que sin mas tomo su equipaje y desapareció justo enfrente del capitán y de su tripulación, mientras que pensaba lo divertido que hubiera sido verles la cara en esos momentos, pero ya estaba cansado de estar en ese bote.

Naruto reapareció cerca de un muelle, en donde al parecer no había nadie, pronto su estomago le recordó que no había comido nada aun y ya se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, así que se dirigió a buscar un lugar en donde pudiera, de preferencia algo que no estuviera siquiera emparentado con el pescado ya que tres semanas de estar comiendo solo eso lo tenían cansado pero viendo que era un pueblo costero no se dio muchas esperanzas, sin embargo al adentrarse en ese pueblo se dio cuenta que todos los habitantes parecían estar reunidos en el centro del mismo por lo que se acerco a ver lo que pasaba.

Solo para contemplar que un hombre aparentemente un pescador por sus ropas estaba atado a un poste, se veía mal herido, a su lado vio dos hombres que portaban espadas que tenían en sus miradas el deseo de utilizarlas en aquel hombre, además y en frente de todo estaba un hombre dimito en traje, Naruto no necesitaba afinar sus sentidos para sentir el aura maligna de esos tres hombres, fue cuando el pequeño hombre hablo.

"Ciudadanos esto es lo que les pasa a los que se atreven a perturbar la paz de nuestra comunidad y en especial a los que se interponen en el camino de la corporación Gato".

"Paz de la comunidad, nuestra aldea era pacifica hasta que el llego". Comento en voz baja un aldeano.

"Como puede mentir tan descaradamente2. Murmuro otro.

" No hay nada que podamos hacer". Comento en voz baja una anciana

Si Naruto tenía alguna duda de lo que estaba pasando esos comentarios la despejaron, fue entonces cuando vio a un niño que lloraba sujetado a la maya mientras veía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, papito le escucho a decir entre su llanto.

"Ahora ejecútenlo" dijo confiado el hombre de traje.

"**NOOOO**", grito el niño.

"AHHHHH"

"CON UN DEMONO"

Fueron los gritos que se oyeron pero curiosamente no fue del hombre que se encontraba atado sino de los espadachines que cayeron pesadamente al suelo. Cuando los aldeanos se atrevieron a abrir los ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo ante ellos, un joven forastero estaba de pie entre los espadachines y su victima mientras que ellos estaban en el suelo con muecas de dolor y Gato se encontraba paralizado de la impresión ante la repentina aparición de ese extraño, tenia cabello rubio y ojos azules, algo en el gritaba la palabra guerrero con solo verlo pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron las ropas que utilizaba, sin duda alguna era extranjeras ( imagínense las de Aiorios cuando entrenaba a Aioria solo que estas eran blancas ).

"Quien te crees que eres tu, acaso no sabes quien soy yo", dijo el enano una vez que encontró su voz.

"Solo un turista que no le gusto el espectáculo que estabas haciendo", contesto en tono burlón. "Y les aconsejo que si no quieren morir será mejor que se vayan ahora que pueden". Les advirtió.

"No me hagas reír" dijo desafiante Gato. "Y ustedes dos para que creen que les pago, encárguense de ese idiota".

"JA, ahora tenemos dos victimas para que nuestras espadas beban de su sangre", dijo uno de los rufianes.

"Estoy seguro que ese payaso debe de tener una sangre deliciosa, mi espada no puede esperar para cortarlo". Completo su compañero.

"Ya veo ustedes son de esas personas que matan por el placer de hacerlo", dijo Naruto muy serio.

"Y eso que?" Dijo uno de ellos.

"Que no puedo dejarlos huir con vida ahora ya que si lo hago ustedes seguirán asesinado inocentes por diversión", sentencio muy serio Naruto.

"TU ERES EL QUE MORIRA", esa fueron las ultimas palabras y pensamientos de los dos asesinos justo antes de que el extraño frente a ellos desapareciera en una luz dorada y reapareciera detrás de ello, nadie vio nada, mucho menos como todas esas heridas aparecieron en el cuerpo de los dos matones antes de que cayeran al suelo sin vida.

"Será mejor que te vayas de aquí y no regreses nunca", le dijo al jefe de esos dos hombres.

"No creas que voy a olvidarme de esto me las pagaras" le dijo Gato antes de salir corriendo tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían.

Sin decir palabra alguna se dirigió a donde se encontraba el hombre atado y procedió a liberarlo mientras los aldeanos se empezaban a acercar pero hubo tres personas que lo hicieron antes que nadie que por lo visto eran los familiares de ese hombre.

"Papito, papito estas bien", decía mientras lloraba el niño de antes.

"Kaiza, amor por favor resiste", dijo una mujer de cabellos negros

"Vamos lo peor ya paso, no puedes darte por vencido ahora", dijo un anciano.

"Necesitare de un lugar para tratar sus heridas" dijo Naruto mientras levantaba el cuerpo de ese hombre que era mas grande que el como si no pesara nada. Fue entonces que todos se dieron cuenta que había empezado a llover.

"Nuestra casa se encuentra por aquí cerca, ahí podremos atenderlo mejor, por cierto muchas gracias por salvar a mi esposo, mi nombre es Tsunami, este es mi hijo Inari y mi padre Tazuna", dijo señalando a las otras dos personas

"Muchas gracias señor", dijo Inari mientras veía a su padre inconciente en los brazos del forastero.

"Por cierto cual es tu nombre", pregunto el mayor del grupo.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Ya tendremos tiempo para charlar pero primeo debemos atender las heridas de Kaiza", dijo la esposa de este.

Y así el pequeño grupo se retiro mientras los aldeanos se preguntaban si la aparición de ese extraño se trataba de una bendición o si por el contrario atraería la ira de Gato y empeorarían las cosas.

Ya en la casa de esa familia, Naruto procedió a colocar a Kaiza en una cama matrimonial que asumió era la que compartía con su esposa en la habitación principal. Ahí la familia se sorprendió al ver como Naruto ponía sus manos sobre las heridas de Kaiza y estas empezaban a sanar (imaginen lo que Aiori hizo chan Shainna en el bosque y con Seiya en el templo de Leo). Inari que observaba atento no pudo evitar decir.

"Guau, usted debe de ser un ninja muy poderoso para poder hacer todo eso", ese comentario le robo una sonrisa nostálgica a Naruto al recordar como la primera vez que presencio las técnicas de los caballeros las confundió con técnicas ninjas.

"Muchas gracias, pero la verdad es que no soy ningún ninja, ahora será mejor que lo dejemos descansar, su vida ya no corre peligro pero deberá descansar un par de semanas si desea recuperarse por completo". Dijo mientras hacia un ademán para que salieran de la habitación cosa que por supuesto no hizo la esposa del hombre.

"Pero si no eres un ninja entonces que eres?" Pregunto de nuevo el niño

"Digamos que soy alguien con muchos talentos, pero ahora", dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada al anciano de la casa, "por que no me dicen que es lo que esta sucediendo en este lugar".

"Bueno creo que después de todo lo que has hecho lo menos que podemos hacer es darte una explicación", así fue como el relato comenzó, Naruto se pudo dar cuenta de lo precaria que era la situación de ese pueblo cuando finalmente Tasuna le comento los planes para construir un puente que los ayudaría a salir adelante.

"Y ese puente, cuanto les falta para terminarlo", pregunto el rubio

"Alrededor de tres meses, afortunadamente pudimos conseguir los materiales pero la gente esta asustada, temen lo que Gato les haga si van a trabajar".

"En ese caso dígales a todos en el pueblo que yo me haré cargo de protegerlos mientras estén construyendo, además con mi ayuda ustedes podrán terminarlo en menos de tres semanas".

"No tiene caso", se escucho la voz del pequeño Inari que hasta ahora había permanecido escuchando la conversación en silencio. "Aunque lo intenten Gato vendrá y les hará lo mismo que le hizo a mi padre".

"Inari no debemos perder las esperanzas", dijo el abuelo del chico.

"Mi papá decía cosas así de que no hay que perder las esperanzas y de que hay que proteger lo que queremos con nuestros dos brazos pero ya vieron lo que le paso". Tazuna estaba apunto de responderle al chico cuando Naruto se le adelanto.

"No hay que perder las esperanzas, los humanos podemos producir milagros si no nos damos por vencidos y mantenemos la esperanza hasta el final y seguimos luchando sin importar la adversidad. Y cuando ese puente este terminado podrás ver con tus propios ojos que tengo razón".

"Pero lo que le pasó a mi papá"

"Tu padre es un buen hombre, te ama a ti y a toda su familia y trata de hacer lo que es mejor para su pueblo. Pero el es un hombre de paz y yo soy un guerrero entrenado que ya ha visto a la muerte de frente en un par de ocasiones, así que deja que yo me encargue del resto". El niño solo pudo asentir.

A la mañana siguiente el rumor se esparció entre la aldea, que el forastero que había salvado a Kaiza de ser ejecutado por Gato se quedaría en la casa de el y que los protegería hasta que el puente estuviera terminado, con ese nuevo sentido de seguridad todos los hombres de la aldea empezaron a trabajar en el puente, Naruto se aprecio ahí esta vez vestía una ropa que a pesar de ser de diseño extranjero se podía apreciar que era para trabajos físicos ( como la ropa que Seiya utilizaba al entrenar con Marín ), pero lo que atrajo la atención de todos fue la proclamación de que con su ayuda el trabajo de esos tres meses lo harían en menos de tres semanas, en un principio la gente pensó que era una exageración hasta que vieron como Naruto se dirigía hasta donde estaban los grandes bloque de construcción y como al mover sus manos dichos bloques empezaron a volar por los aires y a acomodarse como si se tratasen de piezas gigantes de juegos de armar y se iban acordando donde deberían para después hacer una pausa y dejar que se hicieran los trabajos pertinentes a la nueva sección que acababa de ser completada frente a sus ojos.

Algunos aldeanos asombrados por lo ocurrido le preguntaron que clase de ninja era y si aprendió eso en el mismo lugar que obtuvo esas ropas que sin duda eran extranjeras, a lo que el rubio simplemente contesto que el no era un ninja y que donde aprendió eso era un secreto, dijo mientras sonreía travieso al ver que esa respuesta no satisfacía la curiosidad de los aldeanos.

Durante los primeros días no hubo señal de Gato, hasta que una mañana cuando Naruto y Tasuna de dirigían al puente para empezar las labores del día, de un charco salieron dos hombres que trataron de inmovilizar a Naruto con unas cadenas para después eliminarlo junto con el anciano, pero como si nada Naruto y Tazuna desparecieron de su vista, y antes de que pudieran empezar a buscarlos se escucho la voz del rubio desde atrás.

"Saben un charco cuando no ha llovido en días es bastante sospechoso y aunque no fuera ese el caso yo pude sentir su presencia sin ningún problema". Dijo confiado mientras un confundido Tasuna se preguntaba como había llegado hasta ahí.

"MALDITO NO CREAS QUE TE SALVARAS", dijo un de los atacantes mientras el y su compañero se disponían a atacar.

"Si no quieren morir será mejor que se larguen ahora, no quisiera tener un pelea innecesaria"

"QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES, DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS", y así ambos ninjas se lanzaron solo para ver como Naruto tenía una especie de bola de energía en su mano que no requirió de signos de mano para hacerla.

"**TORNADO DE ESTRELLAS"**, grito el rubio, dicha esfera salio volando de su mano para después estallar al instante de ser lanzada, pero enviando toda la onda de choque hacia sus atacantes que salieron despedidos en el aire por dicho ataque mientras gritaban cada vez que pequeñas partículas de polvo que brillaban como estrellas en miniatura los impactaban, solo para después caer al suelo sin vida.

El tornado de estrellas se había vuelto su marca personal ya que esta había sido la primera técnica que había creado por si solo, básicamente era una esfera de cosmo comprimido, debido a que si uno miraba dentro de ella podía ver pequeñas partículas de cosmo que parecían estrellas que a su vez giraban dentro de la esfera como si estuvieran dentro de un tornado por lo que decidió nombrar así a su técnica, esta tenia tres niveles, el primero era que la espera salía volando y golpeaba de lleno al enemigo, esta fase la creo antes de despertar el séptimo sentido así que una vez que lo domino se dedico a mejorar su técnica creando dos niveles más.

El segundo hacia la esfera de energía explotara al salir disparada enviando ondas de choque que destruían al enemigo, la cual era muy útil cuando eran mas de uno y la ultima era que la espera una vez esfera tocaba al enemigo esta crecía hasta absorber el blanco dentro de si en donde las partículas de cosmo energía iban haciendo daño en todo el cuerpo mientras giraban dentro de la esfera para que después esta liberar toda su energía dando así el toque de gracia.

"Pero que a sucedido", dijo un muy asustado Tasuna

"Parece que pronto tendremos problemas, esos dos fueron enviados para acabar con nosotros en cuanto se enteren que ellos fallaron enviaran a otros mas poderosos".

"Lo que acabas de hacer fue increíble nunca vi nada semejante".

"El tornado de estrellas fue la primera técnica que yo cree, aunque debo de admitir que no utilice todo mi poder ahí o de lo contrario gran parte del bosque hubiera sido destruido", dijo asiendo que el anciano se asombrara aun mas.

**Más tarde en un edificio que estaba en un bosque cercano **

Un hombre con la cara vendada escuchaba el reporte que le daba un chico con apariencia un poco afeminada que ocultaba su gran fuerza.

"así que esos dos me han fallado", dijo el hombre vendado

"parece ser que quien vigila la construcción y el pueblo es alguien extremadamente fuerte"

"esa no es excusa, bueno por lo menos nos sirvieron para recaudar cierta información".

"Tsabuza crees que esta todavía sea una buena idea, el riesgo a aumentado considerablemente y además no confió en Gato".

"Gato solo es un escalón mas para alcanzar a nuestra meta, además si nos traiciona o ya no nos es de utilidad yo mismo lo matare".

"Aun así sigo sin confiar en el".

"Nosotros no confiamos en nadie Haku, ahora debemos concentrarnos en esta misión y ahora yo mismo me encargare de es entrometido". Dijo Tsabuza dando por terminada la conversación.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Tazuna como Naruto se dirigían a la casa del anciano ya que se acercaba la hora de almorzar y si algo habían aprendido del rubio es que jamás se perdía de una comida, fue en el camino de regreso que tuvieron que pasar por una parte cercana al mar cuando el rubio se detuvo de repente y mirando al bosque dijo.

"Se que estas ahí es inútil que te escondas", Tazuna empezó a ver en la misma dirección solo para encontrarse con un hombre bastante alto con una espada tan grande como el y su rostro vendado que le daba una apariencia siniestra.

"Vaya te felicito por detectarme, muy pocos son los que pueden decir que son capaces de hacerlo".

"Asumo que eres uno de los hombres de Gato, no es así".

"Algo por el estilo mi nombre es Tsabuza y simplemente fui contratado para encargarme de este asunto, así que si no quieres morir entrégame al anciano y hazte a un lado".

"Los dos sabemos que eso no va a ocurrir, hey Tazuna ponte a cubierto detrás de esas rocas y déjame esta a mí, no salgas hasta que yo te lo indique", ordeno Naruto.

"Puedo darme cuenta que eres diferente a los otros dos del otro día", de hecho Naruto estaba esperando la oportunidad de enfrentarse a ninjas y guerreros de estas tierras que fueran los más fuertes de por aquí ya que así podría darse una idea de lo que le esperaba para poder cumplir su misión.

"Ya veras cuan diferente soy", respondió Tsabuza mientras tomaba su espada de su espalda y arremetía contra Naruto solo para ver como este esquivaba cada ataque, pero lo que lo molestaba aun más era que por lo visto no le estaba costando trabajo hacerlo.

"Se ve que eres muy hábil con tu espada lo cual me sorprende por el tamaño de esta, pero desafortunadamente para ti soy mas veloz que tu".

"Ya veremos que tan confiado estarás después de esto", dijo mientras Naruto pudo observar como el empezaba a hacer extrañas señales con sus manos y al terminar dijo en voz alta. "JUTSU DE LA NEBLINA SANGRIENTA", y de un momento a otro todo el lugar se vio invadido por una densa neblina que no permitía ver nada.

"Es una técnica muy interesante".

"Y es la última que veras", dijo Tsabuza mientras aparecía detrás de Naruto con la espada en alto y lanzando lo que parecía un golpe fatal cuando para su sorpresa el rubio giro sobre si, tomo la espada por la empuñadura sobre sus manos deteniendo así el ataque del ninja, solo para decirle.

"Es una técnica muy interesante pero no funciona en enemigos que tienen mas de cinco sentido", dijo el rubio justo antes de darse vuelta todavía sosteniendo las manos y espadas de su adversario para lanzarlo al mar, inmediatamente empezó a invocar su cosmo y de un grito "**JAHHHH**" envió una onda de choque que disipo la neblina. Justo a tiempo para ver como su oponente le aterrizaba sobre el agua de pie mientras el caminaba a la orilla.

"Incluso puedes caminar en el agua, eso si que es interesante, dime una cosa todos los ninjas pueden hacer eso o se trata de una habilidad únicamente tuya".

"Deja de burlarte, que clase de ninja no conoce la habilidad de caminar en el agua, dime de que aldea vienes".

"Sinceramente ya me estoy cansando de repetir que no soy un ninja y en cuanto a la pregunta de que de donde vengo solo digamos que solo soy alguien que regresa a su país después de haber entenado por casi nueve años al otro lado del mar, pero por tu respuesta puedo deducir que todos los ninjas tienen esa habilidad".

"Ya veo, sabía que había algo extraño en ti, pero cometiste un pequeño error ya que con tu pregunta puedo deducir que donde sea que entrenaste no tienen esta habilidad así que mientras este aquí tendré ventaja sobre ti".

"Es cierto que no poseemos esa habilidad", dijo Naruto acercándose aun más a la orilla, "pero poseemos otras", dijo para empezar a levitar y acercarse poco a poco a Tsabuza.

"Quien eres", dijo el ninja que no creía lo que estaba viendo ya que un ninja hasta donde el sabia solo podía volar con la ayuda de una invocación o con jutsus sumamente especiales y difíciles de aprender pero ese chico lo estaba haciendo como si se tratara de la cosa mas simple del mundo y lo hizo sin hacer señales de mano.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y ahora que las presentaciones terminaron no quieres darte por vencido, si te vas y prometes dejar a Tazuna y este pueblo en paz te perdonare la vida".

"Crees que un par de trucos me van a asustar, ahora te enseñare mi verdadera fuerza", dijo mientras hacia más señales de mano para después gritar "**VORTICE DE AGUA**", lanzando una gran corriente de agua en contra de Naruto que sin moverse de su lugar grito.

"**ESFERA DE LUZ"**, y enseguida una enorme esfera de luz apareció a su alrededor con el en el centro protegiéndolo del ataque, que una vez que se hubo disipado Naruto deshizo su técnica y justo cuando estaba a punto de repetirle su advertencia, dos sujetos exactamente iguales a su oponente aparecieron por debajo del agua, por instinto golpeo a uno que se deshizo en agua que lo cubrió mientras el otro que se acercaba aprovecho que el chico estaba cubierto de agua para con una rápida sucesión de señales de agua realizo otra de sus técnicas.

"**PRISION DE AGUA**", bien acabo de decir el nombre del ataque y el agua de la replica que tenia sobre si el y el agua que estaba bajo el en un rápido movimiento formaron una esfera de agua que lo atrapo mientras el otro doble tenia una mano en dicha esfera para mantenerla.

"Lección numero uno, nunca te confíes cuando pelees con un ninja, es una lastima que no vivirás lo suficiente para aprender de esta lección", dijo el verdadero mientras se acercaba empuñando su espada, pero para su consternación solo pudo ver como el chico tenia una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro para después ver como su cuerpo empezaba a brillar con una extraña luz dorada que no parecía ser chakra, vio como el agua empezaba a hervir, se apresuro para dar el golpe final pero antes de llegara a su objetivo la espera prisión de agua que retenía a ese molesto rubio exploto desintegrando también al clon que la mantenía, cuando todo se disipo pudo ver al rubio todavía levitando justo donde había estado atrapado con esa aura dorada todavía rodeándolo.

"Muchas gracias por el concejo, debo de admitir que si me confié un poco, que te parece si seguimos con estas lecciones cuando me estés diciendo todo lo que sabes de ese tal Gato".

"No creas que me asustas mocoso, esta batalla aun no termina".

"Ya veremos", y sin decir nada mas se tele transporto detrás de su oponente para utilizar una vez más su técnica favorita

"**TORNADO DE ESTRELLAS"**, grito el rubio y una vez mas la esfera de luz que parecía tener estrellas dentro de ella girando en todos lados se dirigió a su blanco solo que en lugar de liberar su fuerza en ondas de choque contra objetivo esta vez se mantuvo integra solo para impactar a Tsabuza justo en su estomago cuando se volteo para ver a donde se había ido su presa.

"AHHHH". Fue el grito que dio mientras era arrastrado por los aires por el ataque que recibió hasta salir del mar en donde estaban, cruzar el camino que estaba cerca de la playa y estrecharse de lleno con uno de los árboles cercanos, mientras Naruto levitaba para acercar nuevamente a tierra firme, Tazuna que había contemplado todo desde su escondite no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, mil ideas cruzaban por su cabeza hasta que el sonido de un herido Tsabuza lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad para ver a dicho ninja utilizar sus ultimas fuerzas en tratar de ponerse de pie.

"Que te parece si ahora tenemos esa charla de la que te hable", dijo el rubio.

"Maldito no creas que **AHHH**", fue el grito que dio el ninja cuando varias agujas volaron de la nada y le dieron de lleno en el cuello dejando inmóvil en el suelo aparentemente sin vida.

"Que diablos sucedió" pregunto un confundido Tazuna desde su escondite hablando por primera vez desde que la batalla había comenzado.

"Muchas gracias por su ayuda", dijo una voz desde las ramas de un árbol cercano, ahora solo queda encargarme del cuerpo.

"Quien eres?" pregunto muy serio Naruto que veía como ese chico que llevaba ese extraño kimono y una mascara s acercaba al cuerpo de Tsabuza.

"Soy un ninja cazador, mi aldea no podía permitir que una deshonra con el anduviera libre por ahí así que fui enviado a hacerme cargo de la situación, ahora debo de retirarme".

"Espera un momento", pero ya era muy tarde, el chico se había llevado el cuerpo de Tsabuza en un torbellino de hojas y desaparecido junto con el, por un momento estuvo tentado a perseguirlos pero decidió lo contrario ya que podría haber mas de ellos que quisieran eliminar a Tazuna o atacar el pueblo.

Mas tarda ese un aparentemente muerto Tsabuza despertaba en una habitación de su escondite con la figura del ninja cazador a su lado que ya sin su mascara era el mismo joven de apariencia delicada de la vez pasada.

"Veo que ya has despertado".

"Haku, veo que tus agujas siguen siendo tan precisas como siempre pero por que ponerme en estado de muerte aparente fue demasiado".

"No tuve elección, de haber atacado a ese joven y fallado ninguno de los dos hubiéramos salido con vida de ese lugar, Tsabuza no crees que es tiempo de reconsiderar, tu mismo dijiste que no confiabas en Gato y ahora viste que el riesgo es mayor al anticipado, además tardaras al menos un semana en recuperarte".

"Ya te dije que me encargaría de Gato a u debido tiempo en cuanto a ese chico admito que lo subestime pero la próxima vez no será así".

"Pero…."

"Fin de la discusión Haku."

Después de su aventura de ese día y de que le relataran lo ocurrido a la familia de Tazuna todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que deberían ser muy cuidadosos ya que con la construcción del puente casi finalizada, sabían que Gato y sus hombres no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, así pasaron los días y ya era tiempo de que Naruto, hiciera su primer reporte semanal así que después de asegurarse de que nadie estuviera sospecho cerca de la casa, le pidió a Tazuna que lo esperara ahí y que después irían al puente pero había algo que tenia que hacer antes.

Ya lejos de la casa y habiéndose adentrado en el bosque, Naruto encendió su cosmo y procedió a dar su reporte al gran patriarca y también procedió a informarle de la situación que se estaba dando, como las naciones ninja estaban a punto de entrar en guerra y que tal vez esa sea la causa de que alguien este reuniendo a todos los contenedores de demonios para utilizarlos en la guerra que se avecinaba, Naruto no podía evitar recordar las palabras de esos dos chunning que trataron de matarlo hace años, de que el solo era un arma, dejando a un lado ese recuerdo empezó a relatarle la batalla que tuvo con ese asesino de la gran espada y las habilidades que demostró, fue entonces que el patriarca le dijo.

"Esas habilidades se deben a su fuente de poder que es una energía llamada chakra".

"Chakra?" Pregunto el rubio.

"En cuanto te fuiste les pedio a los encargados de los registros que averiguaran todo lo que pudieran sobre las habilidades de lo guerreros de esos países, desafortunadamente no tenemos mucha información, sin embargo sabemos algunas cosas, como las que has dicho, además de otras".

"Como cuales?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Como que a diferencia de nosotros ellos utilizan estructuras mentales y espirituales para obtener un poder sobre humano de sus cuerpos, sin embargo si llegan al punto de la extenuación ellos necesitaran varios días para recuperarse y de seguir esforzándose podrían morir. A diferencia de nuestro cosmo que al entrar en contacto con el micro universo del interior de nuestro cuerpo nos permite tener una energía sin limites, además ellos tienen la ventaja de que el chakra es mas moldeable que el cosmos permitiéndoles combinar con mas facilidad sus técnicas con los elementos y darles formas diferentes a las técnicas que conocemos, pero nosotros podemos emplear mucho mas poder en nuestras técnicas además de que nuestra velocidad es mayor y finalmente su técnicas de ilusión dependen de enviar un pequeño flujo de chakra a través de los ojos del oponente sin embargo en nuestro caso solo debes de hacer explotar tu cosmos de golpe para que así la sobre carga de poder expulse la energía que provocaba la ilusión".

Cuando Naruto le pregunto si el sería capaz de hacer lo mismo el patriarca le informo que eso sería imposible ya que cuando un humano nace su red de energía esta en blanco y que puede ser entrenado para desarrollar ya sea el chakra como el cosmo pero que una vez que desarrolla una de estas energías el cuerpo se adapta a ella, haciendo que el uso de la otra sea imposible.

La plática se extendió un poco más hasta que llego el momento de que Naruto regresara, finalmente el patriarca también le encargo el objetivo adjunto de obtener toda la información que pudiera sobre los ninjas y sus técnica para completar los registros que tenían en esa partes del mundo.

En su camino de regreso Naruto iba meditando cuando se percato que frente a el estaba una chica con un kimono rosado recogiendo hiervas, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que su energía era la misma que la del ninja cazador que se llevo a Tsabuza,

"Hola", saludo el rubio.

"Hola", fue su simple respuesta sorprendido de encontrarse con ese chico ahí pero tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

"Como se encuentra Tsabuza", esa vez la sorpresa se reflejo en su rostro.

"A que te refieres?"

"Tu energía es la misma de la del ninja cazador que se lo llevo, además de que nunca percibí ningún intento asesino de tu parte".

"Ya veo y ahora que piensas hacer vas a acabar conmigo".

"Preferiría no tener que hacerlo, así que te pido que regreses con Tsabuza y le convenzas de que no siga con su misión ya que la próxima vez será definitivo".

"Ya lo intente pero el esta determinado".

"Por que lo sigues, no puedo percibir energías malignas en ti, eso no tiene sentido".

"Yo le debo mi vida, debido a un poder que existía en la familia de mi madre mi padre la mato frente a mis ojos y trato de matarme, pero yo lo hice primero, así fue como de un día para otro perdí todo lo que tenía y me encontré deambulando sin un hogar ni comida, nadie quiso aceptarme dentro de sus hogares estaba solo hasta que Tsabuza me encontró, me dio un propósito, gracias a el es que estoy vivo y por eso vivo para servirle y ser su herramienta ya que el se convirtió en mi persona especial", Naruto no pudo sentir lastima por el al comparar su historia con la suya.

"Te comprendo, tal vez no me creas pero se perfectamente por lo que pasaste, pero no puedo permitir que toda una aldea tenga que sufrir por la ambición de uno solo, ahora vete y trata de convencerlo un vez mas pero te advierto que si vuelve a atacarnos de nuevo esa será su ultima batalla".

"Tratare de hacerlo pero no creo que sea posible", dijo mientras se alejaba y mientras lo hacia Naruto lo veía alejarse. "A por cierto", dijo atrayendo de nuevo la atención del rubio. "Mi nombre es Haku y soy un hombre" dijo antes de desaparecer.

"QUEEE!" Fue lo que corrió por la mente del joven ante tal revelación, el mundo ninja si que es extraño fue todo lo que pudo concluir.

Pasó casi una semana y el puente estaba a punto de concluirse lo cual traía una sensación agridulce ya que al mismo tiempo significaba que Gato y sus hombres no se quedarían tranquilos y que un ataque era inminente, desde hacía unos días Kaiza que ya se había recuperado se encontraba ayudando en los últimos trabajos del puente al lado de su suegro, Inari veía desde lejos los trabajos por pedido de su madre que también presentía la próxima batalla pero aun así a veces la convencía de que lo dejara llevarles la comida.

"Muchas gracias por traernos la comida Inari", dijo Naruto con la tan típica baba que suele tener cuando tiene hambre.

"De nada", fue la respuesta del chico, "por cierto cuando creen que terminen el puente".

"Bueno a este paso creo que tres o cuatro días a más tardar", respondió el abuelo del niño.

"Me sorprende que no hayan habido ataques, dudo mucho que ese miserable de Gato se rinda tan fácilmente".

"Después de las palizas que les dio Naruto-nichan dudo mucho que tenga el valor", respondió animado Inari.

"Bueno es muy pronto para…", de pronto el rubio hizo una pausa se levanto y empezó a observar a todos lados. "Kaiza toma a Inari y sácalo de aquí junto con el resto de los trabajadores Tazuna quédese cerca de mi".

"Que sucede pregunto el anciano"

"Ahí vienen y seguramente irán nuevamente tras usted, ahora muévanse", ordeno el rubio y una vez dicho eso todo el mundo se empozo a movilizar, una vez que solo estaban Naruto y al anciano constructor el dijo en voz alta.

"Se que están ahí es inútil que sigan escondidos", una vez dicho eso en PUBHH de humo aparecieron dos figuras.

"Es hora de la revancha" dijo el hombre vendado.

"Esto no tiene que terminar así, nadie tiene que morir hoy solo váyanse y nadie saldrá herido", dijo muy serio el rubio.

"El único que saldrá herido aquí eres tu, esta vez tus trucos no te salvaran", respondió desafiante el enmascarado.

"Veo que es inútil seguir hablando no es así", dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el par después de hacerle instrucciones con la mano a Tazuna de que se mantuviera ahí.

"Ahora veras", dijo mientras hacia señales con sus manos para después gritar, "JUTSU CLONES DE AGUA", apenas acabo de decir el nombre de la técnica cinco enmascarados idénticos al original aparecieron de la nada y atacaron al rubio lanzándose contra el.

"Eso no funcionara", grito el rubio y con una rápida sucesión de golpes y pequeñas y precisas descargas de energía desintegro las replicas asegurándose de que no quedara ninguno que pudiera hacer la técnica de la prisión de aguan de antes, mientras todos ellos se desasían en el liquido que los formaban.

"AHORA", grito Tsabuza, mientras Haku con unas señales de mano hizo que el agua que estaba alrededor del rubio se congelara y expandiera atrapando a Naruto en su interior.

"Que dices ahora, ya no te crees la gran cosa no es así" dijo Tsabuza mientras tomaba su espada y se acercaba cada vez mas a la estatua de hielo preparándose para dar el golpe de gracia, pero para su sorpresa la misma luz dorada que anteriormente deshizo su prisión de agua estaba rompiendo el hielo el hielo que lo aprisionaba.

"Eso si que fue refrescante", dijo mientras el hielo se su alrededor se desquebrajaba.

"MALDITO COMO PUEDES ESTAR VIVO"

"Tengo un par de amigos aya en donde entrenaba que son maestros en este tipo de técnicas, no lo tomes a mal Haku pero su hielo era mucho mas frió, ya que en más de una ocasión cuando no les gustaban mis bromas termine dentro de un cubo de hielo así que como veras ya tengo algo de experiencia".

"Haku haz lo que dijimos", ordeno Tsabuza.

"Así lo haré", y nuevamente formando señales de mano para después decir. "JUTSU ESPEJOS DE HIELO". Solo para que Naruto quedara en el interior de una especie de domo que estaba formado por esos espejos.

"Ahora Tsabuza es tu oportunidad".

"Has perdido niño", dijo mientras se lanzaba al ataque el enmascarado pero esta vez no contra el rubio sino contra el constructor.

"Ahora muere", grito ondeando su gran espada, Tazuna lo vio venir y levanto sus brazos en un intento de protegerse de lo que parecía su final, esperando el golpe fatal que nunca llego.

"AHHH, pero que demonios" fue el grito del asesino después de ser repelido por una extraña fuerza que lo mando volando varios metros atrás, en un principio no pudo ver nada que le hubiera hecho eso mientras se levantaba y el rubio todavía estada dentro del domo de cristal de su compañero, entonces que fue lo que paso, y fue entonces que lo vio, un muro aparentemente invisible ondeo levemente dejando ver una extraña energía dorada.

"Es el muro de cristal, una de las técnicas de defensa mas fuertes de este mundo, ni siquiera tu podrás hacer nada contra el y no se ira hasta que yo lo ordene o muera y ambos sabemos que ninguna de las dos opciones va a suceder".

"Ya lo veremos, Haku hazte cargo de el", dicho joven empezó a atacarlo lanzándole agujas mientras se movía entre los espejos.

"Por favor ríndete solo queremos al constructor", decía mientras lanzaba un ataque mas que el rubio volvía a esquivar.

"No puedo hacer eso, por favor Haku esto no tiene que ser así, no quiero lastimarte tu y yo somos más parecidos de lo que crees por favor solo vete y llévate a Tsabuza contigo".

"No puedo yo solo soy una herramienta para ser usada en su beneficio". Dijo mientras lanzaba otro ataque

"Veo que es inútil se siga hablando", esta vez en lugar de esquivar las agujas el se quedo quieto mientras las agujas se detenían en el aire para después caer al suelo. "Realmente no quería tener que hacer esto" dijo mientras un brillo dorado emanaba de todo su cuerpo, por favor discúlpame, y en una gran onda de energía expansiva que siguió a un grito de combate **HAHHH**, hizo que los espejos se empezaran a deshacer, Haku que tuvo que salir de ellos se quedo pasmado al ver al rubio ya sobre el con una esfera de energía en su mano.

"**TORNADO DE ESTRELLAS"**, grito el rubio al momento que su ataque hacia blanco enviando al joven de apariencia femenina volando por los aires mientras gritaba **AHHH** hasta quedar a los pies de Tsabuza inconciente.

Sigues tú a menos que entres en razón y te largues de aquí", sentencio el rubio.

"Jamás me rendiría ante un moco como tu, antes prefiero la muerte", dijo mientras se lanzaba al ataque con su gran espada en manos. Pero no tuvo caso ya que el rubio se movía demasiado rápido cubierto por esa extraña energía, y así fue como el empezó a golpearlo sin que el demonio de la neblina oculta pudiera hacer algo para defenderse, cada golpe tenia una fuerza sobre humana pero aun así el ninja estaba determinado a no caer a pesar de los golpes que recibía hasta que uno de ellos le despojo de su espada y lo arrojo al suelo, para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio al rubio de pie a su lado con la espera de energía que había utilizado con el antes y hace poco con Haku solo que esta vez brillaba con más fuerza dando a entender que esta vez no sobreviviría.

"No quiero tener que matarte ya que eres especial para Haku, solo vete", dijo incrementando la fuerza de su esfera de energía para dar validez a su amenaza silente.

"Que te importa el a ti" dijo desafiante.

"Ambos fuimos repudiados en nuestros hogares por culpa de un poder que no pedimos tener y ambos fuimos recogidos y auxiliados por extraños, se lo que el esta pasando en este momento y no quiero lastimarlo pero tampoco dejare que sacrifiques a esta gente por tu ambición". Antes de que el enmascarado pudiera responder se escucho a un recién llegado hablar.

"Vaya, vaya veo que el temible Tsabuza no es tan fuerte como el cree, es una suerte que nunca pensé pagarte o de lo contrario estaría muy desilusionado", dijo Gato haciendo finalmente acto de presencia por fin, atrás de el habían por lo menos cincuenta rufianes.

"Parece que se cumplió tu deseo, y ya no tenemos razones para seguir peleando", dijo Tsabuza que hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse pero no pudo debido a sus heridas.

"Así parece ser", fue la respuesta del rubio.

"Estos sujetos son los que se encargaran de terminar el trabajo pero como son muchos también resultan un poco caro así que si pueden eliminar a algunos me estarían haciendo un favor", dijo confiado el hombre de traje.

"Tazuna será mejor que se vaya de aquí yo me haré cargo de todo así que no se preocupe". Dijo el rubio indicándole al constructor que se marchara, pero antes de pudiera responder una flecha cayo entre ellos y Gato que estaba junto a sus hombres.

"No serás solo tú, este también es nuestro hogar y vamos a protegerlo con nuestras dos manos si es preciso", dijo un energético Kaiza que tenia un remo en sus manos, a su lado estaba su hijo.

"Así es, haremos el milagro de que este pueblo renazca por que nunca hemos perdido la esperanza", dijo Inari con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, en sus manos se encontraba una ballesta que seguramente lanzo la flecha de hace poco, detrás de el esta su madre con una mirada muy decidida y junto a ella estaban todos lo aldeanos que tomaron sus herramientas y ahora las portaban como si fueran armas. Los hampones al ver esto se asustaron.

"De que tienen miedo ellos son solo un grupo de aldeanos inútiles y su protector debe de estar agotado después de haber derrotado a Tsabuza y su compañero", grito un muy molesto Gato por el desafió que le hacían todos los aldeanos, los malhechores creyendo en las palabras de Gato se lanzaron al ataque y los aldeanos se prepararon para la batalla pero antes de que alguien se diera cuenta todo había acabado, lo único que pudieron ver era como un destello dorado se movía entre los hombre de Gato y antes de que pudieran siquiera pestañear todos ellos cayeron al suelo sin vida a excepción de su jefe, que cuando registro lo que estaba pasando no pudo creer lo que vio o mejor dicho lo que no vio frente a sus ojos aparte de ese destello.

"Todo lo que tenias que hacer era olvidarte de esta aldea y dejarlos en paz pero pudo más tu codicia a tu sentido común", dijo el rubio desde atrás del diminuto hombre que empezó a sudar en cuanto lo oyó a sus espaldas, lentamente se volteo para ver al rubio que tenia rastros de sangre en sus manos y rostro.

2Por favor no me mates te pagare lo que quieras". Dijo con miedo.

"Tú crees que todo se puede resolver con dinero, que tu riqueza te da el derecho de decidir quien vive y quien muere. No puedo permitir que alguien como tu lastime a más inocentes", y formando su técnica personal que tomo la forma de una esfera la arrogo a su oponente con su grito de ataque, "**TORNADO DE ESTRELLAS"**, la esfera dio de lleno en el diminuto hombre pero esta vez en lugar de solo golpear la esfera creció engullendo a su presa dentro de ella mientras las partículas que se asemejaban a estrellas giraban violentamente a su alrededor dentro de la esfera provocándole gritos de dolor mientras la esfera y su victima se alejaban volando por los aires antes de que la técnica se deshiciera, dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de gato al mar.

Eso fue lo ultimo que vimos de el, ahora todos podrán volver a sus vidas normales, dijo muy serio el rubio dándoles la espalda al pueblo, pensando que ahora le temerían debido a la muestra de poder realizado, pero fue grande su sorpresa al escuchar los gritos de celebración de toda la aldea mientras Tazuba, Kaiza y todos en la aldea lo venían a felicitar y a cargarlo entre hombros para celebra que por fin todo se había acabado y que volvería a vivir en paz.

Al pasar por donde estaban Haku y Tsabuza el les pidió a los aldeanos que si los podían llevar a algún lugar en donde el pudiera hablar con ellos, aunque algo nerviosos tanto Kaiza como algunos aldeanos se levaron a un conciente ninja enmascarado pero que no se resistió junto a su inconciente compañero, después de se bajado de los hombros de los aldeanos Naruto tomo la gran espada de su adversario y los siguió a su destinación.

"Que es lo que harás con nosotros", pregunto Tsabuza que vio al ninja entrar en la habitación en donde los habían dejado cargando su espada.

"Si me prometes que dejaras a este pueblo en paz, tratare tu heridas y te dejare ir", dijo el chico como si se tratara de la cosa mas obvia del mundo,

"De acuerdo", fue su respuesta inmediata, y es que no había nada que pensar ya que ya no tenían asuntos ahí, y así fue como el chico invoco de nuevo esa misteriosa energía en sus manos pero esta vez con el fin de curar. A la mañana siguiente tanto el como Haku se encontraban de pie y aunque no se habían recuperado por completo insistieron en irse.

"Gracias por todo Naruto-san" dijo Haku

"Me alegra que no haya tenido que eliminarte Haku", dijo sonriendo el rubio.

"Naruto-san hay algo que he querido preguntarte", Haku espero hasta Naruto asintiera indicándole que prosiguiera.

"Tu mencionaste que sabías lo que yo había pasado por culpa de este poder que tengo, dime es esa la razón por la que eres tan fuerte". Pudo ver como el rubio suspiro antes de tomar aire y darle su respuesta.

"El día que yo nací fui marcado con una carga similar a la tuya cuando el Kyubi fue sellado en mi interior", dijo mientras esperaba la reacción del par de ninjas frente a el, pero le sorprendió la falta de ellas hasta que vio a Haku sonreírle.

"Entonces tú realmente sabías como me sentía". Fue la respuesta del joven ninja.

"Así que por eso eres tan fuerte, ahora comprendo todo", fue la seca respuesta del enmascarado, bueno es hora de partir, dijo mientras el y su compañero se alejaban del lugar, una vez que se sintió fuera del alcanza del oído del que ahora sabia era un jinriuky, se volteo a su acompañante y le dijo.

"Oye Haku".

"Si Tsabuza".

"Gracias". El joven fue atrapado por la sorpresa de dichas palabras y le respondió con una sonrisa.

Tres días mas tarde el puente estaba terminado y en el pueblo se organizo una gran celebración para conmemorarlo en la que todos disfrutaron como no lo habían hecho desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero al día siguiente llego finalmente el momento en que se despedirían de aquel joven que se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en su héroe, algunos trataron de convencerlo de que se quedara ahí con ellos pero el simplemente dijo que tenía lugares a donde ir, cosas por hacer y que no se sorprendieran si escuchaban historias locas sobre el en el futuro. Y así fue como partió de la misma manera en la que había llegado solo que esta vez lo único que había cambiado para mejorar fue la aldea y sus habitantes, Naruto les dedico una última sonrisa después de consolar a un pequeño Inari que sentía su partida, y así emprendió el camino hacia su siguiente aventura.

"Oye suegro, ahora que lo pienso este puente aun no tiene nombre cual le vas a poner". Pregunto Kaiza.

"Bueno estaba pensando llamarlo el super asombroso puente de Tazuna".

"Papa no crees que el nombre de un héroe seria mas apropiado", respondio Tsunami con una gota en la cabeza al escuchar la sugerencia de su padre.

"Si que les parece el gran puente de Naruto", dijo un emocionado Inari.

"El gran puente de Naruto, si creo que me gusta además estoy seguro que seguiremos escuchando historias sobre el más pronto de lo que hemos imaginado". Dijo Tazuna mientras veía como desaparecía la figura del héroe del pueblo a la distancia.

Y así fue como comenzó, pronto historias sobre un misterio guerrero llamado Naruto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que se movía en un destello de luz y que utilizaba una esfera de energía en sus manos que acababa con sus enemigos se empezaron a difundir desde el país de las olas hacia todos lados incluyendo una aldea en especial, una aldea llamada Konoha.


	7. Capitulo 06 La Busqueda

**Cáp. 6 la búsqueda**

**Dos semanas después de lo ocurrido en el país de las olas en la aldea de Konoha.**

Sarutobi el tercer Hokage también conocido como el profesor de los jutsus, se encontraba en el estudio de su hogar leyendo, pero ya no se trataba del tan terrible papeleo que durante años fue su más grande enemigo ya que ahora era su alumna Tsunade la que se encargaba de enfrentarlo, no esta vez se encontraba leyendo por placer y relajación y que mejor lectura que el ultimo ejemplar autografiado de su otro alumno, estaba a punto de llegar a la parte mas interesante del mismo cuando el mismo autor del libro entro repentinamente al estudio como su de un torbellino se tratara. Rápidamente oculto el libro y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra fue interrumpido por su alumno que le dijo.

"Tememos que ir con Tsunade de inmediato".

"Por que? Que es lo que ha sucedido?"

"Te lo diré todo cuando lleguemos, no quiero tener que repetir lo mismo mas de una vez así que mande a llamar a los demás involucrados". Dijo mientras que se apresuraba a salir del estudio en dirección a la torre del Hokage, esto llamo la atención del retirado Hokage ya que en muy pocas ocasiones había visto a su alumno con esa expresión de seriedad en el rostro así que una vez que aseguro su libro en su gaveta de "documentos importantes" siguió a su alumno. Al llegar a la torre en la oficina de Tsunade pudo ver que ella no estaba sola y de inmediato identifico a sus acompañantes, como de costumbre estaba su siempre leal Shizune, la esposa del líder del clan Hyuga Naomi y finalmente el joven ex capitán de anbu Kakashi.

"Jiraya será mejor que me digas de una vez por que pediste esta reunión de emergencia", dijo la actual Hokage.

"Es sobre un asunto que nos concierne a todos, no se si habrán oído los rumores acerca de lo ocurrido hace poco en el país de las olas", dijo el sannin.

"Si te refieres a como un héroe apareció de la nada y salvo al país de caer en las manos de un hombre sin escrúpulos, si lo hemos escuchado". Hablo Naomi, ella al pasar de los años siempre seguía preguntando si había alguna noticia de Naruto, todos los presentes sabían de la cercana amistad que compartía con Kushina y que su interes por Naruto era autentico.

"Si así es, al principio pensé que se trataba simplemente de historias que cuentan la gente, pero cuando describieron a ese guerrero como alguien de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, que se movía en un destellos de luz con una esfera de energía que acababa con sus enemigos y que era capaz de enfrentarse a cincuenta hombres el solo, como ustedes sabrán la única persona que corresponde a esa descripción era mi antiguo alumno por lo que sentí curiosidad de ese rumor y hice que uno de mis contactos que confirmara la historia y así lo hizo".

"Y que fue lo que averiguo". Pregunto Kakashi con curiosidad ya que alguien que encajaba en la descripción de su maestro anduviera por ahí.

"No solo confirmo los hechos sino que también me dio el nombre de ese guerrero".

"Y?" pregunto exasperada Tsunade.

"Se llama Naruto Uzumaki". La habitación quedo en silencio total y la sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro de todos los presentes que aunque esperaban el día en que se presentara la oportunidad de traer de regreso al mayor de los hijos del cuarto aun así era impactante.

"Estas seguro de eso, toma en cuenta que han pasado ya casi nueve años desde que desapareció".

"No abría solicitado esta reunión de no estarlo y ahora lo que queda por hacer es decidir lo que haremos".

"Que hay que decidir, lo que tenemos que hacer es ir por el inmediatamente". Dijo una exaltada Naomi.

"Me temo que no están simple, no sabemos en donde a estado todo este tiempo, con quien a estado o si lo pusieron en contra de esta aldea", dijo un muy serio Sarutobi.

"Además", continúo Jiraya, "según mi contacto no solo se enfrento a un grupo de cincuenta rufianes contratados por el líder de un sindicato criminal sino también contra un par de ninjas muy fuertes, uno de ellos era Tsabuza", esa información sorprendió a los presentes.

"Eso no cambia el hecho de que debemos de ir a buscarlo para saber las respuestas a todo lo que ha pasado". Dijo Kakashi, en el fondo el siempre se culpo por lo sucedido a Naruto ya que sintió como si le hubiera fallado a su sensei.

"Es por eso que pienso partir en su búsqueda en una hora, nada haremos si nos sentamos a especular, además una vez que lo encontremos ya decidiremos que hacer". Dijo Jiraya.

"No puedes ir tu solo", razono la Hokage, kakashi ira contigo.

"Yo también iré", todo el mundo se volvió a ver como un determinado Sarutobi que se levantaba de la su silla.

"No es necesario que vaya sensei, Kakashi y yo podemos encargarnos de todo".

"No es por eso, lo que sucedió ese día es mi responsabilidad por eso es que tengo que ir". Dijo dejando entender a todos que no cambiaria de opinión.

Había pasado solo un día desde esa reunión, una hora después los tres ninjas se reunieron en las puertas principales para luego dirigirse a su destino dejando a los guardias que custodiaban esa puertas así como varios transeúntes muy curiosos al ver a tan temible equipo salir por las puestas a toda velocidad, el viaje al país de las olas por lo general dura de dos a tres días pero a la velocidad que iban hicieron el viaje en menos de uno, a la mañana siguiente ya habían entrado en los bordes del país de las olas y ahora se dirigían a la aldea en donde se desarrollaron lo hechos.

Cuando finalmente se acercaron al puente que daba acceso a ese poblado algo atrajo su atención, era una placa en al parte superior del puente que decía: El gran puente de Naruto, nombrado así en honor al héroe que en nuestro momento de mayor necesidad nos protegió y restauro nuestro valor y esperanza. Si sin lugar a dudas estaban en el sitio correcto.

Después de cruzar el puente y empezar a preguntarle a los lugareños acerca de Naruto cosa que no fue tan fácil ya que mientras los más jóvenes les relataban historias que a ellos les sonaban increíbles y algo exageradas los mayores no se mostraban muy cooperadores, ellos supusieron que después de lo ocurrido aun no confiaban en los extraños, fue después de varias indagaciones que finalmente dieron con la casa de la familia en la que se alojo, al acercarse pudieron darse cuenta que un hombre de avanzada edad estaba en la terraza de la casa bebiendo zake, por un momento pensaron que seria igual de difícil sacarle información que a los demás adultos de la aldea pero para su fortuna el anciano que luego se presento como Tazuna aun en su estado de embriaguez pudo reconocer a Jiraya como el autor de sus libros favoritos, eso y debido a todo lo que había bebido hicieron que la recaudación de información fuera mas fácil de lo esperado hasta que salio una mujer de la casa esperando un explicación por el escándalo que hacia su padre, al principio miro con desconfianza a los extraños pero cuando su padre le mostró la portada de uno de sus libros donde en donde aparecía el nombre del autor y vio que era el extraño hombre de cabello blanco se tranquilizo un poco, ya que pensó que solo buscaba información para un libro aunque al saber que clase de libros gustaba su padre no sabia que podría querer el con Naruto ya que era muy joven pero una cosa era segura y es que en el momento que su padre bajara la guardia es libro suyo iría directo a la chimenea ya que no se arriesgaría a que Inari lo encontrara y terminara siendo como su abuelo.

Ya dentro de su hogar tanto ella como su esposo Kaiza y su hijo Inari relataban todo lo ocurrido y la intervención del rubio, al finalizar el relato les preguntaron si sabían hacia donde se dirigía a lo que ello solo respondieron que tomo el camino norte la ultima vez que lo vieron. Una vez con esa información emprendieron el camino.

En el camino Sarutobi no pudo más que sentirse ligeramente aliviado ya que al parecer Naruto siempre se convirtió en una buena persona o al menos eso podía concluir por lo que había podido concluir hasta ahora, además de ser muy poderoso para su edad, en su camino al norte le preguntaron a todos los que veían, con la esperanza de que alguno supiera su actual paradero, fue después de un par de días que una caravana proveniente del país del Nano finalmente les dio las noticias que esperaban al informarles que hace una semana el los salvo de un grupo de ninjas y luego de descubrir que la princesa Haruna del país Nano se encontraba entre ellos el accedió a escoltarla ella y a sus acompañantes de regreso a su país para que pudiera ocupar el trono, pronto los tres ninjas se dirigieron al país Nano con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí.

Una vez en el país del Nano Sarutobi utilizo sus influencias como ex kage para solicitar una audiencia con la princesa y nueva señora feudal. Una vez en presencia de la princesa ellos le preguntaron si Naruto todavía estaba ahí, a lo cual ella negó con la cabeza y luego procedió a contarles como sucedieron los hechos recientes desde que un grupo de hermanos ninjas derroco y asesino a su padre y la persiguieron hasta como se encontraron con Naruto en medio del camino y como este los ayudo y derroto a eso ninjas para después escoltarlos hasta aquí y una vez que todo estuvo en orden se marcho hace cuatro días en dirección este, después de agradecerle la información los tres ninjas se disponían a retirarse cuando una pregunta los detuvo en seco.

"Es cierto que el tiene sellado en su interior al zorro de las nueve colas", pregunto la princesa.

"Por que lo pregunta su alteza", dijo un serio Sarutobi.

"Durante nuestro viaje yo perdí la paciencia con el ya que siempre se veía tan optimista, tan seguro y yo le grite que esa actitud la tenia por que no sabía lo que era sufrir y ser sacrificado en contra de su voluntad, le conté como fui ofrecida para ser rehén por mi padre para salvar a este país, pero el solo me dijo que el sabía perfectamente como me sentía, cuando le volví a gritar diciéndole que un chico inmaduro como el no podría saber como me sentía lo que me contesto que si lo sabía ya que cuando el nació el fue ofrecido en sacrificio para sellar al zorro de las nueve colas y que a pesar de que el era solo el carcelero la gente lo trataba como si fuera el mismo zorro reencarnado, yo ya no supe que decir, no parecía estar mintiendo y de ser así ni siquiera quiero imaginarme la clase de vida que tuvo, solo que después de saber eso me extraño que no le tenia miedo y en los pocos días que estuvimos juntos lo único que me pude preguntar era si yo tendría la misma fuerza que el si me hubiera tocado vivir su vida. Por eso es que he decido convertirme en una digna señora feudal del país de Nano ya que solo así tendré mi respuesta. Así que por favor contéstenme sinceramente, es cierto que el es el contenedor de un demonio". Los tres ninjas se quedaron cayados hasta que el mayor y antiguo Hokage tras un gran suspiro respondió.

"Si es cierto, nuestra aldea cometió muchos errores con respecto a su vida cuando vivió entre nosotros pero ahora estamos tratando de corregirlos y enmendarlos". La princesa estudio sus palabras por unos segundos para después asentir con la cabeza y luego retirarse de la habitación. Mientras que los tres viajeros emprendían nuevamente el viaje.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella reunión con la princesa Haruna y sentían que estaban repitiendo la misma experiencia solo que esta vez con la princesa del país del Ave, de nuevo la pista de unos viajeros lo llevaron a ese país solo para enterarse que se acababa de ir después de salvar la vida de la princesa de un complot planeado por su primer ministro y un ninja renegado. El ex kage se sentía internamente feliz de que a pesar de que el joven jinriuki no hubiera crecido en Konoha el seguía teniendo un espíritu noble ya que su mas grande temor es que donde quiera que se encontrara lo estuvieran convirtiendo en un ser despiadado, pero con forme iban recaudando informes se albergaba mas en su corazón la esperanza de que ese no haya sido el caso. Si embargo esos mismos reportes también ponían una gran preocupación sobre si ya que si ellos recaudaban eso reportes, AKATSUKI también podría estar haciéndolo y como ya Jiraya les había informado años antes su objetivo son todos los demonios con cola y no solo ellos, ya se podía imaginar lo que los de la ladea de roca haría en cuanto se enteraran de que había alguien que encajaba con la descripción de su mas grande enemigo, de hecho no quería ni pensar en lo que haría si se enteraban que se trataba precisamente del hijo de este, en especial por que de acuerdo a su ultima información el se dirigía en estos momentos al borde del país del fuego y la roca, desde hacia varios meses las relaciones entre ambos países se venia decayendo a un ritmo preocupante al punto que una nueva guerra se veía en el horizonte y le preocupaba la suerte de Naruto ya que desde niño el era el vivo retrato de su padre y si los años hicieron ese parecido aun mayor podría estar en problemas si algún ninja de la roca lo viera y con ese pensamiento divisaron una pequeña aldea que estaba mas adelante.

**Con Naruto…**

Acaba de llegar a una pequeña aldea fronteriza que quedaba entre los países del fuego y la roca, el solo sabía que una guerra podría desatarse pronto, las palabras de aquellos chunnins que intentaron matarlo hace ya tanto tiempo todavía resonaban en su cabeza especialmente desde que regreso a esta parte del mundo, según las ordenes del patriarca primero debería de atraer la atención y posteriormente regresar a Konoha en espera de quien este tras los demonios con colas se presenten tras de el, el sabía que ahora podía defenderse por si mismo y que en caso de problemas sus amigos vendrían de inmediato a ayudarlo pero aun así no se sentía cómodo con la idea de regresar, de hecho el único lado bueno de regresar a ese lugar sería volver a ver a su primer amiga Hinata-chan, pero le preocupaba saber si ella aun le recordaba o si su actitud cambiaría su supiera acerca del Kyubi, pero sin importar sus propias preocupaciones el sabia que se acercaba el momento de volver, y es que al parecer el patriarca tenia razón acerca de lo fácil que le resulta a el llamar la atención y como iba a saber que en tan solo un par de semanas terminaría salvando a dos princesas con sus respectivos reinos en especial por que el al salir del país de las olas lo que hizo fue tomar un palo arrojarlo al aire e ir en la dirección que en la que caiga la punta , quien daría que ese sistema le serviría tan bien.

Finalmente en la aldea su estomago le recordó que aun no habían almorzado así que se dirigió a un restaurante a saciar su apetito pero al adentrarse en el centro del pueblo se dio cuenta de que el ambiente era muy extraño, la gente se veía asustada y los locales estaban cerrados aunque aun era de día, sintiendo lo raro de la atmósfera, sintiendo curiosidad de lo que estaba pasando decidió preguntarle a los habitantes de ese lugar que era lo ocurrido pero la mayoría parecía huir de el y no fue hasta que una voz lo llamo desde atrás.

"Tu no eres de por aquí no es cierto", dijo un anciano que estaba sentado contra una pared con una botella en la mano y estaba visiblemente ebrio.

"Así es yo solo estoy de paso pero me dio curiosidad ver esta extraña atmósfera, que es lo que pasa se acerca un tornado o algo así?"

"Se podría decir, unos ninjas de la roca están del otro lado de esa colina y dentro de poco van a venir aquí supuestamente a reclamar este pueblo para el país de la roca y protegerlo de la influencia del país del fuego pero eso mismo dijeron en la ultima guerra y lo único que hicieron fue destruir este lugar y asesinar a quien no cooperara con ellos".

"Pero si saben que están cerca por que no hacen nada, por que no huyen o se preparan para defenderse".

"Nosotros somos simples aldeanos, aquí no hay ninjas es por eso que se dieron el lujo de decirnos que venia hoy ya que saben que no podemos defendernos y si tratáramos de huir simplemente desde donde están nos verían y eliminarían para luego traer los cuerpos aquí como muestra de lo que pasara si nos resistimos o si tratamos de huir, mucho me temo jovencito que llegaste en el peor momento posible ya que ahora no te dejaran escapar".

"Eso ya lo veremos y por cierto cuando dijeron que vendrían", apenas termino de hacer esa pregunta cuando los gritos de un joven que estaba vigilando desde la torre de agua les informaron que ya se acercaban, Naruto vio en la dirección en donde señalaba el joven para ver a al menos sesenta ninjas que se acercaban por un lado del campo como si vinieran de un paseo, obviamente no les preocupaba lo que los aldeanos pudieran hacer y al ver como dichos aldeanos corrían y se escondían ya sabia por que.

"Ya veo, oye anciano no deberías buscar donde refugiarte".

"No tendría caso con esos monstruos, además ya he vivido demasiado y si tengo que morir preferiría hacerlo ahora que tengo una botella de sake en mi mano y estoy demasiado ebrio como para que me importe".

"Bueno espero que no se decepcione si amanece vivo mañana y con una terrible resaca, ahora voy a ver si puedo persuadirlos de que se vayan de este lugar y dejen a la aldea en paz".

"JAH, oye chico tu debes de est..", pero ya no pudo decir mas por que el joven frente a el había desaparecido frente a sus ojos.

Justo en esos momentos Jiraya, Sarutobi y kakashi habían llegado al pueblo, al percibir la atmósfera de miedo se pusieron a escanear el área y al darse cuenta de que más de sesenta ninjas de la roca se acercaban se alarmaron ya que no sabían si esto era el inicio de una invasión o si trataban de establecer una base de operaciones en esa aldea para después utilizarla en la guerra y de ser así que podían hacer ya que si se revelaban eso podría traer consigo complicaciones diplomáticas a la ya caótica situación, así mientras ellos evaluaban sus opciones pronto se percataron que de la nada una figura apareció frente a los ninjas de la roca, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas y llevaba una capa con gorro ellos podían apreciar que se trataba de alguien muy joven, al no saber que era lo que pasaba decidieron acercarse a investigar y a partir de lo que vean tomar decisiones.

Los ninjas de la roca avanzaban confiados, desde su derrota en la última guerra ellos habían estado preparándose para la próxima y ahora eran más fuertes que nunca, esa pequeña aldea que estaba frente a ellos se convertiría en una base de operaciones para la guerra que se avecinaba, ya que al ser solo simples campesinos no podrían oponer resistencia ante ellos y con ese pensamiento avanzaban por en medio del campo hacia la aldea, cuando de la nada frente a ellos apareció alguien de la nada.

"Buenas tardes vengo de parte del hotel de esa aldea para informarles que desafortunadamente ya no quedan vacantes así no tiene caso que sigan adelante, así que por favor la próxima vez que nos visiten hagan sus reservaciones con una semana de anticipo". Bromeo el joven frente a ellos.

"Muy gracioso, acaso eres un comediante o solo un escupido que desea morir".

"Solo soy un viajero que esta de paso, pero dejando las bromas de lado les sugiero que se vayan de este lugar no deseo lastimarlos pero tampoco puedo permitirles hacer lo que quieran con esa aldea".

"Solo eres un loco que se cree héroe", dijo el líder mientras que con una señal le indico al que estaba a su lado que se encargara de ese sujeto, el ninja saco sus kunais y sin perder un segundo se los arrojo pero para su sorpresa así como para todos los demás sus proyectiles se detuvieron en el aire justo antes de hacer blanco para después caer al suelo.

"Esto no tiene que terminar de esta manera, solo váyanse y salvaran su vida".

"Veo que eres un poco hábil, pero no creas que tus trucos nos asustan", con otra señal hizo que cinco de sus ninjas rodearan al chico, ahora este será tu fin, al decir eso los cinco ninjas se lanzaron en contra de el, pero el resultado fue inútil ya que el misterios extraño se limitaba a esquivar sus ataque como si estuviera jugando con niños a pesar de que ellos utilizaban varios tipos de ninjutsus contra el de igual manera los esquivaba, después de unos momentos utilizando solos sus puños los noqueo dejándolos fuera de combate y arrojándolos hacia los pies de su camaradas.

"Por favor váyanse esta es la ultima advertencia", dijo la voz del joven desde dentro de la capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro.

"**MALDITO SEAS**", la ira del líder era visible en su rostro, una vez dicho esto el y mas de la mitad de sus hombres se lanzaron contra el.

"Que así sea", dijo el joven al momento que desaparecía en un as de luz dorada que en menos de un segundo paso entre los ninjas que lo estaban atacando mientras estos caían al suelo sin vida victimas de un fuerte impacto que no les dio tiempo ni de reaccionar, al final de los ninjas que lo habían atacado solo quedaba el líder que había visto todo aterrorizado mientras recuerdos de la ultima guerra venían a su mente, cuando la voz del desconocido lo saco de sus pensamientos desde atrás.

"Todo lo que tenían que hacer era irse y se hubieran evitado todo esto, ahora comparte el mismo destino de tus hombres". Cuando el hombre se volteo a ver fue demasiado tarde, el sujeto tenia en su mano una esfera dorada que le arrojo dándole de lleno en el pecho, "**TORNADO DE ESTRELLAS"** grito el joven, dicha esfera al momento del impacto se expandió adsorbiendo el cuerpo del ninja y mientras la esfera lo arrojaba por lo aires las partículas que parecían estrellas giraban alrededor de su victima causando un daño fatal para después cuando la esfera liberara su energía esta el cuerpo de este cayera frente a los ninjas que quedaban.

"Si no quieren terminar así esta es su ultima oportunidad para irse", un ninja que al escuchar la voz del joven salio del shock en el que estaba ya que el era un veterano de la ultima guerra y a ver esto no pudo evitar recordar al mas odiado enemigo de su aldea.

"Quien diablos eres", finalmente se animo a decir una vez recuperado de la sorpresa.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto", dijo quitándose la capucha que hasta ese momento cubría su cabeza. La cara de horror que se dibujo en el rostro de todos los ninjas incluso de los más jóvenes fue evidente, ya que desde pequeños les enseñaron el rostro de su peor enemigo.

"Oh vamos se que no soy una estrella de cine pero no estoy tan mal". Dijo al ver la reacción de ellos.

"**Es el yellow flash**", grito uno, no debe de ser su fantasma grito otro, y así varias expresiones similares se escucharon entre el grupo de sobrevivientes, antes de que tomaran a los cinco que habían sido noqueados inicialmente y huyeran del lugar.

"Yellow flash? De que rayos estarán hablando". Dijo el rubio mientras veía el lugar de la batalla, por un momento pensó que podría volver a la aldea a buscar algo de comer pero a como estaban las cosas no creyó que se normalizaran pronto como para abrir los restaurantes así que se dirigió hacia el bosque en busca del camino hacia la próxima aldea, mientras tanto tres figuras que lo habían visto todo desde la distancia lo observaban irse no pudiendo creer lo que sus ojos le acaban de mostrar.

"Naruto", susurro el ex Kage

"Sensei" dijo kakashi mientras veía la silueta de su maestro sobre la del joven que se alejaba hacia el bosque.

"Parece ser que nuestra búsqueda a acabado, ahora tenemos que pensar en la mejor forma de acercarnos ya que no sabemos lo que podría hacer", dijo el Sannin. A lo que los demás asintieron.

"Donde pudo Naruto aprender las técnicas de su padre? Se supone que las instrucciones de cómo realizarlas están en el pergamino que se le debe entregar a Akemi-chan cuando cumpla los dieciséis", pregunto el copi ninja.

"Esas no fueron sus técnicas, admito que lucen igual y que tienen el mismo efecto devastador pero son diferentes", respondió de nuevo el Sannin.

"Sea como sea esta es nuestra oportunidad de traerlo de regreso y no podemos dejarla pasar". Dijo Sarutobi mientras emprendía el camino siguiendo al rubio siendo imitado por sus dos acompañantes, ahora debemos pensar en la mejor forma de acercarnos sin que sienta que somos una amenaza. Y así los tres se dirigieron hacia el bosque siguiéndolo.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que empezaron a seguir el rubio en el bosque aunque habían mantenido su distancia todavía podían mantener su rastro gracias a las habilidades de Kakashi, todavía no habían decido cual sería la mejor manera de aproximarse, pero de pronto y como por arte magia empezaron a levitar en los aires elevándose unos cuantos metros para después se atraídos a gran velocidad hacia la dirección en donde supuestamente estaba el rubio para después estrellarse contra unos árboles y caer al suelo.

"No me gusta que me sigan", los tres ninjas escucharon una voz joven mientras se levantaban, "veo que ustedes son mas fuertes que los otros ninjas que acabo de eliminar, por que me siguen, acaso quieren vengar a sus compañeros".

"No te equivocas, nosotros no somos ninjas de la roca", dijo Kakashi.

"Entonces por que me seguían".

"Hace mucho que te buscamos Naruto, por un momento llegue a pensar que nunca más te volvería a ver".

"Como sabes mi nombre" dijo el aludido.

"Hace mucho tiempo tú vivías en nuestra aldea hasta que desapareciste sin dejar rastro", hablo el ex kage.

"Yo te conozco, ahora te recuerdo tu eras el viejo Hokage"

"Aunque ahora estoy retirado, Naruto hemos venido para llevarte de regreso a tu hogar".

"Hogar? De que esta hablando".

"Naruto, Konoha es tu hogar", hablo Kakashi

"Vaya hogar, lo que yo recuerdo de esa aldea era ser marginado y aislado todo el tiempo y aunque tu venias de vez en cuando el resto del tiempo estaba solo".

"Naruto hay cosas que tu debes de saber para poder entender la situación".

"Te refieres a como tengo el Kyubi sellado en mi interior y como la gente de la aldea me ve como el demonio encarnado o como una arma para ser utilizada". Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"Eso no es verdad, Naruto como sabes acerca del Kyubi", pregunto un alarmado Jiraya.

"El día del desfile en que desaparecí dos ninjas de la aldea me llevaron al bosque y me empezaron a golpear después de un rato de hacerlo cuando les pregunte por que me hacían esto ellos me lo contaron por que dijeron que de todas formas me iban a matar, dijeron que la aldea no necesitaba un monstruo o un arma como yo, y me habrían matado esa noche en el bosque si un extraño no me hubiera salvado, después de acabar con los dos ninjas me ofreció llevarme de regreso a la aldea pero al ver el miedo con el que reaccione ante la idea de regresar el finalmente me ofreció irme con el y que me entrenaría para que pudiera ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderme a mi mismo, así que me fui con el y estuve todo este tiempo entrenando al otro lado del mar".

"Naruto cuanto lo siento, se que debes sentirte muy molesto o incluso odiar a konoha pero debes saber que tienes un hogar con nosotros". Dijo un triste Sarutobi al descubrir la razón de la desaparición del joven frente a el.

"Y supongo que el hecho de que vaya a haber una guerra no tiene nada que ver con que me quieran de regreso".

"No eso no tiene nada que ver, te llevamos buscando años pero nunca tuvimos una pista sobre ti". Respondió Kakashi.

"Hace mucho tiempo mi maestro me dijo que para poder amar u odiar algo ese algo debe tener un significado para ti y en este momento no tengo sentimientos hacia Konoha ya que forma parte de un pasado que ya deje atrás". Los tres ninjas miraban con cierto dejo de tristeza al rubio, mas que todo por que sabían que fue la misma aldea la responsable de esa actitud del joven frente a ellos.

"Y ahora que piensas hacer", pregunto un inquisitivo Jiraya.

"Aunque no me siento cómodo en Konoha no tengo otra elección mas que ir ahí ya que estoy esperando reunirme con ciertas personas y el lugar de reunión será Konoha".

"Entonces regresaras", pregunto el ex kage

"Si, por el momento pero no se hagan ilusiones de que me quede ahí, una vez que me reúna con esa gente y mi asunto con ellos sea resuelto regresare de donde he venido y no piensen que me involucrare en su guerra ya que mientras esta no afecte mis asuntos no tengo motivo para hacerlo".

"Entiendo", Sarutobi quería decir mas pero sabia que no era bueno presionar tanto en un asusto tan delicado además ya en la aldea se presentarían otras oportunidades.

"Y una cosa mas será mejor que les avisen a todos los de la aldea que si alguien intenta lastimarme de nuevo que me voy a defender y ustedes ya vieron de lo que soy capaz". Los tres ninjas se sorprendieron ante la declaración del rubio pero desafortunadamente ellos sabían que sus razones para comportarse así eran validas, y que ya en Konoha tendrían mucho camino por recorrer para intentar enmendar lo que la aldea le había hecho al joven rubio.

Mientras que ellos esperaban para que el rubio terminara de comer unos pescados que había atrapado de un río que cruzaba el bosque, decidieron enviarle un mensaje por medio de un ave mensajera a Tsunade en donde le informaban que lo habían encontrado y que se dirigían de regreso, además le informaron de las razones de detrás de la desaparición de Naruto hacia casi nueve años y lo que acababan de presenciar con los ninjas de la roca para que se fuera preparando y así poco tiempo después las cuatro figuras emprendieron el camino de regreso a Konoha, cada uno preguntándose que es lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.


	8. Capitulo 07 La Reunión

**Cap 7 La Reunión**

Parecía como cualquier otro día enfrentándose al único enemigo que ningún Kage parecía capaz de derrotar, el papeleo, pero desde hacia unas cuantas semanas Tsunade no se quejaba como solía hacerlo ya que de cierto modo esto la ayudaba a distraer su mente de una situación que no estaba segura de entender, hacia falta casi una semana para que se iniciara el ultimo semestre en la academia en todo el periodo de vacaciones se volvió una rutina diaria decirle a la joven heredera del clan Hyuga que aun no habían sobre Naruto aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto, pero como ni ella misma sabia como interpretar los reportes que les enviaba Jiraya de su progreso en la búsqueda del joven jinriuky decidió esperar a que ella tuviera un reporte definitivo por parte del grupo de búsqueda antes de enfrentar a la joven Hinata a información incompleta.

Según Akemi Hinata paso los primeros días sumamente deprimida por lo que ella se dio a la tarea de animarla cosa que no fue fácil ya que en cada esquina Kiba salía de la nada para hacer uno de sus supuestos cumplidos de galán para invitarlas a salir a las dos al mismo tiempo cosa que terminaba muy mal para el ya que en los primeros días Akemi le daba a entender que no estaban interesadas al darle un súper derechazo que lo mandaba por los aires y no lo volvían a ver hasta en la tarde cuando intentaba invitarla a cenar cosa que le otorgaba otro viaje aéreo, pero poco después fue Hinata la que se encargaba de propinarle el castigo sellándole varios puntos de chakra que lo dejaban inmóvil por el resto del día.

A partir de ese momento ella dejo de sentirse deprimida y se dedico a entrenar con mas fuerza aun de lo normal, hasta el punto que era su padre el que pedía los descansos después de varias horas de entrenamiento, según Akemi Hinata simplemente le dijo que ella sabía que el regresaría y que para cuando el lo hiciera ella se aseguraría de que la gente se diera cuenta de su error al tratarlo mal y que se enfrentaría a cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, dijo lanzando una mirada llena de determinación que hizo que Akemi compadeciera al pobre infeliz que se atreviera a hacerle algo a ese misterioso amigo de ella, Akemi termino por unirse a sus sesiones de entrenamiento, no la forma en la que había esperado pasar sus ultimas vacaciones pero no podía dejar a Hinata así cuando obviamente ella la necesitaba, así que las dos pasaron sus vacaciones entrenando y visitando a Tsunade para ver si había noticias.

Precisamente ellas se acababan de ir de su oficina después de realizar su visita diaria, Tsunade soltó un pesado suspiro mientras pensaba en como estaba resultando todo, por un lado lo que decían los reportes parecían salidos de un libro de cuentos de hadas si Tsunade no conociera tan bien el tipo de libros que su antiguo compañero suele escribir pensaría que esto es obra suya pero si es verdad, esa historia era demasiado, que salvo al país de las olas de un sindicato criminal y que derroto a dos ninjas de nivel Jounnin y que uno de ellos era Tsabuza, además de al menos cincuenta malhechores y su jefe y como los aldeanos nombraron el puente que construyeron en su honor, que además rescato y salvo a las princesas del país del Ave y Nano y las protegió contra ninjas renegados que trataron de tomar el control de sus respectivos países, la alegraba saber que el estaba ayudando a quienes lo necesitan pero el hecho de que no estuviera ocultando su nombre y la magnitud de sus actos estaba atrayendo demasiada atención sobre si como ella misma lo pudo comprobar ayer cuando los dos concejeros de Konoha y ese escurridizo Hanzo se presentaron exigiendo saber si era cierto que el desaparecido Jinriuky había reaparecido en diferentes partes, después de explicarles que por el momento solo tienen rumores y que ni Kakashi ni Jiraya o Sarutobi han tenido aun contacto visual para confirmar si en verdad es el.

En ese momento los tres ancianos empezaron a discutir teorías de lo que debían de hacer en caso de que se tratara de el, tales teorías iban desde ponerle un genjutsu permanente en su mente para convertirlo en el arma definitiva de Konoha hasta encarcelarlo de por vida o peor aun eliminarlo, tales ideas agotaron la paciencia de la Hokage que los saco de su oficina diciéndoles que no perdería el tiempo discutiendo rumores y que si en verdad era el sería ella quien tomaría la decisión de que hacer con el.

El solo recordar esa reunión le hacía sentir un gran dolo de cabeza cuando de pronto Shisune entro a toda prisa en su oficina, antes de que la Hokage pudiera preguntar de que se trataba ella reconoció en sus manos el pergamino que llevaba como los mismo en los que llegaban los reportes del equipo de búsqueda y el hecho de que aun faltaran dos días para el próximo solo podía indicar que algo importante había sucedido.

Rápidamente removió el sello y empezó a leerlo. Shisune se quedo parada frente a su escritorio esperando saber cuales eran las noticias, por lo que pudo ver de las expresiones que se mostraban en el rostro de su maestra pudo deducir por la sonrisa en su rostro que el equipo de búsqueda había encontrado a Naruto pero la expresión que le siguió no la supo descifrar si trataba de asombre o incredibilidad. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que sucedía Tsunade la llamo.

- "Shisune quiero que mandes a llamar a los concejeros y a Naomi junto con su esposo de inmediato".

- "Si Tsunade-sama"

Menos de treinta minutos después todos los convocados mas Hanzo estaban presentes.

"A que se debe este tan precipitado llamado", dijo Koharu

"Acabo de recibir la confirmación por parte del equipo de búsqueda que si se trataba de Naruto de quien habíamos estado escuchando, ya hicieron contacto y ahora se dirigen de regreso con el", respondió la Hokage.

"Excelente ahora podremos disponer de el como debimos de hacerlo desde hace mucho", dijo Hanzo.

"**QUE!!**", después de todo el tiempo que lo hemos buscado ustedes ahora quieren des hacerse de el, no lo puedo creer, grito una molesta Naomi.

"Es una amenaza para Konoha", se defendió Hanzo. Pero antes de que la situación se tornara en una discusión Tsunade volvió a hablar.

"La situación se ha vuelto más complicada de lo que parece"

"Que quiere decir Tsunade-sama", pregunto Shisune.

"Los rumores de cómo salvo al país de las olas y como derroto a Tsabuza son verdad, ya fueron confirmados, pero no solo eso al parecer también rescato a las princesas de los países del Ave y Nano, salvando así a sus respectivos países. Pero lo que mas sobresale es como detuvo a una compañía entera de ninjas de la roca que intentaban penetrar en el país del fuego".

"**QUE!!!!**" Eso vino de todos los presentes.

"Al parecer una compañía de sesenta ninjas de la roca intentaron tomar un pueblo fronterizo, si recuerdan la ultima guerra entonces sabrán que es para utilizarlo como base de operaciones o al menos esa era su intensión hasta que fueron detenidos por Naruto".

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto solo tiene catorce años como es posible que haya logrado tal hazaña" pregunto un sorprendido Hiashi.

"Eso es los mas sorprendente, según el reporte que recibí, el se movió en un haz de luz acabando así con la mitad de sus enemigos en un segundo antes de que pudieran reaccionar además de usar una esfera de energía con la que elimino al líder de ellos".

"Pero esas técnicas se perdieron con la muerte del cuarto Hokage",

"Según Jiraya las técnicas que utilizo no son ni el Hirajishin ni el Rasengan, sin embargo su efecto es el mismo, por lo que pudieron ver ellos estiman que su nivel sea el mismo que el de un Jounnin o un Anbu y que además no utilizo el chakra del Kyubi". Revelo la Hokage asombrando a todos

"Si eso es así entonces hemos encontrado el arma perfecta, con esa incursión del país de la roca podremos convencer a nuestro señor feudal de declarar la guerra contra ellos y con el Jinriuki de nuestro lado entonces tendremos la victoria asegurada".

"Hace un momento querías que lo elimináramos y ahora esto, es que no tienes vergüenza", dijo una molesta Naomi.

"Me temo que eso no es todo aun, al parecer ya sabemos por que desapareció hace casi nueve años".

"Que fue lo que sucedió".

"Esa noche en la que desapareció el par de chunnins que encontramos muertos en el bosque al parecer lo llevaron ahí y después de golpearlo le dijeron la verdad acerca del Kyubi para torturarlo, al parecer cuando estaban a punto de eliminarlo un extraño acabo con los dos atacantes y le ofreció a Naruto el acompañarlo de regreso a la aldea pero al ver a Naruto tan asustado por la idea de regresar decidió le ofreció llevarlo con el y entrenarlo al otro lado del mar es por eso que no pudimos encontrarlo, al parecer no le agrada la idea de regresar".

"Si es ese el caso entonces por que regresa", pregunto Homura

"Según me informaron, Naruto dijo que no odia a Konoha ya que la considera parte de su pasado, aunque se sienta incomodo de regresar lo hace por que al parecer tiene que reunirse con unas personas y el punto de reunión que le dieron es precisamente aquí, una vez concluido su asunto se ira de nuevo".

"Y que asunto es ese?"

"No lo ha dicho", respondió Tsunade

"El es propiedad de esta aldea" dijo Hanzo

"Fue por culpa de gente como tu que estamos en esta situación", dijo Naomi

"Tenemos un punto a favor, al parecer ni el mismo Naruto sabe cuanto tendrá que esperar así que podemos utilizar ese tiempo en ver como lo convencemos de que se quede aquí".

"Hinata se va a alegrar mucho cuando el regrese espero que podamos convencerlo ya que si se va de nuevo esta vez por voluntad propia me temo que eso le destrozaría el corazón a mi hija", dijo Naomi.

"Esperemos que podamos convencerlo, algo mas el nos advirtió que si alguien intentaba algo en su contra se iba a defender, por los momentos sabemos que aun sin el Kyubi posee un nivel muy alto, pero al ser entrenado al otro lado del mar no sabemos cuales son sus técnicas ni en que consisten estas".

"Para cuando llegaran?" Pregunto Hiashi.

"Posiblemente mañana al medio día o al menos esa fue la estimación que me dieron".

"Será mejor que vaya y prepare a Hinata para la sorpresa que se llevara".

"Será inútil intentar ocultar lo que ha estado haciendo desde que reapareció pero por el momento no le revelen a nadie acerca del Kyubi por el momento eso seria todo". Dicho eso todo el mundo empezó a retirarse dejando a una muy pensativa Hokage sola en su oficina.

**Poco tiempo después en la mansión Hyuga.**

Hinata y Akemi acababan de terminar otra sección de entrenamiento, no la mejor forma de pasar sus últimos días de vacaciones pensaba Akemi en especial cuando Hinata parecía poner toda su tensión en las prácticas, pero no podía abandonarla ya que aunque estuviera tratando de disimularlo ella sabia que Hinata estaba bajo mucha tensión, en especial por que desde hacia unos días rumores sobre su amigo se escuchaban por todos lados, lo que le llamaba la atención era que si los escuchaban de chicos de su edad todo parecía un cuento o una exageración pero hubo una vez que unos adultos estaban hablando del tema y ella los escucho sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia, la forma en que lo llamaban monstruo o demonio y que debieron de haberlo matado hace años cuando tuvieron la oportunidad había sorprendido a Akemi ya que hasta donde ella sabía ese tal Naruto debía tener su misma edad y solo tenia cinco años cuando desapareció, que clase de crimen le estaría inculpando para generar tanto odio, Tsunade-obasan le había asegurado que el era inocente y eso era mas que suficiente para ella.

Tanto ella como Hinata se dirigían a los espaciosos baños del complejo Hyuga, cuando un sirviente las llamo informándoles que tanto Lord Hiashi como Lady Naomi requerían de su presencia cuanto antes en el salón principal, cuando entraron ahí pudieron ver el rostro de seriedad en los adultos presentes, después de indicarle al sirviente que nadie los interrumpiera se formo un incomodo silencio hasta que finalmente Naomi tomo la palabra.

"Hinata, lo han encontrado, deberán llegar aquí mañana al medio día", dijo directo al punto ya que no sabía como decirlo de otra manera. La sorpresa en el rostro de la chica fue evidente e inmediata.

"E-Están se-seguros de eso", tartamudeo un poco victima de la emoción.

"Recibimos el reporte que confirma que se si es el y que se espera que estén llegando al medio día de mañana", dijo Hiashi

"Hay algo más que debes saber mi niña, como ya sabes que fue lo que sucedió cuando el desapareció y me temo que eso esta generando problemas ahora", la expresión de Hinata se mostraba ansiosa mientras que Akemi contemplaba todo sin saber que decir.

"Como ya te habíamos dicho en el pasado a Naruto se le culpaba de un crimen que no cometió, pero lo que no te dijimos es que el mismo Naruto no sabía nada de eso por lo que no entendía el trato que recibía por parte de la aldea, el día que desapareció dos chunnins de esta aldea lo llevaron al bosque donde lo apalearon y cuando estaban a punto de matarlo le confesaron la razón de todo y por que le trataban así para hacerlo sufrir más, cuando estaban a punto de dar el golpe final un extraño elimino a los atacantes y después le ofreció a Naruto las opciones de ayudarlo a regresar a la aldea o acompañarlo y ser su aprendiz para que en el futuro fuese capaz de defenderse así mismo". Hinata estaba al borde de las lagrimas al escuchar esto mientras que Akemi no sabía que pensar, el hecho que dos ninjas de su aldea le hicieran eso a un niño de cinco años era algo que ella jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, solo pudo imaginar la clase de dolor y vida que ese pobre niño debió de haber llevado.

"Pero ahora Naruto-kun va a regresar no es así", dijo Hinata mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas.

"Si así es pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo". Respondio Hiashi

"A que se refieren" pregunto por primera vez Akemi.

"Como ya te habrás imaginado después de escuchar todo esto Naruto no tiene una muy buena opinión de la aldea, el nos informo que solo estará aquí por mientras atiende un asunto pendiente y que después de eso se volverá a ir". Hablo Naomi.

"Naruto-kun se volverá a ir?" Dijo mientras dejaba escapar un par de lagrimas sintiendo que ya no podía contenerlas mas, el momento por el espero tanto tiempo parecía que no iba a durar mucho. Sintiendo el dolor de su amiga Akemi dijo.

"Pero no hay forma de convencerlo de que se quede aquí, debe de haber algo que podamos hacer".

"Existen otras complicaciones ante esto", dijo Hiashi

"A que se refiere".

"Hinata creo que te gustara saber que los rumores que has estado escuchando sobre el son verdad, desde que apareció ya ha salvado a los países de la Ola, del Ave y del Nano".

"Pero como es que eso representa una complicación" pregunto Akemi

"Es por lo que sucedió el día que Jiraya-sama, Sondaime-sama y Kakashi-san lo encontraron", intervino de nuevo Hiashi, "lo encontraron enfrentándose el solo a una compañía de sesenta ninjas de la roca que querían apropiarse de una aldea dentro del país del fuego, pero Naruto elimino a la mitad de ellos y obligo al resto a huir, pero como consecuencia de esto el piensa que la única razón por lo que lo queremos de vuelta es para que pelee por nosotros en la guerra que se avecina".

Eso definitivamente sorprendió a ambas chicas, eso era algo que si el mismo Hiashi no se los estuviera diciendo no lo creerían, que un chico de su edad elimine a treinta ninjas enemigos era algo al parecer no tan imposible como sonaría lo mismo dicho hace cinco minutos.

"Que se supone que haremos ahora·.

·Hinata, se que te sientes abrumada por todo esto, pero si te sientes mejor podrías hablar con el y hacerle entender que aun eres su amiga y que aun hay gente que le aprecia aquí". Le hablo su madre.

"Pero no debes arriesgarte hija", dijo Hiashi, "no sabemos por lo que haya tenido que pasar en todos estos años o cuanto haya cambiado pero de lo que estamos seguros es que se ha vuelto extremadamente poderoso, así que prométenos que si algún rastro de peligro te pondrás a salvo". Hinata iba a protestar pero al ver la mirada de su padre se abstuvo de hacerlo.

Akemi se había despedido de Hinata poco después de que la conversación terminar, hubiera querido quedarse mas tiempo pero sabia que su amiga necesita estar sola para poner en orden sus sentimientos, así que ahora se dirigía hacia su casa, en el camino no pudo evitar en pensar en el tal Naruto, sinceramente sentía una gran curiosidad desde la primera vez que Hinata le hablo de el.

Pero ahora esa curiosidad se había multiplicado muchas veces y es que no podía evitarlo desde que escucho lo que se les dijo apenas hace uno momentos, ya sabia que lo culpaban de algo que no hizo pero que ni el mismo supiera eso y que aun así lo trataran de esa manera, peor aun dos ninjas trataron de matarlo cuando solo tenia cinco años debido a eso, la hacía sentir decepcionada de la aldea que su padre dio su vida por defender, si el chico no le tenía simpatía a Konoha entonces por que detuvo a esos ninjas enemigos cuando iban a penetrar en el país del fuego, por que se dedico a deambular por ahí jugando al héroe salvando tres países, como alguien que tenia su misma edad podía ser tan poderoso, todos esos pensamientos solo alimentaban su curiosidad, suspirando profundamente no pudo evitar decir en voz un poco alta.

"Naruto, cuanto deseo tenerte frente a mí". Después de decir eso siguió caminando hacia su casa sin percatarse de que las peores personas posibles que podian oír ese comentario lo hicieron.

"Oye Ino-cerda, soy yo o Akemi acaba de pronunciar el nombre de un chico y suspiro".

"Esta vez para variar tienes razón frontuda", dijo Naruto no es así, "no conozco a ningún chico con ese nombre".

"Eso es lo de menos si ella esta enamorada de alguien más eso nos quita la preocupación de que se llegue a interesar en Sasuke-kun, ahora la única rival de cuidado sería Hinata.

"Como si mi Sasuke-kun te fuera a hacer caso frente de marquesina".

"No sueñes Ino-cerda ya veras que el verdadero amor triunfara pero no te preocupes que te invitaremos a la boda".

"Ni en tu sueños lo lograrías, pero volviendo al tema anterior que te parece si averiguamos que es ese tal Naruto por el cual nuestra querida princesita suspira".

"Y como planeas hacerlo"

"Simplemente le preguntaremos a todas las chicas de la clase, tal vez una de ellas sepa algo".

"Y que estamos esperando". Y así las dos reinas de los chisme de toda Konoha se lanzaron en su nueva misión, desatando una reacción en cadena ya que cada nueva chica a la que le contaban lo ocurrido y le preguntaban si sabían de quien podría tratarse esta al decir que no lo único que causaba era que esa chica le preguntara a otras dos mas y así sucesivamente, para la mañana del día siguiente todos los jóvenes de la aldea sabían sobre eso o al menos una de las versiones que iban desde que Akemi había confesado su amor en publico a un misterioso chico o que ella estaba comprometida y que se casaría al terminar la academia.

Akemi llego a su casa y en cuanto vio a Shisune le pregunto si ya había regresado Tsunade ya que necesitaba hablar con ella pero Shisune le respondió que ya se había retirado a su cuarto ya que había tenido un día muy duro y que mañana le esperaba uno peor, a lo que Akemi decidió no insistir más.

A la mañana siguiente tanto los guardias de la puerta principal como todos los que pasaban por ahí no podían evitar sentir curiosidad al ver a ese grupo parado en la puerta principal como si estuvieran esperando a alguien, por un lado estaban la Hokage Tsunade-sama junto con su asistente Shisune además de los lideres del clan Hyuga Hiashi y Naomi, junto con sus hijas Hinata y Hanabi, junta a ellas también estaba parada Akemi Namikaze la querida princesa de Konoha, además de este grupo al otro lado también se podían ver a los concejeros Koharu y Homura junto con Hanzo, si ellos estaban esperando a alguien de seguro que se trataba de alguien importante para tener tal comité de bienvenida.

Hinata estaba hecha un mar de nervios, el momento por el cual había estado esperando y ahora no podía controlar su ansiedad, Hanabi veía extrañada como su hermana que siempre se mostraba fuerte y segura a la vez que gentil y amable estaba en ese estado y es que nunca le había visto así, ya le habían hablado de Naruto antes pero la verdad ella no lo recordaba, tanto ella como Akemi trataban de tranquilizarla, Akemi por su parte tenía mil preguntas en su mente y esperaba poder contestarlas pronto una vez que el famoso Naruto llegara.

"Akemi, Hinata", las llamo la hokage, "sin importar como se comporte Naruto quiero que recuerden que fue esta aldea la responsable de todo y que ahora nos corresponde tratar de reparar el daño que se le hizo en el pasado". Antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera responder a eso Hanabi llamo la atención de todos al decir.

"Alguien se aproxima", en efecto a lo lejos se podían apreciar cuatro figuras que se acercaban, conforme la distancia disminuía se podían apreciar de quien se trataba, la cabellera blanca y chaleco rojo de Jiraya, el pelo parado y de color plateado de Kakashi y la figura cansada del tercer Hokage con su atuendo de batalla puesto. Pero aparte de ellos había una figura que les resultaba extrañamente familiar, fue así como poco a poco se fueron acercando, Hinata sentía que el corazón se le quería salir del pecho y empezó a repasar todo lo que había pensado que podría decirle la noche anterior, tal era su estado que no se dio cuenta como esa cuarta figura había ignorado a la Hokage y sus concejeros.

"Hola Hinata-chan", la aludida se vio sorprendida y dio un pequeño respingo y poco a poco dejo de ver el suelo y conforme levantaba el la vista pudo apreciar un par de zapatos que no eran de los que usaban los ninjas o los estudiantes de ello, conforme seguía levantando la mirada pudo ver ropas que definitivamente eran extranjeras, esas ropas que llevaba dejaban ver un cuerpo muy bien trabajado y en forma ( imaginen las ropas de Aioria cuando no utilizaba la armadura ) hasta que finalmente con todo el valor que pudo reunir levanto su cabeza para ver de frente el rostro de su amigo al que hacia casi nueve años no veía, las líneas de su rostro ya no eran redondas como cuando era un niño, su cabello rubio parecía brillar mas con el sol de medio día y esos ojos azul cielo que parecían ponerla en un trance del que ella no quisiera escapara.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Hinata-chan", la aludida parecía no poder reaccionar. "Sabes cuando éramos niños creía que eras tan hermosa como un ángel pero ahora que te veo estoy completamente seguro de ello". Tras procesar esas palabras Hinata se sonrojo al punto de poner en vergüenza a un tomate, sonrió de una forma tan hermosa que nadie creía posible y dijo en voz baja.

"Naruto-kun, bienvenido", justo antes de desmayarse mientras conservaba esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.


	9. Capitulo 08 De Reencuentros, Actitudes

**Cap. 8 De ****Reencuentros, Actitudes y Revelaciones**

**Naruto P.O.V**

Finalmente podía ver las puertas de la ladea que jamás pensó que volvería a ver, ya llevaba un par de días viajando con sus acompañantes, la verdad el pudo hacer el viaje mas rápido pero pensó que le sería mas fácil estar en esa aldea si el viejo hokage lo escoltaba, pero la verdad no se sentía cómodo con ellos alrededor, a pesar que se decía a si mismo que ya había superado su pasado este aun no lo dejaba tranquilo en especial por tener que regresar al lugar que tan malos recuerdos les traía, no obstante al acercarse al acercarse pudo contemplar un grupo de personas que esperaban en la entrada que el asumió que era el "comité de bienvenida", con forme se acercaba pudo empezar a distinguir figuras, en un principio no le eran familiares pero al disminuir la distancia pudo reconocer a la rubia que venía a verlo de vez en cuando.

Estaba junto a un grupo de ancianos a los que no reconoció, finalmente pudo reconocer a una mujer adulta, era Naomi, la persona que le había aceptado y tratado como un niño normal por primera vez en su vida y que no le molestaba ser vista con el en publicó, aunque los años habían pasado ella seguía igual, con esa mezcla de calidez y elegancia, jamás olvidaría como ella fue la única que no le impidió ser amigo de su hija Hinata, la verdad es que el siempre estuvo pensando en ella todo este tiempo ya que ella fue como un faro en una noche tormentosa, fue entonces que la vio una joven al lado de Naomi que era prácticamente la versión joven de ella, solo que ella llevaba el cabello suelto mientras que Naomi lo tenia recogido, llevaba una chaqueta violeta con mangas blancas y unos pantalones azules oscuros pero definitivamente era ella, algo dentro de el se lo decía, en todo este tiempo que el había pensado en ella siempre tuvo miedo de cual sería su reacción al enterarse del Kyubi pero ahora que estaba ahí no había marcha atrás, así que alejando el miedo de sus pensamientos se dirigió directamente hacia ella ignorando a todos los demás, deteniéndose frente a ella que estaba mirando al suelo, de todas las cosa que quería decirle solo pudo decir

- "Hola Hinata-chan", cuando ella pareció sorprenderse al escuchar su saludo y empezó a elevar su cabeza el pudo por primera vez contemplarla, el tiempo la había convertido en una hermosa joven con una piel tan blanca que la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana pero el no se engañaba ya que podía sentir una gran fuerza proveniente de ella, en cierto modo le recordaba a la luna. No supo porque pero al verla solo pudo decir.

- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo Hinata-chan. Sabes cuando éramos niños creía que eras tan hermosa como un ángel pero ahora que te veo estoy completamente seguro de ello". Antes de que pudiera cubrirse por lo que el creía que había sido un atrevimiento de su parte y poder ofrecer una disculpa, ella respondió.

- "Naruto-kun, bienvenido", justo antes de desmayarse, sin embargo ella nunca toco el suelo, y no fue por que Akemi o Hanabi la atraparan antes de caer sino por que ella se detuvo en el aire en donde se quedo suspendida. Eso sorprendió a todos los presentes en especial cuando vieron como Naruto tenía una mano extendida hacia ella, al examinarla Naruto pudo ver que estaba inconciente pero aun así conservaba esa sonrisa que la hacia ver radiante pero aun así le preocupaba el gran sonrojo que ella tenía, de hecho pensó que talvez estaba enferma (una vez despistado, siempre despistado), con un movimiento de su mano la elevo un poco mas alejándola un poco mas del suelo para mayor asombro de todos.

- "Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan estas bien", pregunto preocupado el rubio.

- "No tienes de que preocuparte Naruto-kun, ella solo esta emocionada por volver a verte", dijo Naomi.

- "Naomi-san", dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, "me da mucho gusto poder verla de nuevo y que se encuentre bien, los años han sido generosos con usted sigue igual de cómo la recordaba".

- "Muchas gracias, pero yo también veo que te has convertido en un joven muy apuesto", eso provoco que diera su característica sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca en su gesto de costumbre que hacia cunado se sentía apenado.

- "Supongo que esta pequeña deber de ser Hanabi, mucho has crecido desde la última vez que te vi. Tan solo eras un bebe". Dijo al ver a la joven que estaba al lado de su madre que lo miraba atentamente con un sonrojo que aunque no era tan grande como el de Hinata se le acercaba bastante, la pobre Hanabi se sorprendió al oír su nombre y solo pudo quedarse ahí parada sin saber que decir.

**Akemi P.O.V**

Finalmente lo tenía frente a ella, el chico por el cual su amiga se había estado esforzando tanto todos estos años, y ahora que lo tenía en frente no sabía que decir, en todo este tiempo ella había escuchado varias cosas de el que no sabía como imaginarlo, lo único que tenía claro después de la platica de ayer es que era alguien muy poderoso para su edad y ahora frente a ella estaba realizando algo increíble, sin realizar señales de mano o nada parecido estaba manteniendo suspendida a Hinata en el aire como si ella estuviera en una cama invisible, pero lo que mas la desconcertaba era que había algo en el que le resultaba extrañamente familiar aunque era la primera vez que lo veía.

**Fin de P.O.V **

** "**Ahem", Tsunade aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

- "Naruto, es bueno tenerte de regreso en la aldea"

"No se hagan ilusiones, si ellos", refiriéndose a los tres ninjas que lo acompañaron, "les informaron de todo entonces sabrán que en el momento que termine mis asuntos aquí me iré de nuevo", dijo en un tono serio que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

"Se que debes de sentirte molesto pero lo que sucedió"

"No necesito de explicaciones, el viejo Hokage y sus acompañantes podrán explicarles todo ya que no siento deseos de volver a repetir la misma historia, además creo que debemos llevar a Hinata a un lugar e donde pueda reponerse", dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano que hizo que Hinata levitara hasta donde el para luego tomarla en sus brazos. "Naomi-san en donde puedo llevar a Hinata para que se recupere", pregunto en un tono amable que contrastaba con que utilizo antes.

"En nuestra casa sería lo mejor, por que no nos sigues", dijo mientras con una reverencia se despedía de los demás al tiempo que le daba a Tsunade una mira que parecía transmitir una silenciosa pregunta a lo que Tsunade solo asintió, después de eso la comitiva Hyuga mas Akemi se alejaban del lugar rumbo a la mansión de dicho clan.

"Por cierto se me olvidaba decirles algo y que quede muy en claro esto, si alguien de este lugar ya sea ninja o aldeano intenta hacerme algo, lo haré papilla", dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba con Hinata en brazos rumba a la casa de ella.

"No resulto como lo esperaba pero creo que pudo ser peor" dijo la Hokage.

"Creo que deberíamos continuar esta platica en un lugar mas privado. Y así fue como el resto de la comitiva se retiro a la oficina a discutir lo recientes acontecimientos". Ya en ella Jiraya, Sarutobi y Kakashi procedieron a relatar todo desde su parada a en el país de las olas hasta la batalla que presenciaron contra los ninjas de la roca.

"Y en camino de regreso permaneció callado, además de unas respuestas cortas". Resumio Jiraya

"No dijo cual era el asunto que tenia pendiente aquí". Hablo Tsunade

"Solo dijo que se reuniría con unas personas y que el lugar de encuentro seria aquí, tampoco dijo cuando seria la reunión".

"La técnica que hizo para impedir que la Hyuga cayera al suelo que me pueden decir de eso", hablo por primera vez Danzou.

"Ya la había utilizado para ponernos al descubierto cuando lo seguíamos además de utilizarla para atrapar unos peces para cenar, creo que podemos asumir que es una técnica utilizada al otro lado del mar ya que Naruto nos informo que fue ahí donde fue entrenado". Dijo Sarutobi.

"No es nada como lo que hayamos visto, por lo tanto no podemos tener una idea de cuales sean sus habilidades y como funcionan, ya que por lo que vimos en su batalla contra los ninjas de la roca aun sin el chakra del Kyubi el es posiblemente un Jounnin o Anbu". Dijo Kakashi

"Ahora más que nunca tenemos que tenerlo de nuestro lado, además de su fuerza las técnicas que sabe de donde fue entrenado podrían asegura la supremacía de Konoha, ante cualquier futuro conflicto".

"Están olvidando que primero debemos de convencerlo de quedarse antes que todo", dijo Tsunade.

"Y como piensan hacer eso". Replico Danzou

Bueno en este punto se aceptan sugerencias.

Creo tener una idea, hablo kakashi.

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga**

Hinata abría los ojos en su habitación, oh no, todo fue un sueño, pensó la chica, ella ya había tenido varios de esos sueños en que su amigo regresaba, pero este había sido mas real, al ver que ya era más de medio día se apresuro a bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con su familia cuando lo escucho.

"Hola Hinata-chan que bueno que despertaste", dijo el rubio

"Naruto-kun en serio eres tu?", pregunto la muy sorprendido chica que aun no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Por supuesto", dijo con su característica sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más la ojiperlada se había arrojado a sus brazos su sujetándolo con fuerza empezó a llorar mientras decía.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, te extrañe tanto, tenía tantos deseos de verte", dijo mientras enteraba su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, este después de recuperarse de la sorpresa lo único que pudo hacer fue responder el abrazo mientras le decia.

"Y yo a ti".

Akemi y todos los ahí presentes estaban sorprendidos ya que Hinata nunca se comportaba de esa manera, ella era dulce y amable pero siempre se esforzó por volverse fuerte para poder proteger a sus seres queridos y poder mantener seguro a su amigo, vaya ironía que fuera este amigo el que la hiciera reaccionar de esta manera y no es que fuera algo malo es solo que los tomo por sorpresa, así estuvo unos momentos hasta que se calmo lo suficiente y se sentó a su lado.

"Es bueno que hayas regresado Naruto", hablo Naomi

"Muchas gracias por sus palabras Naomi-san"

"Creo que no tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a mi esposo Hiashi", dijo señalando con la mano al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, "ella es Hanabi que ya ha crecido y finalmente ella es Akemi una amiga de Hinata".

"Mucho gusto", dijo el aludido.

"Igualmente", dijo serio Hiashi, "tanto Naomi como Hinata me han hablado mucho de ti. Disculpa mi curiosidad pero creo que a todos nos gustaría saber que ha sido de ti en este tiempo, ya a nosotros se nos informo lo que sucedió el día que desapareciste y solo puedo decirte que lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por una experiencia de ese tipo".

"Agradezco la preocupación de todos pero eso ya es algo del pasado, pero si quieren saber lo que he hecho pudo decírselos, verán después llegar a nuestro destino al otro lado del océano, fui presentado con su líder y varios otros guerreros que aprobaron que yo me convirtiera en un aprendiz ahí, el lugar en si es increíble, parecía mas bien sacado de una historia de fantasía, las personas y los maestros de ahí eran increíbles, podían destrozar montañas con un golpe o destruir aldeas como esta si así lo quisieran ellos solos, pero a su vez eran muy amables y sabios, si nadie los atacaban ellos preferían vivir en paz. En varias ocasiones uno de los maestros nos llevaba a diferentes lugares para un entrenamiento especializado por lo que vi varias partes del mundo".

"Eso es muy interesante", dijo Akemi hablándole por primera vez al rubio que ella ignoraba tenia una profunda conexión con ella, "pero no alcance a oir el nombre del lugar en donde estuviste".

"Eso será por que no lo dije", respondió Naruto, "no lo tomen a mal pero estoy conciente de que mi condición en la aldea no ha cambiado desde que me fui, por eso quisiera conservar ese lugar en secreto".

"Por cierto a que has regresado", pregunto Hanabi.

"Mi entrenamiento término hace como cinco meses, debido a que soy originariamente de estos países me pidieron que fuera yo quien viniera a reunirme con unas personas. Lo único que se es que debo de esperarlas aquí y que no se cuanto tiempo me tarde". Dijo el rubio. Lo cual entristeció a Hinata ya que eso significaba que se volvería a ir.

"Quisiera preguntarte otra cosa", dijo Akemi, no sabia por que pero sentía que tenia que conocerlo a fondo.

"Que sería"

"Dijiste que los maestros del lugar donde entrenaste podrían destruir esta aldea si quisieran ellos solos, ahora que terminaste tu entrenamiento con ellos eso quiere decir que tú también puedes hacerlo o me equivoco".

"Bueno tendrás que esperar para saber la respuesta".

"Esperar que cosa?"

"El saber si la gente de aquí son lo suficientemente tontos como para ignorar la advertencia que le hice a los Hokages". Ese comentario creo un silencio en esa pequeña sala.

"Naruto se que debes estar molesto por lo que sucedió en el pasado pero no debes dejar que la furia guié tu camino".

"No se preocupe Naomi-san, que no pienso hacerlo salvo para defensa propia, por cierto Hinata-chan me podrías contar que ha sido de tu vida desde que no separamos".

"Bueno es que yo …", dijo mientras jugueteaba con su dedos de forma cosa que ya casi nunca así, de eso modo fue que ella empezó a relatarle lo que había sido de ella cuando una sirvienta se presento.

"Disculpen de la interacción, pero Shisune-san esta aquí y solicita hablar con ustedes".

"Este bien, hazla pasar". Dijo Hiashi

"Me disculpo por la interrupción, pero la presencia de Naruto-kun es requerida", dijo Shisune.

"Creo que ya se de lo que van a hablarme pero supongo que lo mejor será terminar con eso de una vez, Hinata-chan, crees que sea posible que no reunamos mañana para seguir nuestra conversación", la aludida solo pudo asentir con su cabeza debido a sus nervios.

"Naruto-kun, eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí por el tiempo que desees", ofreció amablemente Naomi.

"Agradezco su amabilidad, pero no creo que sea conveniente debido a mi situación ya que eso les podría causar problemas en el futuro, ahora si me disculpan me retiro, Hinata-chan vendré a verte después de medio día, hasta pronto" y bien se despidió de los presentes se retiro de la habitación dejándolos para hablar de los eventos que hasta ahora habían ocurrido.

**Oficinas de la Hokage**

"Creo que ya se que es lo que quieren, pero lo mejor será oírlo de ustedes", dijo muy serio y cortante Naruto ante la presencia de los que ahí estaban reunidos.

"Naruto", hablo el ex kage, "entendemos que estés molesto y estas en tu derecho pero queremos que sepas que este es tu hogar y se que si le das una oportunidad".

"Esta aldea ya tuvo cinco años de oportunidades y ustedes ya saben lo que sucedió, así que si no hay nada mas me retiro todavía tengo que encontrar un cuarto en donde hospedarme".

"Hay algo mas que se relaciona con tu condición", hablo el tercer Hokage atrayendo la atención del rubio, "en estos momentos existe una organización llamada Akatsuski que se encuentra a la caza de personas que comparten tu situación de hecho cuando desapareciste nosotros pensamos que ellos habían sido los responsables".

"Akatsuski, heh", pensó para si mismo el rubio antes de contestar. "Ya lo sabia, bueno no sabia el nombre de esa organización pero si sabia de que alguien estaba cazándome".

"Pero eso no te preocupa, creo que deberías de tomar el asunto con más seriedad".

"Me he sabido cuidar muy bien hasta ahora y creo poder seguir haciéndolo sin su ayuda". Con cada respuesta los adultos de la aldea se dieron cuenta que acercarse al Naruto no iba a ser nada fácil.

"Además no crean que no se lo que quieren", volvió a tomar la palabra el rubio, "en el tiempo que llevo viajando pude enterarme que una guerra se acerca y que la única razón por la que me quieren de regreso es para ser su arma"

"Eso no es cierto", se defendió la Hokage

"Prefiero confiar en mi experiencia que en la palabras de otros".

"Hay algo más, se que hasta ahora solo has visto el lado negativo de la aldea pero quisiéramos mostrarte algo mas positivo y que tu participes de el".

"Y que sería eso?"

"Que te parecería asistir al último semestre de la clase graduanda de la academia, eso te dará la oportunidad de compartir con jóvenes de tu edad y de ver otros aspectos de la aldea". Naruto se puso pensativo ante lo que le estaban diciendo, no le agradaba la idea de tener que asistir a clases pero por otro lado esta seria la oportunidad perfecta para completar la segunda parte de su misión que consistía en aprender todo sobre los ninjas para llenar la falta de información que había sobre ellos en los registros del santuario.

"Ok de acuerdo, creo que eso será mejor que andar deambulando por ahí. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a buscar alojamiento".

"Las clases empiezan la próxima semana, Shisune te puede llevar a una posada en donde alojarte", el rubio asintió y siguió a la mencionada fuera de la oficina en busca de alojamiento.

"No creo que vaya a ser nada fácil hacer que cambie la opinión que tiene de la aldea y lo peor es que no sabemos cuanto tiempo sea el que se va a quedar", dijo el ex kage en un tono de voz que reflejaba su cansancio.

"Es por esa razón que le voy a decir la verdad a Akemi esta noche", dijo seriamente la hokage.

"Tsunade estas segura de eso", pregunto Jiraya.

"No importa cuales fueran nuestras intenciones, nosotros no teníamos derecho de separarlos, ellos dos son familia y ahora ni siquiera se conocen, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos para convencerlo pero ese puede ser el único tiempo que Akemi tenga para convivir y conocer a su hermano".

Mas tarde en la habitación de una posada, Naruto elevaba su cosmo para entablar contacto con el patriarca e informarle sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

"Gran patriarca Dorkas ya me encuentro en la aldea de Konoha y le tengo noticias sobre las misiones que me ha encargado".

"Y cuales serían Naruto".

"El nombre de la organización que me busca es Akatsuski, al parecer esta aldea los considera una amenaza y los ha estado investigando, si me quedo lo suficiente creo poder tener acceso a esa información además con todo el alboroto que he hecho no creo que pase mucho antes de que ellos se enteren de mi regreso".

"Veo que lo haces bien y que la misión avanza como lo habíamos planeado, pero no te arriesgues si vez que necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirla y nosotros te la daremos de inmediato".

"Gracias gran patriarca, por cierto se me olvidaba informarle que me apuntaron para su academia".

"Academia?"

"Así es, de esa manera podré aprender la información que necesito acerca de los ninjas".

"Muy bien, pero recuerda que no debes decir de donde provienes, no te luzcas demasiado y por favor no los vuelvas locos".

"Por favor usted me conoce gran patriarca".

"Por esa misma razón es que te lo estoy diciendo"

**Esa noche en la mansión Hyuga **

Hinata se encontraba repasando los eventos del día, por fin se había reunido con Naruto-kun, pero no pudo decirle nada, en todos estos años ella había pensado en todo lo que le diría cuando se volvieran a ver y ahora que se cumplió ese momento sus nervios le ganaron y no pudo decir casi nada, de hecho fue Akemi la que hizo algunas de las preguntas que ella quería hacer, no sabía si fue su imaginación pero le pareció que Akemi no apartaba la vista de Naruto, rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento y lo atribuyo a la curiosidad que su amiga debería tener después de escuchar tanto sobre el, ahora lo que podía hacer era prepararse para pasar la tarde con Naruto.

**Mientras tanto con Akemi **

Akemi se encontraba caminando de regreso a su casa después de haber pasado la tarde con Hinata, su familia y con Naruto, al menos hasta que lo llamaron, definitivamente el ocultaba algo de eso estaba segura, y no era el hecho de que no le agradara la aldea ya que lo dijo directo y sin rodeos, era algo mas lo que escondía, se pregunto si era por esa sensación que no pudo apartar sus ojos de el como si hubiera algo familiar con el, pero eso no podía ser posible ya que hoy era la primera vez que se veían.

"No se por que no pude quitarte los ojos de encima Naruto", suspiro la princesa de Konoha en voz, pero para su mala suerte y como si fuera una maldición las dos reinas de los chismes de Konoha escucharon ese comentario que de supuestamente nadie debería de escuchar y el hecho de que estuviera tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierta solo arrojo más leña al fuego, y así sin mas siguió rumbo a su casa.

"Escuchaste eso frentuda, ya no hay ninguna duda, Akemi ya no representa una amenaza para mi relación con Sasuke-kun".

"Que quieres decir con tu relación, querrás decir la mía, cerda".

"Eso lo discutiremos después, por el momento tenemos que averiguar quien es ese Naruto, una noticia como esta no se da todos los días".

"Espera a que el resto de la clase se entere", y así las dos se dirigieron a cumplir la tarea que nadie les asigno mas lo hacían por devoción a los chismes, sin duda para el primer día de regreso a clases todos iban a saber que el corazón la famosa princesa de Konoha ya era ocupado por un misterios joven que nadie conocía.

Al llegar a su casa pudo ver como Shisune la esperaba en la sala, no sabía por que pero había algo en la mirada de ella que le decía algo muy serio estaba pasando.

"Akemi-chan, Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama y Sarutobi-sama te están esperando en el estudio principal", dijo con un tono algo sombrío que preocupo a Akemi. Sin decir otra palabra ella la siguió hasta el estudio en donde pudo ver a los que Shisune había mencionado esperándola en la habitación, con un gesto Tsunade le indico que tomara asiento y una vez que lo hizo ella comenzó a hablar.

"Akemi-chan hay algo muy importante que debemos decirte"

"Y que sería eso".

"Antes que nada, queríamos saber que opinión tienes de Naruto". Hablo el ex kage

"Que tiene el que ver con todo esto".

"Por favor responde".

"Bueno no tengo mucho que decir ya que solo estuve con el un par de horas, pero se ve que esta molesto con la aldea y sinceramente creo que cumplirá su amenaza si alguien trata de hacerle daño, aunque no se por que pero tengo la impresión de haberlo conocido antes, no lo se, es que me resulta familiar de alguna manera".

"Ya veo".

"Me pueden decir de que se trata todo esto, me están preocupando".

"Akemi-chan, ha llegado el momento que te contemos un secreto que te habíamos mantenido oculto desde el día que naciste, es un secreto clase S de la aldea por lo que no podrás contárselo a nadie, Akemi-chan después de decirte la verdad te tenemos que pedir que nos perdones".

"Me están asustando", dijo seriamente.

"Como ya sabes el día que naciste el Kyubi ataco la aldea y tu padre dio su vida para acabar con el".

"Eso ya lo sabía".

"Sin embargo esa no es toda la verdad".

"A que se refieren".

"El Kyubi era un ser invencible, no había forma de que un mortal sin importar lo poderoso que fuese pudiese vencerle, sin embargo todavía existía una alternativa y esa era sellar el espirito del Kyubi dentro de un contenedor". Explico Jiraya

"Quiere decir que el Kyubi, no murió. Que solo esta sellado".

"Así es, pero el problema es que un ser tan poderos no puede ser sellado en un contenedor común como lo serían una vasija o un animal".

"Entonces que utilizo mi padre?"

"Un humano"

"**QUE!!**"

"Y no cualquier humano, si hubiera utilizado una persona adulta debido que su sistema de chakra ya estaba desarrollado esa persona hubiera colapsado y muerto liberando al Kyubi antes de poder sellarlo, por lo que la unica opción era utilizar alguien que no hubiera desarrollado su sistema de chakra todavía, dicho en otras palabra un recién nacido".

"No lo puedo creer". Dijo incrédula de lo que escuchaba

"Entiende por favor que en ese momento era la única forma posible de salvar la aldea y a todos en ella"

"Un momento, yo nací ese día eso quiere decir que el Kyubi esta sellado en mi", pregunto aterrada la joven.

"No Akemi, no fuiste tú la elegida".

"Pero yo soy la única que nació ese día y ustedes dijeron que se requería un recién nacido", pregunto confusa.

"Eso no es del todo cierto", hablo Jiraya, "es verdad que tu padre no le hubiera pedido a otra familia que diera a su hijo en sacrificio en especial si sus dos hijos estaban por nacer".

"Dos?"

"Akemi-chan", hablo en un tono triste la hokage, "tus padres no te estaban esperando solo a ti ese día, también estaban esperando a tu hermano gemelo".

"Gemelo?"

"Así es Akemi-chan, tu tienes un hermano gemelo, ese día tu padre dio la orden de que le trajeran al primero de sus hijos en nacer que resulto ser tu hermano por tan solo tres minutos, el fue el elegido para ser el contenedor del Kyubi".

"Tengo un hermano", dijo muy sorprendida, en tan solo unos minutos su visión de la vida y todo lo que creía conocer esta poniéndose de cabeza.

"Desafortunadamente no vimos obligados a ocultar el hecho de que eran hermanos ya que si los enemigos de tu padre se hubieran enterado de que uno de sus hijos podía acceder al poder del Kyubi, no se habrían detenido ante nada para eliminarlo, pero desafortunadamente los aldeano vieron al niño como la reencarnación del Kyubi y no como su contenedor por lo que su vida no fue fácil".

"En donde esta el", pregunto mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa que acababa de recibir, para ver como los adultos de la habitación bajaban la mirada y se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

"**EN DONDE ESTA!!**", alzo la voz haciendo entender que ya no estaba preguntando, ahora estaba exigiendo saber que le había pasado a su hermano.

"Tú lo acabas de conocer hoy", fue la respuesta de Jiraya que no supo de que otra manera podía decir aquella noticia.

"Oh por dios", fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando en su cabeza todo cayo en su sitio. "Naruto", dijo en voz alta.

"Se que debes de estar conmocionada en estos momentos, pero debes calmarte ya que desafortunadamente aun hay más que decir".

"Eso quiere decir que el crimen que ustedes me dijeron que le culpaban".

"Era el de ser la reencarnación del Kyubi y no su contenedor o mejor dicho su carcelero", dijo Jiraya, la cara de Akemi era un mar de emociones encontradas en ese momento.

"Akemi-chan se que esto debe de ser muy difícil para ti en este momento pero hay mas cosas que debes saber", dijo Jiraya.

"Cuales", dijo preocupándose de que lo que venga sea tan impactante como lo que ya acababa de descubrir.

"Naruto creció sin saber nada de que era el contenedor del Kyubi o de su familia, pero la noche que desapareció cuando los dos chunnins que lo llevaron al bosque para eliminarlo, le dijeron lo del Kyubi justo antes de darle el golpe final, afortunadamente alguien rescato a Naruto pero como consecuencia de esa revelación y de cómo fue tratado en la aldea el piensa que solo lo vemos como un demonio o como un arma para ser utilizada, el hecho de que una guerra parezca inminente no nos ayuda para convencerlo de lo contrario", hablo Sarutobi.

"Tengo que ir a verlo", dijo mientras se levantaba para salir de la habitación.

"Espera Akemi", la llamo Sarutobi, "aunque le digas que eres su hermana el no te creerá, pensara que es un truco para hacerlo quedarse aquí y pelear por nosotros", eso hizo que se detuviera en seco.

"Y que puedo hacer, como nos pudieron hacer esto, nosotros somos hermanos por el amor Dios, no tenían derecho de separarnos".

"Esa fue mi culpa", hablo Sarutobi, "en ese momento fue lo único que pude hacer para asegurar la vida de ambos, se que fue un error pero en esos momentos no teníamos alternativa".

"Que es lo que puedo hacer", volvió a preguntar Akemi.

"En estos momentos lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de reparar el daño que la aldea le causo antes de que cual quiera que sea su asunto que lo trajo de vuelta termine y el regrese a donde quiera que haya estado todo este tiempo", dijo Tsunade. Akemi los volvió a ver con una mirada llena de consternación.

"No lo permitiré ya estuvimos separados catorce años y ahora que se que tengo un hermano no lo pienso perder".

"Recuerda que no le puedes decir a nadie acerca de esto en especial a el ya que podría complicar más la situación, tenemos que esperar a que sea el momento adecuado". Akemi solo asintió mientras salía de la habitación rumbo a su cuarto, dejando a los demás solo en el estudio.

Ya en su habitación se sentó en su cama pensando en los acontecimientos y revelaciones que acababan de ocurrir.

Tenía un hermano, un hermano, aun no lo podía creer, al pensar en todo lo que sabía de el y de su vida hasta el momento no pudo evitar que de sus ojos se derramaran unas lagrimas al pensar lo difícil que debió de ser su vida al ser odiado por la misma aldea que su padre dio su vida por proteger aunque el no lo supiera, viendo la foto de sus padres que ella mantenía en la pequeña cómoda al lado de su cama sus ojos se agrandaron, como era posible que no se haya dado cuenta hasta ahora, al ver la imagen de su padre ella pudo ver que de la misma forma que ella era la viva imagen de su madre, Naruto lo era de su padre, al pensar en lo que le habían dicho de que solo fue cuestión de unos cuantos minutos lo que marco sus vidas ella no pudo evitar preguntarse que hubiera pasado si todo fuera diferente y fuera ella la que tuviera que llevar semejante carga, tendría ella la fuerza necesaria para sobrevivir, seria capaz de resistir el ser odiada por todos.

Esos pensamientos le provocaron escalofríos de tan solo imaginar lo que su hermano tuvo que soportar, su hermano, jamás pensó que esa palabra pudiese llegar a tener un significado tan profundo para ella, ahora lo único que sabia es que ella haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que nunca más volvieran a separase, lo cual seria muy difícil si se toma en cuenta que ella no puede decirle que son hermanos ya que no le creería, pero esa misma noche se prometió que encontraría la manera de hacerlo.


	10. Chapter 09 Conociendo un poco más acerca

**Cap 09**** Conociendo un poco más acerca de ti **

**Akemi P.O.V**

Finalmente había llegado el día siguiente, para Akemi la noche anterior no le había traído el descanso que ella hubiera deseado, de hecho ahora de preguntaba si las revelaciones del día anterior no habían sido nada más que un sueño, con pesadez se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al comedor para encontrarse solo con Shisune.

- "Buenos días" dijo Shisune en un tono suave, la expresión de su cara indicaba que estaba preocupada por algo.

"Buenos días Shisune-onesan", respondió al saludo y procedió a sentarse a la mesa para empezar a desayunar cuando pregunto. "Donde esta Tsunade-obasama".

"Tuvo que salir temprano para atender algunas cosas urgentes" dijo Shisune mientras levantaba la mirada y tras dar un gran suspiro como si estuviera invocando todo su valor volvió a hablar, "Akemi, con lo que paso anoche se que debes de sentirte abrumada, así que si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo".

"O sea que no fue un sueño", dijo en forma pensativa.

"A que te refieres"

"Es que todo me pareció tan irreal que cuando desperté lo único que pude pensar es que todo eso fue un sueño", respondió tímidamente mientras miraba su comida.

"Y ahora que piensas hacer"

"No es obvio, me asegurare de que mi hermano se quede aquí conmigo" dijo levantando la mostrando su determinación y fuerza de su resolución. "Pero primero necesitare de todas mis fuerzas", sin decir mas procedió a devorar su desayuno como si no hubiera comido en días. "Ya verán haré que se quede aquí aunque tenga que amordazarlo de pies a cabeza, bueno gracias por la comida" y con eso salio del comedor como si de un ciclón se tratara.

**Complejo Hyuga**

Hinata se había levantado hacia horas ya que lo nervios difícilmente la dejaron pegar los ojos en todo la noche, Naruto-kun iba a venir a pasar la tarde con ella y podrían estar solos. No podía explicarse esos nervios que sentía, sabía que Naruto había sido su primer amigo y que la había apreciado por ser ella, pero eso no justificaría la sensación que experimenta cada vez que piensa en el o peor cuando el esta cerca de ella.

"Hinata-onesan, tu novio acaba de llegar", le dijo Hanabi desde afuera de su puerta.

"Hanabiiiiii" , Hinata le respondió molesta, desde ayer en cuanto Naruto se fue, Hanabi divertida empezó a molestarla de esa manera, al parecer le resultaba divertido ver a su hermana mayor sonrojarse como un tomate ante la presencia de un chico y es que hasta el momento ella había rechazado a cuanto pretendiente le había aparecido y incluso algunos de ellos fueron recomendados por el concejo Hyuga pero aún así ella los rechazaba y incluso en mas de una ocasión termino mandando a mas de uno al hospital ya que no aceptaron un no por respuesta, y ahora la poderosa heredera del Clan Hyuga actuando como una niña de primaria ante la presencia del chico que le gusta. Hinata se termino de alistar bajo para encontrarse con Naruto que estaba hablando con su madre.

"Hola Hinata-chan" saludo el rubio

"Ho-hola Naruto-kun" respondió tímidamente.

"ah Hinata, Naruto me acaba de informar que va a asistir a la academia para el ultimo periodo de tu clase, no te parece maravilloso, así ustedes dos podrán pasar más tiempo juntos", dijo guiñándole el ojo en actitud cómplice.

"MAMA" dijo mientras se sonrojaba aun mas.

"Bueno, de todos maneras le comentaba que debería conseguir algunas cosas además de nuevas ropas". respondió Naomi como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo. "así que te parecería llevarlo de compras". Dijo de forma inocente generando de inmediato diferentes reacciones en ambos jóvenes.

"Compras??", dijeron al mismo tiempo tanto Hinata como Naruto, por su parte la idea de vestir y hacer lucir a Naruto a su gusto le provoco un sonrojo aun mayor mientras que un pequeño hilo de sangre amenazaba con escaparse de su nariz. Mientras por su parte Naruto por su parte recordó la vez en que como castigo por una de sus travesuras le pusieron como castigo acompañar a unas amazonas de compras, en su opinión el castigo fue una excusa de sus maestros para no tener que hacerlo ellos, era gracioso, a el le habían dicho que hacia mucho tiempo las amazonas llevaban una mascara todo el tiempo y si un hombre las veía la amazona tenía dos opciones o lo amaba o lo mataba, curioso como el poder mostrar su rostro sin esas condiciones había despertado su lado femenino pero sin disminuir su poder, de hecho ahora eran mas temibles ya que según ellas ahora se sentían libres de ser ellas mismas y mostrar su valía, al final de seis tormentosas horas en las que tuvo ser convertirse en burro de carga para todos los paquetes que llevaba y que tuviera que utilizar la telekinesis para el gran numero de paquetes, finalmente cuando todo termino y se encontró con sus maestros que le habían impuesto el castigo el solo pudo reclamarles de lo inhumano del castigo.

"Mamá tiene razón, vamos Naruto-kun". Dijo tomándolo del brazo y literalmente llevándolo hasta la puerta mientras se despedía de su madre que veía divertida la escena de cómo su pequeña Hinata se había llevado a Naruto sin sonrojarse ni tartamudear ante la idea de las compras, mientras Naruto se resignaba a su suerte. Si definitivamente las compras sacaban la bestia interna de cada mujer.

"De acuerdo" fue todo lo que atino a decir Naruto ya sabiendo que no tenia escapatoria. Sin embargo cuando estaban saliendo del complejo se encontraron con alguien que Naruto reconoció como la amiga de Hinata del día anterior.

"Akemi-chan, que haces aquí", pregunto Hinata

"Ah bueno es que quería ver como has estado, después de todo lo que paso ayer, supongo que fueron muchas emociones para un día", dijo Akemi tratando de que su excusa para estar ahí fuera lo más creíble posible, odiaba tener que ocultarle cosas a Hinata pero lo que estaba en riesgo era demasiado importante como para no hacer nada ya que se trataba del futuro de su familia.

"Bueno yo estoy bien, de hecho en este momento estaba apunto de salir de compras con Naruto-kun"

"Excelente en ese caso pongámonos en camino", dijo mientras los tomaba de las manos y literalmente los arrastraba hacia la zona comercial.

"Akemi-chan", fue todo lo que pudo decir Hinata y es que le extrañaba el entusiasmo de su amiga ya que ella siempre había sido de gustos simples a la hora de comprar y jamás la había visto tan emocionada con respecto a tener que ir de compras, ya que siempre decía que una kunoichi debería emplear mejor su tiempo entrenando, sin embargo simplemente descarto esos pensamientos como que simplemente ella quería estar cerca para apoyarla y aunque le hubiera gustado estar a solas con Naruto la verdad aun no se sentía con la suficiente confianza para hacerlo. Mientras que Naruto suspiraba ya que con dos mujeres de compras su situación definitivamente empeoro.

"Es cierto ahora que recuerdo, me podrían decir en donde puedo cambiar esto por dinero", dijo Naruto al momento que de una pequeña bolsa sacaba lo que parecían ser piedras de cristal.

"Pero si esos son", dijo asombrada Akemi.

"Diamantes, el líder el lugar en donde estaba me los dio para que los utilizara para mis gastos ya que no témenos su moneda aya en donde vivía", dijo despreocupado Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, con solo uno de esos puedes vivir sin ningún problema por un año", le comento Hinata

"Genial, ahora en donde puedo cambiarlos", dicho eso los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a una joyería en donde el dueño después de comprobar que eran de verdad procedió a cambiar uno de los diamantes, ya con el dinero se dirigieron a realizar sus compras, después de tres horas, finalmente habían elegido un atuendo, que consistía de un par de pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, junto con los tradicionales zapatos ninjas, y ahora que esa labor estaba hecha se encontraban descansando en una de las bancas del parque.

"Naruto-kun, como eran las personas en donde vivías", pregunto una curiosa Hinata.

"Eran personas especiales, no se como describirlas, de la misma manera que eran amables también podían ser muy severos en los entrenamientos, lo que si te puedo decir es que preferían estar en paz y si nadie los atacaban o se convertían en una amenaza para ellos, preferían seguir de esa manera". Repondio Naruto "y tu que ha sido de ti en estos tiempos"

"Bueno yo me he entrenado para convertirme en la sucesora de mi clan, espero que cuando llegue el momento sea capaz de cambiar las cosas para mejorar y pueda proteger a todas mis personas especiales."

"Estoy seguro que lograras tus sueños Hinata-chan" le dijo Naruto mientras le daba una sonrisa que por un momento a Hinata le recordó las que le daba Akemi.

"Hablando de sueños, cuales son los tuyos" pregunto una curiosa Akemi.

"Bueno, seria difícil de explicar sin poder decirles todos los detalles, pero el día siguiente que llegue a aquel sitio y me reuní con su líder y los demás maestros, ahí pude darme cuenta que había mas niños de mi edad, después de que se me dio la bienvenida y se me dijo que no tenía nada que temer, el líder procedió a contarnos la historia de cinco guerreros de leyenda que habían vivido hacia cientos de años mientras estábamos frente a las estatuas erigidas en su honor, al pasar de los años puede ir escuchando más historias sobre ellos, las batallas que libraron, los enemigos que derrotaron, como eran cuando no estaban combatiendo y desde entonces siempre he soñado en ser como ellos, guerreros de la esperanza que jamás se daban por vencidos y lograban lo imposible derrotando enemigos que parecían invencibles, no por poder, ambición u orgullo sino para proteger la vida de todos aquellos que eran importantes para ellos. ", dijo mientras miraba al cielo perdido en su propia historia, dándose cuenta que las chicas le estaban mirando. "perdón creo que me deje llevar un poco" dijo mientras sonreía y se rascaba la parte posterior del cuello en un gesto que Hinata reconoció como uno que solía hacer cuando eran niños y en cierto modo la alegro el saber que no había cambiado del todo de aquel niño juguetón que conoció. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Akemi se le adelanto.

"No te preocupes fue una interesante historia", por el resto de la tarde los tres jóvenes estuvieron hablando como cualquier grupo de amigos hasta que empezó a caer la noche y cada uno se retiro, dejándolos solos con sus pensamientos.

**Con Hinata**

Después de que Naruto la hubiera dejado en su casa y el se retirara para acompañar a Akemi a la suya, Hinata se puso a contemplar la luna desde su ventana mientras meditaba sobre los eventos del día, todo había salido bien y había pasado un rato agradable con Naruto y Akemi, pero aun así sentía que algo no estaba bien, y ese algo parecía estar relacionado con su amiga, en un principio Hinata pensó que Akemi se había presentado para darle su apoyo y acompañarla, pero durante el transcurso de la tarde le llamo la atención a forma en la que Akemi miraba constantemente a Naruto, de hecho fue ella la que le hizo la mayor cantidad de preguntas a Naruto, cosa rara en si ya que ella nunca había demostrado ese grado de interés en ningún chico como lo había hecho hoy, decidiendo dejar de pensar en ello acreditándolo solo a su imaginación se dispuso a dormir.

**Con Akemi**

Akemi y Naruto se dirigían a la casa de ella mientras seguían con su conversación sin reparar en las curiosas miradas que estaban obteniendo por parte de todos los que los rodeaban, en especial el rubio que se les hacia extrañamente familiar.

"Así que esa mujer con el diamante en la frente que es la nueva líder de esta aldea en realidad es una anciana que manipula su aspecto para poder verse joven" pregunto curioso Naruto.

"Así es pero si yo fuera tu no se lo mencionaría frente a ella ya que Tsunade-obasama tiene un temperamento peligroso en cuanto se refiere a su edad".

"Talvez deba de molestarla un poco mas para ver si eso es cierto"

"Es tu funeral, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí", y así siguieron caminando sin prestar atención al siniestro dúo que los había visto desde hacia unos minutos juntos con el resto de los aldeanos, sin embargo al diferencia del resto de los aldeanos ellas decidieron seguirlos a distancia, tal parece ser que este par estaba destinado a presenciar los eventos de la vida de Akemi o tal vez se deba a que la casa de ambas chicas quedaba un par de calles mas abajo en esa dirección.

"Finalmente lo vemos con nuestros propios ojos frentuda"

"Tienes razón Ino-cerda, espera a que todo mundo se entere de esto en la academia, no puedo esperar para ver la cara de sorpresa que pondrán"

"Pero quien será el, estoy segura que recordaría a alguien como el"

"No lo se, yo tampoco lo había visto antes, pero estoy segura que pronto causara sensación.". y así continuaron con su persecución silenciosa hasta que vieron como la acompañaba hasta la puerta de su casa para después retirarse y dirigirse a un complejo de apartamentos que quedaba no muy lejos de ahí para después retirarse a hablar entre ellas de lo sucedido.

"Eso fue interesante" dijo Akemi que se había recostado contra la puerta después de haberla cerrado al despedirse de Naruto, no podía creer que el chico con el que acababa de pasar la tarde era su hermano aunque el no lo supiera.

"Que fue interesante" pregunto Tsunade que aparecía desde la sala de estar de la mansión.

"Hola Obasan, es solo que acabo de pasar la tarde con Hinata y mi hermano y aprendí varias cosas sobre el"

"Como cuales si puedo Preguntar" Tsunade había notado que Akemi había llamado a Naruto hermano.

"Bueno esta que al parecer le tiene un gran respeto al líder del lugar donde creció así como a sus maestros, que tiene varios amigos, que fue llevado a viajes de entrenamientos a diferentes partes del mundo y que al parecer sin importar lo rudo de sus palabras mientras no le intenten hacer daño y no hará nada para lastimar a nadie ya que eso fue lo que le enseñaron en donde sea que creció"

"ya veo" dijo Tsunade que en su interior sintió como si un peso se le quitaba de enzima ya que tenía la preocupación de que hubiera sido criado para ser un arma para ser utilizada al antojo de otros, pero tal parecía ser que ese no fue el caso y que de verdad había ido a parar a un lugar increíble. "Veo que pudiste hacerte amiga de el muy rápido, debo confesar que estaba preocupada de que rechazara a todo el que tratara de acercarse".

"Creo que eso se debe a Hinata-chan, ella y Naomi fueron las unicas que en su tiempo supieron ganarse su cariño y amistad", dijo con un tono de tristeza que ni siquiera se molesto en ocultar.

"Me encargare de que el quiera quedarse con nosotros por propia voluntad y le daré una paliza a cualquiera que se atreva a molestarlo por lo del Kyubi", dijo muy seria dando a entender que hablaba en serio

**Con Naruto**

Se acababa de acostar y mientras contemplaba el techo de su apartamento se puso a repasar los eventos del día, no podía evitar pensar que Hinata se había convertido en alguien admirable, además de que ahora era una verdadera belleza con ese cuerpo que…, no, no, no, mejor dejaba de pensar en eso, y fue entonces que pensó en la amiga de Hinata, por alguna razón le resulto fácil entablar conversación con ella y se sentía cómodo a su lado, finalmente antes de dormirse decidió que todo eso se debió simplemente a que ella era amiga de Hinata, por lo que se había comportado de manera cortes con ella.

Los días que quedaban de la semana pasaron rápidamente, y el trío de jóvenes pasaron todo ese tiempo juntos, por lo general lo pasaban en el complejo Hyuga en donde se les unía de vez en cuando Hanabi a quien Naruto en una ocasión para hacerle una pequeña broma la hizo levitar por el jardín, cosa que acabo gustándole a la joven Hyuga que ahora le pedía que la hiciera volar cada vez que lo veía, cosa que complacía por unos momentos haciendo que tal espectáculo sorprendiera a todos los Hyugas que estaban cercanos a los alrededores. Quienes por impulso activaban su Byacugan para ver como era que lo hacia, cosa que atrajo la atención del rubio.

"Oye Hinata-chan, que es lo que les pasa en la cara a esos sujetos", dijo señalando a los miembros del consejo Hyuga que veían a la más joven de las herederas de la familia principal levitar en el aire.

"oh ellos activaron su Byacugan", dijo Hinata

"Byacugan?" pregunto el rubio

"Creo que yo puedo responder a esa pregunta", dijo una voz desde detrás de ellos, al voltearse todos pudieron ver que quien había hablado había sido Hiashi que se acercaba a ellos junto con su esposa Naomi.

"Buenas tardes", saludo Naruto a los recién llegados

"Buenas tardes Naruto-san" respondió Hiashi, "ahora con respecto a tu pregunta el Byacugan es la barrera de sangre de la familia Hyuga, es un poder especial que se transmite de generación en generación a través de nuestra sangre"

"y que es lo que hace"

"nos permite tener una visión de 360 grados, además de ver a través de objetos sólidos, pero su principal habilidad es ver la red de chakra del enemigo lo que nos permite utilizar un tipo especial de taijutsu para derrotarlo de una forma total."

"taijutsu?,chakra? Y eso que es?" pregunto el rubio, que sin quererlo hizo que todos los presentes le vieran como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

"Naruto-kun, no estas bromeando, verdad", pregunto una desconcertada Akemi.

"no, podría alguien explicarme que son esas cosas de las que hablan"

"Naruto-kun" le hablo Hinata, "El taijutsu es una técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el de la familia Hyuga se llama Junken y en cuanto al chakra se trata de la energía almacenada en el interior de nuestros cuerpos que esta distribuido por todo nuestro cuerpo por medio de una red muy compleja similar al sistema sanguíneo de una persona, que puede ser incrementada por medio de entrenamiento físico y extraída al armonizar nuestros cuerpos, mentes y espíritus".

"ya entiendo" dijo el rubio

"Naruto-kun, talvez tu las conozcas bajo otro nombre" opino Naomi.

"con respecto a ese taijutsu del que hablan si ya que mis amigos y yo practicamos diferentes estilos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre nosotros, pero es la primera vez en mi vida que escucho acerca de ese tipo de energía que ustedes llaman chakra" eso dejo en silencio a todos los presentes que no creían lo que escuchaban mientras Naruto recordaba en silencio su encuentro con el Kyubi y como este se sorprendió de que su energía fuese diferente a la que un ninja tendría, lo que lo hizo pensar en hacer un pequeño experimento, así que poniéndose de pie y caminando un par de metros se volteo hacia los Hyuga y les dijo.

"tengo curiosidad sobre ese asunto que les parece si hacemos un pequeño experimento"

"experimento?" dijo confundida Hinata.

"voy a activar mi energía y ustedes me dirán que tan diferente es de ese chakra del que hablan y si tengo esa red que lo distribuye", a lo que todos los Hyugas presentes y en rango de escucha asintieron, incluso la pequeña Hanabi que sentía curiosidad por saber como podía hacerla levitar.

"muy bien comencemos" dijo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos suavemente como si se dispusiera a dormir solo para que un extraño resplandor dorado rodeara su cuerpo, para el momento en que los Hyuga habían activado su Byakugan se llevaron una gran sorpresa ya que no sabían como describir o que estaban viendo, el resplandor dorado que lo envolvía era radiante como el sol pero que no los cegaba, había pequeñas chispas de energía que se asemejaban a estrellas, era completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que ellos hubieran visto en su vida incluso Hiashi y Naomi estaban sorprendidos, pero en lo que si estaban seguros es que nunca antes habían visto una concentración de energía tan poderosa pero a su vez les desconcertaba que a Naruto no le estuviera costando trabajo mantenerla de hecho ni siquiera se veía cansado. Akemi por su parte aun sin un Byakugan contemplaba con asombro el espectáculo frente a ella.

"y bien" dijo Naruto mientras abría los ojos, "tengo esa red de chakra de la que hablaban" finalizo mientras apagaba su cosmo.

"Naruto-san" hablo Hiashi, "hasta donde te puedo decir eso que hiciste fue diferente a cualquier cosa que haya visto a lo largo de mi carrera ninja, es mas no pude contemplar rastros de chakra o de su red en ti"

"entiendo" respondió pensativo el rubio

"Naruto-kun, como se llama eso que acabas de hacer" pregunto Akemi

"tendría que pedir permiso para poder hablar sobre eso pero lo que te puedo decir es que todos los guerreros de donde vengo lo dominan de un nivel u otro y el nivel de dominio que tengan sobre el determina el rango que tienen dentro de nuestras filas, voy a preguntar y si me dan permiso les platicare mas a fondo sobre esta energía". Los presentes parecieron aceptar las palabras del joven rubio por el momento.

Los días pasaban y ya era la última noche libre antes de que empezaran las clases de nuevo, Naruto y Akemi acababan de irse, y ahora Hinata estaba sola en su habitación con sus pensamientos, lo que antes había descartado como cosas de su imaginación, ahora ya no estaba tan segura ya que cada vez que ella intentaba pasar un tiempo a solas con Naruto para ver si podía aclarar sus sentimientos hacia el, Akemi se las ingeniaba para aparecer de la nada y pasar el tiempo con ellos, cosa que cada vez le llamaba mas la atención a la Hyuga ya que ya era obvio que Akemi veía a Naruto de una manera especial, su imaginación le llevo a recrear mezclas de escenarios que ella había leído en sus novelas románticas, uno era una historia de cómo una chica se enamoraba de su amigo de la infancia y la otra era como dos amigas se enamoraban del mismo chico y ahora ese amor ponía a prueba su amistad, el tan solo pensar en eso la hizo sonrojarse y sentir que le quería dar un dolor de cabeza.

Finalmente suspiro mientras pensaba si no se estaba volviendo paranoica o si estaba viendo cosas que no eran, cualquiera que sea el caso estaba segura de una cosa y era que muy pronto llegaría al fondo del asunto, con lo que finalmente se durmió preparándose para el día que le esperaba. 


	11. Chapter 10 De clase a batallas

**Cap 10 ****De clase a batallas**

**En la academia**

Poco a poco los alumnos y futuros ninjas iban llegando en esa mañana que marcaba el inicio del ultimo periodo de preparación académica antes de ser enviados, con sus diferentes equipos y nuevos maestros, el amino era variado algunos pensaban que todo eso era problemático, otros querían que la comida de la cafetería fuese mejor en este su ultimo periodo, mientras que otros (especialmente las chicas) esperaban encontrar el romance de sus sueños, aunque algunos chicos también lo esperaban, entre ellos estaba un chico con chaqueta negra, marcas rojas en las mejillas y un perro que le llegaba a la cintura.

"Este es, sin duda este será mi momento, de alguna forma conquistare el corazón de Hinata-chan y Akemi-chan", exclamo con seguridad dicho joven mientras se recostaba en el escritorio de su salón de clases.

"Será mejor que te des por vencido, Kiba, al menos con Akemi", dijo una rubia que estaba sentada unas filas atrás con un grupo de otras chicas en lo que parecía ser una asamblea de guerra en donde se daban informes sobre nueva información muy importante, "Ahora menos que nunca ella te prestara atención ahora que ya ha hecho su elección"

"De que están Hablando?", pregunto el aludido.

"Es que no te has enterado", pregunto algo ofendida una pelirosada que se sentía insultada de que alguien no se hubiera enterado de la noticia que ella y Ino se habían encargado de difundir.

"Enterarme de que?" pregunto ya con menos paciencia.

"Que nuestra querida princesita ya eligió galán"

"Deja de bromear Sakura, Akemi-chan, no tiene que elegir nada cuando ya me tiene a mi"

"Di lo que quieras chico perro pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que Akemi lleva suspirando por otro chico todas las vacaciones", hablo Ino

"Es verdad yo los vi juntos en el parque, pero además también vi a Hinata", hablo una de las compañeras de clase.

"Sería algo natural ya que Akemi y ella son buenas amigas es natural que Akemi se lo presentara" razono Sakura

"Ustedes lo que quieren es crear rumores y ser el centro de atención" se defendió Kiba

"Piensa lo que quieras pero eso no cambia el hecho de que la acompaña hasta su casa cada vez que pasan el día juntos", dijo Sakura

"Es mas te podemos decir el nombre del chico ya que una noche Akemi lo suspiro en voz alta y soñadora", dijo Ino agregando más sal a la herida en el orgullo de Kiba.

"Cual es?", dijo el chico sin percatarse que para ese momento toda la clase le estaba poniendo atención a su pequeña platica.

"No que decías que lo estábamos esparciendo rumores", provoco un poco Ino.

"Solo dime cual es su nombre y ya veremos si es cierto o no" hablo Kiba

"Si tanto deseas saberlo su nombre es Naruto" respondió Sakura, pero antes de que Kiba pudiera responder otro de los chicos de la clase hablo.

"Naruto?, no es ese el nombre del supuesto héroe que salvo al país de las Olas "

"Ahora que lo mencionas me parece que así es pero me parece que también lo mencionan como el que salvo a las princesas del país del Nano y del Ave", hablo otro de los alumnos

"Ya veo solo querían molestarme con ese cuento, pero como ya les dije solo yo podré ganar el corazón de Hinata-chan y Akemi-chan" dijo mientras parecía entrar en su propio mundo, sin percatarse que tanto Ino y Sakura se habían juntado para hablar.

"Oye tu sabias algo de eso?, acerca de esos países" pregunto Ino

"Había escuchado fueron salvados por una especie de héroe pero nunca escuche el nombre" respondió Sakura. "No crees que pueda…" sin embargo no pudo terminar ya que las chicas mas populares de Konoha acaban de entrar en el salón.

**Unos momentos antes en la entrada de la academia**

"Es una lastima que Naruto-kun no pudiera venir con nosotras a la academia", hablo Akemi

"Ah, si tienes razón" dijo Hinata con tono bajo, de nuevo se sentía confundida por el interés que Akemi parecía mostrar por Naruto.

"El hecho de que el no utilice chakra fue una sorpresa, cuando se lo comente a Tsunade-obasan se sorprendió, de hecho fue verlo de inmediato para ver si aun le era posible asistir a la academia, pero no creo que se un problema después de lo que le hemos visto hacer." Hablo emocionada Akemi que se veía impaciente de llegar. "que te parece si buscamos un sitio en las ultimas filas donde haya tres asientos disponibles para así poder estar juntos todo el semestre".

"Eso estaría bien" definitivamente algo pasaba entre Akemi y Naruto.

"Oye Hinata, dime tengo algo en la cara"

"Eh, por que lo dices" respondió confundida por tan peculiar cambio de tema.

"Es que desde que llegamos y ahora por los pasillos siento como si todo el mundo me estuviera observando", hablo Akemi

"Eso sucede siempre" respondió casual Hinata

"si, pero esta vez es diferente" concluyo Akemi mientras entraba a su salón, solo para ver como Sakura y Ino detenían su conversación para volver a verlas. Sin prestar mas atención a eso se dirigieron a la última fila donde pudieron ver que había tres lugares disponibles, apenas se sentaron en sus asientos Akemi coloco sus cosas en el del medio para reservárselo a Naruto sin percatarse de que Hinata tenía esa misma intención.

"Como están mis dos princesas" dijo Kiba que se había acercado a ellas. "me extrañaron en estas vacaciones"

"no crees que es muy pronto para que te enviemos a tu cama reservada en la enfermería, ni siquiera han empezado las clases". Dijo Akemi resignada, todavía no entendía que es lo que debía hacer para que Kiba entendiera que ni ella ni Hinata estaban interesadas en el.

"esas son muestras del cariño que me tienen" dijo de forma arrogante. "por cierto quería saber algo acerca de un rumor que anda circulando por ahí acerca de ti"

"que rumor" pregunto confundida Akemi.

"que tu …" empezó Kiba pero fue interrumpido por la llegado de los profesores Iruka y Mitsuki

"Atención clase hoy tenemos un anuncio que darles y la Hokage en persona se encargara de hacerlo", dijo Iruka mientras que Tsunade entraba en el salón.

"hola a todos, hoy ustedes comienzan el ultimo paso en su preparación académica para convertirse en los futuros ninjas y guardianes de la voluntad de fuego que será transmitida a la próxima generación", dijo en tono solemne la Hokage, "por ese motivo en un esfuerzo por darles una mejor preparación para el futuro hemos decidido hacer un pequeño programa de intercambio cultural", los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, "a partir de hoy un nuevo estudiante se incorporara a esta clase, el nació aquí, pero creció al otro lado del mar en donde fue entrenado en una forma de energía diferente al chakra, por el momento a regresado a su aldea natal y aceptado participar de esta clase, espero que todos ustedes le hagan sentir bienvenido y aprendan todo lo que puedan de el, así que por favor sean amables con el" finalizo la hokage. "ya puedes pasar" dijo mientras veía a la puerta y todos pudieron ver como alguien entraba.

**Flasback**

Naruto acaba de dar su reporte semanal al patriarca, en el le informo que aun no hay avances acerca de la organización Akatsuski, pero que descubrió varias cosas sobre los ninjas, como el hecho de que algunas familias poseen un poder en su sangre que se transmite de generación en generación, que su fuente de poder se llama chakra y que aunque se utilizan medios espirituales y mentales para extraer ese poder del cuerpo y que por lo tanto dependen principalmente de la cantidad que tengan el cuerpo para poder pelear aunque el nivel puede ser aumentado por medio de entrenamientos físicos, también le había comentado que como sus poderes provenían de una fuente diferente las personas ya lo habían notado y ahora empezaban a hacer muchas pregunta, le dijo que en otra circunstancia simplemente las habría ignorado pero que esas personas poseían información acerca de las personas que estaban buscando y podrían resultarle útil tenerlos de su parte, aunque no le dijo que una de las principales razones era que no se sentía bien ocultándole cosas a Hinata ya que ni el mismo entendía la razón de ello. Finalmente el patriarca le dijo que podía decirles el nombre de su energía y lo básico ya que no habría tanto problema ya que el santuario no era el único lugar en donde se utilizaba el cosmo de hecho había varios maestros por ahí en diferentes sitios que enseñaban a utilizarlo, por lo que mientras no digiera nada acerca del santuario y en especial acerca del séptimo sentido no habría problema y hablando de cosmos y chakra Naruto le pregunto si sería posible combinar ambos poderes ya que había visto cosas muy interesantes de técnicas de este tal chakra. Pero desafortunadamente el patriarca le informo que eso no era posible, que el cuerpo humano nacía con la posibilidad de generar cualquiera de esas energías pero en el momento en que desarrollaba una de ellas el cuerpo se adaptaba y ya no podía generar la otra, una prueba de ello era que a el no le pudieron ver ninguna red de chakra mientras que el si poseía sus puntos cósmicos como cualquier otro caballero, después de esta conversación dieron por finalizado el reporte de esta semana no sin antes el patriarca le decía que no volviera locos a sus maestros, ahora se encontraba acostado tratando de dormir cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, al abrirla pudo ver que se trataba de la Hokage.

"pero si es la Hokage Tsuande-obasama" dijo Naruto divertido al ver la típica vena formándose en la frente de la mujer.

"Veo que Akemi te hablo de mi" dijo mientras se tranquilizaba.

"si algo por el estilo y dígame a que debo el honor de su visita"

"Naruto me he enterado de que tu no utilizas chakra y me preocupa que no puedas adaptarte a la clase por eso"

"es cierto que el cosmos es muy diferente al chakra pero creo que podré arreglármelas"

"Cosmos?" pregunto confundida la hokage

"es el nombre de la energía que utilizo, acabo de pedir permiso de hablarles acerca del cosmo al líder del lugar en donde estuve y me dijo que no había problema en que compartiera con ustedes"

"pero el no esta al otro lado del mar" dijo sorprendida la hokage

"si pero aun así podemos comunicarnos por medio de nuestros cosmos" respondió el rubio como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, la hokage saliendo de su sorpresa dijo.

"impresionante, ese cosmo del que hablas es algo increíble, es por eso que pudiste hacer todo eso en los países que visitaste antes de volver". Pregunto la hokage.

"creo que mejor le explico de que se trata el cosmo para que pueda entenderme" dijo Naruto a la hokage, y por la siguiente hora el le explico y respondió sus preguntas acerca de que era el cosmo al menos en términos básicos, después de eso la Hokage se retiro para que ambos pudieran descansar para el día que les esperaba.

**Fin Flasback**

"Hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki" dijo el rubio mientras entraba y se ponía de frente a la clase, cosa que genero un gran numero de susurros entre los estudiantes, vestía el mismo atuendo que Hinata y Akemi le habían elegido.

"Agem" Iruka aclaro su garganta, para atraer la atención de los jóvenes. "muy bien Naruto que te parecería ni nos hablas un poco más sobre ti"

"de acuerdo" respondió de lo más casual, "como Tsunade-obasan les dijo yo nací en esta aldea pero por razones especiales crecí al otro lado del mar en donde los maestros del lugar donde vivía me entrenaron", algunos estaban sorprendidos por que el recién llegado se atreviera a llamar obasan a la Hokage cuyo temperamento con respecto a su edad era ya legendario aun mas porque no había acabado incrustado contra una pared por el comentario. "ahora si nadie tiene ninguna pregunta", cosa que hizo que varias manos se levantaran. Ino y Sakura ni siquiera esperaron que les dieran el permiso de hacer sus preguntas cuando lanzaron su ataque, para ese momento la Hokage había salido del salón para hablar con Iruka y Mizuki.

"como se llama el lugar en donde creciste" dijo Ino

"hace cuanto llegaste a Konoha" siguió Sakura

"que opinas de Konoha", dijo Ino

"que relación tienes con Akemi", pregunto Sakura atrayendo la atención de todos.

"Atención calmados" llamo Iruka al orden, "esta no es una sala de interrogatorios"

"esta bien no me molesta responder" dijo Naruto, "ahora en orden de las preguntas, no puedo decirles donde crecí, llegue hace una semana, hasta el momento esta aldea no me impresiona, y Akemi-chan la conocí cuando llegue aquí por que es amiga de Hinata-chan a quien conocía de la época en que viví aquí" dijo de forma natural, "ahora si no hay mas preguntas"

"cual es la energía de la que hablo la Hokage" dijo Sasuke atrayendo la atención de todos ya que el prodigio Uchiha nunca así ninguna pregunta.

"se llama cosmo y es muy diferente del chakra ya que mientras el chakra depende de la energía del cuerpo, el cosmo se basa en obtener nuestro poder del universo que existe dentro de nuestro cuerpo", respondió como si estuviera dando una clase. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar de que estaba hablando el, Iruka volvió a tomar la palabra al momento que reentraba para continuar con la clase.

"estoy seguro que todos tienen preguntas para Naruto pero ahora debemos continuar con la clase, ahora veamos donde te puedes sentar"

"Aquí hay una asiento libre Iruka -sensei" respondió animada Akemi, cosa que sin percatarse hizo echar humo al joven Inozuka, ya que en todo ese tiempo que lleva asistiendo a clases nunca había visto a Akemi ser tan abierta con algún chico. Mientras Naruto se dirigió al asiento que le habían reservado Hinata y Akemi. El resto de la mañana paso sin ningún problema, aunque Naruto podía escuchar los susurros de las chicas y las miradas penetrantes de los chicos dirigidas a el. Durante la hora del almuerzo Naruto, Hinata y Akemi decidieron ir a comer juntos debajo de uno de los árboles que estaban en el patio.

"que te pareció la clase Naruto-kun" hablo Hinata tratando de hacer conversación.

"para ser honesto algo aburrida pero mejor no me quejo ya que aun recuerdo lo que mi maestro solía hacerme a Karius y a mi cuando nos sorprendía distraídos durante una de sus lecciones", Naruto sintió escalofríos al recordar como el y su amigo fueron tele transportados mar a dentro y forzados a regresar nadando cuando Darios los sorprendió hablando entre si en lugar de poner atención a su lección.

"Ese Karius es el amigo del que nos hablaste" pregunto Akemi tratando de averiguar mas detalles de la vida de su hermano.

"así es, además de ser mi amigo también fue mi primer cómplice de travesuras, con el tiempo Argos, Halicarnasus, Ursus, Probos, Alexis también se unieron", dijo Naruto mientras se reía levemente al recordar las travesuras y problemas en las que se habían mentido en esos años.

"debes extrañarlos mucho Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata

"Si, pero por el momento creo que es mejor que me mantenga alejado de ellos" dijo sonriendo aun mas.

"por que" pregunto Akemi

"es que cuando me encomendaron venir aquí, yo no sabía cuanto tiempo me iba a tomar así que todos mis amigos y yo hicimos una travesura, pero no cualquier travesura, la máxima travesura, una que jamás se había visto en ese lugar, fue algo grandioso pero desafortunadamente nuestro líder y lo demás maestros no lo encontraron muy gracioso y nos pusieron un buen castigo del que me salve por tener que venir aquí, así que es muy probable que en el momento que me vean quieran cobrarse el que me haya librado del castigo y ellos no cuando fue mi idea la broma" dijo mientras se rascaba la parte posterior del cuello y daba su típica sonrisa.

"si tanto los extrañas por que no regresas de donde viniste", dijo una voz hostil.

"Kiba, deja de ser un grosero, Naruto-kun es un invitado especial de la Hokage y deberías tratarlo con respeto", respondió Akemi

"hasta el momento no he visto que tiene este sujeto de especial para que yo lo respete", dijo Kiba desafiante

"y tu quien eres y que quieres de mi?" pregunto Naruto

"mi nombre es Kiba Inozuka y solo quiero averiguar que tienes de especial ya que no creo ninguna de las historias de las que se dicen acerca de ti"

"Kiba, deja en paz a Naruto-kun y por tu propio bien déjalo solo" dijo una enojada Hinata que llamo la atención del ya creciente grupo que se reunía a ver que era lo que pasaba

"que sucede el gran hombre necesita que dos mujeres para que lo defiendan", desafió Kiba

"de hecho ellas te están protegiendo a ti" respondió casual Naruto

"yo creo que Akamaru y yo podemos hacerte regresar de donde hayas venido" dijo asiendo un gesto para que viera a su gran perro que estaba a su lado.

"en serio" respondió Naruto al tiempo que elevaba ligeramente su cosmos lo suficiente para hacerlo sino para que Akamaru fuera capaz de sentirlo ya que los animales siempre son más sensibles, como resultado el empezó a retroceder, "pues no creo que tu perro comparta tu opinión"

"y a ti que te pasa" pregunto Kiba mientras Akamaru le ladraba en voz baja, "como que no crees que debamos pelear con el" respondió Kiba a lo dicho por Akamaru que ladro de nuevo, "no dejes que te engañe el no puede ser tan fuerte" finalizo Kiba

"creo que ya sabemos quien es el mas listo de ustedes dos" respondió burlo Naruto.

"que dijiste", respondió Kiba

"Kiba deja ya de causar problemas, es el primer día y tu no puedes contenerte", hablo en tono severo Hinata lo que llamaba la atención de todos ya que ella nunca se enojaba

"escucha bien chico nuevo, aquí en la academia tenemos las materias académicas en la mañana pero en la tarde tenemos los entrenamientos físicos y es ahí en donde te demostrare quien es el mejor", y bien dicho eso se alejo del lugar.

"yo diría que eso fue lo mas interesante de la mañana" dijo Naruto, el almuerzo paso sin más acontecimientos sin embargo todo lo sucedido fue presenciado muy de cerca por un pelinegro. Y así después de regresar al salón de clase en donde se dirigieron a la zona de prácticas.

"muy bien es aquí donde descubro quien practico durante las vacaciones y quien no" dijo Iruka en frente de la clase que estaba en el dojo del gimnasio, "muy bien quien quiere ser el primero"

"Iruka-sensei, que le parecería que el nuevo nos enseñara sus habilidades ya que la Hokage dijo que estaba aquí como un programa de intercambio cultural y me gustaría saber que es lo que pueden hacer al otro lado del mar", dijo Kiba

"talvez aun sea muy pronto después de todo hoy es su primer día"

"por que no le preguntamos a lo mejor el también quiere saber lo que puede hacer un ninja de verdad" dijo mientras miraba muy fijamente a Naruto

"por mi no hay problema" respondió casual Naruto.

"muy bien en ese caso pasa al centro y tu oponente sera.." dijo Iruka pero fue interrumpido

"yo me ofrezco" dijo Kiba mientras avanzaba frente a Naruto, dando a entender que la pelea la haría el

"cuales son las reglas" pregunto Naruto

"en estos momentos estamos evaluando la técnica de cada uno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que no se pueden utilizar Jutsus, armas, chakra o lo que sea que utilizas" respondió Iruka. Cuando vio que Naruto asintió en entendimiento dio la orden

"Empiecen".

Apenas se escucho la señal Kiba arremetió de frente con su mano derecha en forma de garra dirigida a la cara del rubio que en el ultimo momento la esquivo sin mayor esfuerzo, rápidamente Kiba se dio vuelta y reasumió su ataque sin embargo estos eran esquivados sin problemas por el rubio, cosa que desespero mas aun al Inozuka quien estuvo tentado a utilizar su técnica de mimetismo animal pero eso lo hubiera descalificado así que siguió con su ataque pero el hecho de que Naruto no contra atacara no molestaba cada vez más.

"por que no me atacas o es que no sabes como hacerlo", le desafió Kiba

"estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres?" le dijo casual Naruto

"deja ya de alardear y ponte serio" dijo mientras se lazaba de frente solo para ver como el rubio saltaba sobre el dando media vuelta en el aire para quedar detrás de el y que antes de tocar el suelo le dio una patada en la cara en el momento que se volteaba para buscarlo y ser enviado volando fuera del cuadrilátero mientras que Naruto aterrizaba sin problemas.

"maldito" dijo Kiba mientras se trataba de levantar después de recibir esa patada pero le estaba resultando sumamente difícil.

"eso es suficiente" dijo Iruka "el ganador es Naruto"

Todos estaban impresionados ya que Kiba a pasar de su personalidad era uno de los mejores en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Naruto se retiraba del centro y se dirigía a donde estaban Akemi y Hinata.

"felicidades Naruto-kun" le recibió Hinata

"eso fue genial, me hubiera gustado tenerlo grabado para mostrárselo a Kiba cada vez que se ponga pesado" dijo Akemi

"eso no fue nada su nivel no era como el de Tsabuza y el de Haku" respondió Naruto, cosa que capto el interés del mismo pelinegro antes que había seguido todos los movimientos de Naruto desde el principio. Los combates de las chicas pasaron sin ninguna novedad ya que Akemi y Hinata volvieron a empatar el primer lugar sin haberse esforzado al máximo como ya era costumbre, en cuanto al resto de los chicos al ser solo cuerpo a cuerpo sin el uso del chakra hizo que los combates fueran muy simples, un chico de cabello puntiagudo con una cola de caballo se rindió ya que dijo que sería muy problemático pelear con su mejor amigo un chico regordete, un chico callado y con gafas dio una buena pelea pero al no poder utilizar sus insectos fue derrotado por el chico pelinegro que observaba a Naruto, mientras que Naruto derroto sin ningún problema a sus contrincantes incluyendo el chico regordete de antes al que le hizo perder el equilibrio y lo arrogo fuera del ring cuando este le ataco de frente, y así fue que llego la final de los chicos entre el pelinegro y Naruto.

"muy bien ahora que pasen los finalistas Sasuke y Naruto" dijo Mitsuki quien no podía creer que el chico zorro hubiera regresado sino que hasta el momento nadie había sido capaz de darle un golpe directo, en cuanto los dos chicos estuvieron en frente uno de otro se pudo escuchar como casi todas las chicas del fan club Sasuke empezaron a vitorearlo mientras que Akemi animaba a Naruto cosa que atrajo la atensión de las chicas y los celos de los chicos, mientras tanto la pobre Hinata también quería animar a Naruto pero su timidez no le permitía alzar la voz para hacerlo.

"comiencen" dijo Mitsuki

Al instante y con gran velocidad Sasuke arremetió contra Naruto quien bloqueaba sus ataque y golpes sin problema.

"veo que eres mas hábil que el resto de los perdedores de este lugar pero no creas que conmigo será tan sencillo" le desafió Sasuke

"Al parecer te tienes mucha confianza" respondió Naruto mientras esquivaba una combinación de golpes y patadas de su oponente.

"como eres nuevo aquí es posible que no sepas acerca del gran clan Uchiha, nosotros somos la elite de Konoha"

"nunca he escuchado de ellos" respondió el rubio

"tu ignorancia te saldrá caro ya que ahora aprenderás por las malas" dijo Sasuke al momento que le lanzaba un golpe a la cara en lo que parecía una abertura en su defensa solo ver como el rubio en el ultimo momento se agachaba esquivando el ataque y mientras ponía un puño en su cintura y lanzaba un golpe que se conecto a la quijada del Uchiha mandándolo a volar para que cayera pesadamente de espaldas.

"es suficiente el ganador es Naruto" dijo Iruka dando por terminado el encuentro

Mientras tanto Ino y Sakura corrían a socorrer a su precioso Sasuke que se estaba empezando a recuperar junto con casi todas las chicas de su fan club. Mientras tanto Hinata y Akemi se acercaban a felicitar Naruto.

"felicidades Naruto-kun" dijo una apenada Hinata que deseaba poder ser capaz de ser mas expresiva

"si arrasaste con todos" dijo Akemi muy animada

"no fue nada, pero y ahora que vamos a hacer por el resto de las clases"

"la primera semana es un sondeo en donde veremos sus habilidades en cada una las habilidades individuales de cada uno y al final de la semana se realizara un combate especial en donde no hay restricciones salvo por el uso de fuerza letal." Respondió Iruka que esta cerca como para oír la pregunta a lo que el rubio asintió.

El final de la competencia de combate cuerpo a cuerpo dio fin al primer día de clase, pero las habilidades de Naruto así como el hecho de que se fue acompañado de Hinata y Akemi no hizo más que confirmar los rumores que ya circulaban por toda Konoha acerca de cómo Akemi y Hinata habían sido vistas paseando con un miserioso rubio cosa que ninguno de los demás alumnos de su clase y otras clases iban a permitir así de simple.

**Mientras tanto en la oficina de Tsunade**

Se encontraban reunidos la actual Hokage así como su predecesor, Jiraya , Kakashi, los monarcas del clan Hyuga Hiashi y Naomi, junto con lo concejeros Koharu y Homura y finalmente Danzo que se presento a la reunión sin ser convocado para dar a entender que nada pasaba en Konoha sin que el se enterara.

"Ya que todos están aquí es momento de decirles el motivo de esta reunión" hablo Tsunade.

"el hecho de que Lady Naomi este presente quiere decir que se trata de Naruto, no es así ", dijo Homura

"si, de hecho ayer tuve una charla con el y me informo de algunas cosas que creo que deberíamos saber ya que pueden ser la clave de que lo convenzamos de quedarse aquí" respondió la Hokage.

"de que se trata Tsunade-sama" pregunto Naomi.

"verán ayer cuando me entere que el no utilizaba chakra fui a hablar con el y entonces el me dijo datos sobre su energía"

Fin cap 10


	12. Chapter 11 Aventuras en el bosque

**Cap 11 Aventuras en el bosque**

"de que se trata Tsunade-sama" pregunto Naomi.

"verán ayer cuando me entere que el no utilizaba chakra fui a hablar con el y entonces el me dijo algunos datos sobre su energía.", espero a que todos prestaran más atención antes de proseguir, "al parecer su energía se llama cosmos y según el la extrae desde un universo interno"

"un universo interno" pregunto Homura

"ni yo pude entender todos los detalles pero eso no es todo, al parecer el puede hacer una técnica que le permite comunicarse con sus compañeros que se encuentran al otro lado del mar para dar reportes de su avance en la tarea que le encomendaron al parecer el pidió permiso antes de contarme lo que me dijo ayer".

"el podría estar utilizando esa técnica para espiarnos y darle información nuestra a nuestros enemigos" dijo Danzo, "debemos de confinarlo y hacer que confiese todo"

"no haremos eso" dijo Sarutobi, "además si realmente estuviera espiándonos por que decirnos que puede hacer esa técnica"

"la razón por la que los llame es que ustedes son las personas con más conocimientos en toda Konoha y si podemos descifrar parte del pasado de Naruto basados en lo que nos dijo podríamos entonces crear un plan para convencerlo de quedarse en cuanto su misión termine". Y así fue como empezaron a discutir lo que Naruto le revelo a la Hokage la noche anterior sin resultado hasta que Jiraya tuvo una idea.

"si nosotros no tenemos información al respecto entonces creo conocer a la persona indicada que nos podría decir algo" dijo mientras se mordía un dedo pulgar y realizaba unos sellos de mano al momento de decir **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU **mientras tocaba el suelo.

"pero si es Jiraya-chan, hace tiempo que no te veía" dijo un pequeño sapo con grandes cejas.

"En efecto a pasado el tiempo Fukasaku-sensei" dijo Jiraya

"te he dicho que prefiero que me llamen Pa" respondió casual, "bueno ahora a que se debe que me llames y que no estés en medio de una pelea"

"quería saber si tu sabes algo acerca de una energía llamada cosmos y en que lugares se enseñan a utilizarla" dijo Jiraya, que se extraño al ver los ojos de Pa agrandarse al escuchar eso.

"como sabes acerca del cosmos" pregunto en tono serio Pa

"creo que será mejor que le explique todo desde el principio" dijo tsunade entrando en la conversación y relatándole todo lo referente a Naruto.

"ya veo" dijo Pa cuando el relato termino, "lo que les puedo decir acerca del cosmos es solo información sin confirmar, legendas como ustedes les dirían"

"en este punto cualquier cosa seria de ayuda" hablo Sarutobi

"según se cuenta hace muchos milenios se libro una gran disputa entre los dioses y que para poder resolverla decidieron formar ejércitos con humanos y ellos les enseñaron el uso del cosmos, aquellos humanos que utilizan el cosmos son principalmente soldados de choque que pelean de frente contra sus adversarios" dijo Pa

"eso me suena a cuentos de Hadas para niños" dijo Danzo

"hay algo mas que deben saber" dijo Pa ignorando el ultimo cometario de Danzo y volviendo a ver a Jiraya muy serio, "si las historias son ciertas uno solo de sus mejores guerreros que domine a la perfección el cosmos sería capaz de acabar con esta aldea y ni siquiera tu Jiraya-chan serias capaz de detenerlo, de hecho se cuenta que tres de los mas fuertes de ellos podrían invocar un poder capaz de haber acabado con el Kyubi" dijo sorprendiendo a todos, "por el momento lo mejor que puedo hacer es regresar y buscar más información en el momento que sepa algo mas se los haré saber"

"muchas gracias por todo" dijo Jiraya a lo que Pa asintió con la cabeza antes de desaparecer.

"seguimos como al principio" suspiro Naomi

"no necesariamente" dijo el ex kage "con lo que Pa nos dijo y lo que vimos cuando Naruto acabo con esos ninjas de la roca podemos concluir que su entrenamiento se baso en combate extremo para poder pelear de frente"

"entonces por que mandar a un guerrero de ofensiva a reunirse con cualquiera que sea la delegación que vino a ver" dijo Koharu

"mas importante que eso" hablo Danzo en forma despectiva, "si lo que ese sapo dijo es verdad entonces el puede acabar con esta aldea y es un gran peligro, yo propongo que hagamos algo para contenerlo"

"como se te ocurre decir eso, además tu ni siquiera fuiste convocado para esta reunión" le dijo una enfadada Naomi. Antes de que se desatara una discusión Tsunade intervino

"como Pa dijo por el momento no posee información sólida sobre ellos además que el nivel de Naruto aun es desconocido, sin mencionar de que nuestro objetivo es convencerlo de que se quede con nosotros por voluntad propia" finalizo la Hokage, "ahora si no hay nada mas pueden retirarse, nos volveremos a ver en el momento que a alguien se le ocurra alguna idea de cómo convencerlo" y así empezaron a retirarse sin percatarse de la mirada que Danzo tenia en su único ojo visible.

**Al día siguiente en la academia **

La mañana había transcurrido con normalidad con la excepción de que la mayor parte de la clase murmuraba y miraba a Naruto tratando de ocultar que lo estaban haciendo, parece ser que el hecho de su regreso así como su ingreso a la academia se ya se había difundido por toda la aldea, muchos de los alumnos al llegar a su casa después de que sus padres les preguntaran para confirmar la presencia de Naruto, les advirtieron que se mantuvieran alejados de el sin embargo al menos en el caso de las chicas eso no hizo más que avivar su imaginación y darle esa imagen de bad boy, que por alguna razón las mujeres encontraban atractiva.

La clase en si estaba desde el punto de vista de Naruto aburrida y si los habitantes de Konoha supieran que las palabras aburrido y Naruto dicha en una sola oración son señales de problemas, en este momento estarían preocupándose de lo que el hiperactivo rubio seria capaz de hacer, quien en estos momentos estaba planeando las travesuras que dejaría caer sobre el salón de clase desde mañana.

Al finalizar las partes teóricas de las clases que se dan en la mañana, vino la hora del almuerzo que como el día de ayer Naruto lo paso al lado de Hinata y Akemi para molestia de Kiba y los demás admiradores de ambas chicas, el joven Inozuka se dijo a si mismo que ese día les demostraría a ese rubio intruso quien era el mejor, sin darse cuenta que el mismo pensamiento cruzaba por la mente de Sasuke pero por otros motivos.

Al finalizar la hora del almuerzo, la clase esa vez en lugar de dirigirse a la zona de entrenamiento que se encontraba dentro de la academia se dirigieron a una pequeña zona boscosa que quedaba cerca de los baños termales hasta que se detuvieron al llegar a una naciente de aguas termales, debía tener entre diez o doce metros de longitud, al centro de esa naciente había una mini isla que solo daba espacio para un único árbol que se encontraba ahí, una vez en el lugar Iruka tomo la palabra.

"muy bien clase, hoy veremos que tanto han avanzado con respecto a su chakra control, lo que quiero que hagan es que caminen por el agua hasta el árbol que lo suban sin utilizar sus manos y que finalmente lo bajen de la misma forma y regresen" finalizo el maestro.

"Iruka-sensei" hablo Naruto captando la atención de todos, "usted se refiere a la técnica en donde las personas caminan por el agua, no es así, podría explicármela"

"bueno" dijo Iruka algo extrañado por esa pregunta, "se trata más que todo de expulsar y controla tu chakra para mantenerse firme en diferentes superficies, por lo general se empieza con los árboles ya que al ser una superficie constante es mas fácil y después con el agua ya que esta al estar cambiando uno tiene que estar realizando constantes ajustes al flujo de chakra pero como ambos ejercicios ya fueron practicados ahora deseo ver como lo hacen si simplemente cambio el orden de los ejercicios, pero dime por que lo preguntas Naruto" dijo curioso el profesor

"es que de donde yo vengo no tenemos ese tipo de técnicas" dijo Naruto, pero antes de que pudiera seguir fue interrumpido por cierto chico con un perro.

"no tienen esta técnica pero si es la más básica que cualquier ninja debe saber, que clase de patéticos guerreros existen al otro lado del mar"

"POR QUE NO TE CALLAS KIBA" dijo una molesta Hinata que atrajo la atención de todos ya que hasta el momento sin importar lo irritante que fuera Kiba, Hinata nunca perdía la compostura, cosa que atrajo la atención de todos y las sospechas de las autoproclamadas reinas de los chismes de Konaha Sakura y Ino.

"parece que alguien va a ir a su cama reservada en la enfermería el día de hoy", dijo Akemi que se tronaba las manos

"atención calmados todos" dijo Iruka que quería impedir que las cosas se salieran de control

"Iruka-sensei, es cierto que de donde yo vengo no tenemos esas técnicas pero si tenemos algo que para los fines sirve de la misma manera, quiere que se lo demuestre" dijo Naruto, a lo que Iruka solo asintió esperando ver que era lo que tenía que mostrarle

Naruto camino tranquilamente hasta la orilla de la naciente y mientras cerraba los ojos y inhalaba una buena cantidad de aire, los alumnos de la clase así como Iruka y Mitzuki pudieron ver como un leve brillo dorado emanaba del rubio y al momento en que el abrió los ojos todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver como el empezaba a levitar hasta que fácilmente estaba a un par de metros de altura y después sobrevoló las aguas termales y se sitio sobre una de las ramas mas altas de árbol que estaba en el centro de la naciente para después regresar y aterrizar en medio de los demás alumnos que no podían creer lo que acababan de ver.

"eso fue increíble Naruto-kun" dijo una emocionada Akemi que fue la primera en recuperarse.

"pensé que solo podías hacer levitar otras cosas como lo hiciste con Hanabi-chan" dijo una muy emocionada Hinata.

"gracias" dijo Naruto mientras daba esa sonrisa que se parecía tanto a la de Akemi y se rascaba la parte de atrás del cuello haciendo que el parecido fuese aún mayor.

"eso fue impresionante Naruto-kun" dijo Iruka; "podrías explicarnos que fue lo hiciste" finalizo ya mas recuperado de la sorpresa.

"verán al otro lado del mundo los campos de batalla pueden ser muy diferentes, imagínense un sitio en donde en lugar de agua hay magma al rojo vivo, donde no hay árboles y las rocas están tan calientes por el magma que desharían sus zapatos en unos segundos, además de lugares en donde para llegar a lugar en donde se encuentran los enemigos tienes que cruzar un lago que tiene criaturas que en el momento que toquen el agua se lanzaran sobre ustedes para llevarlos a las profundidades y eliminarlos, si pueden imaginarse esos lugares se darán cuenta de por que el desarrollo y la enseñanza de la técnica que acabo de realizar en lugar de las de caminar por el agua y los árboles y paredes". Finalizo Naruto dejando a todos sorprendidos. (Naruto les estaba describiendo la isla de la reina muerte y el lago para cruzar el inframundo)

"eso fue muy interesante, supongo que por el hecho de que sepas esa técnica significa que has visto esos lugares" dijo desafiante Sasuke que ahora estaba más intrigado acerca del rubio y sus secretos.

"la verdad es que no, ya que la ultima guerra que se peleó en donde crecí fue siete años antes de que yo llegar a vivir ahí y es obvio decir que mis maestros y amigos ganaron y lo que aprendieron en esa guerra se lo transmitieron a la próxima generación de guerreros que defenderán su hogar"

"eso a sido muy ilustrativo Naruto-kun" hablo Mitzuki, "te molestaría explicar esa técnica que acabas de hacer, estoy seguro que muchos de los estudiantes la encontraría interesante y útil de aprender después de todo creo que esa fue la finalidad del programa de intercambio por el cual estas aquí", la verdad es que el esperaba poder aprenderla para incrementar su poder y así conseguir sus fines más fácilmente.

"podría hacerlo pero no se si podrían realizarla" hablo Naruto atrayendo la atención sobre si una vez más.

"estoy seguro que podré aprender cualquier técnica que tu hayas podido aprender" dijo orgulloso Sasuke.

"no es una cuestión de talento o habilidad" dijo Naruto, "es sobre la energía utilizada" ahora todo el mundo lo miraba con curiosidad. "como se les dijo cuando yo vine a su clase yo utilizo una fuente de energía diferente a la suya, según tengo entendido ustedes utilizan formas mentales y espirituales para extraer una gran cantidad de energía de sus cuerpos y esa energía la llaman chakra, no es así Iruka-sensei" al ver que el maestro asintió siguió hablando "es por eso que cuando llegan al limite de energía que su cuerpo puede dar ustedes sufren de extenuación de chakra y necesitarían de varios días para recobrarse y en caso de esforzarse mucho pueden incluso morir sin mencionar que si su cuerpo esta lastimado eso limita la cantidad de chakra que puede generar"

"y eso no te pasa a ti" pregunto curioso Iruka

"el cosmos es una energía que no esta propiamente en mi" al ver los rostros confusos de los demás el continuo, "verán de la misma manera que el universo fue creado por una gran explosión, cuando nacimos se dio también una gran explosión de vida creando dentro de nosotros un universo interno, al entrar en contacto con el se puede extraer un poder increíble, es como si entraras en contacto con todo el universo y lo mejor es que al no depender de nuestros cuerpos podemos seguir invocando nuestros cosmos, sin importar que nuestros cuerpos estén hechos pedazos, nuestros cosmos es inmortal siempre y cuando mantengamos el valor y la esperanza de seguir luchando".

"eso es muy interesante estoy seguro que muchos de nosotros estaríamos muy interesados en aprender a utilizar ese cosmos del que hablas", dijo Mitzuki que ya podía imaginar lo que ese cosmos podría hacer para sus ambiciones.

"mucho me temo que eso será imposible" dijo Naruto seriamente

"que sucede, acaso temes que te superemos en tu propio juego" respondió Kiba sarcásticamente

"Lo que sucede es que sus cuerpos ya desarrollaron su propia energía, verán el cuerpo humano nace con la habilidad de generar ambas energías pero en el momento que se desarrolla una de ellas el cuerpo se adapta para esa haciendo que ya no se pueda desarrollar la otra, es por eso que yo no podría realizar técnicas de chakra de la misma manera que ustedes no podrían realizar técnicas de cosmos".

Todos parecieron aceptar esa explicación aunque hubo algunos que no les gusto como Kiba que deseaba vencer a Naruto o Sasuke que creía haber encontrado algo que le diera el poder de completar su venganza.

La práctica transcurrió sin novedad, si se le puede decir a que solo uno de cada tres alumnos lo hizo sin problemas ya que el resto o se hundía hasta las rodillas o se daba de lleno un chapuzón en las aguas calientes demostrando así por que solo el treinta y tres por ciento de los alumnos al final se convertían en gennins, después de que la práctica terminara y se diera la clase terminada por el día, tanto Naruto como Hinata y Akemi se retiraron.

Después de haber dejado a Hinata y Akemi en sus casas tras haber ido al Ichicaru por ramen, Naruto recordaba como le gustaba ir a ese lugar cuando aún vivía ahí y como la última vez en compañía de Hinata, Naomi con una bebé Hanabi en brazos. Teuchi al reconocerlo le había dado la bienvenida y le dijo que sus primeros cinco tazones de ramen iban por la casa cosa que acepto contento, pero lo que más le extraño fue el comentario que hizo al verlo al lado de Akemi, algo como "_viéndolos juntos me remonto a años atrás y ahora que aunque las circunstancias son diferentes es bueno saber que están juntos". _Antes de que Naruto le pudiera preguntar pudo ver como una pálida Akemi se levantaba y se llevaba a Teuchi a la parte de atrás del restaurante solo para volver unos minutos después, cuando Naruto le pregunto que pasaba ella solo le dijo que era sobre un pedido especial que le quería hacer, Naruto no estaba muy convencido de eso pero todo eso se quedo atrás cuando la comida estuvo frente a el, cuando le pregunto a Teuchi que quiso antes el muy nervioso le dijo que solo recitaba un poema que acababa de leer, no muy convencido por su respuesta decidió no darle importancia. Ahora que estaba solo y como no tenia nada mas que hacer se dirigió a una de las zonas boscosas mas alejadas para entrenar un poco ahora que aun tenia un par de horas de luz de día, después de todo no quería perder condición y quedarse rezagado con respecto a sus amigos del santuario. Fue como alrededor de treinta minutos después de haber empezado unos ejercicios básicos, se detuvo y sin mirar a ningún lado en específico dijo.

"hasta cuando van a estar ahí, se que me han estado siguiendo desde el momento que entre al bosque" al no haber respuesta levanto una mano con la palma abierta para inmediatamente lanzar un rayo de energía a un árbol derribándolo en el acto haciendo que tres figuras enmascaradas y con capuchas salieran de su escondite quedando de frente a el.

"díganle a sus amigos que salgan a o es que quieren que derribe otro árbol" dijo mientras que con la misma mano hacía otro árbol, uno de los encapuchados dio una señal con su mano y al instante otros cuatro enmascarados salieron de su escondite, ahora los siete se encontraban rodeando a Naruto.

"que quieren" dijo el rubio

"que vengas con nosotros" dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

"lo siento pero mi mamá me dijo que no me juntara con extraños" respondió sarcástico el rubio

"creo que no comprendes tu situación aquí" dijo el líder

"y cual es" pregunto Naruto

"eres solo un factor por decirlo así, si puedes sernos útil o no definirá si vives o mueres" respondió otro enmascarado que estaba al lado del líder

"Así que si sabes lo que te conviene vendrás con nosotros", dijo el líder

"ya lo pensé y no estoy interesado" desafió Naruto

"entonces será por las malas" sentencio el enmascarado al momento que daba ordenes con las manos indicando que iniciaran el ataque.

Los enmascarados tomaron posición de pelea alrededor de Naruto, rápidamente le lanzaron entre todos varios Kunais y Churikens que para su sorpresa se detuvieron en medio del aire para luego caer al piso.

"aun no es muy tarde para ustedes, si me dicen todo lo que quiero saber les prometo que no los matare y le diré a la Hokage que no sea muy dura con ustedes" dijo tranquilo el rubio.

"no creas que nos intimidan tus trucos" respondió uno de ellos al momento que lanzo un kunai con una etiqueta explosiva, la explosión resultante no se hizo esperar.

"rápido tomen su cuerpo y vayámonos de aquí antes de que …" sin embargo no pudo continuar ya que en el lugar de la explosión al disiparse el humo se pudo ver una extraña esfera que brillaba y que además su blanco estaba dentro de ella intacto.

"eso fue interesante, tengo que preguntarle a Iruka-sensei como hacen para que unos trozos de papel se conviertan en bombas, bueno eso será mañana por ahora por que no siguen mi consejo y se rinden" dijo el rubio al momento que quitaba su esfera de luz.

"para ti no habrá maldito monstruo" dijo uno mientras hacia señales de manos y gritaba "**Doton gran dragón de tierra**" cosa que hizo que una gran pedazo de tierra con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón se lanzara sobre el al momento que otros dos de sus compañeros también lanzaban sus ataques. "**Katon multiple bola de fuego**" dijo uno, "**Raiton serpiente celestial**" dijo el otro al momento que una serpiente eléctrica salía disparada contra Naruto al igual que los demás ataques, solo para ver como este en el ultimo momento desaprecia esquivando los ataques que provocaron una gran explosión.

"donde se metió" dijo uno de los atacantes.

"buscaban a alguien" dijo una voz desde atrás de ellos, lo que los hizo voltearse, "es hora de acabar con esto" y dicho esto empezó a invocar su cosmos haciendo que un brillo dorado lo empezara a rodear, antes de que los tres enemigos frente a el pudieran hacer algo el lanzo su ataque, _"Esperaba averiguar algo de ellos o por lo menos un desafió por eso he limitado mi poder para poder ver la verdadera capacidad de estos ninjas sin mostrarles mi verdadero poder pero es hora de acabar estos"_. Pensó el rubio

"**TORNADO DE ESTRELLAS**" la esfera de energía salio disparada hacia sus enemigos explotando poco después de ser lanzada liberando unas terribles ondas de choque que se concentraron en la dirección en donde estaban sus blancos (imaginen la primera vez que Aioria y Seiya pelearon en el bosque, como Seiya esquivo saltando el ataque de Aioria que destruyo gran parte del bosque). El ataque fue rápido y certero y solo se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor de los enmascarados mientras la energía del ataque los arrastraba mientras destruía todo a su paso incluyendo una gran brecha del bosque debido a los árboles derribados, muy pronto los gritos cesaron al momento que el ataque había surgido su fatal efecto, el tornado de estrellas era una técnica creada por Naruto por lo que se sentía muy orgulloso de ella, y este solo era el segundo nivel de los tres que tenía.

Los cuatro restantes estaban atónitos al ver tal poder y no fue hasta que Naruto volteo para verlos que reaccionaron para dar la vuelta y empezar a huir pero su camino fue rápidamente cortado cuando Naruto apareció frente a ellos de la nada.

"creo que ya tengo su atención, ahora escúchenme bien sus únicas alternativas para salir de aquí con vida son decirme todo lo que quiero saber o matarme, y no crea que puedan hacer la segunda opción así que mejor ríndanse de una vez" dijo con seriedad Naruto

"Maldito tu serás el que morirás" respondió uno de ellos, "rodéenlo así no podrá utilizar su técnica con todos nosotros" dijo mientras los demás le rodeaban.

"no tiene caso" dijo Naruto mientras nuevamente invocaba su cosmos para hacer que sus manos brillaran, "**CENTELLAS RESPLANDECIENTES**" al decir esto de las esferas de cosmos que se habían formado en sus manos empezaron a salir pequeñas partículas de luz que más bien parecían luciérnagas doradas que volaban alrededor de Naruto y sobre el, mejor dicho estaban en todos lados a su alrededor. "no pueden escapar, la única opción que les queda es rendirse" les dijo seriamente.

"ya veras maldito" dijo el líder de los enmascarados al momento que se lanzaba con un kunai en la mano contra Naruto, sus subordinados siguieron su ejemplo, pero en el momento que tocaron una de esas partículas de luz que parecían luciérnagas todas la demás que estaban cerca se lanzaban en contra de los atacantes impactándolos como si de micro meteoritos se trataran, los gritos de dolor que dieron se podían escuchar a gran distancia mientras ellos en los que parecía ser un brutal baile se sacudían cada vez que recibían un impacto de esas partículas, pronto casi todos los gritos fueron acallados al momento que los cuerpos cayeron a los pies de Naruto quien camino hasta uno de ellos.

"no te preocupes no morirás como tus compañeros ya que si lo haces no podrás contestar mis preguntas por eso he sido más sutil contigo" si es que a casi todos los huesos de su cuerpo rotos o fracturados se le puede decir sutil.

Justo en ese momento un escuadrón de Anbus encabezados por uno que tenía una mascara de perro junto a Jiraya.

"que es lo que paso aquí" pregunto el Sannin.

"solo un simple paseo y rutina de ejercicios, ya saben para mantener la condición" respondió casual Naruto.

"Naruto esto es serio, por favor dinos que paso" dijo el de mascara de perro al quien Naruto reconoció como Kakashi por su energía.

"si de verdad lo quieren saber siete de estos enmascarados me dijeron que querían que los acompañara, que era solo un factor aquí y que si nos les era de provecho me eliminarían, pensé que podrían tratarse de la organización que busca personas como yo así que deje a este vivo, los cuerpos de tres de ellos estas por ahí donde se ven esos árboles derribados y aquí tienen al resto de ellos" dijo señalando a los cuerpos que estaban cerca del que había dejado vivo.

"lo primero que demos hacer es llevarlo al hospital, una vez que se estabilice su condición lo interrogaremos", dijo Kakashi.

"y yo estaré presente" dijo Naruto

"no creo que eso sea necesario" hablo Jiraya.

"vino tras de mi, trato de matarme, puede que sea de la organización que esta detrás de personas como yo y fui yo quien lo capturo, o si yo creo que es muy necesario y eso no esta a discusión" dijo con un tono de comando que impresiono incluso a los demás Anbus.

"y ahora si me disculpan dejare que se encarguen de todo esto ya que ya se paso mi hora de dormir, díganle a la Hokage-obasan que iré en la mañana para hablar de esto antes de ir a interrogar a este sujeto", dijo Naruto

"y que hay de la academia" intervino Jiraya

"es una verdadera lastima pero sacrificios se tienen que hacer por el deber", dijo en un tono que burlón. "además solo me perderé las clases de la mañana", dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

"aún nos resulta algo difícil tratar de acercarnos el" dijo Jiraya mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro que reflejaba una gran preocupación. "por lo que Tsunade me ha dicho solo Hinata puede acercarse a el por completo y Akemi empieza a hacerlo pero aún no al nivel que Hinata-chan"

"donde quiera que se encuentren sus padres deben de estar en angustia por saber cual será el futuro de su familia, solo deseo no decepcionarlos de nuevo"

"todos lo hacemos" finalizo Jiraya. Tanto el como Kakashi contemplaron los daños sufridos en el bosque por la técnica de Naruto, "empiezo a creer que la legenda que nos contó Pa no es solo una legenda"

"yo también", dijo Kakashi mientras veía los daños y no podía evitar pensar que su padre estaría orgulloso de ver lo fuerte que creció Naruto si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes y sus hijos hubieran permanecido juntos.

Nota:

Hola como están, solo quería hacer unas aclaraciones para que puedan entender mejor la historia, Naruto no esta peleando con todo su poder ya que aun esta a la espera de la organización que lo busca por lo que no quiere mostrar todos sus ases, como hay muchos enemigos no sorprendan que los amigos del santuario de Naruto acaben con mas de uno, y les tengo algo especial para cuando salga Gaara pero deberán esperar por ello. Hasta pronto


	13. Chapter 12 Todo será diferente de aquí e

**Cap 12 Todo será diferente de aquí en adelante**

Parecía ser como cualquier otra mañana en la academia, los alumnos se reunían en grupos para hablar de cualquier tema antes de la llegada de su profesor, pero algo no estaba como debería, y es que el grupo más reciente y famoso de la academia desde el inicio de la semana no estaba completo. Ya sea por las herederas de dos de las familias más importantes de Konoha junto con el misterioso recién llegado que vencía a los mejores de su generación sin dificultades y que poseía extrañas habilidades además de las advertencias que los padres de muchos les dieron al enterarse de que el estaba en su misma clase no hizo más que avivar la curiosidad que muchos en especial la chicas empezaban a sentir, sin embargo dos de las chicas estaban más intrigadas por la ausencia del rubio.

"hey Hinata, Naruto-kun no te dijo nada de que si iba a faltar hoy."

"no Akemi-chan, no me dijo nada, espero que nada malo le haya sucedido" dijo una preocupada Hinata. Pero antes de que se pudiera formar una conversación entre las dos chicas alguien la interrumpió

"Parece que ese Baka, finalmente entendió su lugar y regreso a donde vino", dijo Kiba

"A ti nadie te pregunto" dijo una molesta Akemi

"No se que le ve todo el mundo a el, es obvio que todo lo que hace no es más que trucos" respondió Kiba

"Como si fuera un truco el que te venciera en el combate del primer día" respondió Akemi

"simplemente tuvo suerte pero en cuanto nos permitan utilizar nuestras técnicas el ya verá quien es el mejor eso si para entonces no ha huido". Dijo Kiba lo suficientemente alto para que todos detuvieran lo que estaban haciendo y lo volvieran a ver.

Justo en el momento en que Akemi se preparaba para darle su merecido a Kiba por hablar así de su hermano aunque nadie más supiera eso, algo más sucedió, Hinata con una amable y tierna expresión se levanto de su lugar y se para justo en frente de Kiba y extendió ambas manos para tocar sus mejillas en lo que parecía ser de una manera afectiva, cosa que asombro a todo el mundo en especial a Akemi que no daba crédito a lo que veía, pero antes de que ella, el mismo Kiba o alguien más pudiera decir algo Hinata hablo en un tono dulce y suave

"Kiba-kun quisiera decirte algo" hablo Hinata

"que sería **mi** princesa" dijo Kiba que creía que por fin había conquistado a la heredera de los Hyuga.

"NO VUELVAS A DECIRME TU PRINCESA, BYAKUGAN" activando su barrera de sangre mientras sujetaba la cara de Kiba utilizo las puntas de sus dedos índice y de en medio de ambas manos para presionar la base de la quijada en ambos lados de su cara justo debajo de sus orejas, haciendo que el joven Inozuka perdiera toda sensibilidad en su boca y la capacidad de hablar.

"Ahora escúchame bien Kiba-kun" dijo Hinata nuevamente en e todo dulce que había utilizado antes de dejar sin palabras al pobre chico. "No importa lo que hagas ni Akemi-chan ni yo estamos interesadas en ti de esa manera así que déjanos en paz, nosotras podemos llegar a respetarte como ninja y como amigo pero entiende de una vez que eso será todo lo que habrá entre nosotros, por el resto del día no podrás hablar así que tomate ese tiempo para pensar en lo que te acabo de decir y deja ya a Naruto-kun en paz" finalizo la Hinata mientras se volvía para sentarse en su lugar dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.

"Guau Hinata-chan no te conocía ese lado pero déjame decirte que me impresionaste" le comento Akemi. Y así ambas chicas volvieron a la conversación que tenían

"oye frentuda no te parece que Hinata se esta comportando algo diferente a lo Normal" pregunto Ino a su Amiga después de ver lo ocurrido desde su lugar

"así es y no solo hoy, te fijaste como defendió a Naruto ayer, si no lo supiera diría que hay algo entre ellos" respondió Sakura

"Pero no era Akemi la interesada en el" dijo Ino

"si, pero no crees que Hinata también lo este" dijo Sakura

"no me dirás que crees que se esta formando un triangulo amoroso entre ellos" dijo Ino.

"no lo se pero de seguro las cosas se pondrán más interesantes de ahora en adelante" dijo Sakura al momento que Iruka y Mitzuki entraban al salón para iniciar la clase

**En las oficinas de la Hokage**

No encontramos con Tsunade su predecesor, Jiraya y Kakashi que estaban terminando de leer los reportes del incidente de la noche anterior.

"esto no es nada bueno" dijo Jiraya

"como pudo pasar algo así" dijo Kakashi

"tengo una idea de quien pudo ser el responsable" respondió Sarutobi, quien ya se imaginaba que Danzo estaba detrás de todo pero seguramente para este momento se habría deshecho de todas las pruebas.

"ya nos encargaremos de los responsables pero ahora tenemos que ver como se lo diremos a Naruto" hablo por primera vez Tsunade que había permanecido callada todo este tiempo mientras meditaba en lo que acababa de leer en el reporte, justo en ese momento Shizune entro en la oficina.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun acaba de llegar"

"hazlo pasar" respondió la Hokage.

"Hola Naruto, no deberías de estar en clases" le saludo el ex kage

"considero que esto es más importante" respondió Naruto mientras se acercaba al grupo, "ya saben algo de los que me atacaron", en ese momento el rostro de los adultos mostró preocupación

"mucho me temo que los ninjas que te atacaron son miembros los cuerpos ANBU de nuestra aldea" dijo con pesadez Tsunade

"ya veo" dijo el rubio

"en ningún momento nosotros ordenamos el ataque" hablo Sarutobi

"ya lo se, después de ver lo que les hice a esos ninjas de la roca no creo que pensaran que solo esos siete pudieran acabarme." Dijo Naruto antes de proseguir "yo vine a ver si los atacantes eran de esa organización que me esta persiguiendo, pero si no es ese el caso creo que mejor regreso a clases". Dijo en un tono serio que perturbo a los presentes

"Naruto lo que sucedió anoche es algo …" empezó a decir Sarutobi pero fue interrumpido por el rubio

"es algo que ya me había pasado antes y precisamente en un bosque y por unos ninjas de esta aldea, lo único que cambio fue el rango y numero de los atacantes y el hecho de que ahora yo puedo defenderme" respondió el rubio. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando fue interrumpido por la entrada de un ANBU en la oficina.

"Hokage-sama, algo a sucedido" dijo el ANBU

"que pasa" respondió la Hokage

"el prisionero del incidente de anoche a muerto, creemos que fue asesinado" respondió el anbu

"como es posible, acaso no estaba bajo vigilancia" replico la Hokage

"así es pero de alguna manera alguien logro evadirnos" respondió

"quiero que se inicie una investigación de inmediato" ordeno la Hokage al momento el anbu desapareció para cumplir sus ordenes.

"veo que están muy ocupados el día de hoy así que mejor me retiro" dijo Naruto mientras de daba vuelta para irse del lugar

"espera Naruto, se que debes estar molesto por lo ocurrido pero por favor no culpes a toda la aldea de lo que unos cuantos han hecho" dijo el ex kage.

"ya se los había dicho no es así, que para odiar o amar algo ese algo debe representar algo en su vida, esta aldea no representa nada para mi por eso no tiene caso odiarla, en especial por que cuando cumpla con lo que tengo que hacer aquí regresare de donde vine" dijo mientras caminaba hacía la puerta, pero se detuvo al llegar a esta para hablar una vez más

"como ya se habrán dado cuenta yo no bromee cuando dije que haría pedazos a cualquiera que tratara de hacerme daño, será mejor que se lo digan a todo el mundo para que desistan de intentarlo por que pienso cumplir con lo que he dicho, de ahora en adelante las cosas serán muy diferentes." Finalizo el rubio antes de salir de la oficina.

"esto solo complico más las cosas" dijo Jiraya.

"será mejor que tengamos cuidado, los que planearon este ataque pueden intentarlo de nuevo" dijo el ex kage.

"por lo pronto tenemos que ver como reparamos el daño, no podemos permitir que Akemi se separe de su hermano nuevamente" dijo seria Tsunade.

"eso no pasara, ya le fallamos una vez a mi sensei, no permitiré que eso suceda de nuevo" respondió Kakashi dando voz a los sentimientos que todos los presentes tenían en sus corazones

**En la academia esa misma tarde.**

Las clase de la mañana habían concluido y el almuerzo estaba por terminar sin ninguna novedad para preocupación de Hinata y Akemi que se seguían preguntando a donde se había metido su amigo y esperaban que no le hubiera ocurrido nada malo. Las clases de la tarde estaban por empezar, hoy sería la última de las clases de comprobación la cual sería tiro al blanco con kunais y shurikens, los estudiantes junto con Iruka y Mitzuki se dirigían a la zona de tiro cuando la figura del rubio faltante apareció dirigiéndose para alegría de dos alumnas en especial.

"Naruto-kun" dijeron al unísono Akemi y Hinata.

"Hola" respondió el algo serio mientras se acercaba a la clase, cosa que llamo la atención de ambas chicas, algo no andaba bien.

"que bueno que pudiste llegar a las clases de la tarde pero podrías decirnos en donde estuviste en la mañana" pregunto fingiendo interés Mitzuki.

"estuve en la oficina de la Hokage hablando acerca de los ANBU que mate anoche" dijo como si nada el rubio mientras que los demás alumnos y los profesores le miraron como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"deja de decir cosas sin sentido dobe, es imposible para un estudiante de la academia pelear con un anbu menos aún matarlo." Dijo Sasuke

"así es, pero yo no soy un estudiante de esta academia, mi entrenamiento ya concluyo en donde yo fui entrenado y ya cuento experiencia en batalla, solo asisto a esta clase por petición de la Hokage por mientras me ocupo de los asuntos que me hicieron regresar a esta aldea" respondió Naruto.

"Naruto te encuentras bien, que fue lo que paso" con genuina preocupación Iruka.

"ayer decidí entrenar un poco más en el bosque utilizando mis propias rutinas de ejercicio pero siete ANBU aparecieron y trataron de atraparme al no poder hacerlo intentaron eliminarme, mate a seis de ellos atrape a uno que se lo entregue más tarde a los que llaman Jiraya y kakashi pero parece que algo le sucedió esta mañana", respondió de forma tranquila el rubio.

"y esperas que te creamos eso" dijo nuevamente Sasuke que no podía aceptar que alguien de su edad fuese más poderoso que el.

"es tu asunto si no me crees pero por que no te das una vuelta por el bosque así podrás ver el lugar de la pelea."

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio tratando de asimilar lo dicho por el rubio cuando este hablo de nuevo.

"hay algo más que me gustaría decirles a todos" dijo mientras que esperaba que todos los presentes le pusieran atención. "Esto es algo que le dije a la Hokage y a los ancianos que tiene como concejeros el día que llegue a esta aldea y es que eliminaré a cualquiera que trate de hacerme daño ya sea ninja o aldeano si intentan algo en mi contra será lo ultimo que hagan así que corran la voz de eso ya que al parecer los de anoche no parecían estar enterados" sentencio con unos ojos firmes que daban a entender que no estaba bromeando.

"Naruto entiendo que te sientas molesto por el ataque pero amenazar a los ciudadanos de konoha ninjas o civiles no es la solución" trato de mediar Iruka.

"no fue una amenaza fue una promesa, además yo no tengo que probarle nada a esta aldea todo lo contrarío es esta aldea la que tiene que probarse ante mi y estoy seguro que usted sabe por que Iruka-sensei", Iruka no supo como responder a eso y antes de que los demás alumnos empezarán a preguntar de que hablaba decidió continuar la práctica no sin antes mirar nuevamente al rubio, sinceramente no podía culparlo de su actitud hacia la aldea, se pregunto por un momento como sería su vida si hubiera sido el que llevara la carga que el llevaba y al imaginarse los escenarios no le agrado lo que vio.

La práctica de tiro transcurrió normalmente siendo Sasuke, Hinata y Akemi los mejores de todos, cuando finalmente llego el turno de Naruto todo el mundo vio que el no portaba ningunos kunais y shurikens por lo que Hinata se le ofreció los suyos.

"Naruto-kun puedes utilizar los míos para la práctica" dijo Hinata con un leve sonrojo.

"muchas gracias Hinata-chan, pero yo nunca he utilizado nada parecido a esos y no sabría como lanzarlos"

"si quieres yo podría enseñarte" dijo Akemi entrando en la conversación adelantándose a lo que Hinata pensaba decir.

"muchas gracias pero eso no será necesario, si quieren por que no se quedan cerca para que puedan ver algo que de seguro les sorprenderá" dijo el rubio que avanzaba hacia la zona de tiro al ver que era su turno. Al verlo acercarse toda la clase le puso atención ya que desde que llego había visto cosas increíbles y el hecho que se acercara a la zona de tiro sin armas indicaba que hoy también sucedería lo mismo.

Toda la clase vio como se posiciono en la zona de disparo y extendiendo su mano con el dedo índice apuntando a los blancos, antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar que estaba haciendo, de la punta de su dedo hubo un pequeño resplandor e inmediatamente el blanco al que estaba señalando fue destruido, repitió el proceso con cada uno de los blancos asombrando a todos.

El día de clase había acabado y el trío de Hinata, Akemi y Naruto estaban saliendo de la academia, pero había algo fuera de lugar ya que las chicas parecían más calladas que de costumbre y se les notaban preocupadas, y el motivo de su preocupación no era ni más ni menos que el rubio que caminaba a su lado, ya que desde que el les revelo los acontecimientos ocurridos ayer en la mente de ambas chicas y sin darse cuenta que ambas estaban pensando lo mismo no evitar pensar que lo ocurrido se asemejaba bastante a los acontecimientos que alejaron Naruto de Konoha hace varios años y la idea de que pudieran perderlo de nuevo las hacia sentir temor por diferentes razones.

"se sienten bien" pregunto el rubio al ver que parecían camina en piloto automático

"Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata, "es que lo que te paso ayer, me asusta pensar que algo malo te podría pasar" termino con un tono de sinceridad que toco los adentros del joven jinriuki.

"no te preocupes Hinata-chan que yo me encuentro bien, además yo ya no soy un niño pequeño ahora soy capaz de defenderme yo mismo" dijo tratando de confortarla, "además hace tiempo que acepte que esta aldea nunca me aceptaría por lo que ese ataque no fue ninguna sorpresa y se que yo no podré tener una vida pacifica aquí" finalizo caí en un susurro.

"ESO NO SERA ASI" dijo Akemi decidida atrayendo la atención de ambos jóvenes, "nosotras les mostraremos a esta aldea el error que cometen al tratarte así y por lo que te hicieron en el pasado" dijo mientras le tomaba las manos a Naruto en un gesto lleno de ternura mientras seguía hablando cosa que noto Hinata. "les demostraremos la clase de persona que eres y ya veras como te respetaran pero sobre todo te demostraremos que puedes tener tu hogar aquí con nosotras." Finalizo Akemi con ojos cristalinos al momento que soltaba sus manos, la verdad es que la idea de perder al hermano que hasta hace poco no sabía que tenía la asustaba bastante.

"muchas gracias por tus palabras Akemi-chan" dijo Naruto que no sabia que más decir

"Naruto-kun, hoy no tienes que acompañarme hasta mi casa" dijo Hinata atrayendo la atención del joven, "ya que tengo que ir a la casa de Akemi-chan a hacer algo ahí, ya sabes cosas de chicas" dijo en voz baja y con la mirada en el suelo.

"seguro lo que tu digas Hinata-chan" respondió Naruto que procedió a acompañar a ambas chicas hasta la case de Akemi, una vez ahí se despidió de ambas para regresar a su apartamento.

Ambas chicas se habían dirigido a la habitación de Akemi para hablar.

"de que querías hablarme Hinata" pregunto Akemi

"cuales son tus sentimientos por Naruto-kun?" Pregunto directamente Hinata

"Q Que quieres decir con eso" dijo un poco desconcertada Akemi por la naturaleza de la pregunta.

"Lo que escuchaste, cuales son tus sentimientos por el" dijo la Hyuga decidida

Akemi no sabía que decirle a su amiga ya que Tsunade le había pedido que no revelara la verdadera relación que había entre ello dos, así que por mucho que le doliera ocultarle algo a Hinata que era su mejor amiga tendría que hacerlo.

"yo…. pienso que es una gran persona que no debería ser tratado de esa manera por algo que no hizo y le tengo mucho respeto por todo lo que a logrado a pesar de las dificultades que ha tenido" bueno al menos eso no era una mentira pensó Akemi

"estas segura que eso es todo" pregunto Hinata en una voz suave mirando a su amiga.

"Por supuesto" dijo esta vez mintiendo mientras desviaba su mirada de la de su amiga, "pero por que me preguntas eso" trato de cambiar la conversación.

"cuando escuche lo del ataque no pude evitar el recordar cuando perdí a Naruto-kun en aquella ocasión y eso es algo que no deseo experimentar de nuevo, desde que regreso he tratado de descifrar cuales son mis sentimientos hacía el, pero no hemos estado solos lo suficiente para que pueda descubrirlo aun pero si se que no quiero volver a pasar por el dolor de perderlo y de ser incapaz de ayudarlo, es por eso que hasta que descubra la verdad acerca de mis sentimientos quiero que sepas que si resulta que es amor lo que siento por el no pienso darme por vencida ante nadie por el" dijo con una fortaleza que Akemi jamás había visto en su amiga, por lo que con una sonrisa le respondió

"Hinata-chan te doy mi palabra que nada me haría más feliz que tu y Naruto-kun terminaran juntos y que yo no tengo sentimientos de ese tipo por Naruto-kun" le dijo Akemi a su mejor amiga.

"en serio" pregunto Hinata mientras miraba a Akemi

"Por supuesto" dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa que se parecía a las de Naruto

"bueno eso seria todo gracias por escucharme" le dijo Hinata

"no hay problema para eso son las amigas" le respondió Akemi.

Y así Hinata salio de la casa de su amiga con rumbo a la suya propia después de despedirse de su amiga, sin embargo por alguna razón no pudo evitar sentir de que Akemi le estaba ocultando algo y esa sensación la hacia sentir incomoda, sin embargo decidió que por lo pronto primero resolvería cuales eran en realidad sus propios sentimientos antes de hacer algo. Mientras que por su lado Akemi se que pensando en los acontecimientos del día y decidió que era momento de tener una charla muy sería con Tsunade en cuanto ella llegara.

Nota de aclaración

Hola, solo es para aclarar de una vez que no solo estaré utilizando elementos no solo de la serie sino también de los manga del Saint Seiya como los episodios G donde se ven a los dorados enfrentarse a los titanes que son unos gigantes inmortales y aun asi los eliminan y The lost Canvas, en donde hay unos cap en donde se ve a Tenma entrenando para alcanzar el séptimo que es algo que siempre quedo a la incógnita de cómo se entrena para alcanzarlo.

Hasta pronto


	14. Chapter 13 Enfrentando lo hechos

**Cap 13 Enfrentando lo hechos**

Tsunade se diría hacia su hogar después de haber pasado pasado varias horas en compañía de Jiraya y su antiguo maestro mientras trataban de descifrar el incidente que recientemente involucro a Naruto, todos tenían en la mente al mismo sospechoso pero sin pruebas sabían que seria una desperdicio poner palabras a sus sospechas y el hecho de que Kakashi acabara de llegar del cuarto del hospital donde el sospechoso fue asesinado diciendo que al parecer se trato de un trabajo interno solo reforzó esas sospechas "_Danzo_" era el nombre que los presentes gritaron en sus mentes, sabían que para estas horas el ya habría destruido toda evidencia en su contra y aunque todos lo sabían, sin evidencias estaban atados de manos.

Justo en cuanto entro a su casa esperando así poder relajarse un poco con algo de sake pero ese deseo no se le fue concedido ya que apenas cruzo la puerta una muy seria Akemi la estaba esperando y se notaba que estaba molesta.

"Tsunade-obasama, tenemos que hablar" disparo a quema ropa y se notaba que no estaba preguntando, estaba exigiendo y Tsuande sabia de que se trataba pero aun así decidió confirmar.

"de que sería Akemi-chan" respondió la hokage

"es cierto que hubo un atentado en contra de mi hermano" respondió la joven hiendo directo al grano.

"veo que ya te enteraste" dijo Tsunade

"no fue difícil cuando Naruto relato lo sucedido y luego le dijo a la clase que corriera la voz de que eliminaría a cualquiera que intentara lastimarlo ya sea ninja o civil y te apuesto lo que quieras a que hablaba en serio." Respondió Akemi

"ya veo" respondió Tsunade y así procedió a relatarle los hechos acontecidos la noche anterior y en hospital ocultando sus sospechas sobre quien podría ser el responsable de todo esto ya que temía que Akemi intentara una locura.

"no lo puedo creer, nuestros propios ninjas deshonrando el ultimo deseo de mi padre" dijo una exasperada Akemi. "si el estuviera vivo se arrepentiría de haber salvado a esta aldea de ingratos" concluyo.

"se que debes de sentirte molesta pero desafortunadamente esto complica nuestros esfuerzos por hacer que decida quedare aquí en con nosotros" continuo la Hokage

"complicar es resumir mucho todo lo que esto a provocado, sabes lo que el me dijo a mi y a Hinata mientras caminábamos juntos, el nos dijo que el ataque no fue ninguna sorpresa y que el sabía que nunca podría llevar una vida tranquila aquí y con lo ocurrido no creo tener argumentos para negar esa afirmación" afirmo Akemi mostrando cada vez más su carácter

"eso dijo" respondió pensativa Tsuande mientras asimilaba esa nueva información acerca de los pensamientos del rubio.

"pero eso no es todo" prosiguió Akemi sacando de su estado de meditación a la Hokage

"ahora resulta que Hinata sospecha que me siento atraída por el, de mi propio hermano y me acaba de decir que no piensa perder ante nadie ni siquiera ante mi por el" revelo Akemi. "y ahora si sigo tratando de acercarme a mi hermano puedo terminara enfrentándome a mi mejor amiga por un chico al que ambas le tenemos sentimientos muy profundos pero de diferente tipo, me encuentro en una situación en la que puedo perder no solo a mi hermano pero también a mi mejor amiga, sinceramente me siento atrapada en una novela" finalizo la joven.

"veo que pasas por una situación difícil pero es en estos momentos en donde debemos tener mas fortaleza" trato de consolarla Tsuande

"debemos decírselo", respondió secamente Akemi.

"Akemi ya lo hemos discutido Naruto aun no esta listo para saber la verdad" fue la respuesta de Tsunade

"no hablo de Naruto, me refiero a Hinata, creo que debemos de decirle la verdad" replico Akemi.

"Akemi ya te habíamos dicho que este es un secreto clase S de la aldea" trato de decir Tsunade pero fue interrumpida por Akemi.

"ya lo se, pero creo que eso sería lo mejor, ya que si piensas en la actual situación te darás cuenta que todos los contactos positivos que Naruto tiene en esta aldea son por ella, no sabemos cuanto tiempo mas tengamos así que debemos de aprovechar hasta el ultimo segundo", recalco decidida.

"pero piensas que Hinata podrá asimilar la verdad y seguir viendo a Naruto como lo ha hecho hasta ahora" dijo la Hokage.

"tengo fe en Hinata-chan y se que ella podrá con la verdad y por el momento ella es la mejor opción que tenemos para convencerlo de que su lugar esta con nosotros, quien sabe tal vez tenga que llamarla Hinata-onesan, por lo decidida que se ve con respecto a sus sentimientos por Naruto" finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa por ese ultimo comentario.

"es cierto lo que dices pero una decisión de ese tipo no se puede tomar a la ligera" fue la respuesta de la Hokage.

"estamos en tiempos desesperados que requieren medidas desesperadas ya que a menos que sepamos cuanto tiempo tenemos debemos asumir que estamos contra reloj y la verdad es que así es" dijo Akemi

Suspirando la hokage no pudo negar la lógica de la joven frete a ella que la veía como a una hija así que le respondió

"mañana lo discutiremos con los demás y ahí tomaremos esa decisión mientras tanto debes de mantener todavía ese secreto".

"de acuerdo, pero será mejor que también hables sobre como piensan convencerlo de que aquí si puede tener una vida pacifica" dijo Akemi y antes de que Tsunade pudiera responder Akemi continuo. "iré a dar un paseo antes de la cena, necesito algo de aire fresco para aclarar mis pensamientos" dijo mientras salía por la puerta principal dejando a la hokage con sus pensamientos.

Mientras se encontraba caminando no pudo en pensar en todo lo que estaba aconteciendo y su reciente conversación con su figura materna y fue así que sin darse cuenta sus pasos la guiaron a la sección del bosque en donde la noche anterior su hermano había estado luchando por su vida, pero al acercarse pudo percatarse de que ella no era la única ya que ahí se encontraban varios de sus compañeros de clases que al parecer le habían tomado la palabra a Naruto y decidieron ver por si mismos el lugar de la batalla. Mientras caminaba entre ellos al acercarse para poder ver mejor se dio cuenta de que Hinata también estaba ahí y se situó a su lado sin decir una palabra ya que en esos momentos no se le ocurría que podría decirle a su amiga en especial al ver la preocupación y el asombro que se reflejaba en ella al ver la magnitud de los daños en el bosque y la verdad es que ella se sentía igual por lo cual con solo un breve asentimiento de cabeza se dijeron todo lo que se podrían decir en esos momentos. Las reacciones de sus demás compañeros fueron desde la incredibilidad hasta el asombro y comentaban entre ese suceso tan extraordinario sin percatarse que desde lejos en uno de los árboles que estaban a sus espaldas una solitaria figura apretaba sus puños ante la vista que tenia frente a el sintiéndose frustrado al ver ese testamento mudo de un gran poder que el se sentía merecer para cumplir así con su papel de vengador.

A la mañana siguiente mientras esperaban por la llegada de sus profesores los estudiantes no podían evitar comentar lo que vieron el día anterior para molestia de cierto moreno que también lo presencio desde un árbol lejos de sus compañeros.

"vieron como una línea enorme de árboles estaba destruida", comentaba uno de los estudiantes.

"sip, pero aun no puedo creerlo, Naruto tiene nuestra edad como sería posible para el ser tan poderoso." Dijo otro.

"pero eso explicaría por que Akemi-hime se interesa en el, ya que al ser la princesa de Konoha solo podría estar con alguien que sobre salga de los demás" intervino otra compañera. Si embargo dichos comentarios fueron interrumpidos por el trío que entraba juntos como ya era costumbre entraba y se sentaba juntos pero hoy en vez de tener la atención puesta en las dos chicas del grupo esta vez la tenían en su acompañante rubio.

Finalmente la llegada de Iruka y Mitzuki dio por terminado los susurros y la clase comenzó y ya como era costumbre y para aburrimiento del rubio con la parte teórica del programa. Sin embargo esta vez hubo algo que capto el interés de Naruto.

"bien alguien podría decirme con cual nombre se le conoció al cuarto hokage en la tercera gran guerra ninja" pregunto Iruka.

"Se le conoció como el Yellow Flash" respondió de inmediata Sakura

_Yellow Flash, _pensó Naruto, en donde habré escuchado eso, fue entonces que recordo lo dicho por los ninjas de la roca justo antes de que huyeran.

"Iruka-sensei" llamo Naruto atrayendo la atención del maestro y los demás por que el nunca parecía interesado en esta clase.

"Si Naruto" respondió el aludido

"quien es ese Yellow Flash del que hablan" pregunto atrayendo las miradas de incredibilidad de todos.

"bueno supongo que al crecer lejos no has escuchado sobre el" dijo Iruka después de recuperarse de la sorpresa y prosiguió con la explicación. "bueno como ya dije el fue nuestro cuarto Hokage pero durante la gran guerra a el también se le conoció como el Yellow Flash debido a una poderosa técnica que el desarrollo llamada Hirashin no Jutsu"

"También fue el que salvo a esta aldea del Kyubi hace catorce años, ademas de ser el padre de Akemi-chan" Dijo Mitzuki para poder ver así la reacción del rubio.

"ya veo" dijo Naruto seriamente, mientras Akemi se sintió palidecer al escuchar como su padre y el Kyubi eran traídos como tema de conversación, para tratar de disipar la atmósfera tensa que se estaba formando Iruka prosiguió.

"bueno Naruto debo admitir que me agrada de que participes mas en esta clase"

"bueno a decir verdad lo que sucede es que hace poco alguien me llamo Yellow Flash, por lo que al escuchar ese nombre nuevamente me dio algo de curiosidad" dijo el rubio provocando la mirada algo incrédula de todos junto con un total silencio.

"deja de fanfarronear dobe, por que razón alguien te llamaría a ti de entre todas las personas con ese nombre." Dijo el Uchija

"no lo se, por esa razón hice esa pregunta teme" respondió Naruto

"quien fue el que te llamo de esa manera Naruto-kun" intervino por primera vez en la conversación Hinata.

"fueron unos ninjas de la roca después de que eliminara a unos cuantos de su grupo y los forzara a huir", dijo haciendo a todos que todos lo vieran como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza o algo similar.

"por que no dejas de decir estupideces, no hay forma que alguien como tu pudiera hacer eso". Dijo Kiba

"no me importa si me creen no pero eso sucedió el día que ese tal Jiraya junto con Kakashi y el anciano Hokage me encontraron, por que no le preguntan a ellos si es que tienen dudas" dijo Naruto como si eso fuera bastante obvio.

"encontraron? Eso significa que te estaban buscando no es así". Pregunto Sakura.

"así es, al parecer querían pedirme que regresara aquí aunque eso resultara inútil ya que me encontraba en mi camino hacía esta aldea para atender los asuntos que me trajeron de regreso a las naciones ninjas" respondió Naruto, pero fue en ese momento que Iruka pidió orden en la clase que ya estaba empezando a murmurar sobre lo que el rubio había dicho. Cosas que alivio a Akemi que todo eso la tomo por sorpresa y no sabía como terminar con eso.

"muy bien clase habrán sus libros en la pagina 179 para seguir repasando al cuarto Hokage" dijo Iruka tomando el control de la clase nuevamente solo para ver como los ojos de sus alumnos se habrían y al unísono volteaban a ver al su rubio compañero.

"que sucede?" se preguntaron a la ve Iruka y Naruto

"hey Hinata-chan que es lo que sucede, acaso tengo algo en la cara" pregunto al voltearse a ver a su amiga solo para ver que ella también lo miraba asombrada.

Lo que había causado esa reacción fue que al abrir la página dicha por Iruka todos pudieron ver la foto del Cuarto Hokage en ella y de inmediato pudieron darse cuenta con las similitudes con su nuevo compañero de clases.

"Naruto-kun es solo que esta es la pagina que debemos ver" dijo Hinata mostrándole la pagina y la foto en cuestión después de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

"Iruka-sensei, creo que ya se por que confundieran a Naruto con el cuarto Hokage" dijo Sakura haciendo que Akemi palideciera, mientras Sakura le enseñaba la foto del libro a su profesor.

"ya veo, me sorprende que no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta del parecido antes" dijo Iruka

"por muy interesante que es todo esto, nada tiene que ver conmigo" respondió Naruto "debe de tratarse de una coincidencia" finalizo haciendo que todos le tomaran la palabra de que solo se trataba de una coincidencia aunque se podía ver sus dudas.

"Iruka-sensei, si me disculpa acabo de recordar algo importante que le debo decir a Tsunade-obasan y que no puede esperar" dijo mientras se levantaba y salía de clase sin dar tiempo para escuchar la respuesta de su profesor. Haciendo que todos la vieran

"crees que algo le paso a Akemi" le pregunto Naruto a Hinata

"no lo se, jamás la había visto así" fue la respuesta de la ojos perlados que miraba preocupada por donde su amiga se había ido.

En la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban reunidos la Hokage y su predecesor, Jiraya, Kakashi y el matrimonio Hyuga. El motivo de esta reunión era determinar si Hinata podría manejar la verdad y si eso sería de alguna utilidad en convencerlo de que se quedara en la aldea. Sin embargo esa discusión se vio interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Akemi que llego azotando las puertas atrayendo la atención de todos mientras se veía a Shizune atrás de ella tratando de detenerla.

"Akemi que es lo que sucede" pregunto la Hokage

"tenemos un gran problema" fue la respuesta de la chica que después de atraer la atención de todos procedió a contarles sobre lo sucedido en la clase.

"ya veo" dijo la Hokage "por que no me dijeron que los ninjas de la roca que escaparon lo llamaron de esa manera" pregunto la hokage mirando a las tres personas que fueron a la misión de búsqueda.

"no lo sabíamos y desde donde estábamos no pudimos leer los labios de ellos" respondió de inmediato Kakashi.

"esto complica las cosas, ya que ahora la aldea de la roca creerá que konoha tiene al segundo Yellow Flash lo cual no esta alejado de la verdad por el momento y ahora que los jóvenes empiezan a sospechar no se cuanto tiempo tengamos hasta que se descubra la verdad", dijo el antiguo Hokage

"que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora" pregunto Naomi.

"eso es lo que tenemos que decir en este momento" puntualizo la Hokage con una mirada seria.

Y mientras todo ocurría en algún lugar lejano dentro de una cueva se podía apreciar una especie de estatua que tenía las manos al frente con los dedos separados y en la punta de esos dedos se podía apreciar una figura translucida en cada uno y una de esas figuras hablo.

"al parecer el ultimo Jinriuki que nos faltaba por localizar a reaparecido en Konoha" dijo el que aparentaba ser el lider.

"esa información es confiable, después de todo han pasado muchos años ya desde que desapareció." Dijo otra de las figuras.

"al parecer es cierto pero debemos cerciorarnos primero" respondió el líder "Itachi, Kisame, quiero que vayan a Konoha y confirmen esa información y es cierto y ven la oportunidad quiero que capturen de una vez al Jinriuki" finalizo

"Hasta que por fin tendremos algo de diversión" dijo el hombre de apariencia de tiburón de nombre Kisame, mientras que Itachi solo asintió.

"en ese caso pueden retirarse" dijo el líder dando por terminada la reunión mientras que las figuras translucidas iban desapareciendo. "muy pronto podremos cumplir nuestra meta" dijo dirigiéndose a la única figura femenina que era la que aun estaba con el.

"así es Pein-sama" fue la respuesta de la figura mientras los dos desaparecían del lugar.


	15. Chapter 14 Tenemos algo que decirte

**Cap 14 Tenemos algo que decirte**

**Akemi P.O.V**

Akemi recordaba como habían pasado dos días desde que ella irrumpió en la oficina de la Tsunade para relatarle a ella y a los que estaban lo sucedido en el salón de clase lo cual agrego un nuevo problema a la situación que ya de por si era muy complicada por lo que decidieron que requerían de ayuda si es que de verdad esperaban poder convencer al rubio de permanecer con ellos por lo que decidieron que ese fin de semana le informarían a Hinata de toda la verdad ya que ella era la única que siempre a estado en muy buenos términos con el además de ser su persona más cercana en la aldea y la situación demandaba de su participación. La reunión que ahora incluía a Akemi se prolongo por horas hasta que las puertas se volvieron a abrir mostrando a una muy alterada Shisune que le dijo a su maestra.

"Tsunade-sama, ha habido otro atentado contra Naruto", lo cual atrajo la atención de todos inmediatamente.

"que sucedió? se encuentra bien?" fueron las preguntas de Akemi que se veía preocupada por esa noticia.

"el se encuentra bien" la tranquilizo Shisune

"que fue lo que sucedió" pregunto la Hokage

"Lo que sucedió" empezó el relato Shisune sabiendo de antemano que reacciones tendrían esas noticias en la mas joven presente ahí. "cuando Naruto y Hinata caminaban por la calle principal después de haber salido de clases cuando un chunnin que al parecer estaba ebrio lo ataco y Naruto lo elimino en frente de todos los que se encontraban transitando por la calle en ese momento para después de decir que si no se enteraron o consideraron que bromeaba cuando el dijo que eliminaría a quien lo atacara que ahora ya sabían que hablaba en serio".

Por supuesto la reacción de Akemi no fue sorpresa para nadie y tuvieron que calmar a la joven que no se mostraba para nada complacida por lo ocurrido. Debido a este nuevo acontecimiento todos estuvieron de acuerdo en decirle a Hinata con la esperanza de que ella pudiera lograr lo que en este momento parecía imposible.

Ya en el presente el solo recordar ese día hacia que Akemi se sintiera muy cansada y no podía espera a que la semana terminara para poder así contar con la ayuda de Hinata.

**Hinata P.O.V **

Mientras se peinaba su hermoso cabello preparándose para un nuevo día de clases Hinata no podía evitar recordar los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hace dos días.

Todo había comenzado con la rápida salida de la clase por parte de Akemi, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas asistiendo a la academia ella jamás había hecho algo así, sin embargo decidió no darle mucha importancia y seguir con el resto del día normalmente, al finalizar la clase tanto ella como Naruto se dirigían como ya les era costumbre por la calle principal mientras platicaban o mejor dicho el hablaba y ella escuchaba ya que aun le era difícil superar su timidez, cuando de repente Naruto dejo de hablar y una mirada sería se apodero de sus ojos, fue entonces cuando sucedió.

"Oye tu demonio" fue el grito que se escucho decir desde atrás, al voltearse pudo observar como un chinnin que al parecer se encontraba ebrio era el responsable de ese alboroto. "te estoy hablando maldito demonio" volvió a gritar atrayendo la atención de todos lo que por ahí pasaban dentro de los cuales estaban algunos de sus compañeros de clase que por ahí pasaban mientras se dirigían a sus casas. Naruto simplemente se volteo y le dijo en forma serena que más bien parecía que le iba a responder a alguien que le pregunto la hora y no a este chunnin que le insultaba.

"te recomiendo que no hagas nada estúpido y mejor te vayas de aquí mientras todavía tienes esa oportunidad" le respondió Naruto

"Estúpido dices, lo que voy a hacer no es nada estúpido, todo lo contrario es algo que se debimos hacer hace muchos años atrás" siguió el chunnin, Hinata pensó que se refería a lo que le acusaban a Naruto desde que era niño, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo en defensa del rubio el chunnin saco un kunai y se lo arrojo a Naruto para sorpresa del chunnin y de todos los que observaban el kunai de detuvo en el aire unos momentos para luego caer a los pies del rubio.

"realmente eres un demonio" dijo el chunnin en su desconcierto, que no duro mucho ya que Naruto levanto una mano apuntándola hacia el mientras que en su palma se empezó a acumular una luz dorada y antes que el pudiera preguntarse que pasaba un rayo de luz salio de la mano del rubio que impacto en el pecho del ninja. "**ARHHH**" fue el grito que dio antes de caer de espaldas y sin vida, fue entonces que Naruto volvió a hablar lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

"Parece ser que no se han enterado o creyeron que estaba bromeando cuando dije que eliminaría a cualquiera que me atacara pero como pueden ver lo dije muy en serio y ahora se los repito si no quieren morir será mejor que me dejen en paz" y una vez dicho esto se dio media vuelta y prosiguió con su camino mientras que Hinata tardo un par de segundos para reponerse de la impresión y salir de ese estado de transe que lo ocurrido parecía haberla inmerso y una vez que se repuso apuro el paso para alcanzar al rubio aunque esta vez el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio.

Ya en el presente mientras terminaba de cepillar su cabello no podía dejar de sorprenderse al ver como Naruto pudo sin ningún problema eliminar a un chunnin y no era por el rango en si sino con la facilidad con que lo hizo sin dudar, ella ya sabia que el había eliminado a los ANBUS que lo atacaron hace poco y al día siguiente el les había dicho a todos que el ya había peleado en una guerra pero aun así el saberlo era completamente diferente a presenciarlo. Dando un ultimo vistazo al espejo para ver que todo estaba en orden salio de su habitación.

**Naruto P.O.V**

El día siguiente al altercado con aquel chunnin había sido algo molesto ya que esa misma noche el ex Hokage se había presentado en su apartamento preguntándole y se encontraba bien y si fue realmente necesario eliminar a ese chunnin a lo que Naruto simplemente se limito a contestarle que el se los había advertido desde el primer momento que entro en la aldea y que si le seguían atacando el les seguiría eliminando dando con eso por terminada la conversación ya que no quería seguir hablando del tema cosa que el ex kage pareció entender y se retiro.

Al día siguiente la noticia de lo sucedido ya se había esparcido por toda la academia cosa que fue fácil ya que varios de los alumnos fueron testigos de lo ocurrido, en un principio mientras caminaba por la academia podo ver como todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo, pero al entrar a su clase pudo ver como Akemi se levantaba de su asiento para ir a donde el y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, tras indicar que estaba bien ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos, poco después llego Hinata y eso completo su grupo, los demás alumnos al ver a las dos chicas junto a el supusieron que no haría nada peligroso mientras estuviera con ellas y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera preguntarle algo, cierto chico de cabello y ojos negros se les adelanto.

"Oye dobe, como hiciste eso de ayer" pregunto el Uchiha esperando encontrar una forma de igualar el poder del rubio lo cual lo acercaría a cumplir con su venganza.

"como ya les había dicho varias veces eliminare a todo aquel que me ataque" respondió Naruto desinteresado de la presencia del Uchiha así como del grupo que se había reunido a escuchar esa platica.

"no me refería a eso dobe, me refiero a COMO lo hiciste" fue las respuesta del Uchiha.

"parece ser que en esta aldea uno tiene que repetir todo para que le entiendan" dijo Naruto mientras suspiraba. "yo no soy un ninja y ya termine mi entrenamiento en el lugar en donde estuve viviendo, ya he peleado en una guerra que aunque no duro mas de un día ya que eso nos tomo a mis amigos y a mi acabar con el ejercito enemigo, además de los ninjas que he eliminado desde que llegue de nuevo a estos territorios yo diría que tengo bastante experiencia ya" respondió el rubio como si estuviera dando el reporte del clima.

Esto claro no le agrado al Uchiha, que lo único que el veía era a alguien con mas poder que el y eso era algo que no podía tolerar ya que el era el que merecía ese poder para así poder cumplir con su venganza, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Iruka y Mitzuki entraron a la clase para dar comienzo a las lecciones del día.

Naruto por su parte se encontraba aburrido de las lecturas después de la primera hora por lo que decidió empezar con su antigua costumbre de hacer bromas para así matar el aburrimiento, lo primero que hizo fue ir bajando la temperatura poco a poco hasta el punto que lo profesores como el resto de la clase podían ver su aliento salir de sus bocas cuando respiraban y Luego empezar a temblar del frió extremo que sentían cosa que no parecía afectarle a el ni a Hinata ni ha Akemi ya que al estar en la misma fila de asientos y cada una un lado de el, simplemente las protegió con su cosmos para que ninguna de ellas fueran afectadas por sus bromas. Le resulto divertido ver como los profesores trataban de ver si alguien había encendido el aire acondicionado a máxima potencia y su desconcierto al ver que estaba apagado. Al día siguiente con su telekinesis hizo que un pedazo de tiza flotara en el aire para luego escribir en el pizarrón _BOOO_, al momento que hacia levitar varios de los libros y otras cosas en la clase, claro que mas de uno que aun creía en fantasmas salio corriendo del lugar como si le estuviera persiguiendo la misma muerte.

Los días pasaron mas rápido para el ya que sus bromas hicieron el tiempo volar, finalmente aunque todo el mundo sabia que era él el de la bromas nadie jamás pudo demostrarlo y así es como transcurrió el resto de la semana hasta que ya era viernes.

Al terminar por fin ese día el trío se dirigía hacia la salida cuando Akemi hablo.

"hey Hinata-chan, podrías venir conmigo, necesito tu ayuda para algo" dijo Akemi lo mas casual que pudo.

"esta bien" fue la respuesta de Hinata.

"no necesitas más ayuda" ofreció Naruto que aunque no lo admitiera no le gustaba separarse de su amiga ojiperlada.

"gracias Naruto-kun pero esto es solo para chicas" fue la respuesta de Akemi que se veía un poco nerviosa.

"de acuerdo" dijo Naruto, mientras vio como las chicas se alejaban.

Hinata estaba confundida, Akemi había estado tensa casi toda la semana y ahora lo parecía aun más mientras se dirigían hacia la torre de la Hokage en donde fueron pasadas de inmediato a la oficina de la misma apenas llegaron, ahí se sorprendio de ver a sus padres que estaban presentes junto con Jiraya-sama, Kakashi, el ex kage junto con tsunade y Shisune, de pronto se sintió con mariposas en el estomago ya que el que todas esas personas estuvieran reunidas significaba que algo muy serio estaba pasando.

"que sucede" fue lo único que l a heredera de los Hyugas pudo preguntar debido a los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

"Hinata-chan" hablo la Hokage, "tenemos algo que decirte".

Mientras eso ocurrió dos figuras misteriosas con ropas negras y nubes rojas se acercaban a la aldea de Konoha de la cual ya podían ver sus imponentes puertas principales.


	16. Chapter 15 Primera confrontación

**Cap 15 Primera confrontación **

"Hinata-chan" hablo la Hokage, "tenemos algo que decirte".

Mientras eso ocurrió dos figuras misteriosas con ropas negras y nubes rojas se acercaban a la aldea de Konoha de la cual ya podían ver sus imponentes puertas principales.

Naruto se encontraba rumbo al bosque que se encontraba cerca de las zonas de entrenamientos, acaba de dejar a Hinata que se dirigió junto con Akemi a realizar cosas de chicas como lo había dicho Akemi por lo que Naruto decidió ir a entrenar un poco por lo que se dirigió a algún lugar alejado del bosque en donde podría practicar sin ser molestado o eso pensó cuando vio a un grupo que consistía de tres jóvenes que se dirigían trotando hacia donde el, por lo general el no le habría dado importancia al asunto de no ser por dos pequeños detalles, uno que entre ellos se encontraba un joven de cabellos largos que ya había visto antes en la mansión de los Hyuga pero que nunca había hablado con el y finalmente el incandescente color verde de esos expandes que utilizaban dos de sus acompañantes que debido a su parecido llego a pensar que se trataban de padre he hijo, ya al final pudo ver a una chica de cabello castaño que venía al final.

"Bien mi equipo de la flama de la juventud" dijo el que Naruto identifico como el sensei. "Hemos terminado de dar 10 vueltas al bosque como calentamiento ahora podemos empezar con el verdadero entrenamiento, quiero de hagan 1000 abdominales, 500 golpes de frente y 300 patadas con cada pierna". Dijo haciendo que dos de sus estudiantes lo miraran con esas miradas de que si mataran.

"Pero Gai sensei estoy segura que nuestras llamas de la juventud nos permitirán hacer el doble de eso" dijo el que parecía una versión más joven del verde mayor.

"Joshh, ese es el espíritu Lee, ahora estoy seguro que podrán hacer tres veces mas eso" replico el sensei.

"que sean mejor cuatro veces más Gai-sensei" dijo el que ahora Naruto identifico como Lee.

"cinco veces mas" dijo el sensei de nuevo

"seis" respondió Lee

"siete" dijo el sensei

"ochoo- Auu" ya no pudo seguir por que su compañera de pelo castaño de dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

"deja de decir tonterías, es imposible que terminemos con todo en por el resto del día" le grito la castaña

"perdona Tenten, creo que me dejar llevar por la llama de mi juventud" se disculpo Lee

"Lee no hay de que avergonzarse, el dejarse llevar es normar para los jóvenes y además aviva la llama de la juventud" respondió Gai

"tiene razón Gai-sensei" dijo Lee

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

Al final esos dos extraños personajes se fundieron en un abrazo y como por arte de magia la imagen de un atardecer apareció detrás de ellos.

"Genma kens?" no pudo evitar preguntarse en voz baja Naruto alertando a si a los demás que parecían estar tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no habían reparado en el extraño que estaba frente a ellos (como no se como se llaman las técnicas de ilusiones de los caballeros las llamare Genma Kens por ser palabras comunes en las técnicas de

Ikki y Kanon y Saga).

"Hola" le dijo Lee "veo que viniste a dar un paseo en este día tan rebosante de juventud", sin percatarse que tanto Gai como Negi habían reconocido al extraño frente a ellos, Negi por verlo en el complejo de los Hyuga y Gai debido a que en una junta de emergencia se reunieron los jounins y anbus de más confianza de la Hokage para informarles de la situación y ver si alguno de estos podía de alguna manera ayudar a encontrar una solución a la situación del rubio, mientras que por su parte Tenten lo reconoció del incidente de inicios de la semana y lo miraba con precaución.

"Hola " fue la respuesta del rubio.

"Naruto-san" Hablo Negi en un tono desprovisto de emociones, "y eso que Hinata-sama no se encuentra con usted"

"Hinata-chan y Akemi-chan decidieron salir para atender unos asuntos personales juntas y yo decidí venir a entrenar al bosque ya que la ultima vez que vine fui interrumpido"

"Naruto" hablo Gai, "crees que sea prudente venir a esta parte tan alejada después de lo que sucedió la ultima vez" atrayendo la atención del grupo.

"a que se refiere Gai-sensei" pregunto Lee

"se refiere a los ANBUS que mate hace ya varios días, no lo sabían pensé que para este momento ya todos en esta aldea estarían enterados" pregunto Naruto

"Acabamos de regresar de una misión de escolta hace apenas unos días" hablo Negi que empezó a mostrar mas interés en la conversación.

"fuiste tu quien destruyo esa sección del bosque" pregunto Lee, quien se asombro al darse cuenta que la persona que estaba frente a el era la que había escuchado en los rumores que ahora circulaban por toda la aldea.

"esa sección del bosque resulto ser en donde estaban los anbus así que no hubo remedio" dijo Naruto casualmente

"yo ya había escuchado de ese incidente, al llegar a complejo Hyuga tanto Naomi-sama, como Hinata-sama estaban bastante molesta por lo ocurrido" hablo Negi sin notar que por un fugaz momento Naruto sonrió levemente al escuchar de la preocupación de ambas mujeres por su vida.

"y con lo del chunnin el otro día" hablo Tenten por primera vez, ella ese día acababa de salir de una tienda de armas para reabastecerse cuando presencio todo el incidente y la posterior muerte del chunnin, ella al comentárselo a su equipo al día siguiente, pudo ver como su sensei tenia una mirada de preocupación pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"quieres decir que el fue el que mato a ese chunnin del que nos hablaste el otro día" pregunto Lee

"así es pero lo que yo quiero saber es por que lo mataste, se que el te ataco y que tenias el derecho de defenderte pero la diferencia entre sus niveles era bastante obvia, tu fácilmente pudiste simplemente incapacitarlo para que los anbus se hicieran cargo de el" pregunto Tenten.

"te refieres a los mismos anbus que trataron de matarme antes de eso" pregunto distante Naruto y antes de que alguien pudiera responder el siguió. "ese sujeto cumplía con dos de las condiciones necesarias para que yo lo eliminara" finalizo el rubio.

"y cuales son esas condiciones" pregunto Gai.

"era un ninja y era de esta aldea" dijo cortante antes de salir caminado del lugar tranquilamente.

"su flama de la juventud puede disminuir si sigue con esa actitud" hablo Lee

"se que su actitud puede parecerles algo distante, pero es un buen muchacho (recordando el informe de los países que salvo en la reunión con la hokage) es solo que ha pasado por mucho y me temo que fueron algunos de nuestros ninjas los responsables de eso, de ahí es de donde viene esa actitud" hablo Gai. "si ustedes pudieran hablar con el y acercarse para demostrarle que no todos los ninjas de konoha somos como el nos cree".

"yo solo se que Naomi-sama, junto a Hinata-sama le tienen alta estima y los rumores que se escuchan dentro del complejo de que las habilidades que posee las aprendió al otro lado del mundo" dijo seriamente Negi

"al otro lado del mundo?" pregunto Tenten

"al parecer es ahí en donde ha estado viviendo desde hace varios años" respondió Gai

"Joshh, como me gustaría tener un enfrentamiento con el para comparar mis habilidades con las que hay en sitios tan lejanos" dijo emocionado Lee

"no importa en donde haya aprendido su habilidades eso no cambia su destino, cualquiera que este sea". Dijo Negi mientras emprendía su camino a completar su rutina de ejercicios mientras sus compañeros los veían alejarse antes de seguirlo.

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba caminando por el bosque en busca de un lugar en donde practicar cuando se detuvo de repente.

"que es que acaso uno no puede practicar en paz en el bosque en esta aldea" dijo en voz alta Naruto, al momento que dos figuras salían de entre los árboles.

"nos ahorraste muchos problemas al encontrarte en esta parte del bosque Gaki" dijo un hombre con una gran espada sobre sus hombros y cuya apariencia asemejaba a la de un tiburón.

"si eso es lo que piensas es que aun no me conoces bien" le desafió el rubio

"en nombre de nuestra gran organización Akatzuski hemos venido para llevarte con nosotros" dijo un joven de unos veintitantos de cabello negros que se le hacia vagamente familiar al rubio.

"si crees que voy a ir voluntariamente eres mas tonto que ese cabeza de zushi" les desafió Naruto

"que has dicho maldito mocoso" les espeto Kisame

"veo que tendrá que ser por las malas" dijo Itachi

"no lo hubiera pedido de ninguna otra manera" les desafió Naruto

Y mientras las tres figuras se preparaban para la inminente batalla que estaba por suceder, poco minutos antes en la torre de la Hokage unos ojos perlados se llenaban de lágrimas y un gemido que expresaba el dolor de su alma la llevo levantar sus manos hacia su rostro mientras que trataba de asimilar todo lo que le acababan de revelar, el rostro de los presentes incluidos los de sus padres y los Hokages le demostraba que todo lo que acababa de escuchar por increíble que pareciera era la verdad.

"yo no se que decir, por Dios, Naruto por que le tuvo que pasar eso a el" dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar con rapidez de su rostro.

"Hinata" le hablo su madre, "se que esto debe de ser muy duro de asimilar para ti pero necesitamos saber que es lo que piensas de Naruto ahora, sientes lo mismo por el ahora que sabes la verdad"

"no" dijo en voz baja atrayendo la atención de todos que por un breve segundo pensaron que ella lo rechazaría, "mi sentimientos ahora que se la verdad han crecido" dijo para alivio de todos, "ahora que se la verdad lo veo bajo una nueva luz, no pienso permitir que nada malo le pase"

"me alegra mucho saber eso Hinata" hablo Tsunade, "por que con los recientes acontecimientos vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda para convencerlo de que se quede con nosotros."

"haré lo que este en mi poder para lograrlo Tsunade-sama, por que yo …." Hinata no pudo terminar de hablar ya a lo lejos el sonido de un estruendo llamo la atención de todos hacia una columna de luz que se levantaba de entre el bosque.

"esa luz se parece a la energía de Naruto" hablo Hiashi con su byakugan activado, ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando la puerta se habrio de golpe y tanto Akemi como Hinata salieron a toda velocidad con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

"por favor Naruto-kun resiste" era el ruego simultaneo en la mente de ambas chicas mientras se dirigían a lo desconocido.


	17. Chapter 16 Mostrando Colmillos

**Cap 16 Mostrando Colmillos **

"esa luz se parece a la energía de Naruto" hablo Hiashi con su byakugan activado, ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando la puerta se habrio de golpe y tanto Akemi como Hinata salieron a toda velocidad con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

"por favor Naruto-kun resiste" era el ruego simultaneo en la mente de ambas chicas mientras se dirigían a lo desconocido.

Un par de minutos antes

La batalla entre el rubio y los dos miembros de Akatzuski acababa de comenzar cuando Kisame blandiendo su espada trato de asestar un corte vertical sobre el rubio que lo esquivaba sin mucho problema, el hecho de haber combatido antes con Tsabuza le enseño como combatir contra usuarios de espadas tan grandes como sus dueños, cosa que moletaba de sobre manera a Kisame que veía frustrado como el rubio prácticamente danzaba alrededor de sus ataques.

"puedes empezar cuando quieras" le dijo Naruto a Kisame para molestarlo al ver su frustración, mientras que Itachi se mantenía alejado viendo como se desenvolvía la situación.

Kisame al ver que sus ataques con su espada no le resultaban empezó a perder la paciencia de manera que se preparo para atacar utilizando sus jutsus.

"ya veras mocos insolente" replico Kisame, quien depuse de clavar su espada en el suelo realizo unos signos de manos y grito **¡Gran vortice de agua!! **Al momento que un gran chorro de agua salio disparado de su boca en dirección al rubio que nuevamente esquivo el ataque, momento que Kisame aprovecho para crear cuatro clones de agua que ahora se lanzaban contra el rubio. **¡Ahora veraz maldito mocoso!!** Dijo uno, **¡Te costaremos los brazos y los pies, mientras llegues con vida con nuestro líder no habrá problema si lo hago!! **Hablo otro.

Naruto al ver que las cuatro replicas los rodeaban rápidamente utilizo la técnica con la que se había desecho de los ANBUS hacia un par de días atrás justamente en otra parte de ese mismo bosque, "**CENTELLAS RESPLANDECIENTES**" y en un parpadeo esas partículas de luz que se parecían a las luciérnagas cuyo brillo no se debilitaba a pesar de estar a plena luz del día habían rodeado a Naruto y ahora se lanzaban en contra de las replicas de su atacante haciendo que estas se retorcieran en el aire y luego se deshicieran en el aire convirtiéndose en chacos que cayeron sobre el suelo como si hubieran sido esparcidos por un balde, una vez que las copias fueron neutralizadas Naruto se volvió hacia sus atacantes.

"veo que los ninjas poseen técnicas muy interesantes, pero por el momento tu mencionaste algo acerca de su líder y quisiera que me hablaras mas sobre el", dijo el rubio.

"**MALDITO**" grito Kisame mientras se preparaba a atacarlo al momento que el jinriuki le lanzaba un rayo de energía dorada desde la palma de su mano, por lo que el utilizo su espada para cubrirse del ataque, la espada al contacto con esa luz adsorbió la energía mientras la presión del ataque hizo retroceder al Kisame mientras sus pies hacia un surco en el suelo.

"_no me esperaba que su espada absorbiera la energía de mi ataque, pensé que seria igual a la de Tsabuza, esta es la primera pista real que tengo sobre mi misión y pensé dejarlo fuera de combate para interrogarlo después, tendré que calcular mejor mi energía en mi próximo ataque"_. Pensó el rubio.

Mientras tanto Kisame se reponía de ese ataque, "_demonios que rallos fue eso, un rayo puro de chakra?, tengo que acabar pronto con el, quien sabe que otros trucos tendrá_". Pensó Kisame.

Mientras esto ocurría el compañero del espadachín veía todo mientras analizaba todo con sus ojos rojos que en algún momento fueron tan apreciados dentro de esa aldea, _"esa técnica y la manera en que se mueve definitivamente no son basados en chakra" _

"Kisame, será mejor que no subestimes a ese chiquillo" advirtió Itachi.

"HA, solo me sorprendieron sus trucos pero eso no volverá a pasar" fue la respuesta de su compañero que vio como una energía dorada se manifestaba alrededor del rubio y justo en el momento en que coloco su espada en una posición de defensa esta recibió de lleno otro ataque del rubio, pero a diferencia del ataque anterior y otras técnicas ninjas, este ataque no fue en ráfaga sino un solo rayo de poder sostenido que daba muestra de la enorme cantidad de energía que poseía el joven rubio.

"Rindete, tus artimañas no funcionaran conmigo" replico Kisame.

"A menos que .." dijo el rubio y antes de que Kisame pudiera saber a que se refería pudo ver que algo extraño le sucedía a su espada ya que por debajo de sus vendajes empezaba a destilar una luz dorada al momento que esta empezaba a vibrar en protesta a lo que estaba recibiendo.

"PERO QUE DEMO" fue lo que alcanzo a decir el hombre tiburón al ver como su espada explotaba y como sus fragmento se incrustaban en diferentes partes de su cuerpo mientras el mismo era expulsado por sobre su espalda por la fuerza de la explosión. "maldito arg.." dijo desde el suelo con dolor mientras veía al rubio parado de donde estaba al momento de lanzar el ataque.

"Espero que ahora estés dispuesto a ser más comunicativo con respecto a tu líder", dijo Naruto seguro de sí. "En cuanto a ti .." Dijo el rubio volteándose a ver a Itachi pensando que tendría otra victoria fácil sin darse cuenta que pronto aprendería la regla numero uno en un combate, jamás subestimar a un oponente. Ya que al momento en que lo volvió a ver algo en sus ojos rojos lo paralizo y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba atado a un poste de madera en un lugar con el cielo rojo y con trasfondos negros. Antes de que pudiera preguntar que pasaba el mismo sujeto de ojos rojos aparecía frente a el.

"será mejor que te rindas y vengas pacíficamente con nosotros para que sirvas a nuestros propósitos, después de todo ese es el destino de todos los jinriukis, ser utilizados y luego descartados como las armas y herramientas que son", dijo Itachi al momento en que sacaba una espada por debajo de su manga y con ella empezaba a torturan a Naruto cortándolo en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

"yo jamás me rindo" fue la respuesta forzada por el dolor que dio el rubio. "y yo no soy un arma o una herramienta" puntualizo.

"si eso es cierto entonces que es eso que veo" dijo el mayor de los Uchija volteando a ver a un lado cosa que el rubio imito solo para contemplar su peor pesadilla.

Naruto se vio a si mismo rodeado de edificaciones en llamas que antes eran casa y a sus pies pudo ver los cuerpos sin vida de los aldeanos que ahí habitaban pero no solo los de hombres sino también de mujeres y niños, fue entonces que se vio caminando hacia donde esta una niña que traba de despertar el cuerpo sin vida de su madre que al verlo se paralizo del miedo cuando Naruto se vio a si mismo levantado su mano con un kunai mientras se acercaba a la niña. **¡DETENTE!!** Grito el Naruto que se encontraba atado solo para ser respondido con el sonido de la carne siendo cortada y la sangre siendo derramada, Naruto no podía abrir, desde que los chunnin le confesaron la razón por la cual era tratado de esa manera siempre había tenido el tenor de convertirse un una bestia, en un demonio destruyera todo a su paso. _"es esta la verdad no soy mas que un monstruo" _ pensó Naruto mientras se sentía abrumado al escuchar mas gritos de los aldeanos que seguramente eran masacrados por su ser demoníaco, sintiéndose cada vez ver con cada grito que escuchaba, cuando de repente escucho algo extraño.

_Es cierto todavía no me he presentado, mi nombre es Darios de Aries, y siento que hay algo especial en ti y no estoy hablando del demonio que esta sellado sino de ti mismo__._

Esa fueron las palabras que escucho cuando conoció a su maestro y recibió la oportunidad de empezar su vida de nuevo y de definirse a si mismo como una nueva persona y un guerrero que defiende una causa que el mismo eligió.

_No debes preocuparte, dijo en un tono tranquilizador lo que atrajo la atención del Naruto. Todos los aquí presentes saben lo que es tener el destino del mundo y toda nuestra gente sobre nuestros hombros ya sea por elección propia o por que las circunstancias nos pusieron en este camino, yo lamento que en tu caso, esa carga fuera impuesta desde el momento de tu nacimiento pero te aseguro que aquí encontraras aceptación, comprensión y amistad._

Esas fueron las palabras que el gran patriarca le dijo cuando fue recibido en el santuario y encontró por primera vez su lugar en el mundo.

_Recuerden que aunque sus cuerpos estén desechos en medio de una pelea su cosmo es inmortal__._ Naruto siguió recordando lo que el gran patriarca le había dicho en su primer día de su nueva vida

_Gracias Hinata -chan, ya veras seremos los mejores amigos del mundo__. _Esta vez se escucho a si mismo al momento que sentía un tirón en su pantalón lentamente abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la pequeña Hinata que hacia varios años fue la primera en ofrecerle su amistad sonriéndole y justo frente a sus ojos vio como fue cambiando hasta convertirse en la joven con la que recientemente se encontró. "Vamos Naruto-kun, yo se que tu puedes" fueron las palabra que le dijo la visión de Hinata mientras esta desaparecía como si se tratase de un sueño.

"_Gracias maestro Darios, gran patriarca Dorkas y en especial gracias Hinata-chan",_ fueron los pensamientos del rubio en ese momento. "_aun no he perdido ni el valor ni la esperanza, es hora que le demuestre de los que soy capaz_". Pensó Naruto al momento de invocar su cosmos para luego liberarlo de golpe.

En el plano real Itachi veía incrédulo como su victima empezaba a reaccionar y liberarse de su poder, antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo con un grito del rubio una enorme cantidad de energía fue liberada de su cuerpo creando una columna de luz dorada que a pesar de ser de día sin lugar a dudas podría ser vista a grande distancia y seguramente atraería refuerzos si es que para ese momento no estaban ya de camino. Itachi ya no tenía otra alternativa más que retirarse sin embargo estaba por descubrir que era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo

**Con Hinata y Akemi**

Hinata acababa de descubrir con gran sorpresa uno de los mas grandes secretos de la aldea que involucraba a su mejor amiga y al rubio por el cual tenía muy fuertes sentimientos, y una abrumadora necesidad de abrazar a dicho rubio se apoderaba de su ser al mismo tiempo que una tristeza se podía sentir en su alma al saber que su amiga fue separada de su hermano y que por la culpa de los ignorantes de la aldea esta podría perderlo nuevamente y esta vez para siempre, al mismo tiempo que sentía una gran rabia contra los que maltrataron a su amigo desde que era joven y que aun conservaban esa misma actitud solo que el hecho de que el pudiera defenderse esta vez impedía que esos ataques del pasado se repitieran, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue saber que ella misma estaba dispuesta a eliminar a quien quiera que tratase de lastimar al rubio y dañase así la oportunidad de que este se quedase al lado de su hermana y en especial el suyo.

Fue en ese momento que pudieron presenciar una columna de luz similar a la producida por la energía de Naruto y algo dentro de si le indico que el rubio estaba en problemas y sin esperar ordenes de nadie rápidamente salio de la oficina en donde se le acababa de revelar ese gran secreto seguida de cerca por Akemi.

Ahora ella como su amiga se dirigían al lugar donde sabia que Naruto estaba en problemas, ella pudo ver como también iban Tsunade-sama, Tsundaime-sama, kakashi y jiraya junto con sus padres y un escuadrón de ANBUS, y lo unico que ella esperaba era poder llegar a tiempo y que Naruto estuviera a salvo.

**De vuelta con Naruto y Itachi.**

Itachi estaba sorprendido, no solo su presa se libero de su Manzenko sino que al hacerlo creo una columna de luz y ahora le estaba dando mas problemas que nadie jamás les hubiera dado, justamente después de que esa columna de luz se disipo, pudo ver o mejor dijo no se dio cuenta como el rubio desapareció frente a sus ojos solo para reaparecer frente al el y darle un golpe al estomago que lo envió volando varios metros contra de un árbol, el justo a tiempo dio un medio giro en el aire y logra que lo que hiciera contacto con el árbol fueran sus pies que los utilizo para dar un salto y al momento de aterrizar se da cuenta que el rubio ya no esta donde estaba, cuando siente como su cuerpo es atraído hacia su izquierda y al ver a ese lado contempla como el rubio tenia una mano extendida como si lo estuviera atrayendo y la otra mano hecha un puño lista para atracarlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse al recibir el impacto que lo mando directo hacia el cielo, cuando trata de estabilizarse puede ver que de nuevo el rubio ya no estaba en el lugar en donde antes estaba y en ese momento siente una presencia sobre el y para su desgracia el mismo rubio lo estaba esperando con las manos unidas a manera de mazo que lo impacta de lleno en la espalda y lo envía a estrellarse de lleno en el suelo formando un cráter por el impacto.

"Ahora quiero que tu y yo hablemos acerca de tu organización y su líder" le dijo el rubio en un tono serio que hasta ahora mostraba.

"No creas que todo será tan fácil" fue su respuesta al momento que utilizaba nuevamente su Manzenko en contra del rubio solo que esta vez para su sorpresa este pareció no afectarle al rubio. "lo siento pero ninguna técnica que mis amigos y yo veamos jamás vuelve a funcionar por segunda ocasión" fue la respuesta casual del rubio. Las situación no se estaba desenvolviendo como el lo esperaba y a menos que pensara en algo rápido el seria capturado o eliminado, no tenia otra opción mas que utilizar su mejor técnica pero debía de espera el momento adecuado.

"NARUTO-KUN" pudo escuchar a un lado en ese momento para observar como un grupo de ninjas de los cuales pudo reconocer a varios que le indicaron que si no hacia algo pronto todo habría acabado, así que sin nada que perder saco su mejor carta. "**AMATERATZU**" grito invocando la técnica.

Naruto al ver ese ataque se dio cuenta que no se trataba de un ataque común y corriente y lo peor es que se dirigía hacia el grupo que acababa de llegar, siendo su principal preocupación su amiga de ojos perlados, de inmediato se telé transporto frete a ellos y invoco una de sus técnicas "MURO DE CRISTAL", y obedeciendo su comando un muro de luz apareció entre ese ataque y ellos sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y aun mas cuado el ataque fue reflejado en contra de Itachi que apenas pudo esquivarlo, y ahora se encontraba frente al rubio que nuevamente había aparecido frente de la nada y estaba frente a el.

"será mejor que te rindas ya no tienes .." no pudo terminar la frase cuando una presencia que se acercaba por detrás llamo su atención.

"MUERE", fue el grito de Kisame que se acercaba con lo que quedaba de su espada listo para eliminar al insolente rubio que lo había dejado en ese estado.

"NARUTO-KUN" fue el grito de ambas jóvenes al la escena.

Ya sea por reflejos o por instinto el joven rubio lanzo uno de sus ataques al extender su puño "**LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS**" y así como su nombre lo indica de su puño salieron despedidas lo que parecía ser una lluvia de estrellas, cada as de luz se movía a una velocidad jamás vista por los ninjas que ahí estaban y el numero de ataques no tenia precedentes (casi todos los caballeros poseían técnicas que consistían en numerosos ataques a la velocidad de la luz lo que cambiaba era el patrón y la forma del ataque, el ataque de Naruto tendrá la particularidad de que tendrán una forma similar a una flecha lo que permite no solo golpear sino también penetrar un poco mas ya sea en la piel y la armadura para infligir mas daño).

El cuerpo de Kisame realizo un violento baile en el aire debido a las sacudidas recibidas por el impacto de cada ataque para después caer al suelo sin vida. Rápidamente se apresuro para volver a encara a Itachi solo para descubrir que el había aprovechado ese momento para escapar, rápidamente trato de detectar su presencia pero le fue imposible, seguramente el debía de estar suprimiéndola y el hecho de que el no estuviera acostumbrado a detectar chakra solo lo hizo aun mas difícil. "demonios" maldijo el rubio. Solo para salir de sus pensamiento al ser envestido por dos cuerpos que luego reconoció como los de Hinata y Akemi que empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo preguntándole si se encontraba bien por lo que le era difícil entenderlas, pudo ver como la Hokage enviaba a sus ANBUS a rastrear el área pero el sabia que para ese momento seria inútil y que no podrían encontrarlo. Finalmente redirigió su atención hacia los dos cuerpos que lo tenían abrazados y con voz tranquila les dijo.

"les agradezco su preocupación pero como pueden ver estoy bien." Dijo el rubio

"estas seguro que no te paso nada Naruto-kun" replico Akemi

"como te sientes, no estas herido o cansado" dijo Hinata con notada preocupación en su rostro. Naruto al ver su rostro recordando cuando estuvo atrapado dentro de la ilusión, sin darse cuenta de sus acciones levanto una de sus manos hacia su rostro y acariciando su mejilla sostuvo su cara con delicadeza mientras acercaba su rostro al de Hinata que para ese momento estaba alcanzando un nuevo nivel de rojo rompiendo su marca anterior. "gracias" dijo el rubio en un susurro para después plantar un tierno beso en la mejilla de la ojiperlada con tanta delicadeza como si temiera lastimar su piel con sus labios, solo para después reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y pedir disculpas por sus acciones pudo ver como una hermosa sonrisa se apoderaba del rostro sonrojado de Hinata antes de desmayarse en sus brazo, fue entonces que pudo sentir varias presencias a sus espaldas, el tanto el viejo Hokage, Tsunade y Naomi lo veían con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que el llamado Jiraya junto con el enmascarado Kakashi tenían una expresión pervertida en el rostro, Akemi lo miraba divertida sin embargo el rostro de Hiashi con su Byakugan activado que le provocaba calofríos simplemente le gritaba con la mirada **Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi hija o utilizare tus huesos para limpiarme los dientes. **Y ante esa mirada el joven rubio solo pudo pensar "_creo que hubiera sido mejor que esos sujetos me hubieran llevado_" pensamiento que reafirmo al sentir la mirada del padre de Hinata que ahora decía "**Hasta cuando le quitaras las manos de encima**" al ver que aun la tenia en sus brazos. "_sip hubiera sido mejor ir con ellos_" penso resignado Naruto sabiendo que las explicaciones que tendría que dar no serian nada fáciles.


	18. Chapter 17 Armando las piezas

**Cap.17 Armando las piezas**

Habían pasado solo una hora desde la batalla del joven caballero en contra de los dos miembros de Akatzuski y ahora los implicados se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de la hokage, la cual se mostraba visiblemente preocupada.

"Naruto-kun" hablo la líder de la aldea, "quiero que sepas que la aldea no tuvo nada que ver con este atentado, es mas los perpetradores son criminales buscados"

"no se preocupen por eso, ellos mismos me dijeron que pertenecían a una organización que buscaba gente como yo"

"gente como tu?" pregunto Akemi a la que aun faltaba informarle acerca de Akatzuski junto con Hinata.

"personas que tienen su talento sellado muy dentro de si mismos" dijo Naruto que aun no sabia que las dos jóvenes ya estaban al tanto de su condición tratando de en codificar su mensaje para que solo los adultos lo supieran.

"si te dijeron que venían por ti por que no pediste ayuda, ellos son dos de los criminales mas buscados en las cinco naciones elementales" hablo kakashi

"y aún así uno de ellos ahora se encuentra en su morgue y el otro tuvo que huir para salvar su vida" fue la respuesta del rubio, cosa que ninguno de los presentes pudo negar

"aún así Naruto-kun" hablo Akemi, "nosotros nos preocupamos por ti, se que eres fuerte pero no deberías arriesgarte de esa manera"

"agradezco su preocupación pero yo he sabido cuidarme solo desde que era un niño pequeño y ahora es más una costumbre que un acto consiente el que me ocupe de mi mismo" fue la respuesta del rubio, "aunque debo de admitir que esos ninjas tenían trucos que me tomaron por sorpresa"

"es por eso que te decimos que debiste pedir ayuda" hablo Sarutobi

"la verdad creo tener una mejor idea, por lo que he escuchado en la academia ustedes realizan misiones por cierta paga y sus artes se dividen en taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu, no es asi" dijo el rubio viendo como el antiguo hokage asentía con la cabeza, "asi que creo que voy a contratarlos" dijo atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

"Naruto-kun, si lo que deseas es contratar guardaespaldas no será necesario que utilices tu dinero, estaremos felices de asignarte la protección adecuada" dijo Tsunade un poco aliviada ya que el que solicitara ayuda, significaba que empezaba a tenerles mas confianza.

"no se trata de eso" respondió el rubio, rompiendo el tren de pensamientos de la actual hokage. "Lo que deseo es contratar a un grupo de los mejores especialista en esas disciplinas para combatir y así acostumbrarme a enfrenarme con ninjas"

Esa declaración atrajo aun más la atención sobre si mismo ya que la idea de que alguien se ofreciera para enfrentar al mismo tiempo a especialistas en las artes ninjas al mismo tiempo y solo era algo que no tenia precedentes.

"Naruto, se que eres fuerte pero no crees que eso talvez sea demasiado" hablo Jiraya

"nunca lo sabré hasta que lo intente" fue la respuesta

"creo que eso seria todo por hoy, por que tú, Hinata y Akemi no se retiran a descansar mientras nosotros terminamos con los reportes y consideramos la misión que has solicitado" dijo Tsunade y así los tres jóvenes asintieron y se retiraron de la oficina dejando solos a los adultos a discutir lo que acababa de suceder.

"que es lo que piensan" dijo Tsunade

"definitivamente eran miembros de Akatsuski sus túnicas negras con nubes rojas los delatan además de que ambos son ninjas fugitivos de alto nivel y mientras Kisame se encontraba rozando la clase S, Itachi definitivamente se encontraba en ese nivel" respondió Jiraya.

"y aun así ambos fueron derrotados" puntualizo Hiashi

"me temo que es mas que eso" dijo el anciano Hokage

"a que se refiere" replico Tsunade

"cuando Itachi utilizo ese fuego negro contra nosotros Naruto invoco una pared de esa energía suya para no solo detener el ataque sino también regresárselo" dijo el anciano Hokage

"yo tome unas muestras de ese fuego negro del lugar de donde casi impacta a Itachi y aunque aun se requiere de mas investigación les puedo asegurar que no se trata de un ataque ordinario" hablo Jiraya, "y me temo que la situación aun no acaba ahí"

"a que se refiere" pegunto Naomi

"esa pared de energía que nos protegió era poder puro con una forma definida y el ataque con el que elimino a Kisame era de igual manera su propio poder manifestado, como todos ustedes saben el problema con las técnicas de chakra puro es su rango y se limitan principalmente al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tomen por ejemplo el rasengan del cuarto hokage era una técnica formidable de clase A, a base de chakra puro pero se limitaba al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, es por eso que para ampliar nuestros rangos de ataques debemos utilizar afinidades elementales para proyectar nuestros chakras con respectivos elementos y así lograr un mayor rango, pero las técnicas de Naruto eran poder puro sin ninguna afinidad elemental que podía controlar a su antojo" concluyo Jiraya

"si ya es tan poderoso como para enfrentarse a dos criminales como esos dos por que solicito esa misión" pregunto Shisune

"de la misma manera en que sus habilidades nos son desconocidas, las nuestras le resultan igual, el mismo dijo que le tomaron por sorpresa algunas de las técnicas y quiere remediar esa situación" concluyo Sarutobi

"entones deberíamos aceptar su petición?" pregunto Naomi

"esa seria la mejor manera de saber sus verdaderas capacidades además si Pa se encuentra presente eso podría ayudarnos a averiguar si la leyenda que nos contó es cierta y asi saber donde a estado y como a sido educado desde que desapareció." Respondió Jiraya.

"además aun queda por discutir acerca de la espada de Kisame" dijo Sarutobi

"que hay de ella" pregunto Shizune

"como es bien sabido existen siete espadas especiales que se les entregan a siete Jounin de elite cada una con características y poderes especiales" dijo el antiguo Hokage entes de continuar después de un pequeño respiro, "según reportes de nuestros ninjas cazadores la habilidad de la espada de Kizame era la de absorber chakra y por lo visto el mismo tipo de energía que utiliza Naruto sin embargo su espada fue destruida y por lo que pudimos apreciar la causa fue que absorbió más poder del que era capaz de soportar".

"pero todos vimos que Naruto estaba bien y no se veía agotado, además en ningún momento sentimos el chakra del Kyubi" comento Naomi.

"Tal vez el encuentro que el solicito nos sirva para aclarar algunas de esas dudas" opino Hyashi.

"en ese caso lo mejor será que empecemos con los preparativos y seleccionemos a quienes los enfrentaran, ojala que esta sea una buena idea y Jiraya asegúrate de que Pa se encuentre presente" hablo Tsunade y con eso los preparativos para el encuentro empezaron.

Mientras eso ocurría en las calles de la aldea, tres jóvenes que desde hace ya algunas semanas era costumbre verlos juntos mientras se dirigían hacia el complejo de la ojiperlada, dándose cuenta de las miradas que estaban atrayendo en especial el rubio que caminaba en medio de ellas de las población ninja que se encontraba ahí.

"pareciera que en esta aldea el chisme es su deporte oficial" comento el rubio al deducir la verdadera razón por la cual lo veían de esa forma, en especial los shinobis que ahí se encontraban.

"no se puede evitar, en especial después del espectáculo que hiciste y el hecho que dos criminales de ese calibre fueran derrotados es algo que no se puede ocultar tan fácil en especial en una aldea llena de ninjas que se especializan en recabar información" respondió Akemi

"Ohh, eso tiene lógica" respondió Naruto

"anoo, estas seguro de querer hacer el combate Naruto-kun, enfrentarse con varios especialistas de diferentes artes ninjas es peligroso aun para alguien tan poderoso como tu" comento preocupada Hinata

"no te preocupes Hina-chan, yo tengo un par de ases bajo la manga" fue la respuesta del rubio mientras pensaba _Hina-chan _desde cuando le digo así a Hinata-chan, espero que no se haya dado cuenta que la llame así, esa esperanza fue rápidamente olvidada al darse cuenta del el sonrojo que adornaba su rostro además de la sonrisa picara de Akemi que los veía atentamente.

"_me llamo Hina-cha_"_ pensó _a punto de desmayarse Hinata

"_sip parece que tendré que acostúmbrame a llamar a Hinata Onesan_" fue el pensamiento de la picara pelirroja que veía divertida como su mejor amiga y su hermano parecían acercarse cada vez más. "_y pensar que me he perdido de momentos como estos durante toda mi vida por culpa de la ignorancia de algunos estúpidos aldeanos_" pensó Akemi.

Y así un apenado rubio, una sonrojada peliazul y una divertida pelirroja llegaron al complejo Hyuga.

Justo cuando Hinata les informaba al resto del clan que sus padres se quedaron en una reunión un pequeño bólido salio disparado en dirección hacía el rubio para saltar hacia a el con el grito de "Atrápame" solo para después quedar suspendida en el aire mientras se reía divertida por la sensación.

"Hanabi" le llamo su hermana tratando de sonar seria y molesta pero la verdad es que la hacia feliz ver a su pequeña hermana actuar como una niña de su edad y sus risas le alegraban el corazón al saber que a pesar del duro entrenamiento al que se sometía para satisfacer los estándares de los miembros del concejo del clan Hanabi aun seguía siendo una niña normal en el fondo

"como has estado Hanabi-chan" pregunto el rubio mientras la depositaba con cuidado en el suelo.

"bien, ya termine mis entrenamientos" respondió la niña, "estas seguro que no puedes enseñarme como hacer levitar las cosas y a mi como tu lo haces" pregunto con ojos de cachorrito la niña.

"lo siento Hanabi pero ya te había dicho las razones por las que ….." de un momento a otro el rubio se detuvo en seco mientras que un aura dorada cubría su cuerpo y las jóvenes y demás miembros del clan lo veían con asombro y curiosidad, nada los preparaba para lo que verían a continuación

"_pero que demo.._" pensó el rubio solo para ser contactado directamente hacia su cosmos

"vaya por lo visto estas bien, por un momento nos preocupaste" dijo una voz que le resultaba familiar.

"Gran patriarca Dorkas, algo ha sucedido, aun falta un par de días para mi reporte semanal, su excelencia" hablo el rubio

"bajo circunstancias normales ese seria el caso pero resulta que sentimos el cosmos familiar de un cabeza hueca y por el hecho que desde que todo se calmo ese mismo cabeza hueca no nos ha contactado pues lógicamente nos preocupamos." Dijo una nueva voz que el rubio reconoció de inmediato

"Darios sensei" respondió el rubio

"y bien que fue lo que sucedió para que tuvieras que desplegar tal poder" fue la respuesta de su maestro

"he, he lo que sucedió fue que" y así fue como el rubio procedió a relatar todo lo que había sucedido con su encuentro con los dos criminales mientras se rascaba la nuca y reía nerviosamente.

"eso te pasa por confiarte y estoy seguro que ya te lo había dicho un millón de veces" le reprendía su maestro

"que no nunca hay que bajar la guardia y que en cualquier momento alguien puede tomar ventaja de el mas pequeño descuido" recito el joven, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño que era regañado y lo peor aun es que sabia que ellos tenían razón, "pero no utilice todo mi poder" trato de excusarse.

"Naruto, no te hemos contactado para regañarte, bueno la verdad es que si, pero mas importante que eso queríamos saber si te encontrabas bien" hablo el patriarca

"y esperamos que seas mas cuidadoso en el futuro" dijo su maestro

"así será, de hecho soliste contratar los servicios de varios de los mejores ninjas de esta aldea para un combate de practica y así familiarizarme mas con la forma en que luchan aquí que aunque no pueden igualar nuestro poder, sus técnicas pueden darnos sorpresas" dijo el rubio.

"si has aprendido algo de esta experiencia y te preparas para no volver a cometer los mismos errores en ese caso la experiencia fue provechosa y hablando de sorpresas estuve escuchando a tus amigos hablando de la _amigable _sorpresa que te darán la próxima vez que te vean" dijo en tono divertido el patriarca, cosa que palideció al rubio

"aún no se olvidan del incidente de las escaleras, verdad?" pregunto nervioso el rubio

Las risas de ambas figuras fueron su repuesta a lo que el suspiro resignado, agradeciendo que esta fuese una misión de largo plazo.

"no voy a salir bien librado de la que me espera, no es así" dijo resignándose a su suerte solo para escuchar como las risas se incrementaban. Para después retomar la conversación.

"estaremos esperando mas detalles en tu reporte" se despidió el patriarca

"cuídate y por favor no los vuelvas locos" finalizo su maestro y así la conexión que tenían se cerró y el rubio apago su cosmos solo para darse cuenta que debido a la sorpresa del llamado en vez de utilizar un link telepático el estuvo hablando en voz alta todo ese tiempo.

"no escucharon nada verdad?" pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca solo para suspirar derrotado al ver como todos los presentes asentían con la cabeza

"nosotros solo te vimos hablando solo pero parecía que lo hacías con alguien mas" dijo Hanabi por todos los presentes.

"bueno es que debido a que se me paso un poco la mano con el poder que utilice, mi maestro y el líder del lugar en donde crecí se preocuparon y como se me olvido informarles que me encontraba bien pues decidieron contactarme para ver que había sucedido" explico el rubio.

"pero tu nos dijiste que ellos están al otro lado del mar, como es posible que se dieran cuenta de que algo te sucedió" fue la pregunta de Akemi que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

"bueno, eso es un secreto" respondió ya que no quería revelar mas por un día de lo que ya había hecho y aunque sus ordenes habían sido que llamara la atención, también le dijeron que ocultara su procedencia como miembro del santuario de athena.

"Un día de estos descubriré todos tus secretos" le dijo Hanabi en pose seria pero de la cual se escapaba una sonrisa divertida.

"ese será un día memorable" respondió el rubio

"que será un día memorable" se escucho una voz detrás del grupo ahí presentes y al voltearse pudieron ver a la matriarca del clan Hyuga que entraba en compañía de su esposo después de su reunión con la hokage, a lo que la pequeña Hyuga procedió a contarles lo sucedido haciendo especial énfasis a la parte en que el rubio parecía ser regañado en un divertido tono infantil, a lo que Naruto le saco la lengua en tono infantil que rápidamente fue respondido de la misma manera, aunque se notaba que el joven rubio y la mas joven estaban disfrutando de ese pequeño intercambio. Mientras ese intercambio de muecas y gestos los patriarcas del clan mas poderosos de la ladea de la hoja tenían una cara impasible pero que a su vez en su interior se formulaban las mismas preguntas. "_pudieron sentirlo desde tan lejos_", "_se preocupan por el_", "_cuales son sus limites_", _"como es que un lugar de guerreros tan poderosos nos es desconocido"_. Por un momento esos pensamientos se acumularon en su ser par ser Hiashi quien después de aclarase la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

"Naruto, la Hokage ha aceptado tu petición y el encuentro se realizara dentro de tres días en la arena de exámenes, estas seguro respecto a esto" dijo el líder del clan cuya única respuesta fue un asentimiento por parte del rubio, y con ese simple gesto todo quedo arreglado.

Como era de esperarse tales acontecimientos no pudieron mantenerse ocultos y para el día siguiente ya todo el mundo lo sabía. En especial cierto joven de cabellos negros que no tomo muy bien que quien tanto odiaba y deseaba eliminar el mismo tuviera que huir de una batalla, el que elimino al poderoso clan Uchija, y Sasuke no sabía que lo enfadaba aun mas, el que su hermano estuviera aquí pero prefiriera ir por el nuevo chico o que perdiera la batalla y tuviera que huir.

Todas esas preguntas hacían hervir su sangre y sentía que tenía que encontrar respuesta a ellas o se volvería loco e impacientemente espero en la entrada de la academia a que el ya tan conocido grupo de tres apareciera y al cabo de unos minutos eso sucedió.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo sasuke directo al grano apenas los vio llegar

"de que quieres que hablemos de las clase, el clima o cuales son nuestros pasatiempos" fue la respuesta despreocupada del rubio al que no le hizo gracia el tono con el que le hablaron.

"DEJATE DE TUS TONTERIAS, QUIERO RESPUESTAS Y LAS QUIERO YA" perdió la paciencia el joven vengador, atrayendo la atención de todos lo que se encontraban.

"tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar" fue la respuesta del rubio dándose vuelta y reanudando su camino pero no pudo por que el joven de cabellos negros se lanzo en su contra decidido a obtener sus respuestas de una manera u otra pero no pudo avanzar mas ya que tanto Hinata como Akemi se interpusieron en su camino

"Basta ya Sasuke, Naruto-kun no es tu enemigo" dijo firme Hinata

"Entiendo como te sientes con respecto a Itachi pero eso no te da una excusa para comportarte así" dijo Akemi

"QUE ENTIENDES COMO ME SIENTO, TU NO SABES NADA, COMO TE SENTIRIAS SI EL HERMANO AL QUE TANTO ADMIRABAS ASESINE A TUS PADRES FRENTE A TI DESPUES DE HABER ELIMINADO A TODO TU CLAN Y SOLO PARA PROBARSE ASI MISMO" grito Sasuke.

En ese momento Naruto que había permanecido de espaldas se dio vuelta y pregunto

"es cierto lo que el dice" la pregunta dirigida a sus acompañantes, su silencio fue suficiente respuesta para el.

"Tu hermano anda tras mi vida por razones que no puedo decirte aun es posible que tarde o temprano vuelva a intentarlo, las técnicas que utilizo con sus ojos tienen varios puntos débiles." Dijo en voz baja solo para que sus acompañantes y Sasuke pudieran escuchar. "su estrategia principal es atrapar a sus oponentes en una ilusión para que así el o su compañero puedan darle el golpe de gracia, si te enfrentas a el debes de tener una forma de evitar caer en sus ilusiones, durante el combate después de que me encargue de su compañero y escape de su ilusión pude llevar el combate al nivel de cuerpo a cuerpo ahí me pareció que sus extraños ojos le permitían leer mis movimientos pero no era capaz de igualar mi velocidad" dijo el rubio atrayendo la atención de los otros tres jóvenes presentes en especial del Uchija.

"Dicho en breve sus ojos son para combates de medio alcance en donde después de inmovilizar a sus oponentes con ilusiones los acaban y el hecho de que puedan leer y incluso copiar las técnicas y movimientos de los demás no significa que puedan igualar el desempeño de alguien que esta en mejor condición que ustedes, así que si alguna vez te le enfrentas debes de llevar la batalla a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo donde la velocidad será la clave procurando que tengas una manera de evitar caer en sus ilusiones", bien dicho esto se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino siendo seguido pocos después por sus dos acompañantes después de que estas salieran de su asombro.

Sasuke se quedo ahí contemplando lo que acababa de oír, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que avanzaba un poco mas en su búsqueda de venganza, el hecho de que esa información viniera de alguien que se enfrento a Itachi y lo venció solo alentaba aun más, los rumores decían que el se enfrentaría a un grupo de ninjas en unos días como parte de unos ejercicios que el mismo había solicitado y pagado y definitivamente el estaría presente, aún cuando no pudiera igualar su desempeño si podía ver varios estilos de lucha ya que los que participarían serían todos expertos seria todo aun mejor. Y así el joven Uchija se adentro en la academia esperando que ya fuera el día de esa prueba ya que con lo que esperaba obtener lo acercaría hacia su meta final.

Había llegado finalmente el día del enfrentamiento, los rumores sobre este mismo se habían esparcido a lo largo de la aldea en los días previos y ahora un gran numero de espectadores se encontraban en las graderías de la arena central en espera que este espectáculo empezara, entre ellos estaban naturalmente Hinata y su familia, Akemi quien no se lo perdería por nada del mundo y un gran numero de compañeros de la academia así como los miembros del consejo de Konoha.

"Ahora a ese presumido le darán su merecido" hablaba Kiba Atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros de clase que se habían hecho presentes.

"Solo por que estés celoso de la atención que le dan tanto Hinata como Akemi no significa que te expreses así de el" Dijo Sakura.

"Silencio, ya verán que cuando le den una paliza en frente de la aldea ellas se darán cuenta que no era la gran cosa ese tal Naruto"

"Por cierto no han notado como tanto Hinata como Akemi parecen cada vez mas cercanas con Naruto y al parecer a ninguna le incomoda que la otra este tan cerca de el" Dijo Ino ignorando lo dicho por Kiba y de hecho escogiendo este tema solo para molestarlo pero a su vez por que también se sentía muy intrigada por ello.

"Es cierto, yo también lo he notado" secundo Sakura, "será que se trate de un triangulo amoroso" siguió sin darle importancia a expresión de la cara de Kiba.

"Si es así las dos parece no importarles, de hecho he notado como tratan de ayudarse entre si para acercarse al rubio" continuo Ino quien al ver la cara de Kiba decidió dar el gol pe de gracia. "Tal parece que no les molesta la idea de compartirlo entre ellas, después de todos ellas han sido las mejores amigas por años".

"SILENCIO, YA ME CANSE DE SUS COMENTARIOS SIN SENTIDO POR QU…. " Gruño Kiba, pero antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpido por la entrada de varias personas a la arena y el anuncio desde el falco del Hokage

Tsunade al ver como las graderías estaban llenas no pudo mas que dar un pequeño gruñido y mirar de reojo varios miembros del concejo que al parecer su única función era el complicarle las cosas a la rubia ya que había insistido y por mayoría que fuera una prueba abierta, "_sin duda esperan que Naruto sea derrotado, se que ellos no creen en los reportes de sus habilidades y solo quieren ponerlo en ridículo pero me preocupa mas lo que harán si Naruto muestra las habilidades que ha mostrado hasta ahora, quien sabe que se les ocurrirá_" pensó la Hokage.

Volviendo a ver hacia el otro lado pudo contemplar a las personas que sabia con las que podía contar con respecto a Naruto que entre ellos estaban Naturalmente Los patriarcas del Clan Hyuga junto con Hinata y Hanabi, Akemi se encontraba a su lado, además del antiguo Hokage y por supuesto Jiraya que en sus hombros portaba a unos invitados especiales, los sages que lo habían entrenado hace tiempo cuando fue a su montaña por accidente hace ya mucho tiempo cuando era un niño, solo que esta vez no habían realizado la transformación ya que Jiraya no queria asustar a sus 'admiradoras'.

"por que tuvimos que venir aquí, no ves que todavía tengo que hacer muchas cosas en casa además de preparar la cena" se quejo Má.

"por favor Má, este es un asunto serio, ademas esta puede ser una oportunidad única de ver el cosmos del que tanto hemos oído hablar desde que tan solo éramos uno renacuajos" fue la respuesta de Pá

"nunca menosprecies las dificultades de las amas de casa, además aun esta por verse si se trata de un usuario del cosmos como dices" respondió Má

"aunque no sea el caso su concejo sería de gran ayuda en esta situación" fue lo único que dijo Jiraya esperando con eso poner fin a la discusión de la pareja.

"Muy bien que comience el ejercicio, como el objetivo de este ejercicio es ver las respectivas capacidades los aquí presentes al enfrentarse a otros estilos de lucha por ningún motivo se permitirá matar a su oponente" hablo la Hokage

En la arena se podían ver varias figuras, la principal de ellas era Naruto que se encontraba vestido con las ropas de entrenamiento que utilizaba en el santuario, en frente de el se encontraban Gai, Kakashi, Gekkou Hayate con su espada (introduzcan sonidos de toz), Yamato quien tomo ese nombre para esta prueba, Kurenai, además del trío Aki/Nara/Yama. Además de dos ANBUS, cosa que sorprendió a los espectadores ya que creían que era excesivo para enfrentarse a un simple estudiante de la academia.

"Esto es problemático, pero supongo que existe una buena razón por la cual nos pidieran formar parte de esta prueba pero de cualquier modo Inoichi no utilices tu jutsu con el, nunca antes has intentado hacerlo con un Jinjukiri y no sabes lo que pueda pasar, además de que no vale la pena el riesgo por una prueba" dijo Shikaku a sus compañeros que asintieron, "el que ha tenido mas contacto con el es Kakashi por lo que creo que será mejor que el lidere las estrategias" finalizo

"hablando de Kakashi no notaron que ya revelo su sharingan y parece muy serio sobre esto" dijo Chomaru

"creen que las historias que hemos oído sobre el sean ciertas" pregunto Inoichi

"esto definitivamente va a ser problemático" adivinen quien dijo eso.

"muy bien escúchenme aunque esto sea una prueba no se confíen y estén alertas" dijo Kakashi quien atrajo la atención de todos debido a la seriedad que se le veía en su rostro

Justo en ese momento se escucho a la Hokage decir

"COMIENZEN"

Naruto que había permanecido en silencio había estado evaluando a sus oponentes y la situación, _"muy bien son diez oponentes y por lo que veo muy experimentados, no contaba con que hubiera tanta gente viendo, no puedo darme el lujo de mostrar todas mis técnicas ya que no se si hay espías de esa organización entre el publico buscando tener toda la información que puedan de mi, así que tendré que hacer esto a la manera antigua"._ Y con eso se quedo de pie delante de ellos como una silenciosa invitación para que empezaran.

Al ver la actitud relajada del rubio sus oponentes tuvieron diversas reacciones, unos pensaban que no se lo estaba tomando en serio, otros que era un arrogante pero cierto ninja de cabello plateado sabia que se tramaba algo.

"no se confíen, aunque no lo parezca esta en guardia y su velocidad supera la de todos nosotros" aconsejó Kakashi

"alguna idea" Pregunto la maestra del genjutsu

"si todo lo que sabemos de el es su velocidad entonces debemos impedir que la utilice" dijo Shikaku

"alguna sugerencia de cómo hacerlo" pregunto Gai

"que un grupo de nosotros vaya adelante como señuelo, mientras le damos la oportunidad a Kurenai de distraerlo con un genjutsu y en ese momento Chomaru lo aprisiona dejándolo inmóvil" fue la respuesta de Kakashi que con solo saber lo visto con los ninjas de la roca y lo que le han reportado de la academia fue el mejor plan que pudo hacer con tan poca información.

"muy bien en ese caso déjenme ser el primer en mostrarle las flamas de mi juventud" fue lo que dijo Gai al momento de lanzar al ataque siendo seguido por los ANBUS.

Todo el mundo esperaba ver como la bestia verde de konoha le daba una lección al rubio ya que sin importar lo raro que fuera nadie podía negar su fuerza.

Gai se acerco a gran velocidad con el puño extendido listo para dar un golpe, el plan era simple el utilizaba su velocidad y poder para obligar al rubio a moverse y en ese momento los dos ANBUS que venían atrás de el lo emboscaban por los costados sin embargo algo sucedió que nadie se lo esperaba, el rubio se quedo como si nada esperando el ataque y en el momento que Gai lanzo el golpe su puño y el resto de su cuerpo atravesó al rubio como si de una ilusión se tratara mientras se daba la vuelta para ver que el joven ni siquiera se volteo a verlo y todavía estaba dándole la espalda, pero antes de que pudieran confirmarlo o siquiera intentar dispersarlo el rubio se lanzo contra los ANBUS dándole un potente golpe al que venia adelante que no tuvo tiempo de realizar una sustitución y fue despedido contra el otro grupo que esta viendo todo en busca de una oportunidad, el otro quedo estupefacto al ver como su compañero salio volando pero ese asombro no duro mucho ya que antes de que se diera cuenta y pudiera defenderse el rubio le dio una patada frontal con su pie izquierdo enviándolo a hacerle compañía a su compañero quedando ambos fuera de combate.

"se encargo de dos ANBUS en unos cuantos segundos" exclamo Hayate asombrado de lo que acababa de ver mientras que el, Yamato y kakashi se dirigían a reforzar a Gai

"no bajen la guardia aunque se trate de una prueba" dijo Yamato

Los cuatro rápidamente rodearon al rubio al momento que Gai nuevamente se lanzaba al ataque para esta ver si podría hacer contacto al entrabarse en una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo que por la intensidad y velocidad de los movimientos hasta los ninjas veteranos estaban impresionados.

"debo admitir que tu estilo es bastante bueno pero es una lastima que tu velocidad no sea lo suficiente como para poder aprovechar al máximo tu estilo" dijo Naruto mientras intercambiaba y bloqueaba ataque con el especialista de Taijutsu de Konoha

"aún no he terminado de mostrarte las flamas de mi juventud" fue la respuesta de Gai.

Mientras esta lucha ocurría Hayate preparaba su espada que aunque no tenía filo ya que era una de práctica en busca de una oportunidad. Y el trío Aki/Nara/Yama se preparaba para su ya tan famoso ataque en equipo, mientras que Kakashi estaba atento para contrarrestar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer el rubio sin embargo nunca espero lo que estaba por suceder.

Gai al ver que tendría que incrementar el nivel si quería tener algún resultado con el rubio dio un salto hacia atrás y grito. "KONOHA SEMPU" y de inmediato lanzo su patada en forma de huracán esperando poder logra algo con el rubio o por lo menos crear una apertura que sus compañeros pudieran aprovechar, si embargo jamás se hubiera imaginado lo que paso.

En el último momento el rubio se puso frente a su ataque y se agachándose mientras cruzando sus manos en forma de X con las palmas hacia fuera bloqueo su ataque y antes de que pudiera reaccionar desde su posición Naruto lanzo el talón de su pie derecho en una patada invertida que se estrello contra la cara de su oponente y acto siguiente aprovechando el movimiento que llevaba lanzo su pie derecho en una patada que envió a Gai a estrellarse contra el muro después de salir volando causando un gran estruendo y la destrucción de esa parte del muro cosa que sorprendió a todos en especial a los estudiantes de la bestia verde de konoha.

En ese momento Hayate se lanzo a ataque aprovechando que el rubio había quedado de espaldas contra el, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al ver como su espada pasaba a través del rubio de lado a lado como si no estuviera para luego desaparecer frente a sus ojos, pero antes de poder entender lo que sucedía dicho rubio aparecía sobre el desde atrás y ponía sus pies debajo de sus axilas para después lanzar al pobre Hayate por los aires contra la pared cuando lo impuso al realizar una patada frontal dando como resultado que el pobre Hayate ahora le hacia compañía a Gai bajo algunos escombros después de impactar contra la pared.

Naruto observaba el resultado de su último ataque, cuando sintió que su cuerpo no se podía mover.

"Atadura de las Sombras, ha sido exitosa" dijo Shikaku

Naruto pudo ver como la sombra de este ninja se extendía hasta la suya y de alguna manera sellaba sus movimientos, mientras otro ninja hacia que sus manos y sus brazos se alargaran hacia el mientras que un tercer ninja rubio con cables de algún tipo parecía estar listo para atarlo en el momento en que lo tuvieran inmovilizado, sin embargo antes de que estrategia pudiera tener éxito, el rubio saco un as de debajo de su manga, haciendo uso de su cosmos todos los ahí presentes pudieron ver como un aura dorada lo cubría y al grito de "HAHHH" libero tal fuerza que Shikaku fue empujado hacia atrás deshaciendo su técnica, y antes de que pudiera recuperarse el rubio estaba frente a el lanzándole un golpe que lo dejo fuera de combate para después volver a ver a Inoichi y extendiendo la punta de su dedo índice hacia el del cual salio un destello que lo impacto dejándolo inconciente.

Chomaru al ver a sus dos amigos fuera de combate, se dispuso a subir el nivel al convertirse en un gigante. Esperando poder acorralar al rubio para que Kakashi, Yamato y Kurenai pudieran hacer algo, pero la situación no se desarrollaba como el esperaba ya que el rubio era muy rápido, sin embargo en un movimiento inesperado el rubio se situó en una esquina, teniendo a Kakashi por la derecha y Yamato por la izquierda mientras que Kurenai cubría su espalda, el gigante Chomaru decidió realizar el movimiento como si lo fuera a aplastar para forzarlo a ir en una dirección en donde pudiera se emboscado por sus compañeros cuando vio que el rubio se quedo inmóvil no se preocupo ya que al haber visto su velocidad sabia que podía escapar en el ultimo momento, pero jamás espero lo que sucedió.

Naruto al ver ese enorme pie que parecía que lo iba a aplastar, espero hasta el último momento para luego lanzar una patada frontal de lado.

Nadie del publico podía creer lo que estaba viendo no solo en un par de minutos varios de sus mejores jounnins habían sido derrotados sino que ahora el chico zorro había levantado la pierna a manera de patada en un ángulo increíblemente abierto sino que también estaba deteniendo la imponente masa de Chomaru mientras este miraba incrédulo lo que sucedía. Todo mundo se asombro al ver como al poner más presión en la pierna que detenía la de Chomaru obligaba a este a retroceder mientras que al poner nuevamente las piernas juntas tomaba impulso y saltaba hasta estar a la altura de su cabeza y con puñetazo que algunos de los ninjas que observaban pensaron que tenia un resplandor dorado Chomaru ahora caía noqueado al momento que Kurenai se hacia a un lado para no ser aplastada.

En ese momento Naruto vio como raíces salían del suelo apunto de atraparlo lo que lo obligo a saltar y al ver a su alrededor pudo ver al responsable de eso.

"es una técnica muy interesante" dijo Naruto, "pero es una lastima que ya antes unos de los guerreros de donde fui entrenado hayan enfrentado a enemigos que utilizaban técnicas similares y pasaran el conocimiento de cómo anularlas" finalizo el rubio. (Hablaba de la unidad de la naturaleza que enfrentaron Dokko y Shiru).

Yamato no sabia si creer o no lo que había escuchado pero hasta ahora el había demostrado ser un oponente extraordinario y sin sus técnicas de madera no estaba seguro de poder hacerle frente por lo que decidió arriesgarse y hacer que las raíces trataran de atraparlo nuevamente, mientras veía como el rubio ponía sus manos en posición de meditación y cerraba los ojos lentamente, lo siguiente que supo es que sus raíces caían al suelo como su hubieran perdido la fuerza que llevaban.

"Para poder enfrentarte a ataques basados en la energía de la naturaleza solo debes de convertirte uno con ella" respondió el rubio a la silente pregunta que se hacia Yamato quien tras recuperarse de la sorpresa realizo una serie de señales de mano para después gritar.

"**Doton** **dragon de la tierra**" y de la nada frente a el emergió una cabeza de dragón que al abrir su boca lanzo varias rocas a manera de proyectiles en contra del rubio quien en contra del sentido común corrió hacia ellos mientras que los esquivaba con gran velocidad y destreza para después estar frente a Yamato y desaparece de enfrente de su vista, pero cuando volteo para atrás de el solo se encontró con el puño de Naruto que al igual que con los demás lo envió a volar varios metros en el aire para después dejarlo fuera de combate al igual que los demás. Pero antes de que el rubio se volviera para enfrentar a los ultimos oponetes el escucho.

"**AHORA KURENAI**" grito Kakashi al mismo tiempo que tanto el como Kurenai lanzaron su ataque de Genjutsu sobre el rubio, durante la pelea con los demás Kakashi se dio cuenta de que las técnicas normales no servirían con el, por eso mientras Yamato y Naruto se enfrentaban a el se le ocurrió la idea de que tanto el como Kurenai lanzaran un genjutsu combinado esperando así poder inmovilizar lo suficiente, ya que el encuentro que Naruto tuvo con Itachi le demostró que aunque las ilusiones podían afectarlo estas no durarían por mucho, así que en el momento en que lo atraparan en la ilusión los dos tendría que aprovechar esa oportunidad y inmovilizarlo cuanto antes.

Después de oír el grito de Kakashi, Naruto se volvió a enfrentarlo pero al hacerlo se pudo ver como su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en piedra dejándolo inmóvil, por un momento se preocupo pero después recordó como que esa era la misma sensación que experimento cuando Itachi utilizo esa bizarra ilusión cuando se enfrentaron, así que calmándose empezó a reunir su cosmo y al grito de "**HAHHH**", la ilusión fue desvanecida por la explosión de poder que realizo el rubio justo a tiempo para ver como Kurenai y Kakashi ya se habían lanzado contra el para inmovilizarlo y así poder acabar con la prueba.

Con un rápido movimiento que ni siquiera Jounnings experimentados como ellos pudieron ver, se apareció frente a Kurenai para darle una patada frontal en el estomago que envió a volar varios metros para dejarla fuera de combate al estrellarse contra el suelo.

"Solo quedamos nosotros dos" le dijo Naruto a Kakashi

Mientras eso ocurría, en las graderías, sorpresa y asombro es lo que se podía leer en los rostros de los ahí presentes.

"debe ser el poder del maldito zorro" se escuchaba decir en la gradería entre murmuros, "es la reencarnación de ese demonio" decían otros

Mientras tanto en el balcón en donde esta la Hokage además de los miembros del concejo sin mencionar a Akemi y Hinata.

"_Con el en mi poder podré convertirme en Hokage y Konoha será invencible una vez que averigüe sus secretos_" pensó Danzo

"con en nuestro lado seremos invencibles en la guerra que se avecina" dijo un miembro del concejo civil. Ganándose una mirada fría de quienes tienen sentimientos profundos por el rubio.

"_sin tan solo pudieran ver a su hijo_" pensó Sarutobi recordando a Minato y a Kushina.

"Increíble" alcanzo a decir Tsunade quien no salía de su asombro

"_Hermano_" fue el pensamiento de Akemi que no pudo evitar visualizar ver la imagen de su padre sobre la de su hermano.

"Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata mientras sujetaba sus manos al ver el combate.

"pero que es esto Jiraija, Pá?" dijo asombrada Má

"te lo explique antes de venir aquí cuando se lo pregunto al Gran Anciano" fue la respuesta de Pá

"Todo lo que hicieron fue hablar de viajas leyendas" respondió Má

"Empiezo a creer que no son solo leyendas" dijo Jiraija

De vuelta en la arena.

"Fue un buen intento, los felicito por su trabajo en equipo" le dijo Naruto a Kakashi.

"debo admitir que el que seas tan fuerte me sorprende debido a que eres muy joven" fue la respuesta de Kakashi.

"de donde yo vengo este nivel es normal" dijo Naruto, cosa que sorprendió a los que podían escuchar y leer los labios, al imaginarse a un país que poseyera guerreros con las habilidades que acaban de presenciar.

"es hora de terminar esto" dijo Naruto, al momento de apuntar su mano en la dirección de Kakashi, quien empezó a levitar.

"es la técnica que utilizo en el bosque cuando lo encontramos" Dijo Sarutobi.

"pero el la utiliza para jugar con Hanabi, acaso es una técnica de combate?" pregunto Akemi

"solo mira y te darás cuenta" respondio Jiraija por su maestro.

En ese momento Kakashi que trataba de sujetarse a algo salio volando contra la pared seguido de cerca por el rubio, solo para detenerse al ver como 'Kakashi' se estrellaba solo para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Justo en ese momento una mano salía de la tierra para tomarlo de los tobillos y hundirlo hasta el cuello para ver como Kakashi emergía desde el suelo en frente de el.

"mostraste gran habilidad pero esto se termina ahora" dijo Kakashi. Solo para ver la sonrisa del rubio como que no le tranquilizo para nada

"no lo creo" fue la repuesta del rubio al momento que una luz dorada se pudo ver rodeando la parte visible de su cuerpo al momento que el suelo comenzaba a fracturarse y al grito de "**JAHHH**" se libero rompiendo el suelo y enviando a volar pedazos que Kakashi tuvo que esquivar.

Kakashi no podía creer lo que veía, frente a el Naruto estaba envuelto en una luz dorada, ya antes había visto fenómenos similares pero eso fue cuando su maestro realizaba su técnica especial pero nunca antes había visto que el resplandor se mantuviera aunque la persona estuviera parada sin realizar movimiento alguno, no pudo pensar mucho en el asunto ya que ante sus ojos el rubio desapareció solo para reaparecer detrás de el sin que pudiera percatarse del movimiento.

Naruto poniendo su mano derecha al frente realizo un ataque de telekinesia que envió una poderosa onda de choque contra Kakashi que lo hizo volar varios metros para luego al caer al suelo hacer un surco en el suelo de varios metros y quedar fuera de combate.

Naruto se volteo para ver que varios de los oponentes que ya había derivado se estaban volviendo a poner de pie, decido a terminar con esto nuevamente empezó a invocar a su cosmos y cuando se disponía a atacar pudo escuchar a la Hokage decir.

"ES SUFICUENTE" dijo Tsunade, "la prueba a servido a su propósito, no tiene caso seguir con la misma", Naruto suspirando dijo "creo que tienes razón" y sin mas simplemente apago su cosmos y se dirigió hacia la salida dejando a un publico mudo de la impresión.

En el momento en el que Naruto salio de la arena, los comentarios y impresiones no se hicieron esperar, en el lugar en donde estaban los demás alumnos de la academia el asombro era evidente, se podía ver como Kiba maldecía por entre los dientes no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos, cierto Uchija apretaba los puños hasta que se podían ver rastros de sangre debido a lo que acaba de presenciar el poder que el necesitaba para cumplir con su ambición.

En el falco en donde estaba Tsunade y el concejo, la sorpresa de lo que acababan de presenciar se hacia sentir, mientras Tsunade y aquellos que se interesaban en Naruto se fueron a un lugar aparte del falco, no fue hasta que Pá rompió el silencio que todos los presentes centraron su atención en el.

"ese resplandor, es justo como se le describe en las leyendas" fue lo que proclamo Pá.

"Todavía no lo puedo creer" respondió Má

"Creo que es hora de que nos cuenten con mas detalle esa leyenda" Dijo Sarutobi

Eso atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, en espacial la de Tsunade, los Hyuga, Jiraija y por otras razones diferentes a las anteriores Danzo. Poniendo especial cuidado a la historia que se les fue relatada por Pá.

Y así escucharon una historia fantástica de tiempos remotos más antigua que las ultimas civilizaciones, de cómo una diosa que protege a la humanidad sello a varios dioses que deseaban la destrucción del mundo y como cada 243 años cuando los sellos se debilitaban una nueva guerra se libraba entre los guerreros leales a esa diosa y los que servían a esos dioses y como los guerreros de la diosa durante miles de años mientras el ciclo se repetía siempre salían victoriosos y la prueba de ello era que se encontraban vivos en este momento y el tiempo entre guerras estos guerreros permanecían en el santuario de su diosa y otros sitios leales a ella preparándose constantemente para defender al mundo de males que se escapan a la imaginación del hombre y como se suponía que la ultima guerra se libro un par de años antes de que el Kyubi atacara la aldea cuando el mundo parecía que se iba a acabar.

"como saben que no fue entrenado por los que se oponen a esa diosa" dijo Danzo, atrayendo las miradas de los presentes muchas de ellas con el ceño fruncido, en especial Akemi que antes que le pudiera responderle alguien mas se le adelanto.

"no creo que ese sea el caso" dijo Sarutobi, "por lo que puede ver cuando Jiraiya, Kakashi y yo lo buscábamos el se detuvo a ayudar a varias personas sin esperar nada a cambio por eso no creo que se oponga a esa diosa".

"lo que yo quiero saber es por que en todo este tiempo ni el gran sabio de la montaña Myobokuzan ni nadie mas a podido confirmar su existencia en todo este tiempo. " pregunto Jiraiya.

"Debido a la energía que utilizan, en sus sitios de residencias, y en sus batallas pueden ser algo que se escapa a la imaginación además de hasta donde se sabe ninguno de ellos utiliza criaturas de invocación por lo que es imposible de saber, además cuando se dice que fue la ultima batalla hace unos cuantos años, las energías en esos lugares era tan fuerte que creaba barreras que hacían imposible aparecer en el lugar y aunque hubiéramos aparecido en las cercanías y luego tratáramos de acercarnos el riesgo era muy alto"

"donde es que presentaron esas energías talvez podamos enviar a alguien a que investigue", dijo la Hokage

"no creo que sea buena idea, por lo que cuenta la leyenda nadie que haya intentado traspasar su territorio a salido vivo para contar el cuento" hablo esta ve Má.

"sin poder confirmar la información estamos como al principio" dijo Jiraiya

"y ahora que hacemos" dijo Shizune

"yo iré a ver a Naruto" respondió Akemi

"espérame yo voy contigo" dijo Hinata mientras ambas jóvenes salían en busca del rubio dejando a los adultos discutiendo sobre los eventos que acaban de presenciar.

Mientras eso pasaba el rubio que era el centro de todas las conversaciones después de la demostración realizada se encontraba en uno de camerinos del estadio, se acababa de dar una ducha y se había puesto las ropas que había escogido con Hinata y Akemi, todo ese tiempo el estuvo repasando y analizando lo ocurrido en la arena, tratando de comparar la información que tenia de todos los ninjas que había enfrentado hasta el momento a fin de crear maneras mas eficientes de contrarrestarlos. Se encontraba saliendo en esos momentos después de haberse cambiado cuando se dio cuenta que sus dos amigas lo estaban esperando.

"Te encuentras bien" Fue la pregunta de Hinata

"Por supuesto Hinata-chan"

"eso fue asombroso" dijo Akemi.

Hubieran seguido hablando mas de no ser por el peculiar ruido proveniente del estomago de rubio "**AGRRRRR"**

"que te parece si continuamos esta conversación en el Ichikaru" dijo divertida Akemi.

"creo que será lo mejor" dijo un apenado Naruto

Y así el grupo se dirigió hacia su local favorito, haciendo caso omiso a las personas que salían del estadio y veían al rubio con fascinación. Ya en el local se dispusieron a disfrutar de la comida favorita de los hermanos Namikaze (aunque el rubio aun no lo sabia) y la ojiperla parecía no querer quedarse atrás ya que seguía el paso de los otros dos y de hecho parecía que podía superarlos para asombro de ambos, se encontraban hablando de los acontecimientos que acababan de ocurrir cuando una conversación de otros clientes llamo la atención del rubio.

"si no fuera por que las rutas de comercio de la tierra de la nieve se cerraron podríamos conseguir mas mercadería mas fácilmente" dijo uno de los viajeros.

"no se puede evitar desde que el antiguo señor feudal fue derrocado ya nada es lo mismo en esas tierras." Respondió su acompañante.

"Además de esos extraños ninjas con armadura" continuo otro

"_con armadura?_" pensó el rubio a escuchar eso

"desde cuando has escuchado de ninjas con armadura" continuo el otro viajero

"no lo se, no soy un ninja recuerdas pero si se que han eliminado a todos aquellos que han tratado de aproximarse a esas tierras" dijo el primer viajero.

"disculpen, podrían decirme un poco mas sobre eso dijo el rubio" atrayendo la atención de los viajeros así de sus acompañantes.

Los viajeros al ver la cara de seriedad del rubio decidieron complacerlo y así el primero de ellos comenzó su relato.

"hace catorce años el señor feudal de esas tierras fue derrocado y desde entonces las rutas de comercio fueron bloqueadas, ya muchos han tratado de derrocar al tirano que usurpo el trono pero todos han fallado, se dice que unos ninjas con armaduras que poseen extraños poderes vigilan el lugar y por eso es que nadie a podido hacer nada al respecto"

Naruto al terminar de escuchar el relato salio del lugar después de despedirse de Hinata y Akemi que vieron extrañadas como se iba.

Ya en la habitación que el rubio ocupaba, rápidamente activo su cosmo para así poder comunicarse con el Patriarca y así poder decirlo lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Gran patriarca Dorkas me puede escuchar"

"Que es lo que sucede Naruto, te escucho preocupado" respondió el patriarca

"así es, acabo de escuchar algo que me llamo la atención" y de ese modo el rubio procedió a relatar lo ocurrido, "cree que sea posible que se trate de sobrevivientes de nuestros enemigos que se han apoderado de esa tierra"

"Lo que me dices es preocupante, la posibilidad de que aun hayan enemigos de nuestra ultima guerra es alarmante en especial si han tomado control de un país a la fuerza, pero también esta a posibilidad de que sean ninjas ya que muchas de sus habilidades aun nos son desconocidas" dijo el patriarca, "por lo que antes de tomar acciones es necesario estar seguros, y ya que tu tienes mas experiencia tratando con ninjas, seria mas conveniente que fueras tu el que realizara la misión de reconocimiento y de tratarse de alguno de nuestros enemigos no deberás enfrentarlos solos así que pide refuerzos y en caso de tratarse de ninjas dejare lo que tengas que hacer a tu criterio"

"como ordenes" dijo el rubio con respeto, y así la conversación termino

"supongo que tendré que avisarles que me ausentare por algunos días" pensó para si mismo el rubio y al dirigirse hacia le puerta pensó. "sin mencionar ropa para el invierno, bueno no creo que sea peor que el lugar a donde nos llevo Demios, ese lugar si que te congelaba hasta lo huesos", sintiendo un escalofríos al recordar el entrenamiento al que los sometió en caballero dorado de Acuario. Y así Naruto se dispuso a avisarles a todos que debía partir por unos días, mientras se preparaba para su próxima aventura

Nota:

Como se habrán dado cuenta utilice elementos de diferentes sagas de Saint Seiya como Lost Canvas, episodios G y el que vimos en normalmente en nuestra niñez en la parte de la pelea.

Hasta la próxima.

P.D: Tal vez me retrase un poco en los próximos capítulos ya que tengo que ir a una capacitación y me cambian el horario en el trabajo.


	19. Chapter 18 Hacia el clima frió

**Cap. 18 Hacia el clima frió**

En la entrada principal de la aldea de Kohoha podemos ver a un peculiar grupo que consiste de tres jóvenes los líderes del clan más poderoso de Konoha, la Hokage junto a su predecesor y por ultimo Jiraya.

Todos se encontraban ahí por lo mismo y es que ayer justo después de las pruebas realizadas el joven rubio entro a la oficina en donde se encontraba la Hokage y indico que tenia que salir de la aldea por algún tiempo a atender algunos asuntos, en el momento que Tsunade le dijo que era muy pronto y que aun no debía marcharse Naruto simplemente respondió que el no necesitaba del permiso de nadie para irse, Hinata y Akemi que lo habían seguido al escuchar eso sintieron que se les paraba el corazón al pensar que el tiempo que estarían con el rubio había llegado a su termino por lo que les tuvo que aclarar que solo seria un viaje corto y como el era el mas cercano a ese lugar le habían pedido que fuera el que fuera a ese lugar y que después podría regresar a completar su misión en Konoha, cosa que no calmo mucho que digamos a las dos jóvenes por lo que utilizaron la terrible técnica que nadie ha podido resistir el Jutsu doble ojos de cachorros por lo que consiguieron que el rubio las dejara acompañarlo si conseguían que les dieran permiso cosa que fue fácil ya que por nada del mundo ninguna de las dos perdería la oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con el, al final la condición fue simple, que Kakashi los acompañara, al principio Naruto no estaba muy convencido de ello pero al final accedió al enterase que el ya había estado ahí y justo en ese momento se estaba arrepintiendo de ello.

"AHH, donde rayos esta, ya va mas de una hora de retrazo" se quejo el rubio

"si conozco a Kakashi-nisan el no estará aquí por lo menos en otra hora" fue la respuesta de Akemi que ya estaba acostumbrada a estas situaciones.

"pero que puede estar haciendo que le tome tanto tiempo" continuo quejándose Naruto

"entiendo tu frustración Naruto pero Kakashi tiene su pasado y por eso actúa de esa manera" Respondió Jiraya

"con que su pasado eh?, veamos de que se trata" y acto seguido encendió su cosmos y empezó a enfocarse en Kakashi. (lo mismo que hizo Mascara de la Muerte con Shunrei) para poder ver a su objetivo parado frente a un monumento, después de verlo ahí apago su cosmos y se dirigió a los adultos presentes. "esta parado perdiendo el tiempo frente a una roca" dijo obviamente molesto (se nota que es impaciente).

"Naruto se que estas impaciente pero entiende que en esa roca se rinde homenaje a nuestros camaradas caídos, muchos de las personas mas cercanas a Kakashi tienen ya su nombre ahí". Respondió el antiguo Hokage.

"Entiendo que quiera rendirle respeto a sus camaradas caídos, pero eso no es excusa para ignorar el presente, la mejor manera de que el puede honrarlos es asegurándose que lo mismo que sucedido en el pasado no vuelva a suceder, los amigos mueren en la línea del deber esa es la realidad de la vida del guerrero, la única forma de no perder amigos es no teniendo ninguno, así que el tiempo que pierde debería aprovecharlo para entrenarse o entrenar a alguien para que este mejor preparado para el futuro, mi maestro también perdió amigos en una guerra pero honro su sacrificio preparando lo mejor que pudo a la siguiente generación para que pudieran continuar con su legado, en todos los años que estuve bajo la tutela de los diferentes maestros, ellos nunca llegaban tarde y las veces que lo hacían o no podían presentarse enviaban a un mensajero para informarnos y darnos las ordenes de las rutinas de ejercicios." Dijo el rubio.

"entiendo tu punto" hablo la Tsunade, "Shizune, ve inmediatamente a donde esta Kakashi y dile que si no esta aquí inmediatamente quemare su colección de icha-icha frente a sus ojos" cosa que horrorizo a Jiraiya y curiosamente a Sarutobi.

"no será necesario ya que no pienso esperar ni un segundo mas, Akemi, Hinata creo que después de todo no podrán acompañarme" les dijo a ambas

"No lo creo" respondió Akemi, "yo no pienso perderme esta oportunidad y pienso ir de todos modos" antes de que Naruto pudiera replicar Hinata se le unió a Akemi.

"yo pienso lo mismo Naruto-kun" y nuevamente combinando el jutsu de los ojos de cachorro vieron al rubio que no tuvo mas remedio que acceder. "_debería informar sobre esto al Santuario, no creo que ni siquiera un caballero dorado pudiera resistir esta técnica_". Pensó el rubio. "Bueno si están seguras no perdamos mas tiempo" dijo mas animado el rubio poniendo sus manos en los hombros de las chicas.

"nos vemos dentro de unos días" dijo el rubio a los presentes que estaban ahí reunidos y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo los tres adolescentes habían desaparecido frente a sus ojos.

"Teleportacion?, parece que el gaki todavía tiene sorpresas bajo la manga" comento Jiraya con un dejo de asombro tratando a alivianar que ambiente que se habia puesto algo tenso, solo para ver como Tsunade gruño mientras entrecerraba sus ojos para volver a ver a los guardias de la puerta principal.

"ustedes, apenas vean a Kakashi quiero que registren esa hora y le digan que si llega mas de cinco minutos tarde después de la que tienen registrada su nueva residencia por los próximos meses será el hospital" dijo una molesta Hokage.

"se que estas molesta Tsunade pero Naruto es un joven extraordinario que sabe cuidarse solo" trato de tranquilizarla Sarutobi.

"pues yo comparto la opinión de Tsunade y por el bien de Kakashi espero que nada le pase a mi hija" dijo un igualmente molesto Hiashi mientras todos se alejaban del lugar

**Casi dos horas después**

"disculpen la tardanza es que se me atravesó un gato y …" se quedo en silencio el legendario Kakashi al levantar su vista y ver que no había nadie en la entrada de la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar que pasaba los dos chunnins que custodiaban la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Kakashi-san, creo que tiene un problema" fue lo que le dijeron antes de relatarle lo que había pasado hacia dos horas y lo dicho por la Hokage. Ante esto lo único que pudo decir fue "oh diablos" y acto seguido se apresuro a la torre de la Hokage.

**Momento de la partida**

En un claro desde donde se podía apreciar el mar tres figuras aparecieron de la nada y para la sorpresa de dos de ellas al ver que no reconocían el lugar.

"ohh dios, como fue que hiciste eso" pregunto una asombrada Akemi

"y donde estamos?" dijo Hinata

"bueno lo que sucede es que como no quería desperdiciar mas tiempo utilice una técnica que me enseñaron en el lugar en donde entrene, es una técnica muy útil pero no soy el único que sabe utilizarla ya que todos mis amigos pueden hacerlo y con respecto a donde estamos como nunca he estado en el país de la nieve no sabría como llegar ahí por lo que tendremos que tomar el método convencional y utilizar un bote por lo que pensé nos traje al país de la olas esperando que aquí pudiéramos tomar un bote."

"PAIS DE LAS OLAS! Pero si eso esta a tres días de Konoha y hemos llegado en menos de un segundo". Grito en asombro Akemi

"por eso es que se trata de una habilidad tan útil", fue la respuesta del rubio.

"increíble" fue lo único que pudo decir Hinata mientras veía con creciente admiración a quien desde pequeños albergo en un lugar especial en su corazón.

Y así los tres emprendieron el camino hacia el pueblo que Naruto había ayudado hacia solo unos meses desde el claro en el que habían aparecido, un par de minutos después se podía apreciar un gran puente como ninguno en el en la tierra del fuego u otra de las naciones elementales, ya en la entrada el trío de aventureros se llevo una sorpresa al ver el nombre del puente y una placa con una inscripción que decía.

"_El gran puente de Naruto, en honor al héroe que en nuestra hora mas oscura se convirtió en una luz dorada de esperanza para nuestra gente que nos ilumino el camino hacia un mejor futuro" _

"No tenia idea de que le dieran mi nombre al puente", exclamo un sorprendido el susodicho rubio al ver la dedicatoria, mientras Hinata y Akemi lo contemplaban sorprendidas, ellas al igual que muchos habían oído de los rumores de cómo un héroe misterio había salvado a varios países y que al darse cuenta que el héroe en realidad el

rubio que había vuelto a aparecer dio origen a la busque por parte de Jiraya, Kakashi y el antiguo Hokage que lo trajo de regreso a la aldea pero de escuchar los rumores a ver que tan reales son existe una gran diferencian y esas emociones eran las que estaban presente mientras cruzaban el puente y sin darse cuenta que otra sorpresa los esperaban al llegar al otro extremo y llegar al pueblo.

"miren Naruto regreso" exclamo uno de los aldeanos lo que desencadeno una reacción en la cual cada habitante del pueblo se acerco a darle la bienvenida a su héroe, desde apretones de manos y palmadas en la espalda por parte de los hombres hasta abrazos y miradas lascivas por parte de las jóvenes para el disgusto de las jóvenes Kounichis en especial para la ojiperlada.

Una vez que pudieron alejarse del centro del pueblo al indicar que andaba con prisa y que necesitaba ver a Tazuna, para la decepción de algunos en espacial las jóvenes que no dejaban de mirarlo a pesar de las miradas precautorias de sus acompañantes, finalmente el grupo llego hasta la casa de Tazuna que se encontraba disfrutando de un almuerzo junto con su familia, la reacción fue grande al ver como el héroe del pueblo había regresado y de inmediato le dieron una calida bienvenida, en la cual Naruto aprovecho para introducir a sus acompañantes, después de las correspondientes presentaciones y de una breve charla en donde le relataron como todo había cambiado para mejorar desde que había eliminado a Gato y de cómo habían escudos rumores acerca de cómo un héroe había estado salvado a varias personas y países que curiosamente correspondía a su descripción, cosa que ruborizo al rubio, posteriormente el joven caballero les indico que andaba en busca de un medio por el cual llegar al país de la nieve, a lo cual Tazuna le indico que había llegado en el momento adecuado ya que en esos momentos un grupo de barcos se estaba preparando a zarpar con destino al país de la nieve, al parecer la ubicación del país de las olas con su puente lo había convertido en un importante centro comercial y de viajes por lo que ahora las actividades económicas ahora estaban progresando ya que rutas comerciales que antes evitaban este país ahora lo habían hecho parte importante de sus rutas, por lo que Tazuna se ofreció a llevarlos con el capitán de esa embarcaciones esperando poder conseguir un lugar para ellos en el viaje.

"Apresúrense con esa carga no tenemos todo el día" dijo un corpulento hombre que a simple vista uno podía ver que se trataba del capitán dando instrucciones a su tripulación.

"Hola capitán" el aludido se volteo a ver quien lo llamaba para darse cuenta de que se trataba del líder de ese pueblo, hacia unos meses este puerto estaba vetado ya que se encontraba en el centro de una zona de riesgo debido a que un sindicato del crimen organizado estaba tratando de apoderarse de el lugar, sin embargo hace unos meses la situación cambio con la muerte del líder de dicho sindicato, curiosamente eso también coincidía con aquel extraño pasajero al que había visto desaparecer frente a sus ojos, en todos sus años viajando alrededor de mundo el había visto muchas cosas que eran muy extrañas en especial en sus viajes por las naciones ninjas ya que estos podían hacer cosas asombrosas por eso cuando desembarca el puerto en ese pequeño pueblo de Rodorio las historias que escuchaba no le llamaban la atención ya que creía que solo eran "ninjas" con un gran ego al proclamar que ellos servían a una Diosa que volvía cada doscientos cuarenta años para librar una batalla contra las fuerzas que desean destruir el mundo sin embargo no podía negar el poder de esos guerreros ya que ellos habían aniquilado al ejercito de ese desquiciando Rey que pretendía dominar el mundo y según los habitantes de ese pueblo los lideres de ese Santuario solo habían enviado a los jóvenes ya que eso les serviría de experiencia mientras que los veteranos permanecían en reserva, lo cual desde su punto de vista le parecía una locura pero lo mas increíble es que no solo eliminaron ese ejercito sino que no perdieron ni a un solo de sus guerreros en la batalla, no sabia si creerlo o no pero fuera cual fuera el caso se sentía satisfecho ya que varios de los puertos en diferentes países que ese lunático conquisto el tenia amigos a los que ya no los volvería a ver hasta la otra vida, pero estaba seguro que se sentirían aliviados al saber que sus países eran libres nuevamente. Es por eso que cuando volvió a ver al joven que hacia unos meses había desaparecido frente a sus ojos cunado navegaba frente a este puerto la sorpresa se hizo evidente en su rostro y el solo pudo decir una palabra "TU!"

Naturalmente la reacción del capitán atrajo la atención de los presentes, pero antes de pudieran hacer alguna pregunta el rubio los interrumpió.

"Nos encontramos de nuevo, y parece que talvez volveré a ser su pasajero" hablo el rubio. A lo que el capitán solo pudo asentir.

"ya se conocían?" pregunto Tazuna sin saber que las jóvenes acompañantes del rubio se hacían la misma pregunta.

"algo por el estilo" fue la repuesta de Naruto que corto al capitán antes de que pudiera hablar.

"Y ahora que sucede chico, ya no te puedes desvanecer en el aire?" pregunto el capitán que no quería dar a ver lo desconcertado que estaba al volver a ver a ese misterioso joven

"y perderme del placer de su compañía además de la brisa marina" fue la respuesta del rubio, "bien ya que se han terminado los saludos, Tazuna nos informo que usted se dirige hacia el país de la nieve y mis amigas y yo queremos ir ahí, por supuestos que la pagaremos el pasaje" termino el rubio.

"bajo circunstancias normales aceptaría pero esta vez fuimos contratados para hacer un viaje privado y amenos que sea parte de la tripulación o vengan con el cliente me será imposible llevarlos, además ya vamos atrasados al cargar la carga dentro de la nave y el cliente llegara en cualquier momento" dijo el capitán

"en ese caso si yo acomodo la carga dentro de su nave en menos de un minuto, nos llevara?" dijo casual el rubio

El capitán no supo que decir, si el se lo hubiera dicho hace un par de meses se hubiera reído en su cara y lo hubiera llamado loco, pero después de lo que vio en su barco y todo lo que había oído del joven que ahora era el héroe de este país, decidio que no tenia nada que perder y dijo. "si lo que dices es cierto entonces tenemos un trato"

"excelente, solo dígale a sus hombres que se alejen de la carga para que pueda comenzar" dijo el rubio. A lo que el capitán accedió y salio a decirles a sus hombres que se aparataran.

"Naruto-kun, esta seguro de eso?" pregunto preocupada Akemi al escuchar la propuesta del rubio.

"se que eres muy fuerte y posees poderes extraordinarios pero son demasiadas cajas y todas muy grandes" dijo Hinata

"Tranquilas, no se preocupen que esto no es una batalla solo es poner una cajas en su lugar, y les aseguro que puedo hacerlo sin problemas." Dijo este camino hacia donde estaban las cajas ahora que los demás trabajadores se habían alejado y acto seguido un leve resplandor dorado cubrió su cuerpo y al mover su mano para el asombro de los marineros ya que ellos nunca habían visto algo así las cajas empezaron a levitar para luego acomodarse dentro del barco como si se tratara de piezas de un juego de armar de niños, los aldeanos que ya lo habían visto cuando Naruto había hecho lo mismo para ayudarlos a construir el puente simplemente lo contemplaban como si se tratara de la presentación de un artista, mientras que Hinata y Akemi que ya sabían de las habilidades especiales de Naruto pero nunca se imaginaron que llegarían hasta tanto, vieron como en menos de un minuto toda la carga ya estaba lista y arriba del barco.

"y bien capitán que dice nos llevara al país de las olas" dijo el rubio al viejo líder del barco que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza debido al asombro de lo que acababa de ver. "Tal como la historias de Rodorio dicen" fue un murmuro mas para si mismo que sin embargo fue escuchado por Akemi "_Rodorio? Que sera eso?_" fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente.

Justo en ese momento un gran grupo de personas acababan de llegar al puerto, que parecían un poco excéntricas, pero al final lo que le llamo la atención fue una joven un par de años mayor a ellos que ellos que obviamente estaba algo borracha y gritando que no quería ir al país de la nieve era conducida a dentro de la nave. En ese momento el hombre que parecía ser el jefe del grupo y otro que parecía ser su ayudante se acercaron a ellos. "Es bueno ver que todo esta listo a tiempo", dijo el jefe del grupo.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando un exhausto Kakashi había cruzado al puente del país de las olas, se había dirigido aquí ya que era uno de los puertos que los podrían embarcar al país de las olas y que sabia que el rubio conocía este ligar ya que incluso se había convertido en su héroe, cosa que había averiguado cuando le había buscado en compañía de Sarutobi y Jiraya, así que se dirigió hacia la casa en donde había obtenido información sobre el la vez pasada que estuvo ahí, estaba cansado y sus piernas protestaban había hecho un viaje de tres días en nueve horas después de haber comido varias píldoras de soldado para recargar su chacra, ya que la amenaza de Tsunade y los Hyuga de lo que le pasaría a el si por culpa de sus constantes tardanzas algo malo le llagara a pasar a esos tres jóvenes habían sido excelentes motivadores para llegar cuanto antes así como fuente de futuras pesadillas, al llegar a la casa pudo ver en la terraza, al anciano de la vez pasada tomando tranquilamente en la terraza al lado de su yerno, después de presentarse y preguntarles sobre los tres jóvenes que estaban a su cargo, se sintió desfallecer cuando le dijeron que ya habían abordado un barco y que ya se encontraban en camino, pero cuando les pregunto cuando zarpaba el próximo barco hacia el país de la nieve se sintió desfallecer al escuchar el anciano decir.

"No hay muchas naves que se atrevan a ir a ese lugar, al parecer ellos estas sufriendo por los mismos problemas que nosotros tuvimos con Gato ya que alguien usurpo el trono de ese país y se ha vuelto muy peligroso para cualquiera ir ahí, pero si ese chiquillo va ahí estoy seguro que muy pronto los habitantes de ese lugar recibirán el milagro que tanto esperaban y que nosotros ya tuvimos, además el próximo barco en pasar siquiera cerca de ahí zarpa en una semana", dijo Tzuna mientras tomaba otro sorbo de licor mientras que Kakashi sentía que seguían cavando en su tumba haciéndola mas profunda a lo que solo pudo decir para si mismo "oh diablos".

Hola, me disculpo por tardarme mucho en actualizar, situaciones personales y de otro índole me han mantenido ocupado, espero poder seguir actualizando con mayor frecuencia, hasta pronto.


End file.
